


Quarto 408

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ação, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Investigação, M/M, Quarto 408, policial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 89,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: “Baekhyun é um detetive que nunca se manteve muito tempo com alguém. Chanyeol é apenas um estudante de jornalismo correndo atrás de seus objetivos. Eles tiveram um romance que chegou ao fim por egoísmo. Chanyeol seguiu seus sonhos, mas voltou para a vida de Baekhyun sem saber, e o detetive Byun tinha apenas mais uma chance de provar que estava arrependido.O imprevisível fará eles se encontrarem em um quarto de hotel e colocará em teste o sentimento de Baekhyun por aquele garoto.”[CHANBAEK | ROMANCE POLICIAL | +18]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é um dos meus xodós mais preciosos! Está postada completa tanto no Spirit quanto no Wattpad, espero que gostem <3
> 
> Alguns avisos:  
> \- Há violência, como está sinalizado nos avisos.  
> \- Baekhyun e Chanyeol tem uma diferença de cerca de 17 anos.  
> \- Nada é o que parece ser.  
> \- Segurem na mão de deus e vão.
> 
> BOA LEITURA MEUS AMORES ♡^♡

_Sede do Departamento Federal de Investigação,  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.   
Dias atuais._

  


Um zumbido irritante na cabeça tirava-lhe o sossego. O gosto amargo na boca não passava nem depois de tomar três xícaras de café, comer os doces da padaria durante o caminho e fumar mais de quatro cigarros em menos de duas horas desde que havia acordado. Era enxaqueca, dor nas costas, dor no peito e consciência pesada - um resumo perfeito para seu estado nos últimos meses. Nem alguém bom de cama havia dado jeito em um por cento, chateação, mesmo que ela tenha o corpo bonito, soubesse foder gostoso, nada feito Baekhyun parar de pensar _nele_ por muito tempo. 

E a culpa era unicamente sua, sabia muito bem disso. Talvez fosse por causa dessa ciência sobre o que havia feito de errado com aquele garoto, que estava afundando cada vez mais na amargura que tinha ficado depois de ter dado como costas sem pensar em como ficaria, em como ele se sentiria. 

Chegava a ter inveja de sua colega de trabalho por tanta precisão até respirando, após poucos dias da morte do marido. Ela parecia tão bem, ou melhor, parecia _lidar_ muito bem com aquela situação triste. Estava com um sorriso simpático no rosto, os cabelos arrumados, maquiada e vestida impecavelmente. E ela tinha o perdido sem poder fazer nada, aceitando o ciclo natural da vida. Baekhyun bem sabia que a morte de alguém querido doía. 

Mas, esta não era uma questão. Estava apenas se comparando com ela injustamente, afinal, seus pais estavam vivos e com saúde aproveitando a aposentadoria por algum país a fora. Ninguém próximo tinha morrido. E estava um trapo por algo que havia acontecido meses atrás, que fez restar apenas o sentimento de culpa no peito. Só tinha sido muito burro e colhido de fruto das palavras ácidas que soltou sem pensar. 

Estava jogado sobre a mesa da sala de sua chefe, os cabelos cor de cobre caóticos, a camisa de linho branca amassada e o colete cinza com mancha antiga de pasta de dente. Olheiras profundas enfeitavam sua face pálida, nem se importava com o olhar de desleixo que recebia. Estava se sentindo assim por dentro também. 

Mas ninguém atende suas ligações; ele tinha ido embora e mesmo que batesse diversas vezes na porta do quarto em que ficou por algum tempo no hotel de sua tia, ninguém abria a porta. Ele simplesmente foi embora, e Baekhyun o dava toda razão para fazer isso porque não passava de um escroto sem coração que só pensava no próprio umbigo.

Apoiando o cotovelo sobre o tampo da mesa, olhou além da parede de vidro da sala de sua chefe, assistindo à movimentação no salão do departamento - local cheio de pequenas bancadas com computadores e uma tela enorme de centro. Estava cansado de escutar mesma a história sobre aquele caso que carregava com sua equipe tinha pouco mais de três semanas. Não há nenhuma informação nova, apenas mais desaparecimentos não esperados. Sua chefe estava comendo-o vivo, cada dia um pedacinho; sua incapacidade de resolvê-lo estava afetando uma população inteira e deixando-a amedrontada. 

Sorveu mais do café sem açúcar, relaxando o corpo estirado na poltrona acolchoada. Olhava fixamente para sua equipe conversando próximo à tela com a foto dos sequestrados, eles pareciam focados nisso e, mais uma vez, se sentia culpado por algo. Estava deixando um peso grande sobre eles quando, por ser o líder de equipe, deveria sustá-los e guiá-los. 

Sua atenção foi tomada quando Go Nari adentrou a própria sala, segurando um copo de café mediano e algumas pastas finas em uma das mãos. O toc-toc dos sapatos de salto alto irritavam Baekhyun aquele momento, sua cabeça explodia a cada toque do sapato no chão, e sua chefe evoca isso, intensificando as passadas e tornando o barulho mais insuportável até se aproximar do rapaz do outro lado da mesa , sorrindo com os lábios juntos. Baekhyun apertou os olhos e soltou um grunhido baixo e insatisfeito com o latejar da cabeça. 

Da próxima vez, lembraria de não virar quase uma garrafa de uísque inteira. Respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos devagar. Soube rapidamente que iria escutar um longo sermão sobre como sua equipe estava sendo ineficiente quando Nari cruzou os braços e as pernas, mirando-lhe com olhos meio esverdeados e grandes. Os cabelos longos castanhos e castanhos não davam uma só volta ao cair pelo ombro magro coberto pela manga do blazer preto, deixado beleza e plenitude invejáveis. 

\- Está brincando com a sorte, Baekhyun? - Ele recolheu os braços da mesa, se aprumando na poltrona e engolindo em seco. Mais uma vez a realidade de que estava destinada ao fracasso, batia em sua porta. - Estou recebendo puxando a orelha por causa da sua equipe. Ou melhor, por causa de _você_ , porque eu estou vendo-os ali. — Apontou para suas costas, indicando o grupo de quatro pessoas que ainda estava conversando. — Eles estão realmente focados em ajudar as famílias dessas pessoas, Baekhyun, enquanto você está um trapo, pouco se importando com o caso que tem em mãos. — Nari respirou fundo, relaxando as mãos sobre a coxa, com os dedos cruzados. Baekhyun sentia um formigamento por trás dos olhos e um aperto na garganta. — Se não aguenta mais administrar sua vida pessoal com sua vida de agente federal, demita-se. Esse caso será sua última chance de se redimir com o departamento. Não me julgue por isso, fora daqui eu entendo completamente o que sente. Mas passou, Baekhyun. Faz meses, então aceite que teve um fim e que você não pode voltar ao passado e se redimir com essa paixão. Foque aqui. — Ela apontou para a mesa, insinuando o que Baekhyun menos estava fazendo nos últimos meses, focar em sua vida de agora. — Há famílias que precisam de você, a nação está amedrontada, clamando por justiça. 

— Nari, você sabe que minha equipe é destaque no departamento — fora cruelmente interrompido pela mais velha, que o olhou de forma a deixar claro sua posição ali. 

— Sua equipe _era_ destaque. Agora vocês estão decaindo por causa da sua irresponsabilidade. Assim como você é, ou foi, bom no que faz, outros podem ser também. — Puxou consigo as pastas finas e o copo de café ao se levantar da poltrona e caminhar para longe da mesa, um suspiro pesado escapando de seus lábios enquanto pretendia deixar o homem sozinho de novo. — Não deixe problemas passados voltarem à tona, Baekhyun. Você é bem mais que isso — pontuou.

O agente Byun crispou os lábios, desviando o olhar do espaço além das paredes de vidro, da sala de sua chefe. Mirou o tampo da mesa escura, vendo o reflexo manchado, o líquido do café frio no copo. Assentiu brevemente depois de um tempo, soltando todo ar dos pulmões e se remexendo inquieto. 

Quando Nari estava caminhando para a saída da sala, e pouco tempo depois de Baekhyun também resolver se levantar, ambos ergueram o olhar em direção à porta, que foi aberta abruptamente, fazendo o barulho das juntas soarem mais alto, revelando a falta de lubrificação. Era Kang Seulgi, com seus cabelos loiros e olhos escuros, adentrando a sala de sua chefe com uma palidez preocupante no rosto. Ela engoliu em seco e se aprumou, pondo a prancheta que andava para cima e para baixo contra o peito, desviando o olhar da senhorita Go para Baekhyun. Os olhos da chefe da Unidade de Ciência Forense pesaram sobre o rapaz. 

— Um novo alerta de desaparecimento foi feito na delegacia de Ulsan. — Umedeceu os lábios finos, apertando a prancheta em mãos ao desviar o olhar do agente Byun, que juntou as sobrancelhas em puro desentendimento sobre o porquê de ela soar tão cuidadosa com as palavras. — Eu... Eu acho melhor vocês verem isso. Principalmente você, Byun — ditou calmamente, dando as costas para ambos, que o seguiram a passos rápidos em direção ao espaço perpendicular a sala da chefe Go.

Ao dar a volta na mesa para caminhar em direção a saída da porta, algo fez Baekhyun sentir como se tivesse levado socos e mais socos na altura do estômago. Presumiu ser resultado da ressaca, e até mesmo gemeu dolorido com o incômodo. No entanto, passos antes de aproximarem-se da entrada da sala espaçosa destinada a investigação forense, Baekhyun teve sua atenção puxada para as telas grandes que estampavam um rosto conhecido. 

O cenho franzido era sinal de que estava tentando entender a situação, afinal, como era possível? Mas, infelizmente, conhecia aqueles traços como a palma de sua mão. 

A boca, os olhos expressivos, os cabelos ondulados e curtos, a magreza nítida nos ombros largos. Conhecia cada partezinha. Se antes estava com dor de cabeça pelo que havia feito durante a noite anterior e a dor no estômago fosse resultado da angústia, agora elas tinham a razão escancarada para todos verem. Seu peito apertou e foi capaz de sentir o ar tornar-se rarefeito quando tentou puxá-lo fortemente. 

Um gosto ruim, o gosto da culpa, tomou conta de sua boca e os passos foram apertados em direção às telas juntas, empurrando a porta de vidro que separava a parte mais movimentada da Unidade de Ciência Forense. Entrou sem pedir nenhuma permissão, causando um leve solavanco nos que estavam concentrados em seus trabalhos. Seulgi ainda tentou impedi-lo de entrar na sala daquela forma, mas Baekhyun simplesmente passou pelo braço da mulher, afastando-a e aproximando-se da tela. 

O investigador ergueu o indicador, apontando para o rosto que estampava um sorriso grande. Com o ato percebeu que seus ossos doíam, seu corpo estava gélido e o nó na garganta o deixava sem voz. Trincou a mandíbula quando engoliu em seco, segurando o choro nítido nos olhos que tomavam a cor vermelha por estar sendo sufocado. Olhou em volta, começando a se sentir perdido onde estava acostumado a ficar. 

Por um momento, não reconheceu nenhum rosto pelo borrão das lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos. Nenhum além do que estava na tela. Puxou o ar com força pela boca, que se tornou seca rapidamente, não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas de escorrerem por suas bochechas. Levou as mãos até a cabeça, coçando a nuca, sem entender o motivo de aquilo estar acontecendo consigo. Ainda procurou algum tipo de resposta, mas ninguém dizia nada. Na verdade, se pudesse reparar melhor, eles pareciam tensos. 

Tapou a boca com uma das mãos ao passo que a outra puxava os cabelos. Encarou o rosto do garoto que não conseguia esquecer, que o tirou dos eixos e o fez conhecer tanto de uma vida feliz com tão pouco tempo. 

O rosto dele estava ali, pintando aquelas telas como se fossem tabloides anunciando seu fracasso. 

Park Chanyeol era um dos sequestrados.


	2. O gosto da culpa

_Sede do Departamento Federal de Investigação,  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Dias atuais._

  


Aquele sentimento era novo. Nunca havia sentido como se estivesse tendo algo precioso escorrendo por entre seus dedos, correndo perigo. Também nunca imaginou que aquilo um dia pudesse acontecer porque, de alguma forma, Chanyeol sempre aparentou ser seguro dos passos que dava, tão determinado que às vezes causava certa inveja em Baekhyun. Mas, agora… agora aquele rosto estampado nas telas parecia gritar a todos os pulmões que era culpa sua. _Sim, sua culpa, unicamente sua._ Porque foi idiota ao deixá-lo… e Chanyeol estava disposto a deixar os pais em Ulsan para viver com Baekhyun em Seul. Ele havia dito isso em uma das vezes que acabaram deitados um ao lado do outro. 

Assim, _e somente assim_ , o agente poderia proteger ele e, porra, um passo depois de falar mil coisas desagradáveis para Chanyeol, soube exatamente que seu mundo iria desmoronar. Aconteceu. Vagarosamente a dor consumia Baekhyun, a saudade era sua melhor companheira e tinha o codinome de alguma mulher ou homem que encontrava na noite, depois de beber incontáveis copos de uísque barato ou garrafas e mais garrafas de cervejas. 

Sua carreira estava indo por água abaixo, como se anos naquele departamento estivessem sendo guardados em um baú, inacessível. Se sentia como se estivesse pondo o pé naquela sala pela primeira vez, sem conhecer com quem trabalharia e com receio de contestar algum pedido de Nari, sua chefe desde então. E o que sentiu quando chegou ali não era incapacidade, mas medo, receio; se sentia retraído porque estava pisando em um novo território. Agora, estava se sentindo incapaz, fraco, _ridículo._ Sentia nojo de como tinha sido cruel com Chanyeol, de como tinha deixado tudo aquilo acontecer. 

Tinha tantas possíveis tragédias passando por sua cabeça, que quando puxou o ar mais uma vez, ele veio entrecortado, como se até para fazer uma ação natural do seu corpo, fosse incompetente. E para todas essas tragédias, o fim de _seu garoto_ não era bom. Sentia uma pressão na cabeça que o deixava zonzo. Droga! Ele deveria continuar em casa, estudando a porra de suas matérias e procurando algum furo para crescer como o jornalista que queria ser. 

Uma veia estava saliente na testa de Baekhyun. Os olhos pareciam tão profundos e cheios de uma dor que ninguém além dele mesmo poderia dizer a intensidade, que fizeram Seulgi desistir de se aproximar. Ele pressionava a mão contra a boca para calar o choro. Estava se sufocando, engolindo a dor e a deixando estraçalhar seu orgulho. Os dedos estavam pálidos, apertando a bochecha. Pedia explicações em silêncio, pedia misericórdia para Nari, para sua equipe, para a equipe de Seulgi, que olhava para a cena ao longe como se não quisessem declarar que estavam observando. 

Ninguém tinha respostas, ninguém o traria de volta e os colocariam naquele piquenique de novo, dando a chance de desfazer o que havia acontecido. Ele estaria ao seu lado, o esperando em casa ou ligaria pedindo para levasse comida. _E agora?_

Abaixou o corpo, deixando o choro fazê-lo tremer e um grunhido alto escapar de sua boca quando as mãos foram para os cabelos bagunçados, puxando-os a fim de distrair aquele aperto no peito. O rosto de Baekhyun estava molhado e vermelho, os olhos ardiam. Ergueu a cabeça para encarar o sorriso de Chanyeol novamente. Ele era sorridente até para a foto de um documento. Se perguntava, então, como teve coragem de pôr lágrimas naquele rosto. Abraçou os próprios joelhos, não mais querendo esconder as lágrimas e cessar o choro. Soluçava, e não conseguia pensar em nada além da própria culpa e do que poderia acontecer com ele. 

Go Nari coçou a testa, desviando o olhar da situação precária de seu agente e, querendo ou não, um bom amigo. Doía-lhe vê-lo naquele estado, e sabia que seus problemas seriam bem maiores do que esperava. Suspirou, puxando o ar com força e olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse a tela estampando o rosto do garoto ou Baekhyun agachado no meio da sala. 

Com as mãos na cintura, foi impossível se manter parada enquanto sua cabeça estava a mil. Já havia levado um puxão de orelha sobre a situação em seu departamento, e como sendo a primeira mulher naquela posição, esperavam que carregassem o problema de todos nas costas. Passou o olhar rapidamente pelos outros da equipe especial — Jongin estava retraído, a cabeça meio baixa; Seulgi olhava Baekhyun com nítido cuidado e compaixão, já Seungwan buscou em si alguma atitude. De imediato acenou com a cabeça para que ela levasse Baekhyun para fora da sala. A ex-policial da polícia crispou os lábios e assentiu em silêncio, indo em direção ao amigo e líder da equipe. 

Nari bem sabia sobre aquele garoto. Sabia como ele deixou o seu melhor agente fora dos eixos, como se fosse um vendaval passando por uma cidade e levando consigo todas as estruturas que um dia pareceram tão sólidas. Isso não queria dizer que conhecia o relacionamento que tiveram, embora fosse próxima de Baekhyun devido aos anos que trabalhavam juntos, não sabia o começo, nem o meio, muito menos o fim. Apenas sabia que aconteceu, e de alguma forma envolvia a tia de Baekhyun, um quarto de hotel disponível e um estudante de jornalismo achando que poderia conseguir o que quisesse com seu nariz empinado. Depois disso tinha um agente feliz demais, algumas vezes preocupado, outras apressado para finalizar algum caso e ir para casa, alegando ter coisas importantes para fazer. Em seguida, o caos, o Byun de cabeça para baixo, apenas destroços deixados pelo vendaval. 

Enquanto a chefe Go estava a ponto de fazer um buraco no chão com seus passos lentos de um lado para o outro, tendo como trilha sonora o choro incansável de Baekhyun, Seungwan sorrateiramente se aproximou do agente Byun, pondo a mão nas costas dele ao se abaixar para que pudesse resgatá-lo do desespero. Não era algo duradouro, afinal, ela sempre passava uma hora ou outra. Ele puxou o ar com força, virando o rosto molhado de lágrimas para olhar para Seungwan. As sobrancelhas estavam juntas, os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas. A ex-policial sentiu o peito apertar, mas tentou não demonstrar isso ao investigador, consolando-o com um carinho nas costas. 

— Vamos tomar um ar — murmurou Seungwan, esperando alguma resposta corporal de Baekhyun para que pudesse sair com ele daquela sala que estampava o rosto do conhecido. 

Contudo, antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo e seguir aquela ordem implícita de Nari, quando ele se levantou e fungou, o agente balançou a cabeça diversas vezes, se afastando de Seungwan e se aproximando de sua chefe; os passos pesados, o peso nos ombros deixando-o curvado. Os olhos claros de Nari não conseguiram encará-lo por muito tempo, nem quando ele segurou em seu braço para ter sua atenção. 

— Precisamos ir até Ulsan. — A voz embargada saiu como um sussurro, que a Go só ouviu por estar perto demais. Balançou a cabeça para os lados antes mesmo de ele prosseguir com o que queria. Mas, como o conhecia, Baekhyun não desistiria tão fácil. — Se você não me autorizar, eu entrego meu distintivo agora e vou. — O detetive arrancou a peça de metal da cintura, as mãos trêmulas estendendo-o na direção da mulher, que olhou para o rosto magro do rapaz mais novo com certa piedade, depois para o distintivo. — Eu sei que ele está perto, pode ter sido apenas um engano e ele deve estar se matando de estudar como sempre fez. Nada aconteceu com ele, Nari. — A cada vez que tentava forçar a voz a sair clara e determinada, seu rosto virava palco de lágrimas grossas, de seus olhos vermelhos e os lábios trêmulos. Nari sentiu o peito apertar. 

A chefe umedeceu os lábios, pegando o distintivo das mãos de Baekhyun. O rosto alheio retorcido em um sentimento que chegava a perturbar a mulher, mas que ela não podia fazer muito além de tentar manter tudo nos eixos. Pôde sentir todos segurarem a respiração ao que afastou as mãos da de Baekhyun. 

— Você precisa se acalmar, Byun. — Fora o que conseguiu dizer com a voz ainda firme, mas não conseguiria muito além daquilo se continuasse olhando-o daquela forma. Nari umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar, respirando fundo. 

— Como você quer que eu me acalme, Nari? — Elevou a voz. Apontou para a tela, e as lágrimas caíram com mais intensidade. A mulher não o deu ouvidos, o dando as costas para seguir caminho para fora da sala. — _Ele_ está como uma das vítimas! Eu não posso ficar quieto sem saber o que aconteceu. — Soluçou, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura e a outra passando o punho na camisa no nariz. — Isso não pode ser verdade… — Nari parou antes mesmo de chegar à porta de vidro, passando a mão na boca e olhando para o seu agente de novo. 

— Eu realmente espero que esse alerta seja falso, espero que todos os outros sejam apenas um engano e que nada disso passe de um pesadelo terrível. — Sob os cílios grossos observou o agente fungar fortemente, quase se engasgando ao tentar controlar o choro na garganta. — Eu realmente espero, Baekhyun. — Então virou o corpo totalmente para ele, os olhos grandes passavam uma falta de certeza que pisava no resto de esperança que podia ter… _se é que ela existia._ — Mas agora eu não posso contar com o nosso desejo de que tudo esteja bem com todas as vítimas. Eu preciso me segurar na possibilidade de que algo ruim esteja acontecendo porque, somente assim, terei como mover montanhas para resolver esse caso. E preciso de você, da sua equipe, para fazer isso. Para salvar, inclusive, _ele._ — Apontou para as telas atrás de Baekhyun, enfatizando o que dizia com a voz soando firmemente. — Então eu quero que saia com a Seungwan e esfrie a cabeça, volte apenas quando estiver ciente com o que está lidando. Quando isso acontecer, iremos nos reunir para dar o próximo passo o mais rápido possível. — Engolindo em seco, Baekhyun negou suavemente com a cabeça, querendo abaixá-la e se pôr para chorar como uma criança no colo da mãe. — Isso é uma ordem, e se não a cumprir, você será advertido e afastado do caso definitivamente. — O Byun continuou a olhá-la por algum tempo, não se prendendo a tensão que se alastrava pela sala, junto ao silêncio quase agoniante. Seu peito já doía demais para conseguir lidar com a decepção que estava estampada na cara de seus agentes. — Baekhyun, não me faça tirar você da equipe e te manter preso até que esse caso seja resolvido.

Em um lapso de racionalidade, soube que ela estava certa. Então, encarando-a por tempo demais para pelo menos conseguir colocar um pouco mais da cabeça no lugar, respirou fundo. Seus passos foram firmes e pesados para fora da sala, abrindo a porta de vidro com força maior que o necessário e quase machucando os olhos quando tentou enxugá-los com a manga da camisa, no meio do caminho para o elevador. Na sala da investigação forense, o silêncio prevaleceu por pouco tempo; Nari mirando o vazio que Baekhyun deixou no canto onde estava em pé, ponderando o que deveria fazer com aquilo. Ouviu-se um suspiro pesado depois do barulho dos sapatos de Seungwan soarem pela sala, rápidos, seguindo o investigador. Kim Jongin ergueu as sobrancelhas, soltando todo o ar entre os lábios grossos e afastando as pernas de uma das mesas que anteriormente estava apoiado. 

— Acho que está bem claro a melhor saída aqui, pessoal — disse enquanto erguia as mãos, chamando a atenção de Seulgi e Go Nari. 

A mulher loira apertou a prancheta em mãos, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se quisesse se abster de alguma opinião que lhe fosse pedida. Seus passos foram curtos e rápidos para mais adentro da sala, deixando Jongin com sua chefe, esperando por uma concordância que não veio. Ao invés disso, ela apenas moveu o corpo para o lado oposto ao seu, erguendo o indicador. 

— Eu cuido disso. Você, ajude a senhorita Kang a recolher tudo que temos. Iremos nos reunir em quarenta minutos. 

  


═

Não era nada agradável ter aquele tipo de conversa, afinal, nunca _precisou_ tê-la de fato. Baekhyun nunca se mostrou alguém muito frágil emocionalmente. Não, ele não era alguém frio e calculista, ele, simplesmente, sabia onde depositar toda carga de seu emocional. Quando se via fora dos eixos, tão rapidamente voltava para o ínicio e demonstrava que tudo estava bem. Foi assim que o conhecera quando ele chegou àquele departamento, vestindo uma jaqueta grossa da polícia municipal. Seus chefes estavam o observando há muito tempo, até o momento certo de criar uma nova equipe sobre os cuidados de Go Nari, uma das melhores diretoras da polícia federal. Desde então, nunca teve decepções; ele trabalhava bem, era inteligente, era _bom demais_ no que fazia. E escolheu também a dedo a equipe que achava capaz de fazer tudo conforme o esperado. Até que, em alguns meses, observou de longe como ele tinha se desequilibrado por causa do relacionamento com aquele garoto. 

Era infeliz ao pensar que ele também seria firme ao sofrer por alguém que, aparentemente, amou. Ninguém era, de verdade. Por mais que tentássemos ignorar a ideia de sofrer por alguém que foi passageiro em nossas vidas, nada funcionava dessa maneira. Só que não importava o modo como Baekhyun lidaria com sua vida pessoal, o que importava era afetar o seu trabalho, afetar sua equipe. Isso preocupava Go Nari, porque sabia que não conseguiria encontrar alguém mais capaz que ele para resolver aquele problema, para fazer com que a onda de sequestros no país não se tornasse um problema de alarde mundial e descontrolado. 

Era desagradável ter aquele tipo de conversa porque não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-lo fora, mas o protocolo dizia outra coisa, a racionalidade da equipe também. Injusto? Não sabia ao certo, mas quase dava total ouvidos ao que Kim Jongin dizia. 

— O certo seria tirá-lo do caso. — Ele repetia, não levando em conta como aquilo soava desconfortável para Seulgi, que se manteve calada desde que entrara naquela sala de vidro, escondida pelas persianas. — Ele nem pode se envolver, Nari. Se ele tiver alguma ligação com isso — interrompeu a fala quando a diretora ergueu o olhar questionador para ele. — Digo, pode ser que venham a chantageá-lo ou algo do tipo. Não é nenhum segredo que Baekhyun se relacionou com um garoto quase vinte anos mais novo que ele. Se isso acontecer, pode ter certeza, esse departamento será tachado de piada. 

Seulgi se remexeu incomodada na cadeira, apoiando os braços sobre o tampo da mesa e comprimindo os lábios, mirando Jongin com seus olhos quase felinos. 

— Você está sendo tão estúpido ao falar dessa forma, agente Kim. Não importa a vida pessoal dele, Baekhyun pode fazer o que quiser contanto que não infrinja a lei. — Os olhos grandes e claros de Go Nari moveram-se em direção a chefe da Unidade de Ciência Forense. As pernas cruzadas, as mãos sobre a coxa, tão pensativa quanto o primeiro minuto que pôs os olhos sobre a nova vítima. Jongin contorceu os lábios e ajeitou os suspensórios sobre o colete cinza escuro. — Deveria saber que, não importa se estará trabalhando para o país ou para ele mesmo, Baekhyun não descansará até encontrar o fim do iceberg. — Ela desviou o olhar e tornou a prestar atenção no quadro extenso em frente a mesa da sala da diretora Go. — Essa sua implicância com o Baekhyun está ficando insuportável — resmungou mais para si mesma que para os outros dois. 

O agente Kim ia responder aquele monte de coisas ditas por Seulgi, mas preferiu se abster de qualquer comentário quando a porta fez um barulho, as juntas sem lubrificação rangendo e denunciando a presença de Byun Baekhyun e Son Seungwan. O três se mantiveram em silêncio, observando a agente se acomodar sentada na poltrona ao lado da mulher loira e o agente Byun sentar-se no outro extremo da mesa. O cenário na face dele já era outro. Se bem soubesse que os olhos vermelhos não foram resultado de um choro longo, diria que agora ele estava com _fogo nos olhos._ Porque a determinação que foi perdida naquele meio tempo de alguns meses, estava de volta — era o que esperava. 

Go Nari apenas não sabia se era, de fato, _determinação_ ou _ódio._ Ele vestiu o blazer do terno e fechado para esconder a mancha de pasta de dente. Os cabelos estavam precariamente penteados para trás, provavelmente úmidos pela água da torneira do banheiro, e os dedos servindo de pente. Nari sabia que ele estava tentando se mostrar apto a continuar naquele caso, comandando a equipe. Fosse pelo garoto ou por todas as vítimas, ele parecia o homem que entrou ali pela excelência que tinha trabalhando em uma delegacia, anos atrás. 

Juntou as sobrancelhas pensativa, vendo-o pegar o celular do bolso e aproximar algumas das fotos espalhadas pela mesa, mais precisamente uma cópia de cada um dos passaportes comprados pelos passageiros sequestrados. Por alguns minutos, Baekhyun manteve-se analisando as passagens, comparando uma a outra, até que a voz quebradiça e seca soasse pela sala, anulando o silêncio e alertando sua equipe. 

— O que temos até o momento? 

— Além de serem jovens bonitos, não encontramos nenhuma ligação entre as vítimas. — Seungwan deu início, erguendo os dedos para apontar as fotos das diversas vítimas colada no quadro a frente deles. — Sabemos que eles viajam com certo destino, mas não chegam a ele, diferente dos outros passageiros. Aparentemente, nenhum deles nota a falta de alguém. Segundo os motoristas, eles não chegam a embarcar. Porém, câmeras provam a checagem das passagens por eles próprios. É estranho, mas não nos permitem manter em custódia tantas pessoas sem provas concretas para tal. — Os olhos amendoados pousaram sobre o líder da equipe, os lábios crispados, querendo dizer com todas as palavras que estavam sem saída.

— Uma das primeiras vítimas foi encontrada morta há uma semana em uma caçamba de lixo próxima ao Cheonggyecheon. Quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, a intenção não é matar, afinal, desovar um corpo assim é prato cheio para traçar algo que leve a eles. Talvez seja trabalho descuidado de alguém que não sabe com o que está lidando. — O peso nos ombros de Baekhyun pareceram diminuir minimamente ao ter o agente Kim dando uma possibilidade de aquilo não levar a morte das vítimas. Mas, ainda sim, deixava-lhe um gosto ruim na boca, um aperto no peito e uma fúria presa na garganta. — Embora — suspirou Jongin, engolindo em seco logo depois — nada tenhamos encontrado, senão que ela foi asfixiada, provavelmente com algum colar grande o suficiente para que outra pessoa conseguisse prender. Sem digitais, sem roupas, _nada._

— Temos que premeditar o próximo sequestro. Se não conseguimos chegar até eles, a única chance é eles chegarem até nós. — Nari se pronunciou, pondo de lado a conversa anterior que tinha com Jongin e Seulgi, concentrando-se em acreditar que agora tudo estava sob ordem e não haveria problemas para manter o agente Byun no caso. 

— Isso é de um risco enorme — disse Baekhyun, organizando as passagens uma próxima a outra, em fileiras com uma lógica que estava se montando aos poucos em sua cabeça doída. Desejava mais um copo de café e quem sabe uísque e cigarros, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de tirar o pé daquela sala antes de ter algo significativo em mãos. Não agora. Não com _ele_ sendo um dos sequestrados. — Errar essa premeditação significa dar tempo para um novo sequestro. Tempo para outro desses significa mais uma vítima e não podemos fazer isso, chefe Go. 

Terminando de arrumar as cópias das passagens, passou alguns minutos mirando-as, a sala sendo invadida apenas pelo barulho longe e abafado do lado de fora e pelas respirações dos quatro que esperavam algum sinal seu. Estava tão perdido quanto eles… mas, provavelmente, não por muito tempo. Ergueu-se da cadeira, arrastando-a para trás e digitando algo rápido no celular, levando-o à orelha. Apontou para as passagens. 

— As datas de nascimento das vítimas estão erradas. Aproximadamente cem anos a menos, os últimos dois dígitos correspondem ao dia da viagem. — Os outros agentes se ergueram prontamente, se aproximando da ponta da mesa e verificando o que Baekhyun havia dito. — O Park nasceu dia 27 de novembro de 1998. A data na passagem dele está 1918. Para 18 de maio foi comprada a passagem. — Interrompeu a fala rápida para direcionar-se ao telefonema. — Comuniquem a todas estações de viagem de cidades para outra, interestaduais e intermunicipais para bloquear todas as passagens com ano de nascimento do passageiro menor que 1932. Se houver, acionem o departamento imediatamente. — Desligou a ligação, voltando a atenção para sua equipe. 

— Se essas datas são as mesmas da viagem, talvez não sirvam apenas para isso. — Seulgi disse, seus sapatos fazendo barulho quando deu passos rápidos em direção a mesa de Go Nari e puxou consigo um tablet. — Precisamos conversar com os motoristas. Me lembro de um caso antigo do departamento, onde a negociação tomava um valor final por meio de recados que pareciam não ser nada. Esse era o cara que fazia as negociações — falava enquanto mexia no eletrônico, passando a tela como se quisesse encontrar algo. E, quando encontrou, mostrou-o para os outros. Era um homem de meia idade, barba mal feita, a calvície acentuada e olhos pequenos. — O caso foi arquivado quando ele foi encontrado morto nas salas do subsolo. A investigação acerca da morte foi inconclusiva, mas tinham suspeitas de ter alguém infiltrado. 

Baekhyun encostou as costas da mão na boca, olhando para as passagens sobre a mesa e tentando encontrar alguma lógica além da marcação das vítimas. Era uma forma de se mostrar concentrado e externar involuntariamente sua necessidade de encontrar alguma coisa, ou se sentiria mais fraco do que estava se sentindo desde que ele foi embora. 

— Você sequestraria alguém por dezoito mil wons, Jongin? — Ergueu o olhar para o rapaz de pele amorenada, que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, buscando explicações para a pergunta súbita do mais velho. — E por dezoito mil doláres? Euros? — Jongin comprimiu os lábios e acenou minimamente com a cabeça, mostrando que a possibilidade era existente dado as circunstâncias do caso. — Você pode estar certa, Kang. Vasculhe as informações que puder sobre esse antigo caso, preciso de algo que nos faça ter um rosto a que procurar. — Ela assentiu com um mínimo sorriso no rosto. Era até empolgante, se isso não soasse grotesco demais, estar com seu colega ativo novamente. Se retirou da sala da chefe Go para iniciar sua tarefa sem mais perder tempo nas especulações. — Vamos precisar nos dividir. 

Suspirou audivelmente, passando o olhar pelos outros três presentes na sala, e voltando sua atenção para os passaportes. Separou-os de acordo com os raios de proximidade, facilitando a divisão do trabalho. Um monte arrastou sobre o tampo da mesa na direção de Seungwan, que os pegou prontamente e passou um por um para verificar os locais. Seguido pelo monte de Jongin, que o pegou e bateu contra a palma da mão, batucando os dedos na mesa e erguendo-se da cadeira para vestir o blazer de seu terno. Baekhyun ficou com outro monte, guardando o celular no bolso interno do terno escuro. 

— Me sentindo de saco cheio de esperar por informações. Arranquem essas merdas de todo jeito, no fim da tarde eu quero pelo menos um pronto pra ser degolado. Nari irá acionar as viaturas de apoio para vocês. — Foi a última coisa que proferiu para que na sala somente restasse ele mesmo e sua chefe, que tinha os braços cruzados como de costume e o queixo erguido, observando cada atitude de Baekhyun desde o momento que ele colocou os pés naquela sala. 

— Qual a motivação? _Ele?_ Todos? — O investigador encarou-a por breves segundos, sem expressar como estava por dentro: definhando-se em uma culpa que não o largaria nem mesmo se encontrasse Chanyeol. 

Nari tirou o distintivo do agente de dentro do blazer escuro, erguendo para mostrá-lo antes de empurrar sobre a mesa de vidro. Baekhyun pressionou o maxilar, mordendo a bochecha em um instante que tomou para pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. No entanto, pegou a peça, deixando-a no bolso do terno, mas Nari não obteve nenhuma resposta além de um Baekhyun afastando-se da mesa e caminhando em direção para a saída da sala. 

— Não me arranje problemas, Byun. Estou do seu lado, mas não posso sustentar seus problemas porque meu trabalho não é esse. — Descruzou os braços, ajeitando as mangas do próprio blazer e recolhendo as pastas de sua mesa para sair logo em seguida a saída de Baekhyun, que apenas ergueu os dedos magros como se tivesse a ouvido. 

Seguiram caminhos diferente, e o de Baekhyun foi diretamente à sala de armários, que geralmente era o canto mais calmo de todo o departamento — e não foi diferente dessa vez. Abrindo a porta do seu armário, precisou abaixar a cabeça e respirar fundo. Ela latejava, uma agonia subia pela nuca e a boca amargava. O quão longe ele estava agora? Antes, até mesmo conseguia pensar onde ele poderia estar. Ulsan, na casa dos pais, no centro, enfiado no campus da universidade lutando por aquilo que fez Baekhyun ter uma atitude estúpida. Agora, não conseguia imaginar onde ele estava e isso amedrontava-lhe de modo a fazer o ar parecer rarefeito no meio daquele pensamento de que era o único culpado por tudo. Talvez ele não precisasse estar tão longe, e estivesse comprando aquelas rosquinhas e indo visitar-lhe com aquele sorriso idiota que passou a odiar porque, _droga,_ era tão bonito. 

Passou as mãos nos cabelos mais longos que o costumeiro, puxando-os para trás e segurando a vontade de chorar no topo da garganta, deixando-a ali como um lembrete que era fraco também, muito mais do que podia imaginar. De dentro do armário retirou o coldre, colocando-o sobre os ombros depois de tirar o blazer do terno — colocando-o de novo em seguida. Resgatou o distintivo do amontoado escuro para depois puxar este mesmo, prendendo-o no cós da calça escura e vestindo o sobretudo de tom grafite escuro, batendo a porta do armário e retirando-se do cômodo. 

Pisar no elevador que o levaria até o térreo do departamento era visitar o passado bruscamente, e não se sentiu menos nauseado por isso. As coisas boas não iriam apagar o que estava acontecendo agora, não iriam tirar o tanto de policiais na entrada do edifício alto no centro de Seul, ou fazer com que se sentisse intocado pela sujeira criminosa. 

  
  


O caminho até as estações tinha sido rápido, e frustrado da mesma forma. Em todas que Baekhyun traçou, nada foi o suficiente. Os motoristas referentes às viagens que estavam nos seus passaportes tinham evaporado como fumaça. Já deveria imaginar que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Ao conversar com os funcionários, quase nenhuma informação foi realmente relevante: além da que se referia ao que as impressões dos passaportes não eram verificadas como deveriam devido a alta demanda diária de passageiros. Antes do último horário de pico do dia, Baekhyun estava na última das estações da qual ficou responsável. Dois carros da polícia estacionados na saída principal dos ônibus; e quando perguntou aos que controlavam os embarques e desembarques sobre o motorista do dia e do ônibus do ocorrido, foi informado que ele estava a caminho da estação e provavelmente chegaria ao fim da tarde. 

Para esperar, um dos policiais, este de olhos redondos e lábios grossos, ofereceu-lhe um café forte a fim de que o mantivesse desperto o tempo todo. Era um conhecido de longa data, e Baekhyun até dizia que, comparado a sua mísera vontade de sempre não sair muito bruscamente da mesmice e do que julgava ser “seguro”, o policial levava bem mais isso a sério, dado que não aceitou seu convite para se juntar a equipe quando a formou. Quem sabe, ele fosse menos carrasco que Kim Jongin. 

Como se estivesse clamando por algum tipo de milagre e Deus atendeu-lhe imediatamente, não precisou de muito tempo tentando se entreter com a bebida forte e quente e o movimento da estação. 

No meio tempo observou o que lhe fosse útil, enquanto isso um ou dois oficiais da equipe do policial Do estavam conversando com os funcionários da estação. Mas, antes do esperado, o ônibus que aguardavam estava estacionando. O motorista, poucos minutos depois de desligar o veículo, desceu, parecendo distraído quanto a movimentação não muito costumeira da estação. Associou as características obtidas: um homem de seus cinquenta e poucos anos, o boné da cooperativa, assim como o uniforme em si, parecendo bem cuidado mesmo que fizesse algum tempo que trabalhasse na estação. Baekhyun tomou o último gole do café, observando-o reparar os dois carros estranhos parados, parecendo um pouco atônito quando percebeu. Mas, seguiu caminho, atravessando a entrada, ajeitando o boné sobre os cabelos ralos e com alguns fios brancos. 

— Fique atento, se necessário vamos levá-lo preso, policial Do — disse ao homem baixo que estava a poucos passos de si. Ele assentiu, e Baekhyun jogou o copo de isopor no lixeiro ao seu lado, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso do sobretudo e traçando o mesmo caminho que o motorista. 

Somente esperou para que ele passasse pelas filas de entrada aos ônibus, aproximando-se e pondo a mão sobre o ombro estreito, fazendo-o sobressaltar e virar para olhar o dono dos dedos que lhe apertou suavemente, como se apenas quisesse sua atenção. Baekhyun ergueu a outra mão quando o motorista se virou com os olhos esbugalhados, a boca abrindo e fechando, questionando o que o estranho queria com a aproximação. Os olhos de Baekhyun ardiam, decorando pouco a pouco cada detalhe da face do homem, como se escrevesse um mantra para que pudesse visitá-lo depois. 

Baekhyun sentiu como se estivesse levando uma sequência de socos intermináveis na boca do estômago. Nunca havia se sentido assim e já esteve em situações que poucos imaginariam para um investigador de um departamento de alto nível. O trabalho sujo também passava por suas mãos. Mas mirar aquele homem era quase tentar encontrar algum resquício de esperança, que era esmagada continuamente frente a ideia de que estavam com pouco tempo. _Ou quase nenhum._

— Senhor… Lee? — Moveu um pouco a mão para cima, mostrando-se solícito a um aperto de mãos. O homem engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás, mas sendo impedido pela mão de Baekhyun em seu ombro, de se afastar mais. 

O investigador ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, inclinando minimamente a cabeça para o lado e esperando que ele fosse educado. Estava tentando manter tudo nas rédeas. Não poderia arriscar sair do caso. Por fim, ele ergueu os dedos e cumprimentou Baekhyun, que largou a mão alheia para afastar um pouco o sobretudo e mostrar o distintivo preso à calça. 

— Sou Byun Baekhyun, senhor Lee, e preciso que me responda algumas coisas — disse em um ligeiro tom de alerta, ou pelo menos chegou dessa forma ao motorista, que novamente engoliu em seco e olhou para trás, apontando com o polegar e dando voz ao que queria dizer. 

— Eu… preciso me aprontar para a próxima viagem, senhor Byun. Me desculpe — disse com dificuldade, gaguejando o pedido de desculpas. — Eu não posso ajudar o senhor. — Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, trincando a mandíbula na inútil tentativa de não explodir em pura raiva. Afinal, estava olhando para quem colaborou para que os sequestros continuassem. Quem serviu de ponte para o sequestro de Chanyeol. 

— Não é questão de escolha, senhor Lee. Eu não estaria com duas viaturas e mais de cinco caras prontos para lhe prender se não tivesse certeza que o senhor está bastante encrencado. — Baekhyun percebeu a garganta do homem mover para cima e para baixo; ele com certeza só era a ponta do iceberg e isso tornava mais fácil a busca por mais. Como um desarme de dominó, pedra por pedra, a primeira sempre é mais volúvel. 

O motorista ergueu o olhar mais uma vez para encarar o investigador, não hesitando em mover o ombro bruscamente para trás e desviar do aperto da mão alheia, conseguindo se afastar a passos apressados, e em seguida correr para longe de Baekhyun, que grunhiu um “filho da puta” no instante que percebeu a merda acontecendo diante de seus olhos cansados. A velocidade de seus passos naquela perseguição por entre os corredores e passageiros explicitava sua determinação, sua fúria para chegar a uma conclusão que pelo menos o fizesse deitar a cabeça no travesseiro sem pensar que a culpa era unicamente sua. Ao longe o movimento foi avistado pelos policiais que cercaram as saídas e um foi em direção ao fugitivo, logo atrás de Baekhyun. 

Conseguindo pôr as mãos no motorista, segurando firmemente na parte de trás do fardamento, na altura do ombro, o puxou e jogou-o contra a parede mais próxima, grunhindo próximo ao rosto assustado ao que o pressionou com o antebraço contra o peito. O boné de cor laranja tinha caído no caminho, e as luzes do corredor movimentado e barulhento faziam com que o senhor Lee tivesse a visão quase medonha do investigador: os olhos vermelhos e úmidos, uma veia saltada na testa e a respiração descompassada, mas não por puro cansaço. 

— Eu não vou perder a porra do meu tempo com você. — As palavras saíam emboladas na respiração pesada. — Então é melhor cooperar e dizer tudo que sabe. — Seu braço foi pressionado com mais força, o que fez o motorista gemer de dor e buscar algum tipo de ajuda com as mãos tateando a parede. Mas nada havia além de pessoas se afastando assustadas e o policial com a arma de choque em punho, assistindo a cena. 

— Eu — sussurrou com a voz seca, testando se tinha alguma chance de conseguir falar em meio ao cansaço. — Eu não posso — gaguejou, mas conseguiu dizer o que queria com os olhos esbanjando medo. 

Porém, Baekhyun estava cego. Se em algum momento tinha conseguido colocar a cabeça no lugar ou esteve imerso em tristeza, agora só conseguia sentir o sangue correndo rápido e o coração esmurrando a caixa torácica. 

E na irracionalidade de vislumbrar o olhar de Chanyeol perdido no meio daquilo tudo, sem saber o que estava acontecendo consigo, Baekhyun pegou a própria arma e encostou o cano na têmpora suada do motorista, fazendo ele tremer com a ação do investigador. O senhor Lee arregalou os olhos, e Baekhyun não conseguia sentir nada além de fome por informações sobre onde poderia encontrar Chanyeol e as outras vítimas. Continuava repetindo as palavras assustadas, “eu não posso”, grunhindo de dor pelo aperto contra o peito. O policial assistia a cena um tanto perplexo, em dúvida se pedia para que o investigador parasse com aquilo, afinal o motorista não estava apresentando nenhuma ameaça real para justificar o uso de arma de fogo e de tanta violência, ou se esperaria segunda ordem. 

— Você facilitou o sequestro de um rapaz. — Baekhyun começou, olhando no fundo dos olhos trêmulos do senhor Lee. — E não me diga que não pode fazer nada. Você já foi burro o suficiente por continuar aqui enquanto outros deram no pé. — Pressionou a arma na têmpora do motorista. Sentia o coração bater forte próximo ao ouvido. — O que? Estava esperando outro aviso, não é? — Ele ficou cabisbaixo e Baekhyun abaixou o corpo para continuar encarando-o. — Uma pena que o cachorro grande aqui é outro, senhor Lee. Então eu vou dar mais uma chance para cooperar ou vou até o inferno seguindo cada passo seu até descobrir o que quero. 

O policial se aproximou, meio receoso dado a situação de Baekhyun. Chegou a chamá-lo a atenção, mas o investigador estava com toda sua força voltada ao homem preso contra a parede. Porém, como um sussurro no seu ouvido para que não fosse longe demais, e ao perceber a falta de uma nova relutância por parte do motorista, guardou a arma no coldre na altura do peito, por baixo do sobretudo. O motorista não tentou mais nada, e o suspiro cansado que deu, era prova que sabia que não tinha como fugir. Então, deixou-se ser segurado no braço pelo policial e seguiu os passos dele até um dos carros estacionados fora do centro da estação. Baekhyun estava logo atrás, ligando para sua chefe. Passou a mão sobre a boca, seguindo caminho para fora do local. 

— Consegui o motorista Lee. — Avisou-a, entrando no carro dirigido pelo policial Do. A porta foi batida com uma força desnecessário e o cinto de segurança colocado de maneira apressada. Baekhyun estava com os nervos à flor da pele. — Já estamos a caminho. 

  


═

Estava se sentindo solitário. Todos ao seu redor pareciam sentir pena do seu estado, como se fosse digno de ainda receber isso. Era? Depois do que fez com Chanyeol, merecia algum tipo de sentimento, até os mais piedosos? Não sabia. Na verdade, não sabia se era capaz de receber ódio também, porque tudo que fez foi em pura confusão do que sentia e no medo de perder alguém que lhe fazia sentir algo forte bater no peito. Vacilou e, agora, parecia que todas as portas tinham se fechado. Estava tentando solucionar um caso que tinha tudo para ser sem saída. Ou melhor, que o _deixava_ sem saída. Estava em uma encruzilhada sem saber se queria seguir por algum daqueles caminhos. 

Apertou o guidão entre os dedos, acelerando um pouco mais, quase deslizando sobre o asfalto, entre as fileiras de carro. 

Por um instante pensou que seria tão forte quanto ele, mas, nos dias seguintes, quando percebeu que ele não voltaria atrás e diria que estava tudo bem, Baekhyun teve certeza que nada mudaria o que havia dito. Assim, sentiu o estômago afundar e aquela sensação de culpa nunca mais o deixou. E era por esse sentimento que estava voltando para onde tudo começou, na tentativa de buscar uma saída, um alívio para a dor de cabeça e no peito. 

A chefe Go tinha liberado todos, mesmo que Baekhyun tivesse batido o pé para continuarem noite adentro e recolherem os relatos dos motoristas que tinham capturado. Mas ela foi simplista ao mandar que os mantivessem nas celas do térreo até segunda ordem. Segundo ela, havia sido um dia de muitas emoções e não estava com cabeça para trabalhar nem mais um instante naquele caso. Isso levou Baekhyun a estacionar próximo à moradia alta, de frente com uma única cor amarelada e desgastada pelo tempo, de pequenas varandas com grades pintadas sobre o ferrugem em cada um dos quartos, que Baekhyun sabia serem dezenas, e de portão alto com vista para o lobby iluminado por uma luz fraca, de assoalho desbotando e um cheiro intrigante de velharia. Quando desligou a motocicleta, precisou de um tempo para segurar o choro na garganta. 

Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes estacionou bem ali e desceu ansioso para encontrá-lo. E em todas as vezes agiu como se não se sentisse assim ou que encontrá-lo não fosse algo importante para o seu dia. Destravou o feixe do capacete abaixo do queixo, tirando-o e deixando, finalmente, as lágrimas caírem pelas bochechas pálidas. Observou a mulher ir até o portão, provavelmente para trancá-lo por conta do horário e da pouca movimentação pelo centro. Contudo, antes de passar a chave, reconheceu a moto grande de seu sobrinho, que fungou fortemente e limpou o rosto com a manga do sobretudo. Em seguida, saiu de sobre a motocicleta e andou para o portão com um sorriso pequeno — o típico sorriso sem graça de uma criança que fez besteira. 

Com os olhos pequenos em Baekhyun, a mulher que deveria ter por volta de seus sessenta anos e retirada de um filme dos anos oitenta, abriu os portões dando passagem para o investigador com seu sobretudo pesado e cabelos meio bagunçados. Ela cheirava a nicotina. O mesmo cheiro que vivia impregnado em Baekhyun. O vício era compartilhado e talvez fosse explicado por buscarem a mesma forma de refúgio para os problemas da vida. O investigador dava passos para adentrar mais o hotel antigo, engolindo em seco e erguendo os olhos para observar a falta de movimentação nos andares de cima. Não era uma boa temporada para hospedagens, mas com certeza ela tinha duas ou três por ali. Quando ouviu o ferrolho sendo movido para trancar o portão, virou a cabeça a fim de vê-la se aproximando com sua saia de pregas chegando no meio das canelas e blusa de cetim com mangas cobrindo os ombros estreitos. O cabelo tinha um tom cinzento bonito, e sempre estava preso na altura da nuca. 

— Está precisando ficar mais próximo do departamento hoje, meu filho? — Ela perguntou, passando os olhos pelo rosto de Baekhyun e rapidamente entendendo que não era bem sobre isso do que se tratava. 

Mas, não era ninguém para perguntar sobre as razões. Ele tinha que aprender a externar seus problemas, era assim que pensava. Não continuou encarando-o, seguiu para atrás do balcão de madeira grosseira e, no painel de chaves atrás dele, pegou a chave do cômodo que Baekhyun sempre ficava. Quarto 408. 

O investigador abriu os lábios algumas vezes, pensando no quanto aquele ato de pegar aquela bendita chave foi repetida por ela. Engoliu em seco, comprimindo o lábio em um sorriso e assentiu, desviando da verdade como o covarde que era. Ela estendeu a chave para o sobrinho, o olhar compadecido caindo sobre ele como uma chuva torrencial. Não sabia que dar a chave daquele quarto para Baekhyun era como entregar uma arma na mão de um suicida. 

De qualquer forma, era o quarto preferido dele. Quando precisou morar com sua tia, foi nele que ficou. Quando precisava ficar próximo do departamento, era nele que ficava estando disponível. Então, não a culpava. 

— Obrigado, senhorita Byun — disse com vontade de soar brincalhão, mas a nuvem negra estava sobre sua cabeça e a voz tinha saído pesada. 

— Está tudo bem, querido? — perguntou esperando a negativa irrefutável. Baekhyun era osso duro de roer e ninguém, ou quase ninguém, conseguia sair daquela superfície áspera. Ele confirmou novamente, encobrindo suas dores com um fino cobertor de mentiras. 

— Só estou cansado do trabalho, não precisa se preocupar. — Pegou a chave do quarto com chaveiro de madeira, onde tinha cravado o número 408. Sentiu a palma da mão pinicar com o contato e as sobrancelhas juntaram com aquela estranheza no peito. 

A certeza de que ele estaria naquele quarto, com apostilas espalhadas pela cama, mochila de um lado, roupas de outro; o perfume do xampu, os olhos brilhando quando aparecia por uma fresta da porta e perguntava se poderia entrar… fazia falta. 

Apertou a chave entre os dedos, e antes que pudesse se afastar e subir as escadas para o primeiro andar de quartos, a dona do hotel colocou sobre o móvel de madeira um cantil cinza, apresentando a Baekhyun uma saída para o que estivesse o perturbando. 

— Ajuda a relaxar, querido. Dormirá que nem criança — disse baixo e riu soprado em seguida, sentando-se na cadeira acolchoada por trás do balcão e puxando uma revista do móvel baixo próximo a parede, que sustentava um ventilador pequeno movendo a cabeça vagarosamente. 

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios. Queria dormir? Ou precisava definhar na própria dor e culpa para aprender a lição que a vida estava jogando em sua cara? Os caminhos mais curtos eram sempre os melhores, e assim pegou o porta-bebidas e seguiu para o quarto, não dando conta das lágrimas que escorregavam por seu rosto, desciam pelo pescoço até descansar na gola da camisa. Quando destrancou o quarto, o ar faltou em seus pulmões e quase se engasgou com o choro mais forte, silenciado no fundo da garganta, mas escorrendo dos olhos escuros. Ele estava em cada espaço daquele quarto. Se trancou dentro do cômodo, encostando a testa na porta e se libertando para chorar até que a garganta doesse. 

Onde estava Chanyeol? 

Viu-o erguendo a cabeça no meio da cama e sorrindo para si, fazendo sinal para que pudesse entrar. _Mas ele não estava ali._

Fungou fortemente, deixando o capacete sobre a cômoda ao lado da porta, tirando o sobretudo, em seguida o terno, deixando-os no cabideiro. Afrouxou o aperto no corpo abrindo o colete e em seguida os primeiros botões da camisa branca. Abriu o cantil e tomou o primeiro gole. Não soube decifrar a bebida que era, porém era forte ao ponto de gemer dolorido pelo ardor que tomou conta da garganta. Olhou em volta, as cortinas balançavam na janela pequena. 

O viu saindo do banheiro falando algo sobre querer pedir comida japonesa. Tinha ficado hipnotizada pelo corpo magro, os ombros largos, as clavículas desenhadas e profundas mesmo que ele não tivesse uma magreza tão acentuada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, embaçando a visão que tinha. 

_E ele não estava ali._

Bebeu goles e mais goles da bebida forte. Não se importando se sua cabeça explodiria amanhã, era bom que ela explodisse naquele exato momento mesmo, assim não precisaria lidar com a culpa de ter deixado aquilo acontecer com Chanyeol.


	3. Intruso no quarto 408

_Hotel da Senhorita Byun,  
Centro de Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Janeiro de 2019._

Tudo em sua vida parecia acontecer de forma rápida. Por vezes não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo e precisava parar e pensar por qual caminho iria seguir. Mas, mentiria se dissesse que não estava acostumado. Embora isso gerasse alguma dor de cabeça, era bom porque não sentia que estava perdendo tempo de qualquer forma. Era com isso na cabeça que tinha descido do ônibus na estação do centro da cidade, mesmo com o clima horrendo de festas de fim de ano e com muita neve debaixo de seus sapatos, e pego um táxi para ir ao hotel que ficaria hospedado por um tempo. Ainda era início de noite e tinha planos de, pelo menos, traçar seus objetivos para o dia seguinte. Seu tempo naquele lugar seria precioso, principalmente porque só continuaria ali por um período suficiente para dar continuidade aos seus projetos da faculdade. 

Não era lá a moradia mais atraente da cidade, mas era o que seu dinheiro, junto a bolsa que ganhou para o desenvolvimento da parte prática do projeto, poderia pagar. E, bem, não era como se ficasse incomodado com isso porque nunca foi de viver com muitas riquezas quando seus pais matavam um leão por dia para conseguir dar-lhe uma vida confortável. Se tivesse uma cama e uma escrivaninha já estava de bom tamanho. 

Nada mais que sorte, ter encontrado uma vaga naquela época. Isso era surpreendente, principalmente quando desceu do táxi após pagar a corrida, puxou as malas consigo e ficou alguns minutos observando a fachada da moradia larga e com pelo menos uns três andares. Havia pisca-piscas pendurados nas grades de cada um dos cômodos que tinham uma pequena varanda de frente, para a movimentada avenida; mais alguns enfeites graciosos pelo portão de ferro e, pelo que dava para olhar ainda de fora do hotel, uma árvore grande e super iluminada mostrava que o Natal ainda estava muito vivo no lobby. 

Tinha conseguido chegar um pouco mais cedo do que esperado, então, aproveitaria para comer algo, se possível quentinho e saboroso como a comida oferecida na estação definitivamente não era, e descansar a mente por algum tempo até colocar a mão na massa. 

Cruzou a calçada um pouco escorregadia por causa da neve, limpando os sapatos ao cruzar os portões parcialmente abertos do hotel. Na entrada, havia bastante movimentação devido a quantidade de hóspedes, que segundo o _website_ que usou para alugar um quarto, era muito alta. Precisou proferir vários “com licença” e “obrigado”, e lutar contra seu dom de desastre para não esbarrar em alguém e criar uma tragédia logo no primeiro segundo como hóspede. 

Ao se aproximar do balcão, teve de dar seu nome para que a senhora de meia-idade, que colocou os óculos na ponta do nariz, verificasse no caderno desgastado se o nome “Park Chanyeol” constava nas reservas. Teve de abafar um riso, e até desviou o olhar para outro ponto, porque, bem, era engraçado o fato de ter feito a reserva pela internet, mas o hotel aparentemente não ser tão adepto a isso. 

Até que um rapaz meio afobado apareceu por trás no balcão, erguendo-se como se estivesse em uma guerra contra algo por trás do móvel de madeira — o que lhe resultou em cabelos bagunçados e suor pelo rosto. Ele deveria ter a idade do novo hóspede, mas com uma paciência até que invejável para com a senhora que ainda folheava o livro. 

— Consegui! — exclamou o rapaz, virando-se para segurar no corpo do ventilador e mantê-lo de frente para seu rosto. Parecia ter trabalhado muito, quando nem o frio do inverno tinha sido o suficiente. Chanyeol pressionou os lábios para aguentar o sorriso no rosto. — Tudo bem, senhora Byun, já irei ligar o computador e podemos fazer o cadastro dele! — disse com certa pomposidade, como se o que tivesse feito fosse esplêndido. 

Chanyeol juntou as sobrancelhas e olhou para o rapaz de cabelos escuros e escorridos, rosto quase inexpressivo, mas os lábios pequenos pareciam ser o primeiro revelador de quando sentia algo. Chegou a essa conclusão quando ele entortou a boca em direção a mulher que bateu os dedos em certo ponto da folha. 

— Sua tecnologia parece devagar demais, garoto. Acabei de encontrar o nome do nosso novo hóspede — constatou e ergueu o rosto para sorrir pequeno na direção do dito cujo, que retribuiu o sorriso, mais divertido com a cena que se desenrolava. O rapaz bufou, seguindo de algum aviso para a senhora que Chanyeol não prestou atenção, pois pegou o papel que ela estendeu em sua direção e se pôs a preencher. 

E fez, rapidamente, ao passo que ela acendia um cigarro, deixava pendendo nos lábios finos e ia ao painel de chaves para pegar a do quarto que o estudante se hospedaria. Ao entregar o documento preenchido, Chanyeol pegou o chaveiro de madeira com uma chave única pendurada, memorizando o número do quarto, 408, e seguindo o caminho que ela sinalizou com os dedos magros: subindo a primeira escada, um dos quartos do meio do corredor exposto para a entrada do hotel. Não teria uma varanda para respirar um ar com menos cheiro de nicotina e mofo, mas rezava para que tivesse nem que fosse uma pequena janela. 

Subiu o lance de escadas, ajeitando a mochila das costas antes de chegar ao quarto sinalizado com o número da chave em mãos, por uma pequena placa redonda logo em cima do umbral da porta de cor… cinza? Bege? Chanyeol definiu como cor de burro quando foge porque não conseguiu identificar ao certo que cor era aquela. Quando enfiou a chave na fechadura e girou, abrindo a porta e se ocupando em passar a mala que carregava e a mochila em suas costas, bateu a porta atrás de si, erguendo o rosto para reconhecer o território que seria alvo de sua bagunça em breve. 

No instante seguinte, arregalou os olhos, o corpo sofrendo um curto solavanco com o susto ao encarar o homem seminu, que só ergueu o olhar para ver quem estava entrando no quarto tão distraidamente, parado próximo a cama. 

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, os olhos arregalados e o corpo estagnado no mesmo lugar que tinha pisado inicialmente. Encarava o homem e, droga, rezou de joelhos mentalmente para que ele não tivesse percebido que ousou escorregar o olhar pelo peitoral exposto, a toalha presa na cintura e depois subiu, voltando a encará-lo em silêncio. Ele tinha os cabelos de uma cor bonita, quase como um cobre escurecido, que estavam bagunçados e molhados por causa do recente banho. Na cama havia um terno e uma mochila aberta bagunçada. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, mas o quarto em si não parecia estar ocupado por muito tempo. Chanyeol abriu a boca algumas vezes, porém nada conseguiu dizer. Então, quando percebeu que estava fazendo um papel ridículo na frente daquele homem bonito, que repuxou os lábios em um sorriso de lado, ergueu a chave em mãos, tentando dizer que o quarto estava em seu nome. Ele somente ergueu a sobrancelha, estalando a língua em seguida e relaxando o peso do corpo em uma das pernas. 

— Certo, você é o hóspede desse quarto. — Chanyeol engoliu em seco ao escutar a voz ligeiramente grossa e bonita tomar conta do quarto que cheirava a sabonete e xampu. Assentiu, estranhando o fato de ele saber sobre isso estando ali. — Olha, esse hotel é da minha tia e eu só preciso de um instante para me arrumar. Esse é o único quarto que estava disponível e, pelo que ela disse, você só iria chegar mais tarde, então… — Ele ergueu as mãos e os ombros. — Acho que ela esqueceu que eu estava aqui. — Chanyeol continuava parado próximo a porta, escutando o que ele dizia, mas não exatamente prestando atenção. Estava ocupado admirando o corpo molhado. 

Era muito observador, algo bom para a profissão que estava estudando, e aquele cara parecia ter um imã para seus olhos expressivos. Mas, bem, não queria. Era constrangedor ficar encarando alguém seminu, que tinha toda a onda de cara hétero muito bem decidido sobre sua sexualidade. Sobretudo, foi impossível não registrar em sua memória certos detalhes. 

Ele era muito bonito. O rosto parecia angelical, mas tinha algo no sorriso pequeno e no olhar que entregava que não era tão angelical assim. Os ombros eram largos, os braços não tão definidos como o abdome era, mas eram bonitos e os antebraços tinham veias que sumiam nas mãos de dedos finos. A cintura tinha um desenho bonito, a linha que sumia por dentro da toalha era tão…

— Garoto, eu estou falando com você. — Bateu as mãos uma na outra, tirando Chanyeol daquele transe ridículo. — Você pode sair para eu me arrumar? É rápido, e juro que não vou deixar nada bagunçado — disse com um ar de riso, balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados. O estudante pigarreou, desviando o olhar. 

— Ah… não vou sair — respondeu-o simplista, se aproximando da cama, do lado oposto ao que o homem estava, para deixar suas mochilas sobre ela, não percebendo que uma delas tinha caído justo em cima do blazer estirado sobre os lençóis. 

— Ei! — exclamou o outro, puxando o blazer de debaixo da mochila pesada e encarando o hóspede do hotel com as sobrancelhas juntas. — Droga. O que custa me dar dez minutos? — Sua voz parecia irritadiça, e para Chanyeol ele parecia muito mais atraente de perto. Era um ousado mesmo e estava esperando para ser enxotado dali. 

Só tinha um problema: adorava brincar com o perigo. E não que não tivesse seus motivos para continuar no quarto, só que sabia que poderia ser um pouco cortês e ceder uns minutos para que ele pudesse se arrumar, e vestir aquele terno grafite… mais um motivo para não arredar o pé dali. 

— Não vou sair e não me incomodo, pode se trocar — disse com o mesmo tom simplista de antes, erguendo os ombros e enfatizando que realmente não dava a mínima. 

— Mas _eu_ me incomodo. 

— Se realmente se incomodasse, não estaria no quarto de outra pessoa, oras. — Chanyeol estalou a língua, começando a tirar o casaco grosso, jogando-o sobre a cama logo em seguida. O intruso riu soprado, colocando a mão na cintura e jogando a cabeça para trás, passando a outra pelo rosto, achando uma falta de vergonha na cara por parte daquele garoto de quase dois metros de altura e de cabelos ondulados. — Eu não sei quem você é, mas eu estou acostumado a ver muitos caras nus na minha frente e nunca tive problemas com — começou a tagarelar sem fim, até que percebeu o que falava pelo modo como o intruso lhe encarava, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso estranho no rosto. Chanyeol ficou agitado e acenou com as mãos, negando o que havia dito. — Não é isso! Eu fiz parte do time de futebol da escola, então isso é _normal_ pra gente, está bem? — Apontou para o intruso de cabelos escuros e bonitos. — E, pensando bem, o quarto é meu, está frio e com muita gente rondando pelo saguão, então não vou sair daqui. — Cruzou os braços na altura do peito, erguendo a sobrancelha; continuou com o olhar avaliativo sobre o intruso. 

Para bem da verdade, Baekhyun estava quase perdendo a paciência até perceber que o garoto era ousado. Tinha cruzado o caminho do departamento até o hotel da senhorita Byun para tomar um bom banho, trocar de roupa e seguir ao evento comemorativo da equipe, que seria praticamente pelo entorno da moradia. O hotel estava cheio e o único quarto disponível era, por sorte, o que gostava de ficar quando parava por ali. Quarto 408, no primeiro andar. Se colocasse o corpo para fora do quarto, conseguia ver toda a movimentação do lobby e até conversava com sua tia por ali mesmo. Ela o avisou que não poderia demorar muito porque haveria um hóspede em poucas horas, e Baekhyun não contava que teria que ficar pelo menos vinte minutos com o telefone pendurado na orelha convencendo sua chefe de que poderia pegá-la para irem juntos. E muito menos contava que o hóspede chegaria mais cedo. 

O garoto tinha olhos redondos e espertos, o rosto bem marcado que o dava pelo menos por volta dos vinte anos de idade, mas as bochechas cheias e os cabelos castanhos ondulados o davam um ar mais adolescente. O jeito atrevido tinha irritado o investigador no primeiro instante que ele tinha aberto a boca para lhe afrontar, embora não pudesse fazer muita coisa porque ele estava coberto de razão. Era petulante, mas também era bonitinho, e da mesma forma atrevido por lhe encarar tão descaradamente como fez. 

— Tem certeza? — Chanyeol revirou os olhos e abriu a mochila, não esperando que ele fosse tão ridículo àquele ponto. — Certo. — Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desprender a toalha da cintura e ficar como veio ao mundo na frente do hóspede. 

Pelo canto de olho, Chanyeol observou a toalha deslizar pelas coxas agora nuas do estranho, encontrando o chão tão rapidamente quanto sua pressão. Arregalou os olhos e continuou de cabeça baixa, procurando alguma coisa dentro da mochila. Ouviu o risinho anasalado, sentindo um arrepio na nuca e as bochechas e orelhas pegando fogo por estar com aquele cara nu bem na sua frente. Estava com vergonha, mas bem curioso para ver se ele era atraente por completo, se é que o entendem. Com o braço enfiado na mochila, percebeu o rapaz pegar algo sobre as roupas que estavam na cama, ele iria começar a se vestir e com certeza estava zombando de Chanyeol internamente porque não sabia de jeito maneira disfarçar que queria ver ele nu. 

Loucura. Chanyeol só poderia estar ficando louco. Mas, não era tão errado assim e agora era questão de orgulho. Tinha pago por aquele quarto e estava fugindo do frio do lado de fora como diabo foge da cruz. Se fosse outra pessoa, ficaria assustado e correria para o banheiro para se esconder, contudo o intruso continuou parado como se fosse um monumento e pudesse ser apreciado. Então, naquela queda de braço, o estudante não cederia tão rapidamente. E aproveitaria para tirar uma casquinha da beleza do outro, claro, não era de ferro. Então, antes que o homem se movimentasse para cobrir a nudez, Chanyeol aprumou a coluna, puxando o celular com fone e tudo de uma só vez do fundo da mochila, erguendo o olhar, mas não conseguindo fixá-lo no rosto de Baekhyun — que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, segurando a cueca escura e permanecendo pelado para provocar o garoto, que sorrateiramente ergueu o olhar e encarou as coxas; eram bonitas, grossas. Subiu mais um pouquinho e engoliu em seco. 

Chanyeol fez uma nota mental que se resumia a rever seus conceitos sobre não dar prioridade a caras mais “maduros” quando tivesse vontade de transar e fosse arrastado para uma daquelas baladas que somente seu melhor amigo conhecia. Bonito. Muito bonito. Maravilhoso. A boca chegou a encher de saliva por um instante, mas sua festinha acabou tão rápido quanto começou. 

— Vai continuar encarando mesmo? — Baekhyun riu da faceta do hóspede, dividida em espanto por ser pego mais uma vez naquela observação minuciosa e em decepção pelo mesmo motivo. Nada respondeu, e o intruso vestiu a cueca em seguida. — Nunca viu um além do seu, garoto? — Ergueu a sobrancelha e aumentou o sorriso ao perceber o hóspede revirar os olhos, deixando o celular sobre o criado-mudo decorado com um abajur velho, e pegar uma das mochilas para poder guardar suas roupas na cômoda próximo a porta. — Achei que isso era comum nos vestiários dos times do colegial — brincou, continuando a provocar o hóspede que se mostrava muito afetado pelo que havia encarado por minutos e por Baekhyun ser um chute no saco também. 

Nada respondeu e o investigador também não levou mais a longe aquela implicância porque a noite poderia render bem mais se não demorasse a sair. Enquanto o hóspede arrumava as roupas nas gavetas, e vez ou outra dava uma espiada para ver cada peça de roupa que o intruso vestia, terminou de se arrumar, passando cerca de dez minutos no banheiro secando e penteando os fios de cor bonita, colocando perfume e, pondo os pés para fora do cômodo, atacando o relógio no pulso. 

Chanyeol observou atentamente ele fazer aquilo, apontando para a toalha molhada jogada na cama e a bagunça que ele havia deixado quando as mochilas do estudante já não estavam mais por ali. Baekhyun encarou o rosto do hóspede estando, pela primeira vez, a pelo menos dois passos de distância dele, sendo bem mais visível a diferença de altura, mas nada anulando o quanto ele parecia mais novo. Só tinha certeza que não era menor de idade porque era proibido a estadia destes no hotel, sem o acompanhamento de responsáveis. 

Estalou a língua, recolhendo rapidamente as roupas, enfiando em sua bolsa, e colocando a toalha pendurada no banheiro. Jogando a mochila para sobre o ombro, Baekhyun passou os dedos por entre os fios lisos e seguiu até a porta, pegando a chave sobre a cômoda e virando-se apenas para apontar na direção de Chanyeol, e repuxar os lábios finos em um sorriso de lado, este que se tornou, com toda certeza, o motivo do estudante querer jogar os travesseiros nele até que descesse as escadas rolando. 

— Só espera uns cinco minutos depois que eu sair pra começar a bater uma, beleza? — Soltou um risinho e aquilo foi o estopim para Chanyeol pegar o travesseiro de fronha branca e ameaçar jogar naquele cara cheiroso e gostoso, que rapidamente abriu a porta e saiu do quarto aos risos, deixando um Chanyeol irritado e quase que _traumatizado_ com tanta informação nos primeiros trinta minutos como hóspede daquele hotel. 

— Ridículo. 

Não soube ao certo se o insulto foi para ele ou para si mesmo, que estava olhando ao redor e procurando o mínimo sentido para aquilo ter acontecido. Nenhum. O sobrinho da dona do hotel era um cara bonito e charmoso, que usou o quarto que havia alugado _e_ pago tudo antecipadamente — fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro para dar motivos e ser compreensível não ter arredado o pé dali — para se arrumar e sair com um terno grafite escuro, parecendo ter sido feito no seu corpo de curvas bonitas e virilidade muito nítida, um relógio no pulso para acentuar ainda mais o tesão momentâneo de Chanyeol, e os cabelos meio bagunçados dando um ar de _cara mau_. E ainda ficou pelado. Na sua frente, na maior cara de pau. 

E que pau! Não chegava aos pés dos que já estiverem entre seus dedos, mas também não era lá tantos assim. No entanto, era bem… _Concentração, Chanyeol,_ pensou consigo mesmo, repetindo as palavras mentalmente para que tirasse aquelas cenas da cabeça porque não tinha sentido nenhum. 

  


═

Demorou mais do que esperava para dormir. Tinha perdido o sono depois de comprar um monte de coisinhas gostosas da padaria logo em frente ao hotel e ter aceitado o café da senhora Byun. Porém, dormiu deixando o bloco de anotações jogado de um lado, a sacola de papel com resto de mini rosquinhas do outro e mais papéis por onde seu corpo não estava todo esticado. Abriu os olhos ao ouvir o celular tocar o alarme e a movimentação no corredor do seu quarto ficar mais evidente. Por um instante tinha esquecido que não estava na casa de seus pais e sim em um hotel, em outra cidade, com obrigações para fazer. 

Tateou os lençóis até encontrar o bloco de notas, erguendo na altura do seu rosto para verificar o cronograma que tinha feito para o seu dia. Bufou, deixando-o sobre sua barriga e pegando o celular para verificar a hora. O despertador já tinha tocado pela terceira vez, e isso significava menos dez minutos para continuar deitado naquela cama, descansando. Deu um pulo dela, não demorando mais que vinte minutos entre lamentar sobre como necessitava ficar debaixo dos lençóis quentinhos e descer rapidamente as escadas para o saguão do hotel com a mochila pendurada em um ombro e um casaco três vezes maior que seu corpo já grande. Cruzando a entrada, o único contato que teve foi com o rapaz “da tecnologia”, que perguntou se poderiam arrumar seu quarto. Chanyeol concordou e acenou com um caloroso “bom dia” para a senhora que já estava com os lábios em torno de um cigarro, tendo o mesmo episódio da noite anterior ao passar pelo corredor antes de chegar ao portão de ferro e finalmente pôr os pés na rua. 

Se arrependeu no instante que sentiu o vento gélido contra sua bochecha, fazendo os lábios tremerem e ter de enfiar as mãos dentro do casaco rapidamente. Se pudesse, até que retornaria ao quarto, porém não podia perder tempo. Aquele era um momento valioso que não podia desperdiçar um segundo que fosse. Estava tendo a chance de mostrar seu potencial como jornalista ainda dentro da faculdade, e conseguir disputar algo maior em um futuro próximo. Tinha feito muito para conseguir a bolsa daquele projeto, assim como outros alunos, então estava fora de cogitação se deixar levar pelos prazeres do sono. Estava com o resto das rosquinhas no estômago e pensaria em parar em algum lugar para tomar um café da manhã digno — não contando que essa ideia se perderia durante suas obrigações. 

Estava sentado em uma das últimas cadeiras do ônibus quase vazio. O capuz do casaco esquentava um pouco mais, porém não apagava o fato de que estava muito mais frio do que gostava. Na verdade, gostava mesmo do calor; de ver o sol brilhando e o céu limpo. Era muito mais confortável andar com uma regata que com dezenas de casacos e lidar com uma preguiça sem fim. Relia pela décima vez a relação de perguntas que faria com a fonte que precisava encontrar. _Não poderia ser incisivo, pelo menos não quando desnecessário._ Teria de deixar as coisas fluírem para que pudesse ter informações concretas e sinceras e assim se confiar nelas para escrever sua matéria. 

Chegando ao seu destino, rapidamente desceu os degraus do ônibus, respirando fundo e soltando todo o ar pela boca, olhando de um lado para o outro até que encontrasse onde iria começar. Nunca foi muito de ir pelo normal, pelo caminho que todo mundo seguia. Tanto que seus pais estavam na área do comércio e, como uma luzinha para uma ideia nova, decidiu fazer jornalismo. Então, continuando nessa linha de viver perigosamente, o começo de sua “investigação” seria direto no ponto crucial do problema. 

Ao vislumbrar o edifício alto e de estrutura espelhada, acelerou os passos em direção a ele, colocando ambas as alças da mochila nos ombros, tirando o capuz e arrumando os cabelos como podia com os dedos. A entrada do edifício alto era bastante movimentada, observou por alguns minutos — homens engravatados para cima e para baixo, policiais conversando e comendo ou bebericando alguma coisa como se não tivesse tanto trabalho para fazer, carros e motos estacionados em frente a calçada parecendo que viviam numa situação de emergência a cada dia. 

Passou a mão no rosto algumas vezes, engolindo em seco e caminhando em direção a entrada do departamento. Foi mais fácil que imaginou atravessar as portas giratórias, tentando manter o controle de desastres ao que rodou duas vezes para conseguir sair dela e poder entrar no edifício propriamente dito. A movimentação não era tanta, mas parecia ser bem comum a presença de pessoas não fardadas. Curvou os lábios para baixo, segurando nas alças da mochila e procurando algo com o olhar. 

Até que sua análise minuciosa de quem poderia ser seu alvo foi interrompida quando quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ao que alguém se chocou com seu ombro; e esta pessoa não se deu nem o trabalho de virar para pedir desculpas decentemente, somente ergueu os dedos, seguiu caminho e murmurou uma “desculpa!” rápido. Revirou os olhos no momento que reconheceu os cabelos e, quando a pessoa parou em frente a porta do elevador e apertou os botões impacientemente, Chanyeol não soube se caía de rir ou se metia o pé para bem longe dali. 

Era o intruso da noite passada. E, apesar dos apesares, aquela luzinha se acendeu na mente de Chanyeol e percebeu que aquilo só poderia ser um sinal divino para que tivesse as informações que queria. Bem, ele não parecia um policial — principalmente porque estava muito bem vestido, com um colete azul escuro e um sobretudo da mesma cor, em um conjunto social e destoante de como achava que policiais se vestiam. Ele poderia ser um secretário. Mas, pelo mesmo motivo que achava que ele não era um policial, definitivamente ele não poderia ser um secretário. Se fosse, Chanyeol com certeza sairia daquele departamento pensando em mudar de profissão. 

Não teve muito tempo para continuar olhando-o de costas, parado esperando o elevador chegar, porque rapidamente as portas de metais se abriram e algo lhe dizia que era uma chance muito boa para se perder. Quando ele entrou, Chanyeol apertou o passo e entrou dentro do cubículo quase esbaforido, chamando a atenção alheia já que as portas já estavam fechando e tinha acabado de apertar o botão para o andar desejado. 

Baekhyun ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas para ter certeza que não estava tendo alucinações devido a ligeira dor de cabeça pela noite anterior. Tinha dormido por no máximo duas horas porque, colocando uma dormida e o policial Zhang da delegacia de Gangnam, era muito fácil de escolher e com certeza seria transar com ele depois de sair da festa do departamento já alto demais. Soltou um riso debochado, balançando a cabeça para os lados e tirando as luvas escuras, dando graças a Deus que seus dedos estavam menos congelados que mais cedo. 

— Eu acho melhor ter uma explicação bem plausível para que eu não te dê voz de prisão — disse Baekhyun, virando o rosto para encarar o rapaz mais alto, que sorriu como se aquilo fosse uma vitória. E era, pois, se o intruso do quarto de hotel disse que poderia lhe prender, isso significava que ele era importante ao departamento, e quem sabe até estivesse no caso que lhe interessava. — Isso não é brincadeira. É proibido civis vagarem por outros andares do departamento. — Baekhyun parou o elevador antes que ele passasse do quinto andar, olhando seriamente para Chanyeol. — O que veio fazer… Está me seguindo? — perguntou com a voz meio perplexa, virando todo o corpo para que pudesse ver o garoto, que arregalou os olhos, mas não como se estivesse assustado com a hipótese e sim como se zombasse do que havia perguntado. 

— Além de invadir o quarto dos outros, acha que é muita coisa para que alguém fique seguindo — murmurou e riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Mas Chanyeol percebeu que ele não estava para muitas brincadeiras quando os dedos, agora nus, afastaram um lado do sobretudo para mostrar o distintivo no cós da calça social. 

Chanyeol gelou e o riso morreu em um pigarro sem jeito. Não estava com medo de um distintivo ou do que ele queria dizer mostrando-o, mas não foi tão legal assim se lembrar de que viu por baixo das calças sociais ligeiramente justas, na noite passada. Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar do _distintivo_ e olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto do policial. Certo, aquela certamente não tinha sido uma boa ideia, mas se já estava ali, o que iria fazer? Não dava para se fazer de louco numa situação daquelas. 

— Vou perguntar de novo e fingir que você não me ofendeu. O que está fazendo aqui? — O tom de Baekhyun era o típico curto e grosso, e a expressão não ficava muito atrás. 

— Bem… — Chanyeol limpou a garganta, cruzando os braços e, depois de alguns segundos pensando em como falaria aquilo para ele, desembuchou de vez. — Estou procurando informações sobre o caso de suborno nas eleições presidenciais. — Baekhyun ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas novamente, soltando um riso soprado e desacreditando do que ele estava dizendo. Virou o corpo novamente, olhando para a porta e apertando no botão para que o elevador voltasse a subir. 

— Você é jornalista e invadiu o departamento de investigação do estado. Tem como ficar pior? — Chanyeol sorriu amarelo e se apressou para apertar o botão e parar o elevador novamente, se pondo na frente de Baekhyun, que deu um passo para trás e pareceu não curtir muito toda aquela afobação do rapaz. Até ele em estado de calmaria parecia esbaforido para fazer alguma coisa. Para uma cabeça dolorida, aquilo era demais. 

— Hum, digamos que eu não seja _exatamente_ um jornalista. Não ainda. Estou estudando para isso — dizia com certa cautela, gesticulando lentamente e expressando sua necessidade para que Baekhyun não surtasse e o levasse preso. Se bem que ele não parecia querer fazer isso nem de longe. — Eu só preciso de uma ajudinha. Alguma luzinha lá no fim do túnel e eu tenho absoluta certeza que você pode me ajudar. — O investigador coçou a nuca, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça social e relaxando o corpo contra a parede metálica do elevador. 

Encarou o garoto problema. Ele tinha os olhos brilhando mais do que o normal, parecendo o próprio Gato de Botas quando queria alguma coisa. As bochechas estavam manchadas de uma cor bonita, provavelmente por causa do frio absurdo do lado de fora, embora dentro do elevador não estivesse tão frio assim. Ele era bonito, e com toda certeza que tinha, petulante na mesma medida. Nem sabiam o nome um do outro e ele agia como se fossem íntimos ao ponto de uma tênue tensão surgir naquela troca de olhar, com intenções bem diferente do que causar uma tensão realmente. Foram apenas segundos em silêncio e, por parte de Chanyeol, uma espera incansável para uma resposta positiva. Baekhyun suspirou, balançando a cabeça para os lados e fazendo o estudante de jornalismo soltar um muxoxo derrotado. 

— O que custa? Sabe o que são fontes anônimas? Eu não vou divulgar seu nome — dizia quase se ajoelhando para suplicar pela ajuda do intruso no quarto de hotel. E iria passar para o nível _hardcore_ de pidão quando ele voltou a falar com aquela voz ligeiramente grossa e bonita. 

Um relance de como ela seria sussurrada passou por Chanyeol, o fazendo perder o fio da meada por um tempo. 

— Garoto, presta atenção. — Baekhyun ergueu o indicador na altura da barriga para sinalizar o que iria dizer em seguida. — Você não me conhece. Não sabe realmente se trabalho aqui ou se sou algum tipo de _serial killer_ que magicamente apareceu pelado no quarto do hotel que você está hospedado e descobriu facilmente que você estaria aqui, a essa hora, com esse papo. — Chanyeol se assustou com aquilo. Até que fazia sentido, eram muitas coincidências, mas nunca pensava na parte ruim da mente das pessoas. Deu um passo para trás, e percebendo o receio do garoto, Baekhyun deu um passo à frente e ergueu o dedo do meio, sinalizando o segundo ponto. O estudante engoliu em seco, os dedos dele eram longos e bonitos… — Fontes anônimas fodem a credibilidade de uma matéria porque fazem o leitor duvidar da notícia. Agora, se me der licença, faz anos que passei da fase de estudante e preciso cumprir horário. A vida de _serial killer_ não se sustenta sozinha. — Comprimiu os lábios e ergueu as sobrancelhas para enfatizar que Chanyeol estava atrapalhando para que apertasse o botão do elevador. 

Porém, o garoto não moveu um músculo sequer. Ele estava em transe naquela aproximação, olhando o _quase_ total desconhecido de perto e mal se importando com aquela balela de _serial killer_. Bem, se ele fosse, com certeza estava na posição de Carole Ann Boone e isso não era nada legal. Mas nada podia fazer se ele exalava uma mistura de virilidade, delicadeza e rudeza que fazia suas pernas vacilarem um pouco, o tipo de homem que todo mundo teria um torcicolo se passasse na rua. Ele parecia estiloso com o sobretudo grosso e a roupa social por baixo, os cabelos arrumados para trás o deixavam com o ar mais sério, e o olhar era de tirar o fôlego em três tempos. 

Chanyeol entrou em desespero interno quando ele se aproximou mais, e mais um pouco, levando a mão na direção da sua cintura. Ficou parado como se nunca tivesse beijado ninguém na vida e ainda fosse virgem e imaculado. Então, ele sorriu, provavelmente achando engraçado seu rosto retorcido em expectativa junto ao espanto. Ele simplesmente enfiou a mão entre o braço e a lateral do corpo de Chanyeol e apertou o botão no painel do elevador, fazendo-o voltar a subir. Então se afastou, mas não voltou a se encostar na parede, permanecendo no meio do cubículo com o mesmo sorrisinho no rosto e as mãos nos bolsos. 

Estava mexendo com aquele garoto, não estava nem dando seu melhor para conquistar alguém, e nem estava tão a fim de fazer isso para bem da verdade. Honrava a fama de galanteador que tinha, mas Chanyeol parecia um adolescente que não conhecia muito da vida e Baekhyun corria de problemas. Ele pareceu somente despertar daquela observação descarada e minuciosa quando o barulho do elevador avisou que tinham chegado no andar que Baekhyun tinha solicitado. Colocou o pé para fora do cubículo, e iria seguir caminho na esperança de que o garoto desceria e sairia de lá como se nada tivesse acontecido se não, não poderia salvá-lo de sair de lá com algemas, no mínimo. Porém, _ele era mesmo petulante e insistente._

Chanyeol não podia perder a oportunidade nem que a vaca tussa. E não tinha mais definição exata para a “oportunidade” pensada, que estava variando entre obter informações através dele e dar uns beijos naquela boca bonita. Rapidamente, e antes que ele saísse por completo do elevador, segurou na manga do sobretudo alheio e a outra mão impedia das portas pesadas fecharem. Baekhyun jurou por todas as divindades que depois de se livrar daquele garoto iria tomar dez litros de café para tentar se acalmar. Olhou para trás e não havia nem sombra do sorriso de antes. Chanyeol por muito pouco não se intimidou com o olhar que o intruso lhe lançou, mas era hora de jogar sujo para ter o que queria. Seja lá qual fosse das opções, já estava no lucro. 

— Se não me ajudar, espalho pra todo mundo aqui que você tem um pau pequeno. — A chantagem saiu pelos lábios rapidamente, mas foi o suficiente para que a chefe de Baekhyun, que passava por aquela confusão no elevador, ouvisse bem. 

Ela não parou os passos, mas quando saiu da vista do garoto, virou o rosto para encarar Baekhyun, e ele não soube ao certo se era uma pergunta implícita sobre o que era aquilo no elevador ou um deboche sobre o que aquele pirralho havia dito. 

Puxou o braço para Chanyeol largar a manga do seu sobretudo e com certa impaciência voltou para dentro do elevador, fazendo com que o estudante desse um longo passo para trás e recolhesse as mãos grandes em frente ao corpo. Ele pareceu uma criança inofensiva, mas Baekhyun estava puto demais para achar aquilo adorável. 

— Você está louco? — perguntou assim que as portas fecharam e mais uma vez fez o elevador parar. — O que… Eu não tenho um pau pequeno! — exclamou um tanto ofendido. Até que não tinha com o que se ofender dado os fatos de que tamanho não era documento e até se fosse, estava muito bem, obrigado. — Pode espalhar à vontade, moleque, ninguém vai acreditar em você e ainda continuo sem te ajudar. — Estava se sentindo uma criança no mesmo nível que Chanyeol, e se irritou mais ainda quando ele deu um sorriso esperto. 

— As pessoas acreditam mais em quem fala do pau alheio do que quem fala do próprio pau. Então, sim, vão acreditar. Mas, eu posso manter esse segredo entre nós dois, _se_ você me ajudar. — Estava jogando sujo, contudo, parecia estar com as cartas certas. Não era lá um Harvey Specter da vida, mas poderia se considerar um projeto de Mike Ross quando o assunto era ter o que queria. Baekhyun respirou fundo, parecendo ponderar aquilo. 

Um absurdo total. 

Porém, não poderia arriscar sua preciosa fama no departamento. Ou isso seria uma desculpa esfarrapada para dar um chá de verdade naquele garoto de quase dois metros de altura que se achava o mais esperto do elevador? 

— Eu não tenho um pau pequeno _e_ nem tenho como te ajudar porque não faço parte da equipe desse caso. — Imitou a entonação usada por Chanyeol anteriormente, numa última tentativa de convencer ele a largar daquela bobeira. Quando o estudante deu um passo para ficar mais próximo do homem mais baixo e de presença forte, este percebeu que estava encurralado por, simplesmente, ter se trocado na frente de um moleque. 

E nem era exatamente por aquela história de pau pequeno. Tinha deixado que ele subisse, compactuado implicitamente com a segurança falha do térreo e ainda teria que se explicar para a chefe Go. Baekhyun respirou fundo pela incontável vez somente no caminho do primeiro andar para onde trabalhava. Chanyeol observou ele parecer ponderar algo, mordendo internamente a bochecha e, por fim, erguendo o indicador na altura do rosto do rapaz mais alto. 

— Você vai ficar me devendo uma, garoto — pontuou, voltando a enfiar as mãos dentro do bolso e assistindo um sorriso grande se abrir gradativamente no rosto alheio. — Ao meio dia vou estar lá embaixo, não ouse subir pra me procurar ou vou mandar te prenderem dessa vez. Não te garanto nada de surpreendente. — O sorriso do estudante se abriu de vez, e Baekhyun não ficou encarando-o se tornar todo alegre por ter conseguido o que queria, rapidamente apertou o botão no painel do elevador e o deu as costas. 

As portas se abriram, e Baekhyun olhou para trás enquanto saía e arrumava o sobretudo nos ombros só para ter a certeza que ele não iria lhe puxar de novo. Mas ao contrário de suas dúvidas, ele apenas acenou rapidamente, não impedindo de as portas fecharem e o elevador finalmente descer. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e soltou um riso anasalado, seguindo em direção a sala da chefe do departamento.


	4. Busca implacável

_Sede do Departamento Federal de Investigação,  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Dias atuais._

Aquele gosto amargo não queria largar de sua boca, nem mesmo depois de colocar tudo para fora no início da manhã. Virou todo aquele cantil enquanto se perguntava o porquê do destino estar fazendo aquilo consigo. Merecia ser castigado assim? Foi uma pessoa ruim, quem sabe, mas nunca deixou de proteger Chanyeol. Foi tudo estupidez, e, se arrependimento matasse, com certeza estaria a sete palmos debaixo da terra. Se sua cabeça doía, já estava acostumado com a dor. Se seu corpo reclamava dos horários desregulados de sono, não se importava. Tinha chegado ao fundo do poço e o único culpado era ele mesmo. Tinha chutado as próprias costas e esquecido de ter força para se segurar e voltar a subir. 

Foi burro. E talvez tudo que fizesse a partir daquele momento não fosse adiantar de nada, pois já tinha acontecido. Tinha perdido Chanyeol; deixado de protegê-lo como prometeu em um daqueles momentos românticos depois do sexo, como se fosse da boca para fora — mas, na verdade, era seu corpo cansado deixando o coração falar mais alto. 

Então, agora estava ali, olhando friamente para o homem do outro lado da mesa metálica, com as mãos em punho sobre o tampo liso e os olhos caídos sobre o colo. Baekhyun ouvia o coração bater próximo ao ouvido, lembrando-o das vezes que ficou acelerado por ver seu garoto sorrindo daquele jeito extravagante. Nunca disse que amava o sorriso dele, mas ele deveria saber, pois Baekhyun julgava impossível esconder a sensação de paz que lhe acalentava ao ouvir a risada gostosa. 

Apertou os dedos entrelaçados. As olheiras debaixo dos olhos entregavam o cansaço de Baekhyun. Os olhos tinham uma sombra de culpa que não ia embora, não quando tinha a mínima esperança de estar tudo bem batendo em sua porta. 

— De acordo com o GPS, o trajeto é o mesmo que o programado, senhor Lee. Então eu posso afirmar que eles vão até vocês? — A voz de sua chefe era incisiva. Nenhuma resposta. De canto de olho, Baekhyun percebeu que ela já estava sem muita paciência; desabotoou o blazer e cruzou as pernas, encostando o corpo na cadeira. — Sobre essa garota. — Ela tirou a foto da vítima mortal do sequestro, tanto a do passaporte quanto a do corpo na autópsia. O homem de meia idade ergueu os olhos, mas se retraiu com o que se deparou. — Segundo parentes, ela veio visitar a Ewha Womans University. Era seu sonho ser aceita, senhor Lee. Sua filha também tem esse sonho, não é? — O detido ergueu o olhar trêmulo para a chefe do departamento, parecia assustado com o que Nari havia dito. 

Ela tirou outro papel de dentro da pasta fina, colocando sobre as fotos da vítima.

— A mãe dela me entregou a carta de aceitação quando veio reconhecer o corpo. Já imaginou se alguém destruísse os sonhos de sua filha dessa maneira, senhor Lee? — As palavras fizeram o homem puxar o ar com força, as lágrimas caindo grossas pelo rosto. Baekhyun pressionou a mandíbula, sabendo muito bem a intenção de sua chefe e como ela era boa nisso. — Me diga, por que escolheram essas pessoas? — Tentou mais uma vez, contudo o homem apenas afastou os papéis da mesa antes de vagar o olhar de Baekhyun para Nari. 

— Eu… eu quero um advogado — gaguejou, se assustando com o movimento brusco de Baekhyun ao levantar da cadeira e bater as mãos abertas no tampo da mesa, fazendo um estrondo alto, que também assustou a chefe do departamento. 

— Você matou essa garota. — A voz estava alterada e rouca devido ao tempo que permaneceu quieto. A garganta ardeu, as palmas doeram. Mas o aperto no coração era muito maior que meros incômodos físicos como aqueles. — Você e todos esses filhos da puta mataram essa garota por dinheiro. — O tom de voz continuava alto, assustando até mesmo o resto da equipe que estava na saleta por trás do espelho falso. Baekhyun estava cego de ódio e, movido por isso, agarrou a gola da camisa do homem sentado, puxando-o para cima. — Depois de matar uma garota que não teve chance de se defender, _você_ quer alguém que te proteja? — As palavras foram cuspidas no rosto do suspeito, que estava banhado de lágrimas e visivelmente assustado. 

Os dedos na gola do senhor Lee estavam brancos, o pescoço de Baekhyun e as bochechas tomavam um tom avermelhado. A força que impunha no ato era a mesma intensidade que aquela agonia corroia seu corpo por dentro. Sentiu a mão de Nari tocar seu braço, mas continuou segurando o homem pela camisa. Ao longe, ouviu ela pedir para que parasse. Mas a raiva falava mais alto. 

— Você é um filho da mãe covarde e nojento. Espero que façam com você o que fizeram com essas famílias. — Soltou o senhor Lee, empurrando-o de volta a cadeira e passando as costas da mão pela boca, sendo puxado pela chefe do departamento para que olhasse para ela. Nari tinha os olhos arregalados, um nítido desapontamento no olhar. Baekhyun puxava o ar com força, passando a mão no rosto. 

— Saia agora, investigador Byun — mandou com a voz dura, a mão sobre a mesa enquanto a outra apontava para a porta da sala pequena. Baekhyun havia perdido a cabeça. E estava se questionando como não premeditou isso, dado o estado que ficou quando soube que uma das vítimas era um antigo amor. 

Baekhyun não respondeu ao mando de Nari. Sua cabeça latejava tão forte, sua garganta ardia tanto, que era impossível conseguir raciocinar daquela maneira. Sobretudo, não mentia para si mesmo que sua única vontade era de descarregar sua raiva e sentimento de impotência sobre um daqueles motoristas. E, ainda sim, isso não seria a solução de seus problemas, muito menos traria Chanyeol de volta, ou qualquer outra vítima. Ela repetiu as palavras, e dessa vez seus olhos encontraram os dela. Estava fodido; não simplesmente fora do caso ou com uma advertência. Nari era expressiva o suficiente para lhe mostrar que tinha perdido qualquer chance de continuar no departamento. Todavia, isso não soava doloroso, tinha dor maior assombrando seu peito e não conseguiria cessá-la antes de saber onde Chanyeol estava. 

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, colocando os fios para trás, depois pelo rosto. O suspeito estava de cabeça baixa, soluçando, e a chefe do departamento agora se aproximava eficazmente de Baekhyun, tocando-o no braço para que ele a olhasse diretamente. 

— Saia desta sala agora antes que eu chame os seguranças, Byun — ditou mais uma vez, e ele a obedeceu, batendo a porta atrás de si quando deu um passo para fora da sala de interrogatório. 

Nari pressionou os lábios com força, as mãos apoiadas na cintura deixavam muito nítido que estava chegando ao limite com as atitudes de Baekhyun. Fora de seu trabalho, entendia tudo aquilo que ele possivelmente estivesse sentindo, mas não era hora de explodir ou ser imprudente. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo e olhando em direção ao espelho. Estava a ponto de pedir por misericórdia. Não por ele, mas pelo departamento, pelo que construiu durante anos e estava, agora, frágil por conta da situação. Colocou os cabelos longos para trás, soltando o ar dos pulmões e virando para encarar o homem que chorava em silêncio. 

— Pense bastante até seu advogado chegar, senhor Lee. — Fora a última coisa que ela falou antes de recolher parte dos papéis, deixando as fotos da garota e carta de aceitação. Nari sabia como conseguir o que queria, nem que tivesse de infernizar a vida de alguém para isso. Saiu da sala com o celular no ouvido, não podia fazer muito se não aceitasse o que o homem queria. 

  
  


Baekhyun estava com a cabeça baixa, a perna balançava em nervosismo, as mãos entrelaçadas. As lágrimas pingavam no piso escuro. Estava tão cansado de fraquejar. Colocou sua ignorância à frente do que sentia por Chanyeol, e agora tinha uma arma apontada para sua cabeça, dando-lhe a sentença de morte que merecia. Estava tão cansado de fingir que era forte, como se não estivesse buscando sentir com outras pessoas o que apenas sentiu com ele.

O que martelava em sua cabeça era a dúvida: tudo aquilo seria diferente se, ao invés de ter feito o que fez, tivesse ficado feliz e o apoiado, como qualquer um faria em seu lugar? Sempre pensou que Chanyeol merecia alguém melhor. E nunca se achou bom o suficiente — mas persistia porque era difícil ficar longe depois que passou a gostar de ficar com ele. 

_Droga, droga, droga!_ Estava tudo bem aguentar a dor que procurou. Estava tudo bem se afundar no buraco que cavou com aquele medo infundado de perder Chanyeol para um sonho dele. Pelo menos tinha a mínima certeza que ele provavelmente estava bem, estudando, com os pais, vivendo sua vida. Em algum momento aquela merda de sentimento iria embora, e tudo voltaria ao normal como se nunca tivesse o conhecido. Como se não passasse de um romance de inverno ou algo cafona do tipo. Agora, não sabia nem mesmo se ele estava vivo. Tinha medo de algum daqueles telefones tocando anunciasse um novo corpo e esse fosse o de Chanyeol. 

Nem com essa possibilidade conseguia manter a cabeça no lugar e seguir o jogo, abafando seu ódio. Tinha consumido-o por tanto tempo que estava ficando cego e o medo tornava tudo mil vezes pior. Soluçou, não importando-se de deixar o choro vir com a força que queria. Tudo estava perdido, e agora sem dúvidas de que Nari o afastaria do caso, quiçá do departamento. Também era injusto continuar prejudicando sua equipe e o trabalho da mulher que lutava para se manter como chefe. Além de tudo isso, sentia-se ridículo por saber que sua dor maior era por ele em específico. Deveria ter aquela sede por justiça desde que aquele caso fora colocado em seu colo, não por Chanyeol apenas. Mas, era algo que não podia mudar agora. Nem sabia ao certo o que poderia mudar ou fazer, estava no escuro e tudo o que conseguia era chorar e sentir raiva de si próprio e de quem fez aquilo com seu garoto. 

Apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, descansou a testa nas mãos. Queria beber, fumar, fazer qualquer coisa que parasse aquele incômodo no peito. Os olhos ardiam, a garganta doía, nem ligava para as lágrimas escorrendo sem controle. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça completa para pensar em se recompor agora. Escutou passos pelo vestiário, por isso fungou e tentou limpar o rosto com uma das mãos, olhando para o fundo da sala. 

— Baekhyun. — Era a voz de Nari, menos rude do que antes, porém, não menos repleta de decepção e um pouco de receio. Ele não ousou virar o rosto, nem mesmo quando a mulher andou até ficar de frente para si e se abaixou. — Eu não posso continuar com você assim — murmurou depois de notar de perto o rosto de Baekhyun vermelho e molhado de lágrimas. — Você está uma bomba relógio, eu estou arriscando todo mundo com suas atitudes impensadas. 

— Eu — testou a voz mais rouca que o normal, ainda sem olhar para sua chefe, passando as costas da mão no nariz e procurando algo para usar como desculpa. Não tinha mais nada. — Não posso sair, Nari. Preciso fazer alguma coisa para encontrar o Chanyeol ou nunca vou deixar de me culpar por isso ter acontecido. — A chefe Go respirou fundo, apoiando os braços na coxa dele para ficar melhor naquela posição. 

— Olha para mim, Baekhyun. 

Sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele. Principalmente, pelo que entendia superficialmente daquela história, aceitar que deixou alguma coisa escapar. Além de não poder fazer nada para impedir que lidasse com uma perda iminente. 

O detetive já estava sentindo o choro querer vir com toda força de novo, mas engoliu-o e encarou Nari, que o olhava com as sobrancelhas juntas, compadecida e nitidamente triste com a situação de Baekhyun, que umedeceu os lábios e piscou várias vezes, olhando para as próprias mãos. 

— O que você irá fazer para ele nesse estado? O garoto não quer saber de um cara que está chorando por uma merda que passou ou que se sente culpado por algo que não teve controle nenhum, meu amigo. Ele e os outros querem que alguém faça alguma coisa. — Fora sincera, talvez mais do que costumava ser, mais do que Baekhyun merecia. — E, infelizmente, nada disso é um conto de fadas onde haverá um final feliz independente do que aconteça. — O Byun mordeu o lábio inferior com força, os cílios molhados se movendo quando ergueu o olhar para encarar sua chefe. Nari crispou os lábios. — Todos os dias temos que acabar com todas as mil e uma possibilidades de um final terrível. 

Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio, entendendo cruelmente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. E era por isso que as lágrimas voltavam sem permissão, a molhar suas bochechas. Nari levantou-se, apoiando as mãos nos ombros largos de Baekhyun, apertando com força, tentando mostrá-lo que ele não estava sozinho. 

— Eu sinto vontade de quebrar a cara de todos eles, só que, se eu o fizer, vão colocar mais um corrupto no meu lugar. — Forçou um riso, suspirando e balançando a cabeça para os lados. — Entendo sua dor, mas não posso permitir que faça essas coisas. — Gesticulou em direção a porta fechada do vestiário pouco iluminado. — Acha que eu não sei que colocou a droga de uma arma na cabeça de um dos motoristas? 

— Ele reagiu e fugiu, o que queria que eu fizesse, Nari? — A mulher balançou a cabeça para os lados, enfatizando bem que não acreditava naquela história. 

— É um homem de cinquenta anos, quer mesmo que eu acredite que você só iria conseguir pará-lo mirando na cabeça dele? Nem você acredita nisso. — Baekhyun ergueu o olhar, Nari olhou-o de cima e deu breves tapinhas nas costas dele. — Essa comigo não funciona, Byun, e eu não vou permitir que continue fazendo isso. 

A chefe Go se afastou, esperando alguma reação de Baekhyun, que continuou a encará-la com os olhos cansados e um pouco inchados. Nari comprimiu os lábios e seus passos rumaram para fora da sala, contudo, antes que pudesse abrir a porta e sair, Baekhyun chamou-a enquanto levantava do banco. 

— Estou fora? — Não queria ouvir a resposta, apesar de ter perguntado querendo uma negativa. Porque não sabia se suportaria continuar, muito menos sair. 

Nari mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, olhando para a porta cinza escura e pensando por algum tempo. Pareceu uma eternidade para Baekhyun, que esperava por alguma coisa, algo como uma corda jogada para o fundo do poço a fim de lhe puxar para cima de novo. 

— Eu não vou impedir de afastarem você _caso_ chegue neles o que aconteceu. — Coçou a testa, com certeza estava se arriscando ao fazer aquilo, mas não podia entrar em uma saia justa mais complicada tirando o bom detetive que Baekhyun era. Olhou-o de relance. — Se não falarem, eu não vi nada do que fez. — Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. — E isso só acontece uma vez, entendeu? 

Encarou os olhos claros de Nari, coçando a nuca e depois assentindo. Era ficar ou simplesmente não teria nada. Foi por isso que machucou Chanyeol, a falta de tato com a situação e pensar no seu próprio umbigo, em sua própria dor. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro, independente se ele soubesse ou não. Era ruim sentir aquela culpa, era ruim perder alguém. 

Sua chefe também assentiu, saindo e deixando-lhe sozinho novamente. Se forçou a não querer ficar no vestiário por mais tempo. Apesar de ainda ter vontade de sentar e chorar, não queria outros motivos para se achar mais insuficiente do que estava se sentindo. Enxugou precariamente o rosto com a mão, penteando os cabelos acobreados para trás antes de rumar para fora da sala. No caminho para onde provavelmente sua equipe ainda estava, Baekhyun foi abordado por Seulgi, que tocou em seu ombro para lhe chamar atenção. 

— Fui pegar para você — disse a mulher de cabelos loiros, erguendo o copo mediano de café na direção de Baekhyun, que sorriu com os lábios juntos e pegou-o, agradecendo. — Então… Ela te colocou para fora do caso? — Antes de responder, o detetive tomou um bom gole do líquido quente e mais doce do que costumava tomar. 

— Não, mas não sei se estou satisfeito com isso. — Seulgi comprimiu os lábios pintados de um tom clarinho de rosa, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco. 

— Sem querer responder por você, Baek, mas acho que tudo que você queria era não sair do caso ou ser suspenso do departamento. — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça. Talvez ela tivesse razão, mas estava confuso e não tinha tanta certeza assim de tudo que estava fazendo. — Vai ficar tudo bem e estamos com você nessa, ok? — Seulgi sorriu, consolando-o com um aperto no ombro. 

A conversa não teve continuidade, pois o telefone da chefe da Unidade de Ciência Forense tocou; uma mensagem. Seulgi respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar para o líder da equipe. Baekhyun sentiu um frio subir pela espinha, e iria tentar ler a mensagem, mas ela bloqueou a tela do celular no instante que fez menção de ler, e olhou-o com uma expressão um tanto desgostosa. 

— Receberam um alerta de tentativa de embarque saindo daqui para Sokcho. — Se olharam por alguns instantes até Baekhyun assentir e acenar com a cabeça para seguirem caminho. 

  


Tudo pareceu um borrão desde o momento ao chegar para sua equipe e dizer que iriam seguir viagem até o que estava com o cinto de segurança preso contra o peito, a caminho da estação de Seul. A ordem era para atrasarem a saída do ônibus até a chegada da equipe ao local. Baekhyun sentia as pernas dormentes numa aflição controlada e sufocada no peito. O estômago apertava, a cabeça doía. Sentia um misto de esperança e medo impossível de ignorar, principalmente quando a Seungwan estacionou o carro preto próximo ao embarque. As viaturas, instantes depois, chegaram em uma velocidade não permitida para o lugar, mas necessária para bloquear tanto a saída quanto a entrada da rodoviária. 

Sentiu-se meio torpe e tudo parecia acontecer lentamente, passando por seus olhos sem conseguir o acordar da conexão que esteve com seus pensamentos durante o caminho. Lembrou das mãos de Chanyeol em sua cintura, enquanto pilotava para seu apartamento com a ideia de deixá-lo a noite toda acordado. Ele sempre estava ansioso, sempre o apertava quando estacionava e dizia que haviam chegado, finalmente. Queria sentir o coração batendo como antes, o sentimento gostoso no peito, sabendo que era aquilo com o que deveria se importar. Apertou a alça de teto entre os dedos, sendo puxado daquele mar de sentimentos e saudades com Jongin e Seungwan saindo do carro às pressas. 

Foi então que Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes, os cílios longos úmidos do choro recente. Pelo para-brisa percebeu o que estava acontecendo — o motorista, ao perceber a presença dos policiais e assimilar o que estava acontecendo, desceu rapidamente do ônibus e correu para dentro da estação, causando tumulto com a perseguição feita por Jongin e Seungwan. Engoliu em seco, saindo do carro e indo em direção ao ônibus. Os passageiros já estavam embarcados e dentro do veículo o burburinho com curiosidade sobre o que estava acontecendo se tornava gradativamente mais alto. Subiu os degraus até se pôr entre as fileiras de assentos. Os olhares buscaram explicações para a presença estranha e o que estava acontecendo lá fora. 

— Sou o detetive Byun Baekhyun. — Alguns olhares buscaram uma identificação que confirmasse aquilo, mas o distintivo brilhava em sua cintura, e para ajudar naquilo, não usava o blazer, apenas a camisa de linho presa pouco depois dos cotovelos e o coldre na altura do peitoral. — Preciso que mantenham a calma e continuem dentro do ônibus até que eu dê a ordem para sair. 

— O que está acontecendo?! — Um senhor perguntou ao fundo, e todos repetiram como um eco fodendo a cabeça de Baekhyun. 

— Uma operação do Departamento Federal. Para que todos tenham segurança, continuem em seus assentos. — Não deu continuidade à conversa e onda de perguntas que só atrasariam seu trabalho e o forçariam a continuar falando, o que não estava com cabeça para fazer. Desceu os poucos degraus rapidamente e fechou a porta, avistando Jongin sair do conglomerado de pessoas com o motorista algemado e mantido inclinado para frente. Seungwan andava logo atrás. 

— A passagem está em nome de Kim Junmyeon, vinte e oito anos, parece que trabalha como modelo. Estava indo para Sokcho para um trabalho também. — Ela comentou, apoiando as mãos na cintura quando se aproximou de Baekhyun, que olhou-a com os olhos semicerrados, como se quisesse pensar um pouco mais.

— Há quanto tempo ele recebeu essa oferta de trabalho, Seungwan? — A ex-policial curvou os lábios para baixo e balançou a cabeça para os lados. — Ok. Mande o levarem ao departamento, Nari conversará com ele. — Jongin, colocando o motorista em sua das viaturas, aproximou-se do líder da equipe e de Seungwan. 

— O que faremos? — perguntou, fungando. Seu rosto estava um pouco molhado de suor, mas continuava parecendo ter saído de uma novela de tão arrumado. 

— O que ele diz? 

— Que não sabe de nada — respondeu a Baekhyun, estalando a língua em seguida. 

O detetive olhou para a viatura, o homem não tinha mais de quarenta anos e estava de cabeça baixa, no banco de trás, com um policial ao seu lado. Ninguém sabia de nada, e Baekhyun estava cada vez mais odiando essa situação. Nem mesmo com a ação anterior do departamento, indo atrás de alguns dos motoristas envolvidos, desistiram de tentar uma nova vítima. Nada os pararia, da mesma forma que nada pararia Baekhyun, não agora que havia conseguido segurar a corda. Ergueu o indicador para pedir um instante aos seus colegas, que assentiram, e foi até a viatura. Bateu algumas vezes no vidro, chamando a atenção tanto do motorista quanto do policial, que abaixou o vidro. 

O motorista ergueu o olhar um tanto receoso, Baekhyun deduziu que ele estava chorando pouco tempo antes, afirmando a ideia de que eles eram apenas a ponta frágil do iceberg. Não iria conseguir arrancar muito, mas talvez conseguisse alguma coisa que o ajudasse a tomar uma decisão imediata. Se apoiou na porta, encarando mais de perto o homem de barba rala, cabelos escuros e olhos fundos. 

— Sou o detetive Byun Baekhyun, senhor Dang — falou, olhando para os lados e tentando se livrar do barulho da própria estação e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Não queria perdê-la de novo. Não agora. — O que o senhor iria fazer a caminho de Sokcho? — perguntou sem tantas voltas. O homem abaixou a cabeça de novo, balançando-a para os lados. — As coisas podem ficar feias para o senhor, não sabe? Na verdade, já estão, mas eu posso evitar que fiquem pior. — Baekhyun encarou-o. — Apesar de querer que você se foda, estou disposto a uma troca de favores. — Percebeu ele engolir em seco, atitude de quem estava ponderando algo naquela situação. — Quem estava o esperando em Sokcho? — insistiu. 

— Eu — gaguejou, respirando fundo e olhando para Baekhyun por fim. — Só me disseram para parar no posto 11, todos os passageiros desceriam e _ele_ também. Assim que eles pegassem o rapaz, eu receberia o pagamento. — Apesar de não ser, aquilo chegou friamente aos ouvidos de Baekhyun, que pressionou a mandíbula, tentando dissipar a vontade de destruir aquela facilidade de falar sobre um sequestro. 

— Levam eles para onde? 

— Eu não sei! — gritou, o corpo chacoalhando no banco e o choro vindo compulsivamente. — Eu só preciso do dinheiro, por isso aceitei. — O policial ao lado do motorista o segurou pelo ombro para que não curvasse mais o corpo para frente no choro sem controle. 

— Quase fiquei compadecido com o seu choro — murmurou. — Quem entrou em contato com você? 

O motorista soluçava, fungava, tentava controlar o choro. Baekhyun estava beirando a falta de paciência, contudo, agora tinha algo para seguir a reta, era o que consolava sua mente conturbada. Demorou algum tempo até o senhor Dang responder. 

— _Dak_. O único nome que sei. Foi ele que entrou em contato comigo, e era ele que me pagaria depois. — Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios e deu breves tapinhas na lataria da viatura. 

— Ele irá conosco, iremos seguir — ordenou, voltando de encontro à Seungwan, que havia acabado de deixar Kim Junmyeon aos cuidados do policial Do para que o levassem até o departamento. — A parada é no posto 11. 

— Podemos ir com o próprio ônibus. — Jongin iniciou, os braços fortes cruzados sobre o peito. — O atraso já deve os deixar em alerta, ir de carro chamará atenção. Vamos com o ônibus pela estrada principal, as viaturas podem ir por outro caminho quando chegarmos no posto 8 ou 9. Não devem ir sozinhos, e arrisco dizer que não estarão para brincar de conversar. — Baekhyun concordou com o que o rapaz de pele amorenada dizia. 

— Tire-os do ônibus, levaremos o motorista como isca. — Olhou em direção a Seungwan, o rosto feminino decorado pelo óculos escuro e os cabelos castanhos presos em rabo de cavalo. — Sabe pegar num desses, Seung? — Seu tom era um pouco mais leve, e a ex-policial sorriu de um jeito bonito. 

— Aposta quanto, Byun? — perguntou em um tom brincalhão, arrancando um riso tanto de Jongin quanto de Baekhyun, que mesmo assim achava errado rir ou sentir algum mínimo ponto de satisfação naquele momento. 

  


Precisou de cinco minutos para comprar um maço de cigarro e isqueiro na loja de conveniência dentro da estação, antes de se acomodar em uma das cadeiras próximo ao fundo do ônibus praticamente vazio. Colocar o filtro entre os lábios ressecados e acendê-lo quase o deu um pouco mais de esperança sobre tudo se encaminhar para uma solução e poder encontrar Chanyeol o mais breve possível. Mas a sensação que teve nem mesmo se equiparava a essa. Sentia-se igualmente fracassado. Estava cansado, não só fisicamente, afinal mal dormia, e quando o fazia, estava cheio de cachaça para saber onde estava se encostando, mas mentalmente também. Não encontrava saídas para não se sentir culpado. Sentia-se sozinho, e acreditava que merecia isso pelo que havia feito. 

O vidro escuro bloqueava os raios forte do Sol da tarde. Seu estômago reclamava de fome, mas não estava a fim de colocar nada para dentro, temia vomitar se o fizesse, porque estava tão ansioso que não era capaz nem de se forçar a se manter em pé. Por um momento, ouvindo um choro abafado vindo de lá da frente do ônibus, a conversa de Jongin com Seungwan sobre alguma coisa nas avenidas que passavam e alguns policiais também conversando nada que lhe interessasse, quis não existir na vida do estudante de jornalismo. Era egoísmo? Talvez. Mas não tinha dúvidas de que era egoísta, afinal fora isso que fez com que o deixasse abandonado. Todo ser humano é egoísta, para bem da verdade. Contudo, pensando assim, também excluiria os momentos bons, que o viu sorrindo. 

Tirou o cigarro dos lábios, olhando para o próprio colo por um tempo, para voltar a encarar a paisagem lisa da estrada, soltando a fumaça vagarosamente, da mesma forma que resgatava um dos momentos bons que poderia lembrar ao lado de Chanyeol. 

Estavam naquele quarto. Baekhyun nem deveria ficar tanto por ali, era estranho saber que sua tia tinha quase total certeza do que acontecia dentro do cômodo. Mas, estava. Mesmo cansado, o corpo pedindo cama _e_ sono, nem pensou duas vezes quando ele enviou uma simples mensagem — se não estava com a memória tão falha, era algo como _“hoje eu preciso de comida chinesa e uns beijos”._ Pilotou até o hotel, parando em um restaurante para comprar a bendita comida chinesa e seguir até estar com ele entre suas pernas, com o notebook no colo e terminando de comer o lámen chinês para atacar o monte de biscoito da sorte. 

Um sorriso quis brincar nos lábios de Baekhyun quando se lembrou do cheiro do xampu nos cabelos de Chanyeol. Mas não sorriu, e a lembrança não deixou de lhe afogar naquela saudade e desespero. 

Depois de comer, o estudante de jornalismo e todo seu tamanho se encolheram no peito de Baekhyun, que até achava interessante assistir aquelas novelas com um quê a mais de dramatização. Talvez fosse só pelo momento com ele e não tivesse nada a ver com a história sobre uma menina que soluçava toda vez que mentia. Nunca havia dito isso, mas gostava de tê-lo perto assim. Sentindo o perfume apenas dele, um cheiro que Baekhyun sabia não conseguir sentir em ninguém mais que ele. Gostava de como as mãos de Chanyeol, sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo realmente, faziam carinho em suas coxas, ou seus braços. 

Nada disso voltaria. Não viveria esses momentos com o mesmo torpor de sentimento que tinha, mas não revelava. Não com palavras. Eles agora iam embora, dia após dias, como memórias naturalmente iam com o tempo. E Baekhyun sempre era resgatado quando tentava se afundar nela para de alguma forma, voltar a vivê-las. Como naquele momento, que sentiu a presença ao seu lado, pelo calor, tamanho e até cheiro, soube que era Jongin. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca, tirando o cigarro dos lábios e engolindo em seco. Não direcionou o olhar para o agente, tinha algum tempo para ficar fora do círculo de realidade. 

— Só vim ver como você está — disse no mesmo tom de conversa baixa, mas Baekhyun notou alguma expectativa para uma resposta positiva que não poderia dar, não sendo sincero. 

— Mas você nem gosta tanto de mim assim, Jongin, está tudo bem não se importar. — Ergueu a sobrancelha quando virou para encarar o rosto bem desenhado do outro. 

— Não é bem assim, só sou sempre o mais racional entre nós. E eu aceitei o convite de Nari para estar na equipe, mesmo sabendo que você estava também — pontuou. Ele tinha uma voz mais suave que outras vezes, mas não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia em uma conversa entre eles dois. Dessa vez Baekhyun riu, um pouco debochado, um pouco sem graça. 

— Se o Diabo estivesse no meu lugar, você ainda sim aceitaria. — E não era mentira, bem sabia sobre isso. — Um típico filho da mãe que só pensa na própria ascensão. — Colocou o cigarro entre os lábios de novo, tragando com força. Jongin balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se não acreditasse que estava ouvindo aquilo. 

— Você deveria ser assim, então. Se apegaria menos a coisas pequenas, entende? — Baekhyun entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Entendeu toda a intenção daquela conversa, na verdade. Engoliu em seco, o estômago afundando na barriga e um arrepio frio e dolorido passando por seu corpo quando sentiu a mão do agente pousar em sua coxa. — Tem pessoas mais interessantes que pode te dar o que quer na mesma medida que você pode oferecer. Chamo isso de relacionamento inteligente — brincou com um sorriso bonito no rosto, a palma grande queimando sobre a pele de Baekhyun, mesmo que tivesse o tecido da calça impedindo o toque direto. 

— Não sou um cara considerado muito inteligente, então essa eu passo, Jongin. — Soltou pela última vez a fumaça mau cheirosa, apagando o cigarro no parapeito da janela para jogar a bituca no pequeno lixeiro junto ao banco da frente. O rapaz mais novo suspirou, sem saber como lidar com aquilo sem parecer decepcionado. Era difícil escutar um _não_ , principalmente sendo quem era. 

— Ele é só um garoto. — Baekhyun olhou-o um pouco incrédulo, um pouco magoado. Jongin não parecia feliz com a resposta do detetive. Baekhyun só não tinha muita certeza se essa seria a mesma resposta se não estivesse como estava. Mas, aquela arrogância de Jongin por vezes o causava náuseas. — Apesar disso, vai ficar tudo bem. — Apertou a coxa de Baekhyun, sem segundas intenções, não mais, porém como consolo. 

O Byun não respondeu. Chanyeol não era _apenas_ um garoto e não tinha certeza que as coisas ficariam bem. Não estava confortável para conversar daquela forma com ninguém, prova disso era quando queria um sexo de consolo para sua mente fodida, nem mesmo conseguia iniciar um papo agradável para rolar um clima. No máximo com _ela,_ porque era quase como uma confidente. 

Jongin não demorou para perceber que Baekhyun queria ficar sozinho. Respeitou sua vontade, deixando-o para trás ao voltar para cabine do motorista. 

O detetive se afundou na cadeira, procurando detalhes no meio da estrada que o entretesse. Contar os postes, os carros. Alguma coisa, mas nada prendia sua atenção. Se fechasse os olhos teria pesadelos? Ou lembraria um pouco mais dos momentos com Chanyeol e sentiria saudades? Nem sabia responder qual doía mais. Contudo, o cansaço falou mais alto e conseguiu fechar os olhos. Não soube por quantos minutos, e nada além de uma profunda escuridão tomou conta da soneca. Abriu os olhos segundos antes de avistar a placa do posto 10, indicando que estavam a poucos quilômetros do próximo. Umedeceu os lábios, piscando mais algumas vezes até ter coragem de levantar-se da poltrona. Andou um pouco cambaleante em direção à frente do ônibus, ignorando a presença de Jongin em pé próximo a porta, e olhando para a estrada e Seungwan dirigindo. 

— Nari não sabe que vamos usá-lo como isca — comentou com a voz rouca pelo sono tirado. 

— Mas ela já imagina que você vai fazer algo do tipo, eu aposto. — Ela comentou sem tirar a atenção da estrada por muito tempo. Jongin estava em silêncio, acompanhando a conversa sem tanta disposição para debater sobre aquilo. — E não tem outra maneira, não é? — Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça, olhando para o lado e encarando o agente, que somente negou com a cabeça. — Se os caras olharem na nossa cara de primeira, talvez consigam fugir. Usando esse aí — acenou com a cabeça para o motorista cabisbaixo, com as mãos presas em frente ao corpo e os ombros encolhidos. — Pelo menos eles se distraem. 

— Deveria servir como comida de tubarão, de qualquer forma — comentou desgostoso, quase mal humorado. 

— Não seja insensível. — Seungwan sorriu pequeno, olhando de relance para Baekhyun. — Temos que levá-lo inteiro para sua chefe. E, para ser sincera, é cruel pensar dessa forma. Eles são apenas pobres coitados, alvo fácil. — Até a deu razão mentalmente, afinal, era um fato incontestável. Contudo, apenas soltou um riso soprado, pouco tempo depois avistando a placa anunciando o novo posto de gasolina, a alguns metros ainda. 

— É o seguinte: o senhor Dang irá sair primeiro, em direção aos banheiros. Não quero um passo fora da linha, seu rosto está em todas as delegacias do país, será pior para sua fuça. — Apontou para o homem sentado na primeira fileira da sequência de assentos, que ficou livre das algemas e passou as mãos nos pulsos antes de assentir com receio, sem olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun. — Policial Do, tire a farda, quero que desça logo depois em direção à loja de conveniência, como se fosse um passageiro, assim que sairmos do ônibus tendo eles em vista, pegue o senhor Dang de volta para o ônibus. Nesse meio tempo eles irão aparecer. Quero as viaturas prontas. — Era natural conseguir elaborar toda a estratégia da operação facilmente, esse era um dos motivos para continuar como líder da equipe e ter chegado até ela. 

Voltou a andar para mais longe do início da fileira de cadeiras. O corpo todo doía, como se tivesse passado a noite levando porrada até ficar inconsciente. Sua cabeça também estava à mil, e não conseguia evitar isso, nem se fumasse toda nicotina que tinha no bolso ou na loja de conveniência do posto 11. Tudo isso estava perto de acabar. Estavam perto agora. A esperança esmagada pela ansiedade dizia que logo veria o sorriso de Chanyeol de novo. Logo o diria que estava tudo bem. Apertou os olhos, passando as mãos de dedos ligeiramente ossudos e finos pelo rosto, dissipando o rastro de sono. Quando desceu os dedos para a altura do peitoral, sentiu apenas o couro do coldre e o tecido da camisa. Pressionou a mandíbula com a constatação. Olhou para a janela, tinham acabado de estacionar. Por um mísero segundo, sentiu medo. 

Estava sem seu colete à prova de balas. 


	5. Encontros inesperados

_Hotel da senhorita Byun._   
_Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Fevereiro de 2019._

  


Baekhyun poderia ter motivos para estar desconfortável com sua situação atual. Afinal, estava escancaradamente ficando com um garoto quase vinte anos mais novo. Mas, apesar de isso não ser visto muito bem — tanto por ser mais novo quanto por ser um homem —, não era algo que o incomodava. Não a grosso modo, não observando a situação na posição que estava: gostando fodidamente dos amassos que davam quase todos os dias. Talvez fosse gerar uma dor de cabeça futura, mas, para ser sincero, estava guardando bem seu amigo de entre as pernas e isso era o suficiente por ora. Além de Chanyeol estar na mesma sintonia. Não parecia querer algo sério agora, nem lhe comprava por isso. 

Sentia vontade de rir toda vez que se lembrava de como chegaram naquele ponto. Era engraçado, sem dúvidas, afinal, qual a probabilidade de você começar um relacionamento com alguém que disse que você tem um pau pequeno? E ainda usou isso de ameaça para sair em vantagem? Convenhamos, Baekhyun não tinha nada que temer, sua fama não era em vão, mas a perspicácia alheia o deixou intrigado — e depois o mostrou que, mesmo que tamanho não fosse documento, estava muito bem, obrigada. Depois do episódio do elevador, o rapaz de quase dois metros apareceu para ter as informações que tanto queria. Baekhyun não conseguiu tanta coisa assim, não estava com aquele caso e havia sido sincero sobre isso, contudo o ajudou. 

Espalhafatoso como era, Chanyeol o abraçou de todo jeito, quase amassando seu delicioso pão recheado que comprou enquanto fingia não o esperar, agradecendo mil vezes por não ter ignorado seu _pedido_. Baekhyun pediu para que não ousasse aparecer no departamento mais, porém nem sabia se ficou tão satisfeito assim quando ele realmente não apareceu. Achou que não toparia mais com o garoto, embora ele fosse hóspede de sua tia. 

E achou totalmente errado. Não sabia se era algo do tal destino ou piada da vida, mas em uma noite cerca de duas semanas depois do ocorrido no elevador, o encontrou de novo. Não no departamento, não no quarto 408. 

Era um sábado, estava particularmente exausto da semana toda e de lidar com o caso que a equipe tinha em mãos. Estava pronto para meter o pé do departamento e, no máximo, ver se tinha sorte de Chanmi responder suas mensagens para foderem até que seu corpo pedisse uma boa dormida. Mas, antes de se livrar do sobretudo preto e do coldre preso ao peito, Jongin entrou no vestiário, chamando sua atenção. Ele estava mais cheiroso, provavelmente havia colocado perfume recentemente, os cabelos bem arrumados, com os fios lisos presos enquanto alguns caíam sobre o rosto, e livre de qualquer coisa que o intitulava oficial. Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, questionando-o em silêncio. 

— As meninas irão para uma casa em Gangnam, fui convidado. Topa tomar umas? — Baekhyun riu soprado, se livrando do sobretudo pesado, do coldre, ficando apenas com a camisa de linho cinza escuro. 

— Não sei, estou cansado, essa semana mal dormi com a porra desse caso — dizia, dobrando o sobretudo e guardando-o na mochila. Jongin se aproximou, se encostando no armário ao lado do seu como quem não quisesse nada, mas querendo. E Baekhyun sabia que não era pouco. 

— Ninguém dormiu e elas estão animadíssimas para encher a cara, não acredito que você vai ficar fora dessa. — Jongin nunca fora muito solícito com Baekhyun, muito menos tinha aquela empatia pelo líder da equipe. Contudo, o detetive sempre reparou algo a mais quando conversavam sozinhos. Era um tom mais ameno, como um gato arisco se acalmando com a atenção de seu dono. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia cair na pilha dele agora, afinal, Chanmi deveria estar com alguém e não daria bola para sua vontade nem tão cedo. 

— Você paga a primeira rodada — murmurou erguendo a sobrancelha, mantendo o clima que estava sendo criado. Jongin sorriu de lado. — E se reclamar, paga outra coisa também. — Baekhyun abriu um sorriso maior, desabotoando os pulsos da camisa social para que a prendesse na altura dos cotovelos. Seus músculos ficavam lindamente ressaltados quando fazia isso, e o relógio caro no pulso causava umas coisas gostosas no estômago de Jongin. 

— Posso começar a reclamar agora, então? — brincou, olhando Baekhyun da cabeça aos pés. 

A tensão não durou, Baekhyun ainda estava sóbrio o bastante para fazê-la durar também. Mas quem a rompeu fora Joohyun, a mulher de expressões sérias e cabelos escuros que trabalhava na equipe de Seulgi. Apesar de sempre vê-la concentrada no trabalho, ou desgostosa com alguma atitude, dessa vez ela pareceu nitidamente mais relaxada, e poderia até enxergar a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios pintados. A presença repentina fora para chamá-lo, pois elas já estavam saindo. 

Não demoraram tanto assim para chegar ao endereço, Baekhyun seguindo o carro preto, pilotando a moto grande. Não pretendia beber muito e ficar por tanto tempo, então, apesar de afirmar veemente que dirigir bêbado é errado e perigoso, seu plano era ir para casa sozinho, com sua queridinha. 

A casa noturna estava sendo inaugurada — ou reinaugurada, algo que justificasse a quantidade de gente — e Baekhyun excitado para tomar o primeiro gole de álcool e sentir o corpo todo relaxar. Não contava realmente em avistar alguém conhecido além das pessoas do departamento. Conhecia bastante gente, sobretudo não muitas que curtiam casas noturnas. Até se assustou um pouco quando reconheceu o rosto no meio das luzes, e riu quando notou que ele estava com um casaco grande caído dos ombros largos, e um copo vermelho em mãos. 

Quando o viu pela primeira vez, o garoto conversava com outro rapaz e parecia bem interessado no assunto, Baekhyun não quis se aproximar enquanto isso. Minutos se passaram, o detetive já havia virado a primeira garrafa de cerveja e quase caído na tentação de competir com Seulgi e Joohyun por quantos shots conseguiam virar, quando notou Chanyeol sozinho, próximo ao bar, pedindo mais uma dose do que estava bebendo. O sorriso já estava fácil — não que fosse tão difícil assim, pelo pouco que Baekhyun percebeu — e ele notoriamente estava menos tenso. 

Com uma súbita curiosidade para saber se aquela falta de tensão era por ele ter conseguido fazer algo com as informações que recebeu, e fingindo descaradamente que era apenas com esse interesse mesmo, Baekhyun pediu mais uma garrafa de cerveja e passou os dedos pelos cabelos acobreados antes de se aproximar. Era o tipo de homem que não precisava de muito para chamar atenção de alguém, e seu perfume era tão único que fez Chanyeol erguer a sobrancelha antes de olhar para o lado e se dar conta da presença. 

— Menores de idade podem vir pra esses lugares? — questionou Baekhyun, tentando manter uma carranca séria, mas o olhar era divertido e fez o garoto rir, pegando o copo servido e bebendo um gole considerável. 

— Vou começar a acreditar realmente que você é algum tipo de maníaco atrás de mim. — Chanyeol se aproximou um pouco mais para poder falar em um tom que Baekhyun escutasse e não precisasse gritar. O detetive curvou os lábios para baixo, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse ponderando. 

— Realmente, eu teria a mesma dúvida — falou quase sussurrando, com vontade de que ele chegasse mais perto para ouvir e pudesse sentir o calor do corpo maior e o cheiro da pele ligeiramente suada. 

Chanyeol sorriu de um jeito bonito. Não tímido ou para ser engraçado, mas _bonito_. Prendendo a atenção de Baekhyun por segundos que pareceram eternidade, e o deixando um pouco constrangido pelo tempo que encarou os lábios cheinhos. O que estava dando em Baekhyun? Provavelmente era efeito da cerveja, que nem tinha passado da terceira garrafa ainda, mas podemos fingir que era pelo álcool. 

— Então, conseguiu usar o que eu te dei? — perguntou para render a conversa, estava se sentindo confortável perto do garoto de quase dois metros de altura usando um casaco onde nem era tão frio assim. Chanyeol dessa vez não ouviu, e arregalou os olhos redondos para questionar Baekhyun. Fora a vez do Byun se achegar mais, e as bochechas se tocaram quando aproximou o rosto da orelha de Chanyeol. — As informações. Fez bom proveito? — O garoto assentiu, não se afastando, atraído pela quentura do corpo de Baekhyun e a respiração dele contra seu pescoço. 

— Fiz. Obrigado por aquilo, me ajudou bastante — sussurrou, ousando só um pouquinho ao aproximar mais o resto do corpo, se sentindo ansioso. 

Não conhecia Baekhyun, mas ele era um homem bonito e tão másculo que fazia seus ossos doerem. Gostava disso, gostava muito. E estava se sentindo atraído por ele naquele momento. Culparia a bebida, já que estava um pouquinho alto para o início da noite e feliz por ter conseguido arrancar um _“bom trabalho”_ com a preliminar de sua pesquisa. Baekhyun riu soprado, percebendo a aproximação, _sentindo_ o corpo maior mais próximo. Arrastou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço de Chanyeol, fechando os olhos e tentando não se inebriar com o cheiro. 

— Você praticamente me obrigou a isso. — Sorriu, fazendo de novo, sorrindo satisfeito com a reação de Chanyeol: um suspiro. O garoto afastou um pouco o rosto, buscando o olhar de Baekhyun com o seu. A iluminação não era muita, e a pele do detetive tomava tons coloridos por causa das luzes vez ou outra tocando-a. 

Não deram um passo para se afastar. Se Baekhyun não quisesse, ele teria se afastado. Se Chanyeol não tivesse à vontade, ele não teria descido o olhar para analisar o mais velho de baixo para cima. Lembrou do corpo dele sem aquelas roupas caras, e manteve-se em dúvida se tinha ficado mais mexido quando o viu pelado ou coberto daquele jeito, com um relógio caro no pulso, a blusa ligeiramente justa no peito e as coxas marcadas pela calça social. 

— Fiquei com medo que revelasse meu segredo — murmurou com o rosto próximo ao de Chanyeol, sorrindo ladino quando ele parou o olhar na direção do seu quadril. O volume chamava atenção, pelo menos a do garoto, que _sabia_ o que estava escondido por ali. 

— Mas… mas você disse que não é nada pequeno, então essa não é uma desculpa para ter me ajudado — disse um tanto afetado, desviando o olhar e ignorando o calor nas bochechas e orelhas ao tomar um gole da bebida forte. 

— E você _viu_. — No outro dia Baekhyun esqueceria daquilo, mas naquele momento, pensou que seria bom ir para casa pelo menos com uns beijos no bolso. E a ideia de trocá-los com aquele garoto bonito não o desagradava. — Achou pequeno? — perguntou com um tom brincalhão, mas o sorriso nos lábios finos era sacana. Chanyeol prendeu a respiração por algum tempo. 

Havia aceitado o convite de Minseok para conhecer aquela boate em Gangnam apenas para desestressar do trabalho duro da semana toda com aquele projeto. E agora estava pensando em paus. Mais especificamente, no pau de Baekhyun, o cara que estava lhe dando mole, e claramente excitado para fazer algo mais que uma conversinha. _Ah_ , Chanyeol viu sim. Viu e nunca mais tirou a imagem da cabeça. E, _não_ , não era pequeno e queria essa constatação quando ele tivesse duro, lhe abrindo devagar, com aquele homem gostoso olhando o estrago que estava causando. 

_Puta que pariu_. Chanyeol sentiu as pernas tremerem, e Baekhyun percebeu que estava afetando o estudante de jornalismo, por isso levou a mão até a cintura dele, os dedos afundando no casaco até tocar no corpo, apertando de um jeito possessivo e gostoso. Chanyeol não ousou olhar para o rosto de Baekhyun, não quando suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo; bebeu o resto do líquido no copo, apontando para o barman e para o seu próprio copo, pedindo mais. Depois de sentir a vodca descer queimando com um leve gosto adocicado do morango, foi que virou e olhou no rosto do detetive. Baekhyun tomou mais da cerveja, lambendo os lábios molhados sem desviar o olhar do rapaz mais novo. 

— Eu não vi direito — respondeu simplista, erguendo o ombro e quase parecendo tão inocente quanto deveria ser para a idade. — Acho que eu deveria ter que observar de novo, mais de perto, algo assim. — Baekhyun gargalhou, sutilmente anulando a distância dos corpos. Chanyeol sorria, um pouco sem jeito, mas gostando de como a conversa estava seguindo. 

— Eu posso te mostrar, _se quiser_ — murmurou quando o rosto voltou a se aproximar do outro. 

Estavam tão próximos agora, que Baekhyun podia sentir o hálito quente de Chanyeol bater em sua bochecha, revelando a aproximação perigosa. Os sorrisos morreram devagar, quando a concentração para com cada mínimo mover alheio se tornou importante. Os dedos de Baekhyun estavam firmes na cintura de Chanyeol, mantendo os quadris próximos. Apesar de ser um pouco mais baixo, não era problema, talvez a solução, pois era praticamente escondido pelo corpo maior e tinha aquele encaixe gostoso dos corpos. 

Chanyeol não tinha filtro quando queria _mesmo_ alguma coisa e estava com a cabeça mergulhada numa sensação gostosa causada pelo álcool. E aquela provocação descarada só o deixava ansioso, e um pouco envergonhado porque já estava sentindo o corpo ter reações nada legais comparado a presença de um cara mais maduro. Enfiou os dedos grossos nos cabelos de cor bonita de Baekhyun, sem muita delicadeza, sem tanto jeito, puxando-o para colar as bocas. Fora um tanto surpreendido, pois o detetive parecia esperar por isso, envolvendo seus lábios em um beijo quente logo de primeira, sem toque carinhoso antes ou preliminar para levá-los até as línguas roçando uma na outra. 

Tinha sido o primeiro beijo, e, silenciosamente, quando afastou a boca e percebeu os lábios de Chanyeol vermelhos, confessou para si mesmo que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem beijá-lo de novo. Prova disso, foi encostar as costas no balcão para ele ficar de frente para si, praticamente tirando-lhe a visão da pista mais movimentada. Não era interessante, de qualquer forma. Muito mais interessante era o garoto lhe encurralar com os braços apoiados no balcão, o corpo grande colado ao seu, e a boca esfomeada na sua em um beijo profundo e completamente despudorado. 

Nunca que iria confirmar isso se perguntassem, mas viciou na pegada, em como ele comandava o beijo, e ainda se derretia com suas mãos tocando-o por baixo do casaco grande. 

Ficaram na troca de beijos por um bom tempo, só paravam para apreciar o estrago que estavam fazendo ou para colocar para dentro mais um pouco de álcool e acabar saboreando um novo beijo. Até as ereções estarem bem mais que evidentes, atiçando o garoto a enfiar a mão entre os corpos e finalmente sentir o caralho de Baekhyun duro e pulsando — _por sua causa._ Não estava tão bêbado para colocar a culpa nisso, mas colocaria, quando fosse deitar e pensar que ficou com um cara bem mais velho, que mal conhecia e ainda podia ser um louco atrás de si. Gemeu muito satisfeito por sentir o pau duro em seus dedos e, porra, Baekhyun estava longe de ser pequeno. 

Era completamente injusto se lembrar do boquete que Chanyeol pagou, enquanto esperava pela comida chinesa que ele gostava. Se sentia um pervertido com aquele garoto, começando por ter o arrastado para um canto da boate, descartando os banheiros cheios, para que ele experimentasse o que atiçou. Chanyeol fez, caiu de joelhos mesmo que minutos depois estivesse com eles doloridos. Nem ligou, nem para isso nem para onde estavam — não era lá o canto mais adequado, mas estavam afastados, e a movimentação era insignificante, quase sem nenhuma iluminação que revelasse o ato pecaminoso. Pelo menos tirou a prova dos nove e confirmou que estava super errado ao ameaçar Baekhyun com aquele argumento fajuto. 

E sim muito certo em passar um bom tempo com a boca ao redor do pau dele, mesmo ficando com a mandíbula dolorida depois. Chanyeol agradeceu a Minseok por levá-lo para conhecer Gangnam, ignorando que ficou com o detetive na cabeça pela semana toda, até tomar coragem e ir atrás — ou foram juntos um atrás do outro? Nem Baekhyun nem Chanyeol saberia direito explicar, mas se reencontraram e o resultado do segundo _encontro,_ depois do terceiro, quarto… era Baekhyun com três potes de comida chinesa pilotando em direção ao hotel de sua tia. 

Depois daquele ocorrido na boate, que rendeu umas boas horas de amasso, Baekhyun ignorou toda possível motivação de ir àquele lugar. O mais correto era dizer que o motivo se tornou sem valor nenhum, e pensando assim, Jongin tinha vários motivos para ficar cada vez mais carrasco consigo. Não que necessitasse de alguma consideração, afinal o ex-policial era um rapaz bonito que terminou a noite com pelo menos duas bocas fazendo um estrago nele, contudo, se o moreno começou a noite com a intenção de acabar na cama com Baekhyun, _talvez_ o detetive tivesse merecido o “vai se foder, Baekhyun” como bom dia, na manhã da segunda-feira. 

Apesar dos _apesares_ , a fugida para pegar um garoto de dois metros de altura que endeusava seu pau com aquela boca bonitinha sempre que possível, deu naquilo: Baekhyun deitado na cama do quarto 408, usando apenas a cueca escura e a camisa social aberta, traçando uma das caixas que trouxe enquanto assistia uma série qualquer no aplicativo da _Netflix_ no celular. Sua tia provavelmente o arrancaria quarto abaixo se o visse por ali daquele jeito, afinal, estava no quarto de um hóspede, achando que era dono do lugar — para não pensar que ele estava prestes a foder o rapaz gentil. Mas, Baekhyun tinha boa lábia, e umas notas na mão do garoto da tecnologia, que sempre esquecia o nome, para que ele liberasse a chave. 

Não costumava pensar tanto assim no que fazia. Sempre fora desapegado, como seus próprios pais. Porém, mentiria se não dissesse que sentia uma pontada de receio com o que estava fazendo Chanyeol. Não havia prometido nada, nem jurado amor eterno, e desde o começo de tudo, tentou deixar nítido que eram apenas isso, ficantes, o passatempo um do outro. Não se incomodava, e Chanyeol parecia estar muito bem resolvido para lidar com uma situação onde o sentimento poderia ser unilateral. Porém, era impossível não pensar que alguém poderia sair machucado daquela história, e para ser sincero, Baekhyun _sabia_ que não seria ele. 

Chanyeol era novo, estava caminhando para os vinte e um anos, quase vinte anos mais novo que o próprio Baekhyun. Provavelmente, teve um ou dois relacionamentos que exigiu um pouco mais de maturidade emocional. Enquanto Baekhyun por muito pouco não se casou e já tinha perdido as contas de quantos rolos tinha se metido. Ele estava na época boa da faculdade, aproveitando o quanto podia antes de se chocar de verdade com a vida adulta. 

Largou o kuàizi na caixinha, mirando um ponto qualquer na cama não tão grande e bem arrumada. Fazer aquilo era certo? Bom, legalmente, não havia problemas. Moralmente, talvez tivesse um peso maior. Mas, não ligava tanto para isso. Estava muito bem e curtindo como Chanyeol. Não adianta, para bem da verdade, morrer antes do tiro, e Baekhyun estava longe de se sacrificar por algo do tipo. 

═

Chanyeol sentiu um friozinho na barriga quando pôs os pés no lobby do hotel da senhorita Byun. Mais especificamente quando pediu a chave do quarto ao garoto da tecnologia, que descobriu se chamar Sehun — ele era bastante legal, apesar de não conversar tanto. O rapaz de rosto afilado procurou uma desculpa sobre não estar com a chave, e apontou disfarçadamente para o quarto, sussurrando “tem alguém te esperando lá”, fazendo o estômago de Chanyeol afundar de vez. Poderia ser várias pessoas, mas sua mente foi inundada por uma única possibilidade: _Baekhyun_. 

Droga, se sentia tão ansioso agora. Não que já não ficasse com a mínima chance de ficarem outra vez, só que não conseguia simplesmente apagar essa excitação do seu corpo quando se tratava do detetive. Não tinha explicação plausível para o corpo ficar todo arrepiado e o suor escorrer pela nuca. Era só muita vontade e uma insegurança sem cabimento, que não teve tanto quando estava com a boca ao redor do pau dele em um canto de uma boate de Gangnam. 

O pior de tudo era que não estava sozinho, exatamente porque não esperava aquilo. Ele não havia ligado nem mandado mensagem. _Se_ _fosse ele_ , pensou consigo enquanto subia as escadas, junto a Kim Minseok, que tagarelava sem parar sobre alguma coisa que aconteceu no dia longo que tiveram. 

Deveria mesmo estar dando atenção ao que ele dizia porque não estava sendo fácil se manter naquela cidade em busca de uma bolsa para estudar em outro país. Tinha aceitado a oportunidade, mas seu tempo era precioso para fazer acontecer, pois cedo ou tarde voltaria para Ulsan e teria que ter o projeto em mãos a ser aprovado ou não por sua faculdade. 

Contudo, estava com a cabeça longe e não conseguia retomar a concentração. Sentia tanta vontade de ficar com Baekhyun todos os dias que o corpo chega doía. Sem exageros, e parecia coisa de outro mundo por nunca ter sentido isso com ninguém. Era _tão_ bom, e tão diferente do que já viveu. Além de inesperado. Apesar de não estar dando atenção a Minseok, pelo menos estava pensando em como se livrar dele para que pudesse ficar sozinho com o carinha gostoso que invadiu seu quarto. 

De novo. 

A porta do quarto não estava trancada. Abriu apenas uma brecha para descobrir primeiro quem estava lá dentro. Era _óbvio_ que seria aquele maldito, e o pior, ele estava praticamente pelado em cima da sua cama. Chanyeol quis chorar, se ajoelhar e agradecer a Deus por ter colocado um homem tão maravilhoso de lindo em sua vida. Ele lhe lançou um sorrisinho, deixando o bowl da comida chinesa de lado para colocar o braço debaixo da cabeça, curvando uma das pernas e ficando de um jeito muito atraente aos olhos de Chanyeol. O estudante sentiu as pernas tremerem, sem querer abrindo um pouco mais a porta e dando espaço para um Minseok curioso se esticar por cima do seu ombro para ver o motivo de não ter entrado. 

— Finalmente você vai deixar de ser um porre porque vai ficar com o policial gostoso de novo! — exclamou o rapaz de olhos puxados e rosto fofinho, mais alto do que o recomendado para o que ele queria dizer. 

Chanyeol ficou vermelho no mesmo instante e Baekhyun riu. Fechando a porta atrás de si, o Park encarou Minseok, choramingando e afastando ele de si. 

— Hyung! — O repreendeu com um tom meio choroso. Céus, como queria se jogar em cima de Baekhyun e ficar a noite toda cavalgando nele… — Não fala essas coisas assim, meu Deus! — Minseok deu aquele sorrisinho sugestivo, balançando as sobrancelhas. 

— Não menti. — Deu de ombros. 

— Eu não sabia que ele ia aparecer, então você, sabe… — Chanyeol não quis gaguejar, mas foi quase impossível. Estava com a imagem do Baekhyun de cueca em sua cama, lhe esperando. Não sabia nem como estava conseguindo ficar de pé. 

— Já sei, já sei. — Ergueu a mão na frente do rosto de Chanyeol, impedindo que ele continuasse falando. Revirou os olhos, fingindo desgostar de ser dispensado. — Você me fez andar para um senhor caralho para me enxotar por causa de um pau. Grande amigo, Park Chanyeol. 

— Eu não sabia que ele ia vir! — A voz esganiçada revelava o quanto estava afetado, e Minseok riu da situação do amigo: bochechas quentes, sobrancelhas juntas e a mão na maçaneta da porta de cor estranha, pronto para entrar no quarto e não sair nem tão cedo. 

— _Hm._ Só perdoo se me contar os detalhes depois — ameaçou sem vergonha na cara, se afastando com um sorriso amarelo ao que Chanyeol revirou os olhos e lhe deu as costas. 

Nem de longe poderia fazer aquilo porque a finalidade de Minseok ir consigo era para discutirem sobre a próxima etapa do projeto, coisa que ficaria impossível na casa da tia dele. Mas, não pensou em nada disso ao entrar no quarto, sem ficar com os olhos sobre Baekhyun porque era demais para digerir em pouco tempo. Trancou a porta, tirando a mochila das costas e deixando-a jogada em frente a madeira — inconscientemente querendo que ninguém ousasse abri-la dali por diante. Se livrou do casaco, ficando apenas com a camisa de manga curta que deixava bem mais nítido sua magreza. 

Baekhyun achava adorável a forma como ele tentava fugir de seus olhos, muito diferente de como estava um pouco mais ousado na boate. Mas, isso acontecia só naqueles instantes antes de fazê-lo pegar fogo, percebeu. Pois Chanyeol não era bobinho, longe disso. Ele só ficava envergonhado até o primeiro contato. Se ajeitou um pouco para pegar o saco deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Tirando uma caixinha e abrindo. 

— Trouxe comida chinesa pra gente — disse com aquela voz grossinha, que fazia um estrago em Chanyeol mesmo que ele não estivesse dizendo nada demais. — Está uma delícia. — Sorriu, observando o garoto sentar na cama para se livrar dos tênis e se acomodar mais confortavelmente no colchão, de frente para Baekhyun. 

Finalmente olhou direito para o detetive, ganindo baixinho em contestação por ele estar tão lindo daquele jeito, com os cabelos ainda arrumadinhos, a camisa social aberta e _só de cueca_. E ainda teve todo aquele carinho para comprar comida — diferente, pois já havia dito que amava comer comidas diferentes! — e esperar para que chegasse. Aquilo era uma surpresa? Era adorável, e deixava Chanyeol um tanto confuso entre ficar todo caidinho e com tesão. Por enquanto, a certeza era de que estava mesmo com fome. 

— Você nem me avisou que viria — murmurou, pegando o bowl e gemendo baixinho de satisfação ao sentir o cheiro da comida. Se esticou para pegar os kuàizi de dentro da sacola, tirando-o da embalagem e comendo a primeira porção. Jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando barulhos de satisfação que fizeram Baekhyun rir. 

— Quis fazer uma surpresa. — Levou a mão até a perna de Chanyeol, fazendo carinho na altura do joelho. O garoto sentiu o estômago dar cambalhotas, e ignorou que era pelo carinho, colocando a culpa na comida gostosa. 

— Gostei da surpresa, principalmente disso aqui — disse e balançou o pote, sorrindo pela cara de indignação fingida do detetive. 

— E eu achando que ia abalar você estando de cueca na sua cama, _tsc._ — Estalou a língua, sem parar de fazer carinho na perna de Chanyeol, divertindo-o com o jeito que sempre levava as conversas que tinham.

Era confortável estar com Baekhyun, quase como um alívio para o peso que carregava nas costas com o projeto da faculdade. Limpou os cantos da boca com os dedos, deixando os palitinhos dentro do bowl para apoiar a mão ao lado de Baekhyun e se esticar sobre ele, dando-o um selinho demorado. Não afastou o rosto, ficou por um tempinho olhando-o de perto, até ele selar mais uma vez as bocas. 

— Obrigado, estava sem ideia do que comer hoje. — Voltou a posição de antes, comendo com toda vontade que tinha. Estava maravilhoso para sua barriga esfomeada. 

— De barriga vazia ninguém aguenta pensar em nada, garoto — aconselhou-o, pegando uma das latinhas de refrigerante, mais especificamente o de pêssego, e abrindo-o para tomar um generoso gole. — Como anda o projeto? Acho que atrapalhei algo importante dele hoje, certo? — Riu soprado junto a Chanyeol, que assentiu. 

— Só íamos discutir algumas coisas, nada que não posso deixar pra amanhã. 

— Ei, eu não quero te atrapalhar, posso voltar outro dia se quiser, Chanyeol — disse um pouco mais sério, sentando-se na cama, vendo-o terminar de comer. O garoto bufou, comprimindo os lábios. Só faltou revirar os olhos. 

— Você invade meu quarto, traz comida gostosa, está deitado na cama que durmo, só de cueca, todo gostoso, e agora vem com esse papo de ir embora? — Chanyeol se ajeitou para ficar no colo de Baekhyun, com uma perna de cada lado das dele, deixando o bowl sobre a mesa de cabeceira e roubando a latinha de refrigerante para tomar o resto. — Eu deveria expulsar você daqui pra deixar de se fazer de bonzinho, porque eu sei que você não é! — Baekhyun riu soprado, levando as mãos para os quadris de Chanyeol e puxando-o mais para perto. — E seria injusto comigo que estava mesmo querendo beijar você. — Deixando a latinha de lado, Chanyeol apoiou as mãos grandes na barriga de Baekhyun, lambendo os lábios e aproximando o rosto do outro. 

— Isso é um pouquinho egoísta — murmurou fazendo uma careta, enfiando as mãos dentro da camisa de Chanyeol. 

— Foda-se, o que importa é que eu comi e agora vou te beijar. — Roubou um selinho de Baekhyun, admirando o sorriso bonito e encarando-o de volta. 

— Vai? — Sugou o lábio inferior de Chanyeol devagar, forçando-o sobre seu colo. O estudante suspirou, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos bonitos que fazia o pau de Baekhyun pulsar e o coração acelerar. Ele só balançou a cabeça, confirmando, e segurou o rosto de Baekhyun com uma das mãos, juntando as bocas em seguida. 

Que seus pais nunca soubessem do que fez naqueles dias, estando em Seul com a única finalidade de conseguir o que queria em sua vida estudantil. Talvez eles ficassem decepcionados, mas Chanyeol não se arrependia nem um segundo de beijar Baekhyun, de provocá-lo como se não soubesse dos riscos de sempre fazer aquilo e aprofundar um desejo inegável. Gostava de sua boca na dele, gostava de como as mãos quentes sempre buscavam por sua pele para que sentisse, por meio de carícias e apertos, que ele não conseguia se controlar também. 

Não deveria fazer aquilo por vários motivos, mas fazia e era gratificante quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e se lembrava de como era gostoso ficar com Baekhyun. Não era muito de pensar no amanhã, não quando estava ganhando no jogo da vida, então não se massacrava numa culpa que não iria levá-lo a lugar algum. 

Abraçou Baekhyun pelos ombros largos, colando mais seu corpo no dele em meio ao beijo lento e profundo. As mãos do detetive acariciavam suas costas, subindo a camisa até a altura do peito. Chanyeol suspirou, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Baekhyun e puxando para descontar o tesão que começava a incomodar no baixo-ventre. O detetive sabia que era sensível para toques desse tipo, principalmente vindo dele pelo simples fato de não conseguir ficar menos entregue com apenas alguns beijos, e mesmo assim ele usava o polegar para acariciar seu mamilo, fazendo arrepios passarem pela pele de Chanyeol e acabarem o deixando com uma ereção rapidinho. Rebolou devagar, testando o atrito dos corpos. Fazer aquilo era tão bom que repetiu sem pensar duas vezes, arrancando um sorriso de Baekhyun em meio ao beijo. 

— Assim eu não consigo me controlar — sussurrou com a voz rouca, fazendo Chanyeol sorrir com os olhos fechados, sem parar de mover os quadris sutilmente, gostando da reação que estava tendo: Baekhyun ficando duro. 

Buscou a boca do detetive para um beijo rápido e molhado, dando uma pausa com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, grunhindo baixinho com o aperto em seu quadril. 

— Me deixa tomar um banho — murmurou entre suspiros, sem nem conseguir pensar direito. Era incrível como ficava afetado rapidamente com o carinho de Baekhyun e os beijos quentes que trocavam. Ele soltou um muxoxo descontente com seu pedido, descendo beijos por sua mandíbula até o pescoço, onde aspirou o cheiro ligeiramente doce do perfume gastado. — _Baekhyun…_ — gemeu, apertando-o no abraço e forçando mais ainda sua bunda no pau entre suas pernas. — Juro que vai ser rápido. 

— _Shh_ , podemos fazer diferente — sussurrou com a boca próximo a orelha de Chanyeol, mordiscando o lóbulo e sorrindo quando o garoto estremeceu, surpreso com o ato. Pegando jeito e segurando-o pelo quadril, se ajeitou para deitar Chanyeol na cama, ficando por cima, entre as pernas longas. Subiu os beijos novamente, selando a boca cheinha. — Você me deixou atiçado demais pra me fazer esperar, bebê. — Seu tom era sacana, como o sorrisinho que tinha no rosto, olhando Chanyeol de cima, encarando-o morder o lábio com força e abrir um pouco mais as pernas para lhe acomodar melhor. 

— Eu não fiz nada — disse tão inocente que Baekhyun quase parou tudo que fazia, mas o brilho furtivo no olhar o fez esfregar seu quadril no de Chanyeol, consequentemente fazendo ele sentir o quanto estava duro. Chanyeol sorriu, suspirando baixinho e olhando em direção ao resultado de sua provocação. — Não quero só brincar de se esfregar, Byun. — Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de Baekhyun, puxando de levinho e forçando o quadril para cima, buscando mais contato. 

Por ora, Baekhyun ignorou as reclamações de Chanyeol. Ele só era um garoto ansioso e guloso para chegar aos _finalmentes._ Baekhyun gostava de provocá-lo e mostrar outras formas de sentir prazer. Além de não estar muito sóbrio para pensar direitinho, queria fazê-lo se aliviar da ereção que tinha nas pernas, pois sabia que ele ia acabar se desfazendo dela no banho. Beijou-o no queixo, o coração martelando no peito com o sorrisinho dele. As mãos grandes se enfiaram por dentro da camisa social para alisar suas costas e sua bunda, causando aquele arrepio gostoso na pele, fazendo o pau pulsar dentro da cueca, necessitando de algum mínimo alívio que fosse. 

Ergueu o tronco, sorrindo com o muxoxo insatisfeito de Chanyeol por ter se afastado repentinamente, mas foi por uma boa causa. Desabotoou a calça jeans que o mais novo vestia, puxando apenas ela para baixo, tendo que sair do meio das pernas dele para que ela fosse parar no chão. O volume estava ali, descaradamente, mostrando para Baekhyun que, apesar de vir com papinho de tomar banho, queria alívio imediatamente. Encarou Chanyeol, que tinha os cabelos espalhados na cama e caindo sobre a testa. As bochechas estavam coradas, tanto pelo calor que tomava conta do quarto quanto pela excitação. Baekhyun sorriu, enchendo a mão da ereção alheia, ainda coberta pela cueca cinza e apertando, fazendo Chanyeol tremer e sufocar um gemido na garganta. 

— Não? E por que está assim, hum? — perguntou-o com o tom ameno, como se estivesse relatando algo óbvio. Riu enquanto Chanyeol lutava contra a vontade de abrir as pernas e implorar para ele dar um jeito naquilo de uma vez por todas. 

Odiava o tanto que era fraco estando com Baekhyun e o quanto ele tinha autocontrole suficiente para foder com seu corpo em mil sensações diferentes de prazer, mesmo que o pau estivesse esticando o tecido da cueca, mostrando sem vergonha nenhuma que estava duro, excitado, _por sua causa._ Baekhyun passou a massagear a ereção de Chanyeol, dedicado, se ajeitando e sentando sobre as coxas nuas para ficar por cima outra vez. 

— Você vai gostar — sussurrou, apoiando a mão livre do lado da cabeça de Chanyeol, ficando com o rosto próximo ao dele, percebendo a respiração ficar cada vez mais afetada com sua carícia. — Promete não fazer muito barulho? — O Park olhou nos olhos pequenos de Baekhyun, admirando por um tempinho, antes de engolir em seco e assentir. — _Bom garoto_ — disse baixinho, encarando a boca cheinha antes de beijá-la, enfiando a mão dentro da cueca de Chanyeol para massagear o pau dele sem o impedimento do tecido. 

O estudante arfou com o contato, as mãos indo de encontro a nuca de Baekhyun para que ele não se afastasse e cessasse o beijo. Gostava como ele beijava, como o envolvia, como as bocas se encaixavam. Impossível não soltar barulhinhos satisfeitos e buscar por mais contato do corpo todo definido e bonito. 

Se prestassem atenção, notariam o movimento no corredor. Era óbvio pelo horário, início de noite. Qualquer um poderia ouvir alguma coisa se passasse pela porta do quarto 408, e todas as vezes que acabavam nos amassos naquela cama ou no chão, tinha que se controlar para não gemer como sentia vontade. Era quase impossível, mas _tentava._ E se sentia satisfeito todas as vezes, acabava exausto sobre os lençóis, e ainda recebia um carinho nos cabelos para acalmar os ânimos. 

Baekhyun manteve o carinho até perceber Chanyeol começar a se descontrolar, molhando seus dedos e a barriga, se preparando para um orgasmo impossível de inibir. Fora quando afastou as bocas, um fio de saliva juntando os lábios até selar os de Chanyeol de novo. O mais novo aproveitou do _time_ que Baekhyun lhe deu para se acalmar um pouquinho e tirar a camisa social que ele ainda vestia, empurrando-a pelos ombros largos para poder tocar livremente as costas malhadas. Puxou-o para mais um beijo, as línguas se encontrando antes dos lábios, o barulho do relógio no pulso de Baekhyun quando ele segurou sua cintura com força ao que tentou se esfregar, lembrando-lhe cruelmente do quanto achava sexy o jeito que ele se vestia. 

O beijo era molhado, mais quente que os outros, e tinha provocações que faziam Baekhyun molhar mais ainda a própria cueca. Se apoiou com o cotovelo e a mão na cama, mal separando as bocas com a distância quase nula entre os rostos e o resto do corpo. Roçou devagar a pélvis na de Chanyeol, só para sentir se estavam como queria, com os paus juntos para que começasse a mover os quadris, como fez logo em seguida. Chanyeol entreabriu os lábios em um gemido mudo, fechando os olhos e suspirando satisfeito com o contato das intimidades. 

— Baek — chamou, mesmo que não quisesse falar nada, só estava ficando perdido na bolha que se formava ao redor deles dois, centralizando a excitação nos corpos que pegavam fogo. 

Fechou os olhos cheios de lágrimas, se perdendo com as mãos grandes pelo corpo de Baekhyun ao passo que o detetive investia o quadril contra o seu, esfregando os paus apertado, causando um estrago irreparável em Chanyeol. Era uma sensação crescente, e o fazia ficar perdido nela rapidamente. Baekhyun, por sua vez, gostava do que via. Ficava com o corpo a ponto de entrar em combustão, tão excitado e sensível, que se tornava impossível não melar Chanyeol de pré-gozo. 

Arrastou a ponta do nariz pela bochecha do garoto que se contorcia de prazer debaixo do seu corpo, tendo espaço para enfiar o rosto no pescoço dele e sentir o perfume usado, mas gostoso junto ao cheiro da própria pele. Beijou cada pedacinho que alcançou, tentando não deixar tantas marcas, mas era uma tarefa difícil demais para ser cumprida antes de tentar várias vezes e não conseguir. Arrastou língua pela jugular até a orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo e colando sua boca ali para gemer só para ele ouvir. 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, arqueando um pouco as costas e choramingando alto demais para quem estava fazendo algo proibido em um quarto de hotel. Baekhyun sorriu, sussurrando um pedindo para ele não fazer barulho, mas estava tão aéreo que não conseguia parar de suspirar alto, gemendo vez ou outra. Baekhyun levou a mão até a boca de Chanyeol, impedindo que o barulho saísse mais alto e diminuiu o ritmo dos movimentos, vendo-o abrir os olhos marejados com a sobrancelhas juntas. 

— Não faz barulho, bebê — sussurrou com aquela voz rouca, fazendo Chanyeol amolecer todo abaixo de si e choramingar pelo ritmo de antes. A mão grande se enfiou dentro de sua cueca, enchendo-se da carne da nádega esquerda e apertando, forçando Baekhyun a voltar com a mesma força e rapidez com que se esfregava. O detetive distribuiu beijos pelo rosto de Chanyeol, carinhoso, mas os dedos apertavam as bochechas e se continuavam mantendo-o calado. — Quer gozar? — Chanyeol assentiu rapidamente, fincando as unhas em sua bunda. Os paus mal estavam cobertos, mas a ideia de fazer aquilo sem estar totalmente nu era alucinante. — Fecha os olhos e só sente — soprou, voltando a enfiar o rosto no pescoço de Chanyeol, mas, dessa vez, não rogando suas ações, usou a língua, os lábios e os dentes para fazê-lo perder o juízo, além de voltar com os movimentos mais cadenciados. 

Chanyeol nunca havia se drogado, apenas bebia, e isso se restringia a quando saia com amigos. Nunca ficou realmente bêbado, mas o que estava sentindo, era algo parecido com o êxtase desses momentos. Sua mente estava nublada, fechou os olhos e buscou apenas sentir — a boca de Baekhyun queimando sobre sua pele, a saliva molhando a palma da mão em sua boca, seu pau sendo esfregado com vontade contra o do Byun. 

Se perdeu no próprio prazer, ou melhor, no prazer que compartilhavam. Baekhyun também não tinha mais forças nenhuma para controlar seu orgasmo, e o tempo que teve fora apenas para levantar a camisa de Chanyeol, prendendo-a com a mão firme na altura do peito. Ergueu o tronco sem parar com os movimentos, descontando o deleite por aquilo segurando com força no tecido e com a mão sobre a boca alheia. Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos, os cílios úmidos, encarando Baekhyun em cima do seu colo, com os cabelos bagunçados, suado, as veias dos braços saltadas pela força e o abdome trincado pelos movimentos insistentes. 

Subiu as unhas curtas pelas costas do detetive, seu corpo tremendo com o espasmo forte, jogando a cabeça para trás quando finalmente conseguiu alcançar o que queria. Baekhyun também não demorou muito, diminuindo os movimentos quando os jatos de porra molharam a barriga lisinha de Chanyeol, se juntando ao estrago que ele fez também, mordendo o lábio com força para não fazer nenhum barulho. 

Poderia começar tudo de novo, se tivesse forças, quando sentiu Baekhyun gozando em sua barriga. Juntou as sobrancelhas, tentando se livrar daquela dormência que vem imediatamente após um puta orgasmo daqueles. Alisou o braço de Baekhyun para ele tirar a mão de sua boca, e ele o fez, sorrindo em sua direção, o peitoral subindo e descendo com a respiração ainda descompassada. Ele também soltou sua camisa, ajeitando a cueca na linha do quadril antes de sair de cima de suas coxas, deitando do lado de Chanyeol, mas com a cabeça na direção dos pés dele. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado e a respiração louca. 

Chanyeol, por sua vez, passou as costas da mão sobre a boca para limpar os rastros de saliva, tirando a camisa e usando-a para limpar a sujeira em sua barriga. Também ajeitou a cueca, deixando a camisa no chão e sentando na cama, o corpo todo mole, pedindo só um tempinho a mais deitado ali, se possível recebendo algum carinho de Baekhyun. Mordeu o lábio inferior, observando-o deitado, com os olhos fechados e a respiração mais calma que antes. 

Mesmo com o passar do tempo, Chanyeol nunca soube lidar com o que Baekhyun o fazia sentir intensamente. Demorou para perceber que era amor, e quando percebeu, parecia ser tarde demais. Mas, naquele momento, uma das incontáveis lembranças no quarto 408, só _gostava_ de estar perto e de tê-lo o tocando de qualquer maneira que fosse, porque isso fazia sua cabeça ficar no lugar e não se preocupar com futuro nenhum, nem mesmo o deles dois. 


	6. Fora de rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: A última cena pode ser delicada ou desconfortável para alguém por conta do contexto que ela se passa. Então, deixarei o aviso como gatilho.

_Parada no posto 11,  
Ulsan, Coreia do Sul.  
Dias atuais._

  


— Arma no chão e mãos na cabeça! — exclamou com a voz alterada, apontado para o chão com a pistola mirada no homem de sua altura. Fora rapidamente obedecido, e, quando a arma dele parou no chão, chutou-a para o lado a fim de tirar do alcance alheio. — Da próxima vez que você tentar meter uma bala em mim, eu estouro sua cabeça — grunhiu, um pouco ofegante da perseguição recente, que aconteceu dentro do posto. 

Sentia o sangue quente escorrer por um lado do rosto, o ardor ficando cada vez pior quando o suor escorria e batia no corte na sobrancelha. Apesar disso, não havia se ferido gravemente, e conseguira pegar um dos caras que esperavam pelo ônibus. Rapidamente um dos policiais se aproximou para algemar o homem ajoelhado, que bufava em uma mistura da respiração descompassada pelo cansaço e dor pelo tiro de raspão que levou na altura do ombro. Ele ainda encarou Baekhyun como se quisesse guardar a fisionomia em sua memória, os olhos caídos vidrados no rosto do investigador até que seu corpo fosse sacudido para que seguisse caminho. 

Levou os dedos até a parte superior do colete, puxando um pouco e esticando o pescoço, os braços caindo ao lado do corpo enquanto tentava normalizar a própria respiração. O sol estava forte sobre sua cabeça, deixando-a quente e fazendo com que sentisse uma ligeira tontura pelo esforço súbito junto a falta de uma alimentação direita. Sentia-se acabado, cansado. 

Havia pego o colete de Kyungsoo, levando sorte de que ele não havia sofrido nada e logo voltado para o ônibus, pois, caso algo tivesse acontecido, com certeza Nari enterraria o seu distintivo. Jongin e Seungwan foram os primeiros a saírem do ônibus quando perceberam a movimentação em direção ao motorista, e não demorou mais que poucos segundos para que a troca de tiros começasse. Nesse meio, acabou levando uma coronhada na altura da sobrancelha, e agradeceu aquela dor estar fazendo sua cabeça se confundir entre os sentimentos que não o largava. Sobretudo, os dois suspeitos já estavam dentro das viaturas, que seguiram caminho de volta para o departamento. 

Percebeu Seungwan se aproximar junto a Jongin, que guardava a própria pistola no coldre preso na cintura. Ela acenou em direção ao corte em seu rosto e a mancha de sangue que descia até a gola da camisa, nitidamente preocupada. 

— Está tudo bem, só é um corte. — Comprimiu os lábios e engoliu em seco, olhando em direção a Jongin. — E com vocês? 

— Não sou tão fodido quanto você pra me machucar numa perseguição besta como essa — brincou, com um ligeiro fundo de sarcasmo velando a alfinetada que queria dar em Baekhyun. Seungwan riu soprado, balançando a cabeça para os lados. — Nari ligou, parece que Seulgi conseguiu algo sobre o cara do caso fechado. — O investigador Byun ergueu a sobrancelha que não estava machucada, assentindo. 

— Acho melhor seguir logo, antes do meio da tarde estamos de volta ao departamento. — Baekhyun fora o primeiro a subir no ônibus, livrando-se do colete um pouco melado de sangue enquanto andava em direção aos bancos do fundo. 

Não se importou de limpar o sangue do rosto, merecia um pouco daquilo. _Sentia_ que merecia. Tudo era menos doloroso que a sensação de perder Chanyeol. E nunca havia sentido isso com ninguém — nem quando Sooyoung, poucos dias de oficializarem o casamento, disse que nunca dariam certo porque Baekhyun, em algum momento, iria pensar apenas no próprio umbigo e esquecer que a relação não se tratava apenas dele e de suas vontades. 

Ela não estava tão errada assim, pois, apesar de tentar não chegar a esse ponto, sempre voltava a ser um filho da puta egoísta. 

═

Nari fez vista grossa ao ver o estado de Baekhyun. Esperava que nem tudo ocorreria tão bem, apesar de, no lugar deles, aquele ser o menor dos problemas. Contudo, era visível que o buraco era mais embaixo e ela não era ninguém para tirar Baekhyun daquela situação, mas tentava ajudá-lo a manter a cabeça em ordem até quando fosse possível, por isso ainda murmurou _“bom trabalho_ ” quando o homem passou por si, carregando o colete que sabia não ser dele, e limpando o rosto molhado de sangue (e, se não estivesse errada, de lágrimas). 

Já deveria imaginar que ele não cederia, estando naquela situação, talvez sua reação fosse a mesma. Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun fosse ao seu encontro, com o ferimento ainda aberto, apesar do sangue ter sido estancado. O terno estava fechado, escondendo a sujeira na camisa social e os cabelos arrumados na medida do possível. Comprimiu os lábios, erguendo o olhar para encará-lo quando a porta de sua sala fez barulho. 

— Podemos começar o interrogatório? — perguntou um pouco hesitante, não conseguindo manter seus olhos nos de Nari por muito tempo. Uma mão fechada em punho sobre a mesa e a outra enfiada no bolso da calça; uma tentativa de esconder a resposta de seu corpo para o que estava acontecendo. 

— Todos foram almoçar, Byun, e um dos suspeitos está machucado, precisa de atendimento por ora — disse calmamente, fechando o notebook e apoiando os braços sobre a mesa, tentando demonstrar que _estava_ do lado de Baekhyun e não começar uma nova discussão. Afinal, estavam indo bem no caso, agora. — Deveria fazer o mesmo, é o tempo que todos voltam e então podemos conversar como iremos prosseguir. 

Baekhyun encarou-a. Como iria dizê-la que sua cabeça não conseguia fazer mais nada além de buscar meios de pôr um ponto final naquela tormenta que estava inserido antes mesmo de saber que o garoto era um dos sequestrados? Pelo olhar, ela já deveria saber, e não conseguiria fazer muito estando em uma posição delicada, mas ainda tentou: 

— Eu posso começar. — Umedeceu os lábios rapidamente, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha tentando calar o choro que tendia a voltar com força, martelando o peito já dolorido, quando Nari balançou a cabeça para os lados. — Quando voltarem, conversamos, mas eu já posso adiantar isso para não perdemos — fora interrompido. 

— Vá comer alguma coisa, cuide desse ferimento e retornamos logo mais — ordenou, e apesar de seu tom calmo, Baekhyun entendeu que não haveria brechas para se apoiar e fazer o que queria. Por isso, apenas assentiu e deixou a sala de Nari logo depois. 

Apesar de aceitar a ordem de sua chefe, e apenas pela vontade de não foder com tudo outra vez, soube que ela o deixaria fora do interrogatório prévio, principalmente depois do que fez com o motorista. Prova disso fora Seulgi entrando na sala de paredes de vidro segundos depois de sair dela, lançando em sua direção apenas um sorriso gentil. Olhou para trás, observando a loira começar a falar expressivamente com Nari, que parecia bastante interessada, ao contrário do que todos, segundo ela, deveriam estar fazendo. Juntou as mãos, apertando os dedos e comprimindo os lábios. Não _deveria_ parar, pois não tinham tempo. Mas, _precisava_ disso ou não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo. Então, saiu do andar da equipe especial, descendo em direção ao refeitório. 

Go Nari, de canto de olho, percebeu a relutância de Baekhyun, temendo que ele voltasse e questionasse o que faziam. Era injusto, mas era a melhor saída até que ele estivesse com a cabeça no lugar e o choque da notícia acalmasse. E respirou aliviada quando o homem seguiu caminho em direção ao elevador. Seulgi olhou para trás, voltando a olhar para sua chefe no instante seguinte. 

— Como ele está? — perguntou, sabendo que a resposta seria negativa. 

— Ninguém na situação dele ficaria bem, para ser sincera — disse, comprimindo os lábios e erguendo o olhar para a mulher mais nova. — Mas ele vai ficar, e enquanto isso não acontecer, precisamos segurá-lo um pouco. — Seulgi assentiu. — Farei o interrogatório com o Jongin. O que tem para mim? — Referiu-se ao que havia no tablet e a intenção principal de Seulgi ir até sua sala. 

— É sobre o caso que foi arquivado. Ele poderia ter continuado se o antigo diretor do departamento não insistisse para que o fosse arquivado. — Nari suspirou, encostando-se na cadeira. — Moonkyu foi morto dentro das salas do subsolo e é impossível que alguém tenha se infiltrado lá. Meu palpite é que esse cara, conhecido como _Dak..._ — Arrastou o indicador pela tela para a foto de um homem alto e boa aparência. — Pagou para o diretor Kim dar o fim no Moonkyu e arquivar o caso. Nari, ele era apenas quem fazia os acordos. O antigo diretor poderia continuar com o caso normalmente, o que deixa mais curioso ainda, pois havia provas que estavam no caminho certo. — Nari ergueu os dedos magros, pedindo para Seulgi parar. 

— E me deixe adivinhar. — Apontou para a tela do tablet. — Esse cara se encontrou com o diretor Kim pouco tempo antes de Moonkyu ser morto. — Seulgi assentiu, comprimindo os lábios. 

— Em um restaurante italiano, no mesmo dia que levaram o Moonkyu para o subsolo. — Ela voltou a deslizar o dedo, mostrando fotos de lugares luxuosos, cassinos e casas noturnas. — Dak é um banqueiro, financia os cassinos mais famosos e as casas noturnas mais badaladas do país. Protegido por políticos e intocável pela polícia. — Seulgi inclinou um pouco a cabeça, olhando para Nari, que agora mexia no tablet, passando as fotos e pensando no que a investigadora dizia. — A questão é que o caso do Moonkyu não tinha a ver com sequestros, e sim com roubo de armas, e os valores eram acordados com os motoristas por meio dele. Além de o diretor Kim estar aposentado, e dadas as últimas notícias, internado devido a um início de infarto. — A expressão de Nari se tornou desacreditada, erguendo o olhar para a loira. 

— Esse tipo de gente depois que aposenta as bolas, fica com um pé na cova — comentou, largando o tablet sobre a mesa e respirando fundo. — A questão, Kang, é que isso não liga o Dak ao caso que temos agora. — Seulgi afastou uma das cadeiras, sentando-se e apoiando os braços sobre a mesa. — E nem temos provas suficientes para prender o _antigo diretor do departamento._ — Enfatizou a característica, o que tornava tudo mais difícil naquele instante. 

— Tem razão, mas temos a ligação de Dak com Moonkyu, e o modo como eram feitas as negociações batem com o que está acontecendo agora. Além do senhor Dang falar sobre ele fazer o pagamento. — Gesticulou e encolheu os ombros, temendo não ter lógica o que dizia. — Ou seja, podemos descobrir se Dak tem alguma ligação com os dois suspeitos. Se sim, temos um rosto a que buscar. Se não… — A voz diminuiu e ela pressionou os lábios um no outro. 

— Se não, não temos nada — concluiu, ficando por breves minutos em silêncio, girando a aliança que tinha no dedo anelar esquerdo, até que pensou em algo que talvez o ajudassem a dar um passo maior. — Me faça uma lista de todas as casas noturnas e cassinos que Dak financia, junto do nome de quem recebe o dinheiro. Tentarei descobrir para onde as vítimas são levadas e algo me diz que esse cara tem a ver. — Seulgi assentiu, pegando o tablet e saindo da sala rapidamente. 

Nari não levou tanto tempo assim para seguir o mesmo caminho, encontrando Jongin no trajeto em direção a uma das salas que usariam para fazer o interrogatório. 

  


Já esperava por algo como aquilo. Sua chefe era apenas delicada com as decisões explícitas, mas não deixava de seguir o bom senso, mesmo que isso passasse por cima de um de seus melhores agentes. Poderia se sentir decepcionado quando soube que o interrogatório já estava sendo seguido por Jongin e Nari, mas estava tendo esse sentimento demais nos últimos dias, e eles não estavam direcionados a ninguém mais além de si mesmo. Por isso, se contentou em entrar na sala pequena ao lado de onde acontecia o interrogatório, observando a conversa por trás do espelho falso. 

Havia empurrado a comida no estômago, e mentiria friamente se dissesse que conseguiu mantê-la ali por muito tempo. Quando se pôs a pensar no que poderia acontecer com Chanyeol, nas maiores crueldades que sua mente já teve o desprazer de presenciar e ver, só conseguiu chegar ao banheiro e colocar tudo para fora, sentando no chão e deixando aquele desespero no peito ir embora, mesmo que tivesse de passar por um novo choro e uma sequência de pedido de desculpas ao vento, como se ele pudesse escutar. Sua mente pedia um tempo, seu corpo já estava exausto e não fazia mais de três dias desde a notícia. Temia não aguentar até conseguir correr atrás de Chanyeol. 

Lavou o rosto, molhou a nuca e os cabelos, procurando um band-aid para tapar o corte da sobrancelha. Então seguiu caminho e, agora, observava como eles seguiam com o interrogatório. Nari mostrou uma foto para o interrogado, e Baekhyun não sabia ao certo quem era, mas no instante que sua expressão pareceu nitidamente duvidosa sobre o que ela estava fazendo, Seungwan, ao seu lado, explicou a possível participação de um cara conhecido como Dak no caso, como o motorista havia dito. 

— Tem outros fazendo a mesma proposta ao seu amigo. Mas, se me disser primeiro, temos um acordo e ele sai com a pena maior que a sua — explicou a diretora do departamento, batendo o indicador sobre o papel posto em frente ao homem. — Trabalha para ele? — O suspeito se remexeu na cadeira, mantendo os lábios juntos e os olhos longe dos dois agentes sentados à sua frente. Ergueu o queixo, inclinando a cabeça. — É uma pergunta simples, rapaz, e ainda estou sendo gentil com você e te oferecendo algo em troca. — Ela se recostou na cadeira de metal, cruzando as pernas e gesticulando como se o que dizia fosse simples. — O banqueiro Choi, conhecido como Dak, é o mandante dos sequestros? 

— Eu não sei de nada — murmurou, balançando a cabeça para os lados sem desviar o olhar de Nari e Jongin, que soltou um riso soprado. Em seguida, o agente de pele amorenada buscou o celular no bolso, lendo algo e abrindo um sorriso maior. Baekhyun puxou um pequeno sorriso de lado. Ele não havia recebido mensagem nenhuma. 

— Engraçado, pelo jeito seu comparsa pensa um pouco diferente — disse, com uma voz arrastada, chamando a atenção do suspeito, que ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e pressionou a mandíbula. — Vou mudar um pouco o acordo, porque algo me diz que você é mais inteligente que ele. Se abrir a boca, te damos imunidade total. — Jongin apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, encarando o suspeito um pouco mais de perto, que nitidamente ficou afetado com o que o oficial dizia. — Agora sabemos que o banqueiro realmente mandou vocês, mas, se seu amigo não estiver mentindo, ele só está no meio do processo todo, como um prestador de serviço com caras que sabem mexer com negociações, como ele. — Jongin ergueu apenas as mãos, curvando os lábios para baixo. — Então, para ser mais útil que ele e valer a pena a imunidade que estamos oferecendo a você, responda: para onde vocês os levam? Para quem? 

— Ele não vai abrir a porra da boca assim — comentou Baekhyun, não direcionando-se a Seungwan, mas a Jongin, como se ele pudesse ouvir. — Essa história de jogar um em cima do outro não funciona quando eles já vivem prontos para estourar qualquer um. — Seungwan cruzou os braços, suspirando audivelmente e virando o rosto para encarar Baekhyun. 

— Tem razão — concordou. — Mas tem alguma saída mais rápida? 

— Sempre tem, e Nari não vai me ouvir se for eu quem levar isso à ela. 

— Vocês nem sabem com quem estão se metendo e querem que eu acredite nessa história de que aquele merda está falando alguma coisa? — Riu soprado, relaxando o corpo na cadeira e afastando a folha que estampava o rosto do banqueiro Choi Seunghyun, as algemas tilintando com o ato. — Se querem me prender, façam logo, não gastem saliva comigo. 

— Está escolhendo o caminho mais difícil, rapaz — interviu a diretora. — Está contando com uma esperteza que acredita ter, mas sabe que estamos perto de pegar vocês. — O suspeito ergueu ambas sobrancelhas e sorriu em puro sarcasmo. 

— Estão? — perguntou. 

— Dak não deixa barato, se serve a experiência. — Nari ajeitou o blazer sobre o corpo magro, observando o olhar do suspeito tornar-se mais pesado e o sorriso morrer aos poucos. — O último dos dele que esteve aqui foi encontrado morto — disse sem nenhum pesar na voz. 

— O que seria? — Seungwan perguntou, e não precisou de uma resposta verbal para entender o que Baekhyun queria dizer, olhando-a de relance e voltando a encarar o suspeito. — Você descontar esse ódio nos outros não vai trazer solução para o caso, sabe disso. — O detetive ergueu os ombros, não se importando tanto com o que a ex-policial dizia, pois, naquele momento, estavam num jogo que a única regra era devolver na mesma moeda. 

— Espero que esteja ciente disso — finalizou a diretora, erguendo-se e deixando a semente da dúvida plantada no rosto do suspeito. Jongin e Nari deixaram a sala, e Baekhyun não tardou em sair da que estava e encontrá-los no corredor. 

— O que vão fazer? — questionou de súbito, abordando-os rapidamente. A chefe Go suspirou, umedecendo os lábios e olhando de Jongin para Baekhyun. 

— Ainda não sabemos, Byun. Eles não querem falar, e, sem isso, não temos nada novamente. — Apoiou as mãos na cintura, respirando fundo e soltando todo o ar pela boca. 

— Precisamos com urgência que digam alguma coisa, sem isso, não temos o que mais seguir — comentou Baekhyun, recebendo o olhar de Nari que não pareceu satisfeita com o que insinuava. Ela negou com a cabeça, passando por entre os membros da equipe para seguir caminho até sua sala. No entanto, Baekhyun fora atrás, sendo seguido por Jongin e Seungwan. — Se eles não abrirem a porra da boca, estamos arriscando um novo sequestro, e eu duvido muito que isso demore a acontecer. 

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com um dos Choi que levaram lá para baixo? — A voz a chefe Go estava esganiçada, deixando explícito sua descrença no que Baekhyun queria àquela altura do campeonato. — O cara foi quase partido ao meio e agora o diretor Kim está numa cama de hospital, e se você acredita que não há coincidência de ele estar nessa situação logo quando estamos caçando mais um onde o Dak está envolvido, você é inocente demais, Baekhyun. — Tornando para a sala de Nari, o detetive sentia que estava deixando a corda escapar outra vez. 

— Alguém tem outra solução? — perguntou quando Jongin e Seungwan entraram e fecharam a porta de juntas enferrujadas. Nenhuma resposta, apenas um olhando para o outro, buscando uma solução que não teriam, mesmo que tivessem o poder de Nari para mandar e desmandar. — Foi o que imaginei. — Seu tom era desenganado, e a mais velha daquela sala não gostou de ser posta em uma saia justa que tivesse de dar razão para alguém que nem mesmo deveria estar discutindo sobre o caso. — O que ele vai fazer? Contatar algum de nós para subornar e mandar matá-los? Bom, tomara que esse seja eu, vou ter o prazer de ser o homem que vai meter uma bala no meio da cara do Dak — ironizou com um humor amargo e sem graça, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e cruzando as pernas. 

— Você não vai fazer porra nenhuma, Baekhyun — intrometeu-se no momento pomposo do detetive, que mexia o pé por debaixo da mesa em um estado de nervosismo que dificilmente o tomaria naquelas situações. — E acho melhor não arriscar brincar quando sua situação não é favorável para isso. 

— Eu não brinquei — contrapôs com a voz séria, encarando Nari. 

— Pelo menos a estupidez do Baekhyun tem um fundo de lógica agora. Não temos nenhuma saída, e eu prefiro arriscar que um deles morra do que um novo sequestro acontecer. — Jongin se fez presente na conversa, interrompendo o embate silencioso entre Baekhyun e Nari. — Ou pior — cruzou os braços e suspirou pesadamente — mais um corpo aparecer por aí. — A diretora do departamento vagou o olhar até o ex-policial, olhando-o enquanto ponderava aquela ideia absurda. 

— Não é como se você fosse se tornar como os homens que passaram por aqui, chefe Go. — Seungwan percebeu a real preocupação da amiga de trabalho, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio dos homens da sala quando o problema não estava em levar os suspeitos para outro lugar, e sim nas consequências que aquilo teria para a carreira de uma mulher na diretoria. 

Afinal, estava tudo bem homens venderem suas honras para manter a imagem da justiça quando, por baixo dos panos, não era bem isso que acontecia. Mas, sendo uma mulher, pisava em ovos até mesmo com a simples ideia de ser mais incisiva. 

— Pode acontecer alguma merda, mas essa é uma via de mão dupla. Se não tentarmos, esse caso continuará parado e o resultado será tão humilhante quanto não ter tentado. — Nari pressionou os lábios um no outro, passando os dedos pela cabeça, pensativa. Olhou para além das paredes de vidro, não prestando atenção à movimentação. 

— Se o problema é responsabilidade, não se preocupe, eu digo que ordenei e você não sabia. — Baekhyun disse simplista e Nari nem o olhou para mostrar se estava ou não de acordo com aquilo. — E se estiver com medo, eu coloco minha cabeça em jogo. 

— Não queira dar uma de herói agora, Byun — murmurou a chefe Go, olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquilo. Mas, eles tinham razão. Era a única saída imediata. — _Ok._ — Olhou para os três, focando em Jongin inicialmente. — Leve-os para lá, — olhou para Baekhyun — mas, por ora, não iremos fazer nada. Até amanhã de manhã vamos esperar algum contato. _Se_ nada parecer suspeito, vocês podem continuar com isso. 

O clima pesado não os deixaria tão facilmente, principalmente quando estavam por um fio de cruzar com alguém que poderia influenciar muito aquele caso. Se entreolharam, assentindo. Jongin e Seungwan deixaram a sala quando perceberam que Nari queria falar algo apenas com o líder da equipe, deixando-os sufocados na sala espaçosa. 

— No desespero, somos capazes de muita coisa. A adrenalina faz a gente se sentir um super-herói, entende, Baekhyun? — Iniciou a conversa com o agente que permanecia na mesma posição, mas agora com as mãos sobre as pernas, os dedos entrelaçados e o olhar cansado, cabisbaixo. 

— O que quer dizer com isso? 

— Não muito — pontuou. — Eu confio em você, mas eu quase entrei em desespero quando meu marido faleceu. Então, não entre. Não deixe sua adrenalina falar mais alto, mesmo que a tentação seja grande. — Baekhyun ergueu o olhar em direção à sua chefe, diminuindo-o e soltando um riso soprado, decepcionado. 

— Você está insinuando que eu posso acabar aceitando suborno? — Ela não respondeu. O Byun não sabia se sentia desapontado ou se dava um ponto de razão para ela, afinal, o que não faria para encontrar Chanyeol? 

— Não negue o que você não tem certeza. 

— Não diga o que _você_ não tem certeza, Nari. São anos me entregando à porra desse departamento e você me diz isso? — Sua voz se elevou um pouco, apesar de sua postura não entregar a mesma decepção porque, no fundo, parecia algo a ser óbvio quando estava procurando o garoto até em seus sonhos. Nari engoliu em seco, passando a mão pela boca e depois pelos cabelos longos. — Eu só não mando você se foder porque te respeito como uma irmã. — Finalmente levantou, não se importando se ela queria ou não falar mais alguma coisa. Deixou a sala, ainda escutando algo como “está dispensado por hoje” quando deu o primeiro passo para fora. 

  


═

Independente de quantas horas passassem, era difícil aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Parecia apenas um pesadelo do qual não estava conseguindo acordar, mas em algum momento isso aconteceria, correto? É assim que as coisas ruins funcionam. Tentava se prender a isso porque estava se sentindo fraco demais para continuar lutando. A culpa corroía seu corpo por dentro e levava consigo o que havia guardado de bom, dos momentos que teve com aquele garoto. Não parava de doer, e sabia bem que não pararia nem mesmo depois que aquilo acabasse porque a culpa seria sua eterna companheira. 

Era a única companhia que merecia, afinal, pois com todas as outras, acabava sendo estúpido o bastante para que elas fossem embora. Diria que errar é humano e que somos egoístas naturalmente, mas isso era só uma desculpa fodida para esconder que não merecia sentimento nenhum. Não era capaz de trabalhar sua cabeça sabendo que tinha outra pessoa, outro sentimento, com que tivesse que lidar. Então sempre era mais fácil fugir e fingir que não estava sentindo o mesmo. Embora não conseguisse, agora, fugir da tormenta, continuava fingindo para quem fosse que sabia lidar com a situação. Prova disso eram as seis garrafas de cerveja que levava consigo até o caixa do supermercado. 

Afogaria a dor mais uma vez. Era muito mais fácil que encará-la durante a noite e acabar não conseguindo pregar os olhos por causa da culpa que o vinha atormentar. Pagou por seu refúgio, sentindo uma falsa alegria no peito com a ideia de que, pelo menos bêbado, a cabeça teria uma paz, seguindo para o lugar que o faria pelo menos sentir que ele voltaria. Em algum momento, _ele_ voltaria. Chanyeol tinha que voltar ou não conseguiria seguir em frente. 

Contudo, no instante seguinte que sua tia disse aquelas palavras, do qual Baekhyun custou acreditar por algum tempo (mas não podia evitar a própria realidade), soube que sua noite seria infernal:

— O quarto está ocupado, filho — disse enquanto dava leves batidinhas no ombro de Baekhyun, depois tocando-o no rosto. — Está tudo bem? Foi um dia difícil hoje? — Ela passou os dedos finos suavemente por cima do band-aid sobre sua sobrancelha, esperando motivos suficientes para compreender sua estagnação olhando para a escada que dava para o andar do quarto 408. 

— _Foi só um dia difícil_ — sussurrou, tentando se convencer que havia sido apenas isso e que, amanhã, estaria tudo bem novamente. Quem sabe, teria até mesmo uma nova chance de consertar o que fez. Suspirou, olhando para o portão de ferro. 

— Quer outro quarto? — perguntou no mesmo tom de voz sereno. — Posso pedir ao Sehun que arrume, querido. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para os lados, olhando para sua tia, sem encará-la, comprimindo os lábios pequenos em um sorriso. 

— Vou para casa, não precisa se preocupar. — Ela parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente para confortar Baekhyun, ou para mostrar o quanto ele tinha errado. Mas, nada fez, deixou que ele saísse do hotel e seguisse caminho para casa com a ilusão de que conseguiria pregar os olhos. 

Demorou até que chegasse à rua pouco movimentada do bairro afastado do centro de Seul. Fazia pelo menos três dias que não parava em casa, ela também tinha lembranças de Chanyeol e, o pior, muito mais das noites que tentou esquecê-lo. Mas, não podia simplesmente ficar do lado de fora e fugir de algo que, em algum momento, teria que enfrentar. Estacionou a moto no estacionamento do pequeno edifício, subindo rapidamente o lance de três escadas até perceber que a porta estava entreaberta e a luz da cozinha, pelo que percebeu, ligada. Pressionou a mandíbula, olhando em volta e certificando-se que os outros dois apartamentos tinham as portas devidamente trancadas. Olhou para cima, a câmera parecia ligada, como normalmente ficava. 

Não estava esperando ninguém, e era muito difícil alguém que tivesse livre acesso a sua casa se enfiar nela antes de avisar. Pensando nisso, pegou o celular no bolso interno do sobretudo, tentando desbloquear a tela — estava sem bateria. Insultou em silêncio, enfiando o celular no bolso novamente e pegando a arma do coldre, pondo-a em punho e destravando. Em uma mão tinha a sacola de cervejas, e com ela afastou vagarosamente a porta de madeira, o corpo um pouco curvado ao que andava adentrando a casa parcialmente escurecida, afinal, apenas a luz de um cômodo estava acesa. 

— Quem está aí? — perguntou com a voz mais alta, um pouco falha pela falta de uso com o tempo que esteve no caminho até ali. Juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando ao redor e notando que a bagunça que havia deixado pelo cômodo principal não estava mais lá e, reparando um pouco melhor, havia um cheiro bom no ar. — Mãe? 

— Sou eu! — ouviu uma voz feminina ser gritada do seu quarto. Olhou para o fundo do corredor, reparando que a luz dele também estava acesa e, logo depois de reconhecer a voz, sua dona apareceu carregando uma trouxa de lençóis. — Abaixa essa arma, seu babaca. — Chanmi disse um tantinho irritada e Baekhyun não soube explicar o motivo, mas seus ombros relaxaram e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Não por saber que não era um estranho, mas por não se sentir, pelo menos fisicamente, _sozinho._

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou um pouco confuso; ela não era o tipo de mulher que gostava de fazer aquelas coisas. E a relação que tiveram (ou tinham?) nem tinha nada a ver com ela cuidar de si daquele modo. 

Porém, ela não parou os passos mesmo quando passou pelo detetive, levando os lençóis para a área de serviço enquanto Baekhyun travava a arma, deixando-a sobre a mesa da sala, junto à sacola de cervejas. 

— Primeiro você me agradece, depois você pergunta — respondeu-o com o tom bem conhecido pelo oficial, que deixou a expressão aliviar como os ombros, mordendo o lábio com força e virando o rosto para reparar na mulher surgindo da cozinha. — Como você deixou sua casa chegar a esse ponto, Byun Baekhyun? — Ergueu o saco de lixo que trazia consigo, jogando-o na direção do detetive, que o pegou antes mesmo do saco bater em seu corpo. 

— Eu — engoliu em seco antes de continuar — estive ocupado demais esses dias. 

— E eu sou a única pessoa que você comeu naquela cama. — Apontou para o quarto de Baekhyun, revirando os olhos. 

— Não, você não é. 

— Eu sei, assim como sei que essa é uma desculpa esfarrapada sua — disse apontando, agora, para Baekhyun, que comprimiu os lábios e olhou para o chão. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — desviou do assunto, deixando o saco de lixo próximo da porta e se aproximando da mulher mais baixa, que ergueu o olhar em sua direção. Segurou na parte de trás da cabeça dela para poder depositar um beijo carinhoso sobre a franja. — Há umas semanas te mandei mensagem e você não me respondeu. — Se afastou um pouco, mas não tanto, pois Chanmi segurou-lhe no braço e levou o dedo até sobre o curativo na sobrancelha, apertando sem dó do gemido doloroso que o mais velho soltou. — Filha da puta! — grunhiu, tirando a mão de Chanmi e se afastando de vez. Ela soltou um riso soprado. 

— Eu estava ocupada. — Baekhyun tinha as sobrancelhas juntas devido ao incômodo no corte da sobrancelha depois da ousadia de Chanmi. Se livrou do sobretudo e em seguida do terno. Percebeu o ligeiro espanto da mulher ao ver a mancha de sangue em sua roupa. 

— Só coisa do trabalho, nada demais. — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, pois sabia muito bem que não era tão simples assim. Conhecia Baekhyun como a palma de sua mão, e não por conta das centenas de vezes que transou com ele, mas pelo modo como eram cúmplices desde que participaram de um intercâmbio juntos, na época do colegial. — Estava ocupada com o que? Dando pra quem, pra ser mais exato? — Repuxou um sorriso sacana, e Chanmi, por ora, deixou que ele levasse a conversa para onde quisesse. Sorriu, umedecendo os lábios e dando as costas para Baekhyun apenas para desligar o fogão, voltando para a sala segundos depois. 

— _Queria._ Mas, ele é certinho demais para gostar de foder como você. — Puxou o ar com força, pondo as mãos na cintura e andando até o sofá, como se estivesse querendo um modo mais confortável de dizer o que queria para Baekhyun, que riu, abrindo a camisa de linho rapidamente, puxando-a de dentro da calça social para depois desabotoar os pulsos. — E eu, por incrível que pareça, estou gostando disso — revelou, as palavras saindo devagar de entre os lábios cheios e melados de brilho labial como ela sempre gostava de usar. 

— É isso mesmo que estou entendendo? — Baekhyun foi até o sofá, se livrando da camisa social no caminho e deixando-a jogada sobre o estofado. Sentou-se ao lado de Chanmi, olhando-a com um sorriso aberto no rosto. Dessa vez, sentiu uma pontada de felicidade, por ela. — Você está… _apaixonada?_ — Ela ergueu um dos ombros, olhando-lhe como se não quisesse responder, mas já respondendo. — Uou — murmurou, começando a rir, se divertindo com o modo que ela foi ficando mais envergonhada com aquilo. 

— _Ok_ , sem essa, Baekhyun — disse um pouco exasperada, balançando as mãos e pedindo para ele parar com a gracinha. — Ele é um cara legal e gosta muito de mim. Então, vim aqui para te dar a notícia que vou me casar e não podemos mais ficar, entende? — diminuiu a voz à medida que chegava àquele ponto da conversa. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, levando a mão até a coxa de Chanmi e apertando na altura do joelho. Assentiu, suspirando e relaxando o corpo no sofá. 

— Te desejo felicidades, pequena. — Virou o rosto para encarar sua amiga nos olhos. — Sabe disso, não é? E espero que ele não seja um babaca filho da mãe com você, porque se for, basta mandar uma mensagem e eu o faço se arrepender de ter nascido. — Chanmi riu, deitando a cabeça sobre a parte superior do sofá e levando dois dedos até os próprios lábios, beijando-os e levando eles até os lábios ressecados de Baekhyun. 

— Esse seu lado durão me excita — brincou, olhando para cima, do mesmo jeito que Baekhyun fez depois de sorrir bonito em sua direção. 

Chanmi era seu refúgio. Da maneira mais errada, mas ela sabia que era e que também era o dela. Se pareciam o suficiente para aceitarem aquela troca até um dos lados ceder e, apesar de ela estar cedendo agora, Baekhyun fora o primeiro quando arrumou desculpas para não se encontrarem na época que estava ficando com Chanyeol. Foi babaca até nesse momento, pois mentiu para ela e para Chanyeol com a finalidade de esconder o sentimento confuso que tinha, naquela época. 

_Chanyeol._ Mentiu para ele algumas vezes, fora injusto outras mais. E agora estava feliz com o anúncio de que nem uma boa foda seria capaz de ter, não mais. Se importou com tantas coisas pequenas que esqueceu das grandiosas, dos sorrisos que ele lhe deu, das conversas boas que tinham, do que _realmente_ importava. Por mais idiota que isso possa parecer agora, se arrependia. 

— Você não veio aqui só pra isso, não é? — perguntou Baekhyun, com a voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos do teto imerso na pouca luz. Ouviu o suspiro de Chanmi. — Eu sabia. 

— Eu sinto muito — disse tão baixo que Baekhyun sentiu o peito voltar a apertar com força. 

— Quem te disse? 

— Eu vi no noticiário e vim correndo para ver como você estava e, bem, foi como imaginei — respondeu-o sincera, colocando os pés descalços sobre o sofá e abraçando as próprias pernas. 

— Não precisava se preocupar, eu sei me cuidar — disse tão desacreditado do que queria passar para Chanmi, que ela o olhou e negou com a cabeça. 

— Eu trouxe aquele _tteokbokki_ que comíamos depois da aula. — Não iria mudar a cabeça de Baekhyun, e com tantos anos sendo próxima dele, sabia que o melhor era deixá-lo cuidar daquilo sozinho. Ele não era alguém que gostava de ser colocado no colo para chorar, apesar de precisar disso muitas vezes. — Vou colocar a mesa enquanto você toma banho, está bem? — Baekhyun virou o rosto para olhá-la. Chanmi sempre fora uma garota bonita, e uma das poucas pessoas que continuou consigo por tanto tempo, provavelmente por conta da relação que tinham, mas, de qualquer forma, ela estava ali e se sentia menos atordoado sabendo que não precisava se sentir tão sozinho assim. — E aí, eu refaço o curativo desse machucado de policial novato e você toma algo para dormir. 

— É sério, não precisa — murmurou, e ela não deu ouvidos, estalando a língua e levantando-se do sofá. 

— Você nunca precisa de ninguém. — Chanmi pegou o saco com as cervejas, erguendo para mostrar ao que se referia. Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, observando-a entrar na cozinha e o cheiro da comida rapidamente se espalhar pela casa. 

Olhou para o teto de novo, fechando os olhos e escutando o coração bater calmamente. Tão rápido quanto a vontade de não se prender àquelas lembranças, a imagem de Chanyeol voltou à tona em sua cabeça. Engoliu em seco, não conseguindo controlar uma fina lágrima de escorrer por seu rosto. 

Estava com saudades e com medo. 

  


═

Olhou para a mão, a manga do terno azul escuro escondia a marca vermelha ao redor do pulso. Sentiu aquela vontade insistente de chorar voltar à tona, tendo de piscar os olhos várias vezes para que aquilo não acontecesse e as lágrimas acabassem por molhar a roupa que vestia. Engoliu em seco, a garganta dolorida pelas horas de choro ao lhe enfiarem dentro da mala de um carro e o levarem até ali. Depois, dos soluços insistentes e pedidos de socorro quando o enfiaram naquele quarto pequeno, com mais três garotos com a mesma idade que a sua, praticamente. Apertou o estofado do sofá com força, buscando algum rosto conhecido para pedir ajuda. Não conhecia ninguém. 

Era de se esperar, pois nunca conheceu ninguém com dinheiro suficiente para estar no meio daquelas pessoas. Se não estivesse errado, com ruindade suficiente para fazer o que faziam também. O salão estava cheio, e a maioria eram homens de meia idade ou mais velhos, com seus copos de bebidas e ternos bem arrumados. 

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando um deles apontou em sua direção, fazendo-lhe principal motivo da conversa entre o convidado e, pelo que Chanyeol observou, o anfitrião da festa. Não sabia onde estava, mas tinha certeza que era em algum ponto luxuoso e afastado do centro da cidade. Passava o dia todo enfiado dentro do quarto, não ouvia nada, a não ser o choro incansável de um ou outro que dividia o cômodo consigo. 

Havia conhecido o inferno em dois dias, e se sentiu fraco por deixar aquilo acontecer. Mesmo que não tivesse culpa alguma, mas talvez devesse tomar mais cuidado. Puxou o ar com força, olhando para as próprias coxas e apertando a mão entre elas. Queria chorar, queria gritar. Estava assustado, e observar outras pessoas naquela mesma situação o deixava mais apavorado ainda. O maior problema era quase desejar que fosse levado de uma vez, vendido como uma mercadoria qualquer, como cresceu vendo seus pais negociando. Pelo menos assim, teria alguma oportunidade de fugir, e quem sabe pudesse chorar até não aguentar mais, sem medo de ser castigado por isso. 

Quando ergueu o olhar novamente, prendeu a respiração para não desabar em lágrimas. Os dois homens se aproximavam ainda compartilhando da conversa que Chanyeol não sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas que o fazia sentir um arrepio subir por sua coluna e uma dor de cabeça forte surgir como alerta para correr para longe. 

— Boa noite. — Um deles dirigiu a palavra ao rapaz mais novo, estendendo a mão na direção dele para receber um cumprimento educado. Chanyeol não conseguiu encará-los, muito menos erguer a mão para demonstrar alguma educação. 

— Nosso amigo gostaria de conhecer você, por que não o acompanha? — Dessa vez, fora o anfitrião a tomar a palavra, nitidamente desgostoso com a atitude do garoto. 

As pálpebras tremeram quando ergueu o olhar para os dois, e sentiu a respiração falhar no peito em uma nítida demonstração de medo. Não tinha saída.


	7. Segredos não revelados

_Padaria Kyungdan, a caminho do  
Departamento Federal de Investigação.  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Março de 2019._

  


Apontou orgulhosamente para a fileira de rosquinhas recheadas e lisas da vitrine da padaria. Os olhos brilhando pelo doce e a barriga roncando por vontade de comê-los — mas era só olho grande mesmo, porque não fazia tanto tempo que tinha feito um bom lanche com Minseok, assim que saiu da universidade. A atendente pegou todos, seguindo o pedido de dois copos de café sem muito açúcar.

Estava se sentindo feliz, por muitos motivos, mas, por ora, gostaria de pensar que era somente por ter conseguido o que havia almejado naqueles últimos meses. Secretamente, pela ideia de encontrar aquele detetive bonitão de novo, depois de algumas semanas longe. 

— Assim aquele tanquinho vai virar uma máquina de lavar roupas, Chanyeol — resmungou seu melhor amigo que o acompanhava desde que pôs os pés de volta a Seul. Chanyeol estalou a língua, balançando a mão na direção do rosto de Minseok. 

— Deixa de ser um chute no saco, hyung — disse ao que pagava pelos doces e pelo café, saindo da padaria em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo. — Ele quase sempre me comprou comidas, nada mais justo que comprar para ele também. — Minseok riu soprado, enfiando as mãos no casaco jeans e acelerando os passos para acompanhar as passadas de Chanyeol. — Além disso, estou chegando de surpresa. — Estava irradiante, isso era perceptível a quilômetros de distância. 

— Você está realmente com os quatro pneus arriados por esse cara — comentou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, um sorriso pequeno no rosto, abstendo-se de qualquer outro comentário que pudesse tirar aquela felicidade de Chanyeol. 

O estudante mais novo ignorou o comentário do melhor amigo. Era melhor assim do que lidar com uma verdade irrefutável. Achava injusto pensar sobre isso agora, também. Afinal, ele e Baekhyun não tinham esse tipo de relacionamento, nem brechas para que isso acontecesse; era o que via quando parava para pensar sobre o que tinha com o investigador. Não que estivesse caindo de amores, só era impossível negar o sentimento que aquecia o peito. Gostar de alguém de verdade fazia isso. E não tinha como não gostar, certo? Baekhyun o tratava de um jeito especial, tinha carinho e cuidado — coisas que Chanyeol sempre buscava em suas relações, mesmo tendo poucas delas —, e ainda era o deus da beleza. Como se aguentar e não ter os quatros pneus arriados, como Minseok disse? 

Óbvio que estava feliz por poder vê-lo novamente. Feliz e ansioso, para ser sincero. No entanto, não era apenas por isso. Pouco mais de duas semanas atrás foi à Ulsan para entregar o primeiro projeto à faculdade, que foi aceito tão bem que conseguiu o que estava desejando como objetivo inicial para sua iniciante carreira acadêmica. Tanto ele quanto Minseok e outros que tiveram o mesmo êxito, conseguiram uma bolsa semestral na melhor universidade da capital, fazendo com que tivessem liberdade para prosseguir com mais facilidade para a nova etapa e, agora, pensar um pouco mais alto com mais trabalho também. 

Melhor ainda, era ter conseguido estadia fixa no hotel da senhorita Byun. Era um lugar próximo da universidade e do centro da cidade, onde precisaria estar a maior parte do seu dia por conta das pesquisas. Poderia ir para outro lugar, quem sabe uma república, como alguns dos estudantes preferiram. No entanto, como seu próprio melhor amigo, gostava de ter um lugar para chamar de “seu” e usar como pudesse. Não que houvesse essa liberdade toda em um hotel, mas a senhorita Byun e o garoto da tecnologia eram ótimos companheiros e o que iria pagar para passar aquele tempo hospedado no quarto 408 não dava para suprir nem dois meses de suas despesas em qualquer outro lugar. 

Se perguntou se, por acaso, Baekhyun tinha mexido os pauzinhos para que conseguisse ficar mais tempo no hotel, no entanto, tirou isso de sua cabeça a partir do momento que ele não tinha tanto conhecimento assim sobre o que estava acontecendo com sua vida acadêmica. Prova disso era que também estava ansioso para contá-lo o que conseguiu, afinal, teve uma ajudinha e tanto dele. Não uma vez, mas algumas outras, que não precisaram de uma chantagem tosca sobre paus e afins, só não deixou de envolver paus e bundas, beijos e amassos porque Chanyeol dava a desculpa de que ele precisava de recompensas pelo bom trabalho. 

Seus pais estavam orgulhosos pelo que tinha conseguido, só não sabia muito bem se eles continuariam com essa felicidade irradiante quando soubessem do que fazia em Seul, além de estudar e pesquisar que nem um louco. Sobretudo, Chanyeol ainda não estava disposto a colocar as cartas na mesa. Era até injusto pensar desse modo quando não tinha nada sério com Baekhyun e contar para seus pais que gostava de ficar com caras, e estava enrolado com um quase vinte anos mais velho, fosse o pressionar para que fizesse algo para tirar Chanyeol de uma saia justa. Esse era um problema para outras páginas, e talvez nem acontecesse enquanto estivesse com Baekhyun. 

Minseok só esperou que o ônibus parasse na parada próximo ao departamento de investigação. Pediu juízo ao amigo, que desceu os degraus com rapidez, balançando a cabeça para os lados para tirar os fios de cabelo da testa, aproveitando da brisa morna do início da primavera, e dando um jeito de arrumar as alças da mochila sobre os ombros sem derrubar o dois copos de café e a sacola com os doces. Já estava maquinando como iria subir até o andar que Baekhyun trabalhava, porém, não precisou nem colocar o pé dentro da maldita porta giratória, que avistou o investigador saindo de uma das cabines dos elevadores. 

Chanyeol sentiu o estômago dar cambalhotas, e não era de fome, com certeza. Ele estava lindo, como sempre. Nunca deu de cara com um lado bagunçado de Baekhyun. Ele sempre estava com os ternos impecáveis, os sobretudos pareciam desenhados no corpo dele, as cores ficavam bonitas sobre o tom de pele, e os cabelos com os fios bem arrumados eram o fraco de Chanyeol. Dessa vez não foi diferente, claro, ainda andava esbanjando toda aquela beleza que fez o estudante prender o ar para processar o que via.

Reparou na gargalhada, em seguida, o sorriso ladino direcionado a mulher ao seu lado. Ela sorria, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se desacreditasse de algo que Baekhyun dizia, enquanto arrumava os cabelos longos e negros presos no alto da cabeça. Chanyeol não sorria, nem quando o viu sair do elevador, contudo teve a sensação de perder o sorriso, pigarreando e desviando o olhar. Mas não por muito tempo, afinal, não tinha nada com Baekhyun para sentir alguma coisa como aquilo. Não eram namorados, e mesmo se fossem, ciúmes ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso, não era saudável. 

Reparou Baekhyun se curvar e tentar falar alguma coisa próximo ao ouvido da mulher, que não deu brechas e apenas riu, acenando para que ele saísse de perto. Chanyeol mordeu a bochecha, olhando para os próprios pés antes de se recostar na parede mais próxima. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se deslocado perante o que sentia por Baekhyun. Não gostava de se sentir assim com nada nem ninguém, mas a insegurança não é algo que controlamos a todo momento. E foi isso que sentiu, mesmo que tenha sido por um momento breve. Chanyeol se sentiu inseguro. 

Era apenas um garoto, traçando sonhos e buscando se realizar pelo menos na vida acadêmica. Baekhyun, por outro lado, era um homem com a vida bem vivida e tinha quem quisesse aos seus pés. Como não se sentir um pouco deslocado com essa constatação? Olhou para os dois copos de isopor e o saquinho com os doces, sentindo-se um pouco idiota por aquilo. Cogitou dar o pé dali, depois, se tivesse coragem, ligaria para Baekhyun e diria que estava de volta. Tomaria os dois cafés, comeria todos os doces possíveis, e se manteria acordado o máximo que conseguisse para não deixar os conteúdos da faculdade de lado. 

— Ei! — No entanto, o sorriso de Baekhyun e o perfume amadeirado que invadiu suas narinas quando ele se aproximou, apagou a vontade de ir embora e deixou apenas a saudade que estava de olhá-lo de perto. — Você voltou — percebeu o inegável, aumentando o sorriso no rosto e parando a menos de dois passos de distância de Chanyeol, colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando o rosto do garoto com um contentamento impossível de esconder no brilho dos olhos escuros. 

Chanyeol sorriu de lado, estendendo um dos copos de café. 

— Trouxe pra você — disse, com a voz saindo um pouco entrecortada, tendo de pigarrear logo depois. Baekhyun pegou o copo de café, depois o saquinho que também fora estendido, abrindo-o com a mesma felicidade que uma criança. Chanyeol sentiu o peito acelerar. 

— Você não avisou que estava de volta, garoto. — Abriu a boca algumas vezes ao perceber o que tinha dentro do saco de papel, pegando um dos doces e mordendo logo em seguida. — _Rosquinhas_ — comentou, os lábios melados de açúcar chamando a atenção de Chanyeol, que sorriu mais abertamente. 

— Não é disso que os policiais gostam? — Baekhyun riu soprado, comendo mais um pedaço com toda vontade antes de abrir uma parte da tampa do café para tomar. — E, bom, quis fazer uma surpresa pra você. Não teria graça chegar aqui já esperando que você parecesse uma criança comendo isso. — Pensou algumas vezes, sentindo os dedos formigarem antes de tomar alguma atitude. Levou a mão até o rosto de Baekhyun, usando o polegar para limpar o açúcar do queixo dele. 

Baekhyun sorriu bonito, quase fazendo Chanyeol grunhir com o estrago que causava dentro dele toda vez que mostrava aqueles dentes retinhos em um sorriso galanteador como aquele. Afastou a mão para abrir o próprio copo de café, tomando um gole considerável, não se importando se ele ainda estava quente. Provavelmente suas bochechas estavam mais, pois Baekhyun lançou-o uma piscadela e um sorriso ladino, como se zombasse de como deixava Chanyeol desconcertado. 

— Foi uma ótima surpresa — murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado depois de comer o último pedaço da rosquinha que tinha entre os dedos finos. — Principalmente pra mim, que estava com muitas saudades. — Chanyeol quis se esconder, mas como não podia, ficou olhando-o com os olhos bem abertos, reparando no sentido daquela frase. Não era só uma saudade ingênua, tinha completa certeza disso só por conhecer o brilho no olhar de Baekhyun. 

Mentiria se dissesse que não sentia também e não passou todos os dias que esteve longe, com vontade de ficar com o detetive de novo. Uma ligação durante a noite ou uma mensagem com segundas intenções não era o suficiente para Chanyeol, que gostava de contato, de sentir o calor de quem gostava. E gostava de Baekhyun, de ficar com ele, de fazer aquelas coisas que ficavam implícitas no que ele dizia. 

— Você sempre deixa as pessoas com vontade de te beijar em lugares públicos? — perguntou Chanyeol, com a voz baixa, quebrando o silêncio que se instalou entre os outros quando passou a encará-lo por um tempo, admirando os lábios finos, os olhos escuros e pequenos, as maçãs do rosto coradas pelo tempo. E, agora, a risada sem jeito que ele soltou. 

— Não só de me beijar — brincou, passando a língua entre os lábios e erguendo a sobrancelha. — Por quê? Está com vontade agora? 

Chanyeol riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e tomando o resto do café, não tão quente quanto antes. Baekhyun não desviou o olhar por um segundo, guardando todos os detalhes do rosto de Chanyeol, do corpo esguio, como sempre fazia quando estava com ele, uma mania que virou vício e não gostaria de se desfazer nem que fosse obrigado, porque gostava de admirá-lo mais do que era saudável para sua sanidade. O garoto se afastou pelo menos dois metros para jogar o copo de isopor no lixo mais próximo, passando os dedos pelos cabelos ondulados e enfiando a mão no bolso de frente da calça jeans, a outra segurando a alça da mochila ao passo que voltava a se aproximar de Baekhyun, que já estava com outra rosquinha entre os dedos. 

— Voltou tímido? — indagou libertino. 

— Não — respondeu, ficando tão próximo de Baekhyun quanto antes. E ele diminuiu o olhar, limpando o canto dos lábios após terminar a segunda rosquinha. — Só procurando um jeito de dizer que quero transar com você hoje, sem parecer tão pervertido. — O sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou, e ele olhou para os lados como uma forma de desviar aquela sombra de vergonha que bateu no peito. Chanyeol sorriu. — Não acredito que Byun Baekhyun ficou sem jeito porque eu disse que queria transar com ele! — Fingiu um tom abismado, colocando a mão grande sobre o peito e rindo. 

— Não fiquei sem jeito, só não estou acostumado com pessoas pervertidas assim — murmurou forçando uma voz adorável, piscando várias vezes e acompanhando Chanyeol na risada. — Só falta dizer que gostaria de fazer isso em público, garoto. — Olhou-o torto, indo até o lixeiro e jogando o copo de isopor, sendo acompanhado em direção à saída do departamento, por Chanyeol. 

— É tentador — resmungou, curvando os lábios para baixo quando recebeu um olhar acusador de Baekhyun, que apoiou a mão livre em suas costas, fazendo um carinho escondido, e disparando os batimentos cardíacos do estudante. Chanyeol pigarreou, não tirando um sorrisinho do rosto. 

— Não vou fazer isso só porque tenho uma carreira para zelar, mas saiba que sou adepto a ideia. — Virou o rosto para encarar Chanyeol, no instante que ele o encarou também, a troca de olhares durante bem mais do que o recomendado para manter reações impróprias longe do corpo por mais tempo. — Só que eu estava exatamente indo embora. — Andaram mais um pouco até a motocicleta estacionada ao lado da fila de viaturas. — Meu dia ou seu dia de sorte? — Guardou o saquinho de rosquinhas, pegando o capacete e dando-o para Chanyeol. 

— Você não estava indo pra casa, Byun — cochichou, pegando o capacete e colocando-o. Agradecendo por seus olhos estarem mais escondidos e não ser pego admirando Baekhyun tirando o sobretudo para guardá-lo, abrindo o único botão do terno e subindo na moto grande. O detetive sorriu com a sobrancelha erguida. Chanyeol não subiu, esperando uma resposta para ele estar tomando aquela atitude. 

— Verdade. — Ligou a moto, acelerando, mas sem dar partida. Chanyeol sentiu o corpo todo tremer porque Baekhyun ficava fodidamente gostoso sobre aquela moto e ele _sabia_ disso porque sempre o provocava. — Mas assim que te vi, decidi que iria fazer isso e eu já te disse o motivo também. — Ele não olhou para Chanyeol, e o estudante sentiu algo estranho no estômago, não soube dizer se era ansiedade ou decepção. — Vem ou não? 

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior com força. ajeitando a mochila nas costas e subindo na moto, sem mais delongas para ter motivos a se arrepender do que _queria_ fazer com ele. Não estava satisfeito com migalhas porque não é como se estivesse em um relacionamento onde combinaram de dar mais que isso ao outro. Tinha exatamente o que era para ter, e Baekhyun também não merecia mais do que isso. Pelo menos, ele parecia sincero, e Chanyeol prezava por isso de alguma forma. 

Levou as mãos para o quadril de Baekhyun, subindo para cintura e segurando quando ele começou a pilotar. Durante o caminho suas mãos desceram para as coxas grossas, aproveitando para fazer um carinho que deixou Baekhyun afetado. Prova disso foi levar uma das mãos para a de Chanyeol quando parou em um sinal, acariciando os dedos grossos um por um, até o semáforo ficar verde. 

  
  
  


As mãos de Baekhyun subiram pela pele molhada de suor, apertando onde alcançava e trazendo-o para mais perto a fim de voltar a beijá-lo como não conseguia deixar de fazer desde que botaram os pés naquela casa. Chanyeol era claro como água para Baekhyun, e não fazia esforço para esconder suas vontades. Tanto que não fez rodeio nenhum para começar a tirar a roupa do detetive quando ainda estavam na troca de beijos quentes e excitantes. E, agora, estavam na cama do quarto de Baekhyun, fazendo o que faziam de melhor quando juntos. 

Por mais que isso pudesse parecer cruel, Chanyeol concordava que funcionavam assim, e gostava disso porque parecia evitar que se machucasse com um relacionamento complicado como o próprio Baekhyun. Era novo também, não queria o peso da responsabilidade sentimental de ninguém, para ser sincero. Só não mandava no coração, nem em como ele acelerava com os toques como brasas sobre sua pele, marcando-a com a fome de desejo que Baekhyun tinha por seu corpo. 

Daquela forma, o sentia por completo. Ele estava com o peitoral contra suas costas e os movimentos eram lentos, quase como se só quisesse esfregar os corpos, mas ele estava todo dentro, fazendo Chanyeol revirar os olhos e gemer sem empecilhos. Os dedos finos passavam por sua coxa, apertava seu quadril e sua cintura, segurava em seu ombro, acariciava seu peito, enfiavam-se por entre seus lábios e o deixavam à beira da loucura. Era _tão_ bom que não conseguia pensar em nada além do quanto gostava dele, do quanto era insano por todos os momentos que se tornavam um. 

A boca de Baekhyun marcava seus ombros, fodendo mais um pouco o último fio de sanidade que tinha prestes a romper com cada estocada que ele dava e gemia próximo ao seu ouvido, sussurrando vez ou outra o quanto gostava de estar dentro de Chanyeol, sentindo-o cheio de prazer. 

— _Baekhyun_ — chamou ofegante, olhando-o sobre o ombro, os dedos grossos se perdendo nos lençóis. Baekhyun encarou os olhos bonitos e úmidos do garoto, as pupilas dilatadas, expressando o deleite pelo momento onde não existia nada nem ninguém além deles. Sorriu, buscando os lábios cheinhos em um beijo molhado e ardente. — Mais forte…

Sua voz saiu muito baixa e bagunçada pelos gemidos, mas Baekhyun parecia sentir na pele o que desejava, pois fez, apertando todo seu corpo contra a cama e o fazendo chegar ao prazer mais alto rapidamente, não parando os movimentos até que ele mesmo se desse por satisfeito e ouvisse Chanyeol choramingar pela sensibilidade do corpo alvo de tanta lascívia. 

Baekhyun desabou ao lado do corpo alto e deitado de bruços, logo depois de se desfazer da camisinha. Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos acobreados, fechando os olhos e tentando normalizar a respiração. Chanyeol tentava o mesmo, mas ainda sentia o corpo sofrendo leves espasmos como um aviso de que precisava de mais e só o detetive poderia entender isso e fazer com que dormisse que nem uma criança durante a noite. Depois de um tempo, Baekhyun virou o rosto, encarando as costas do estudante. Estavam um pouco vermelhas e molhadas de suor, a bunda redondinha marcada pelo atrito dos corpos e a respiração mais calma que minutos atrás. Baekhyun repuxou os lábios em um sorriso pequeno, respirando pesadamente ao se mover nos lençóis para se aproximar de Chanyeol, que levou um pequeno susto, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir mais aberto. 

Abraçou-o por trás, colando seu peitoral nas costas dele e enfiando o rosto na altura da nuca, sentindo o perfume de Chanyeol impregnando seus sentidos e, agora que não estava tão cego assim, deixando aquele fantasma da dúvida sobre estar fazendo o certo ou não o assombrar por dentro. Apertou-o no abraço, o atrito com os lençóis sendo o único barulho presente no quarto, junto as respirações ruidosas dos dois. 

— Estou feliz que tenha conseguido a bolsa — sussurrou, os dedos finos na altura do peitoral de Chanyeol, fazendo carinho. O garoto estava com os olhos fechados, fingindo não ter medo de abri-los e perder aquele momento de carícia. 

— Você me ajudou também, obrigado. — Ajeitou-se melhor, buscando sentir todo o corpo de Baekhyun com o seu, o calor singular que ele tinha tomando conta do seu corpo como um cobertor numa noite de frio. Seus dedos foram em direção ao braço dele, respondendo à carícia. 

— Não fiz nada. — Beijou carinhosamente a nuca de Chanyeol, vendo os pelos se arrepiarem. — O esforço foi todo seu e merece ser parabenizado por isso.

— Mas você não me parabenizou — disse com um tom divertido, respondendo-o naquela conversa baixa depois do sexo. Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha como se ele pudesse vê-lo fazendo isso. 

— Como assim? 

— Você disse que estava feliz por mim — se virou no abraço, não se afastando de Baekhyun, e sim ficando cara a cara com ele —, e isso não é parabenizar. 

Permaneceu com a sobrancelha erguida, encarando o rosto bonito de Chanyeol, que tinha uma expressão de divertimento. Ele gostava de testar sua paciência, mesmo que nunca realmente a tivesse perdido na presença dele, nem tinha motivos para fazer. Gostava de pensar que ele ateava fogo para ver a fogueira queimar, quase como uma satisfação pessoal ver Baekhyun ficar sem reação. 

O investigador balançou a cabeça, subindo a mão pela coxa do Park para enfiar a sua entre as dele, subindo os dedos para a cintura e colando os corpos outra vez. Chanyeol o envolveu os ombros, os rostos tão próximos que era possível sentir as respirações tocando a pele um do outro, mornas, mais calmas. Baekhyun curvou os lábios para baixo, fingindo que havia sido pego. 

— Tudo bem — sussurrou. — Então o que acha de a gente tomar um banho? 

Chanyeol passou a língua entre os lábios, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos acobreados de Baekhyun, acariciando o couro e fazendo-o suspirar com isso. 

— Daí eu posso te parabenizar e ainda te dou um presente pra mostrar que estou feliz por você — falava baixo, deixando bem claro que o sentido daquilo era proibido para pessoas que não fosse os dois. 

Chanyeol sorriu, sentindo o corpo todo corresponder à insinuação de Baekhyun, desde o coração acelerado até um arrepio subindo pelas costas quando foram aos beijos traçando o caminho para o banheiro no corredor do apartamento. Parabenizar, no dicionário do investigador, tinha um significado diferente, mas o estudante não reclamou nem um pouco. Na verdade, deixou que ele seguisse como queria, quando ajoelhou depois de estarem molhados e o chupou até voltarem para a insânia como estavam na cama. Chanyeol sentiu as pernas bambas, a pele pegando fogo tanto pelas mãos fortes de Baekhyun quanto pela água quente. Revirou os olhos, chorou de prazer, sentindo o corpo todo pedir para continuar sendo judiado com o desejo de continuarem fazendo aquilo a noite toda. 

Nem quando saiu do banho e vestiu apenas a cueca e a camisa, sentiu-se tão satisfeito assim. Era impossível se sentir dessa forma com a visão de Baekhyun de calça moletom esparramado no sofá, com um cigarro entre os lábios e a casa cheirando a xampu e sexo. No entanto, seu corpo precisava de um tempo porque não dava para ser duro na queda a todo momento, quando Baekhyun também era insaciável e sugava tudo que podia de si. Foi até a cozinha pequena, familiarizando-se com o apartamento que destoava do que imaginou para alguém como o detetive, mas, era confortável demais por ter o jeito dele, o perfume. 

— Tem sorvete no congelador. — Baekhyun o avisou, e não demorou dois segundos para pegar o pote e uma colher, observando-o da porta da cozinha enquanto aproveitava do sorvete. 

O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo, Baekhyun não se incomodava com ele e Chanyeol também não, principalmente porque a visão que tinha do detetive deitado no sofá era tão maravilhosa quanto a primeira vez que o viu. Contudo, a língua era maior que a boca e tinha uma vontade sufocante de saber mais dele, de fazer mais parte do que realmente podia. 

— Sei que não pode falar muito sobre o trabalho, mas, está tudo bem por lá? — A voz de Chanyeol era macia e chegou a Baekhyun quase como uma canção de ninar que gostaria de ouvir todas as noites. Tragou o cigarro fortemente, olhando para o teto. 

— Nada de muito diferente. — Baekhyun coçou a cabeça, ponderando o que iria falar. Confiava em Chanyeol e sabia que ele estava tentando não ficar no meio de uma relação que só tinha sexo. Apesar de não serem nada além disso, por que não podiam apenas conversar sem esconder o interesse mútuo? — Agora estamos trabalhando com uma equipe antiterrorista — comentou como quem fala sobre algo corriqueiro, e Chanyeol encarou Baekhyun com a colher de sorvete na boca, erguendo a sobrancelha em um questionamento sobre o que aquilo queria dizer. — É divertido, tem um pouco mais de ação. — Mentira, mas foi divertido ver um certo espanto no rosto do estudante. 

— _Ah_. — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu proferir ao que processava a informação. Se sentiu preocupado e curioso, mas deixou de lado quando Baekhyun riu, sentando no sofá e deixando o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesinha ao lado. — Você não vai me ouvir, mas toma cuidado, ok? — Chanyeol enfiou uma boa quantidade de sorvete na boca, e Baekhyun sorriu de uma forma bonita. 

— Não precisa se preocupar, garoto. 

— Isso é uma coisa que pessoas em perigo geralmente falam — respondeu imediatamente, e Baekhyun o encarou ainda com o sorriso pequeno no rosto. Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar, e para não causar desastres, preferiu fugir da troca de olhares indo guardar o pote de sorvete e colocar a colher na pia. 

Baekhyun sentiu o peito aquecido, mas balançou a cabeça para os lados como se isso fosse o livrar do sentimento. 

— Por quanto tempo vai ficar por aqui? — Continuou o assunto, relaxando o corpo sobre o estofado, fechando os olhos. A movimentação de Chanyeol pela sala era perceptível, ele sentou na poltrona e pousou os olhos em si. 

— Por esse semestre — respondeu-o, colocando os pés sobre o estofado e parecendo que não tinha todo aquele tamanho encolhido daquela forma, admirando Baekhyun enquanto não era pego nesse momento tão importante para um coração apaixonado. — Ficarei no quarto 408, sua tia fez um preço bom. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em concordância, sem abrir os olhos; Chanyeol percebeu um sorriso pequeno pairando por aqueles lábios bonitos. 

— Vai conhecer bastante gente bonita… e gostosa, naquela universidade. — O estudante diminuiu o olhar, procurando algum sinal de desconforto ou o que ele realmente estava querendo dizer com aquilo. Porém, não decifrou nada. Umedeceu os próprios lábios, desviando olhar. Seria impiedoso consigo mesmo se dissesse que não tinha interesse em ninguém mais que Baekhyun? 

Se manteve calado dessa vez. 

— Conheceu tantos assim? — Baekhyun riu, virando a cabeça e abrindo os olhos sonolento. 

— Digamos que aproveitei bem minha época de estudante. 

— Não é como se essa época tivesse passado pra você. — Chanyeol coçou a cabeça, provocando Baekhyun, que apenas continuou com o sorriso no rosto e deu de ombros. — Então, você fica com mais alguém agora também? — A pergunta saiu de sua boca mais rápido do que pôde processar. 

Se arrependeu no instante seguinte porque era estranho perguntar aquilo e soar como se estivesse querendo que ele respondesse que não, não estava ficando com ninguém. Não queria uma negativa, nem a confirmação. Chanyeol só não queria sentir sozinho, e nunca se sentiu, para ser sincero, porque de alguma forma Baekhyun conseguia estar realmente consigo, tocando-o, olhando-o de um jeito que ninguém nunca olhou para Chanyeol, dizendo-o coisas que, apesar de se restringir ao momento que estavam na cama, o atingiam como milhares de faíscas prontas para incendiar o sentimento que tinha por ele. Então, só queria saber se não estava sozinho nisso. E se não tivesse e ele, ainda sim, estivesse se encontrando com outras pessoas, quem sabe continuasse tudo bem. 

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio com força, esperando alguma resposta de Baekhyun, que pareceu uma eternidade para vir. Ele passou um tempo o olhando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e os olhos dele sempre falavam bem mais que os gestos e as próprias palavras. Não era atoa que gostava de quando se olhavam no sexo, porque era por meio daquela troca de olhar intensa que sabia que Baekhyun estava gostando de dividir aquele prazer consigo. Sobretudo, dessa vez não soube dizer o que tinha naquele olhar. Sentia-se confuso por dentro para conseguir definir claramente o que o investigador estava sentindo e pensando sobre o que perguntou. 

— Não, — respondeu com a voz baixa, encarando Chanyeol — mas é só falta de oportunidade. — Ergueu o ombro como se o que dizia não pudesse afetar o Park. 

Todavia, o atingiu com milhares de socos no estômago e no peito. Teve a sensação se estar numa montanha-russa, e não recomendaria isso para ninguém, porque era ir do céu ao inferno em segundos e perder a noção de onde ficaria por mais tempo. Só não transpareceu nada, repuxou os lábios cheinhos em um sorriso de lado e reparou as pupilas de Baekhyun dilatadas. Ele mentiu? 

Não quis se prender a isso, afinal não estava disposto a se atar a falsa esperanças depois de sentir aquilo com poucas palavras saindo da boca que sonhava em beijar todos os míseros dias da sua vida. Percebeu Baekhyun engolir em seco, desviando o olhar e se movendo no sofá para se esticar até a mesinha ao lado dele e pegar mais um cigarro, acendendo-o com paciência. Ele estava se esquivando do clima que tomou conta da sala e deles dois. Ao contrário do que Chanyeol pensou, Baekhyun era covarde quando se tratava de sentimentos e talvez nada mudasse isso. 

Pigarreou, descendo os pés da poltrona para se levantar. 

— Preciso ir, amanhã tenho aula logo cedo — disse, com a voz um pouco falha, indo até o quarto para recolher suas coisas. Vestiu-se rapidamente, engolindo o choro e desviando o olhar da cama bagunçada. 

Baekhyun apoiou os braços sobre as coxas, passando a mão nos cabelos úmidos e apertando os olhos fechados, sentindo um nó se formando na garganta. 

Havia mentido. Teve oportunidades, mas negou-as porque não teve interesse, nem mesmo com Chanmi. A verdade era que não sentia vontade de ficar com ninguém que não fosse com aquele garoto, no entanto, era aí que morava o problema. Não podia ser assim, nunca daria certo e tinham milhões de motivos para que não desse. Começando pelo fato de não conseguir lidar com os sentimentos de ninguém, não saber medir o quanto iria gostar e fazer a pessoa gostar de si, para no fim acabar machucando-a com seu modo de achar que o mundo funciona. Ter mentido em um momento que ele pediu, mesmo que sem falar, por uma resposta sincera, era a prova. Nunca serviria para Chanyeol e até ele sabia disso, mas continuava porque não tinha como fugir do sentimento tão rápido assim. Muito menos da falta que faziam um para outro desde a droga do encontro no quarto do hotel de sua tia. 

Ergueu a cabeça quando ele voltou para a sala, passando os dedos nos cabelos escuros para arrumar e buscando a mochila jogada no canto do cômodo mediano. 

— Isso é desculpa. — A voz de Baekhyun soou um pouco arrastada, chamando a atenção de Chanyeol, que evitou encará-lo. Não queria chorar e parecer fraco perto dele. Não por uma coisa que poderia ter evitado. — Você ficou chateado com minha resposta. — Comprimiu os lábios, olhando para o cigarro queimar entre seus dedos. 

— Não fiquei — respondeu da mesma forma que sempre o respondia: de imediato. Buscou os sapatos, calçando-os e por muito pouco não torando os cadarços com a força que impôs para amarrá-los. 

— Então se não ficou chateado, me dá um beijo antes de ir — falou sentindo o peito apertar. Estava sendo injusto com Chanyeol, mas não poderia simplesmente se ajoelhar e pedir perdão pelo que disse. Não era do seu feitio isso e ele não merecia que não fosse exatamente sincero com suas atitudes de novo. 

Ergueu a sobrancelha e o encarou, observando-o terminar de amarrar os sapatos e encarar a parede, pensando no que deveria fazer. Ele umedeceu os lábios, e por um momento Baekhyun não quis que ele fizesse isso sem os seus para ter esse trabalho. Chanyeol respirou fundo, virando o rosto para encarar Baekhyun da mesma forma que ele o olhava. Queria beijá-lo, sempre queria. Mas não iria tornar o sentimento que tinha por Baekhyun em uma arma e cravá-la profundamente ao ponto de não conseguir tirar depois. Então só comprimiu os lábios e se levantou, andando em direção a porta para ir embora. Não olhou para trás, porque sabia que não havia chances de Baekhyun correr e o impedir de fazer isso. 

O detetive assistiu cada passo do garoto abrindo a porta e indo embora, a sensação estranha no peito e no estômago sendo suas únicas companheiras quando ele fechou a porta sem dizer mais nada, nem mesmo um “boa noite”. E não esperaria que ele o desse nem por mensagem. Colocou o cigarro na boca, voltando a se encostar sobre a parte superior do sofá e encarando o teto. 

═

Não estava com problemas no trabalho, sua vida estava bem, se fosse pensar em cada detalhe. Mas desde duas noites atrás, que nitidamente machucou Chanyeol, não conseguia dormir direito. Ele estava sem mandar mensagem, nem ligando para pedir nada. Baekhyun queria dizer que não estava sentindo aquilo porque era surreal demais para alguém que não teve papas na língua, mas estava e não era legal. O tirava o sono e a concentração durante o dia todo. Só não sabia que atitude tomar. Não queria ligar e fingir que nada aconteceu, porque isso somente iria provar que não conseguiria ser responsável com os sentimentos de Chanyeol — e já tinha sido tolo o bastante para que voltasse a cometer isso em um curto período de tempo.

Então, deveria deixar os dias passarem. Em algum momento aquele incômodo iria embora, e naturalmente voltariam a se encontrar. Sempre acontecia desse modo. Dê tempo ao tempo, que ele resolverá isso sem que ninguém saia ferido. Estava com isso na cabeça, e aproveitou para cansar o corpo e tentar ter uma boa noite de sono outra vez. Até pensou em fazê-lo de outra forma, mas todo seu corpo negava-se a querer ficar com alguém que não fosse aquele maldito garoto. Foi até a academia, tentando não pensar em nada que o fizesse sentir aquela coceira irritante com a vontade de pegar o telefone e perguntar se ele estava no hotel. 

Os cabelos acobreados estavam molhados de suor depois de algum tempo pulando corda na sala mediana e silenciosa. O rosto estava com partes vermelhas pelo calor, mas não parava nem mesmo para respirar corretamente. Poderia dizer que estava assim desde que encontrou Chanyeol pela primeira vez. Sem parar, levando ambos até a exaustão todas as vezes, com o sentimento crescendo no peito, mas ignorando-o até o primeiro se render e jogar a toalha. O problema era saber que aguentava bem mais que Chanyeol, e não querer parar por simplesmente estar amando gostar dele. Era egoísta, por isso não deu um basta quando pôde, nem mesmo quando o viu se chatear por algo que disse por pura vontade de não transparecer o que realmente sentia e acabar ficando exposto demais. 

O suor escorria pelo peitoral, os músculos contraindo à medida que dava curtos pulos encarando a parede à sua frente. Estava tão concentrado no turbilhão que sua cabeça estava mergulhada que não percebeu a nova presença na sala até que ela estivesse em seu campo visual. Parou o que fazia, respirando fundo e virando para encarar Seungwan, que o lançou um sorriso pequeno ao jogar o corpo sentado na fileira de bancos em frente a parede que Baekhyun olhava. 

— Das duas uma, se você está aqui é porque ou não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer ou está com problemas. — O tom da oficial era divertido, e Baekhyun até se permitiu lançar um sorriso bonito para ela, segurando a corda com uma das mãos para tirar os cabelos da testa. 

— As duas opções — respondeu desviando o olhar quando ela o lançou um questionador. Não abriria seu peito para alguém, nunca fizera isso e não tinha motivos para fazer agora. 

— Então está fodido demais. — Ela envolvia os punhos com ataduras escuras, e não falou mais nada até Baekhyun se jogar no banco, ao seu lado, um pouco ofegante e de olhos fechados. 

Com o tempo que estava trabalhando com Baekhyun e, querendo ou não sendo colega dele, aprendeu a respeitar aquela barreira que ele tinha sobre a vida pessoal. Não se via no direito de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e não gostaria de ser conselheira de um homem de quase quarenta anos com a cabeça mais dura que a sua própria. 

— O marido da Nari foi levado para a UTI — comentou com a voz baixa, sem muita pressa para ajustar as ataduras em seus punhos. Baekhyun abriu os olhos, passando um momento encarando as coisas ao seu redor antes de virar o rosto e fitar Seungwan. — E agora estamos com esse trabalho super importante para o departamento e não querem que ela se afaste. — Olhou para Baekhyun, e ele percebeu um brilho decepcionado nos olhos escuros. 

— Ele vai sair dessa. — Seu comentário foi tão cheio de incertezas que Seungwan soltou um riso decepcionado, encostando as costas na parede como se estivesse desistindo de lutar por alguma coisa. 

— Nari sabe que ele não vai e tudo que ela queria era passar esses últimos momentos com a pessoa que ela ama. — Apontou para o meio da sala, comprimindo os lábios antes de praticamente socar o ar. — Mas estão tirando isso dela, Byun, e o que me deixa irritada é saber que ela não vai afundo para se afastar do departamento porque eles querem isso para afastar ela definitivamente. — Seungwan suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse cansada.

— Eles não podem fazer isso. Ficar com ele é um direito que ela tem. — Baekhyun se sentia indignado e cansado. Sabia da situação do marido de sua chefe, e sentia muito por tudo que estava acontecendo quando ninguém podia fazer nada. 

— Direito nenhum vale quando você é uma mulher que chegou onde só homens conseguiram chegar até agora — disse rapidamente e Baekhyun entendeu que não estava numa posição favorável para falar alguma coisa. Por isso só umedeceu os lábios e olhou para as próprias mãos. — Isso tem a ver com aquele dia que você foi embora mais cedo? — Seungwan ergueu a sobrancelha ao buscar o rosto de Baekhyun com seus olhos questionadores. Tinha muito a falar sobre o quanto estava enfurecida com a situação de sua chefe, mas ele não era exatamente a pessoa que merecia ouvir sobre aquilo. 

— O que...? — perguntou um pouco perdido com o rumo da conversa. 

— Eu pensei em não me meter nisso porque você é um chute no saco quando alguém tenta falar sobre alguma coisa que não seja trabalho, Byun, mas, ligando os pontos, eu acho que tem a ver com a Joohyun recebendo uma cantada sua e a Seulgi ficando estranha com isso. — Ela riu soprado quando Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas, não entendendo nada sobre o que ela estava falando. — _Ah,_ e um garoto te esperando com café e alguma coisa da padaria Kyungdan, que você não teve a consideração de me procurar pra me dar um pouco. — Seungwan falava rápido e Baekhyun acabou rindo com mais entusiasmo. — Qual é, Byun, você sabe que todo santo dia eu dou um jeito de ir lá e comprar alguma coisa. — Respirou fundo de forma dramática, se levantando e mexendo os punhos para testar a firmeza das ataduras. 

— As rosquinhas estavam maravilhosas, se quer saber. — A oficial balançou a cabeça para os lados. Sabia que ele iria dar um jeito de não falar sobre o que queria, e não o julgava, para ser sincera, porque ninguém conseguia abrir seus sentimentos tão facilmente, e Baekhyun nitidamente era alguém que não fazia isso com frequência, se é que fazia. — E, se eu não entendi errado, a Seulgi… 

— Achei que nunca tivesse dado em cima dela por saber que ela não gosta muito do que você tem entre as pernas, meu caro — disse com um tom engraçado, o rosto retorcido em uma ligeira diversão que fez Baekhyun arregalar os olhos e rir mais um pouco. Ela se afastou para puxar o saco de areia preso ao suporte no teto. — E não adianta tentar isso com a Joohyun também porque, sabe… as duas… — Inclinou a cabeça com a insinuação, virando um pouco o rosto para olhar Baekhyun de relance. 

— Vou chegar com a proposta de ficar no meio das duas, então — brincou e Seungwan revirou os olhos. 

— Deixa de ser rídiculo, Baekhyun! 

— Não está mais aqui quem falou… — Relaxou mais o corpo no banco, voltando a fechar os olhos, escutando o barulho abafado dos punhos de Seungwan contra o saco de areia instantes depois. Não iria fazer aquilo porque não era ridículo àquele ponto, mas não deixaria de se divertir com suas amigas por isso. 

O tempo que passou de olhos fechados, ouvindo os socos e grunhidos de Seungwan pela sala o fez voltar a pensar no que estava _quase_ deixando de lado. Agora, sua mente fez com que subitamente pensasse se estivesse a ponto de perder Chanyeol de verdade. Estalou a língua, abrindo os olhos para se livrar daqueles pensamentos cruéis. Contudo, nem assim se viu livre deles; seus olhos se prendendo no corpo pequeno e agitado desferindo socos sobre o saco de areia, mas sua atenção se dissipando como sua vontade de se levantar do banco e ir para casa. 

O que faria se Chanyeol fosse tirado de si cruelmente como a vida estava tirando aquele homem da vida de sua chefe? Correria atrás? Enfrentaria o mundo para salvá-lo mesmo que não pudesse fazer muita coisa? Não conseguia responder. Parecia estar sufocando com seu próprio orgulho se ousasse pensar em meios de correr atrás dele. No entanto, juntamente ao que seu peito era apertado por aquele sentimento de incapacidade, juntou suas coisas na mochila e vestiu a camisa básica escura, calçando os sapatos sociais que nada tinham a ver com sua roupa de agora, mas não estava nem aí, para sair da sala e pilotar até o hotel de sua tia com a mesma velocidade que deu aquela resposta para Chanyeol. 

Engoliu o orgulho e deixou, pelo menos por ora, de pensar que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, subindo as escadas que dava para o primeiro andar tão rápido quanto as outras vezes que correu atrás dele para que tivessem mais uma noite de amor. Só que dessa vez não estava querendo isso, sua cabeça não conseguia formular nenhuma vontade para transar. Sua única vontade era de olhar nos olhos dele e ter a certeza que estavam bem. Não iria conseguir pedir desculpas, mas não queria perdão, queria vê-lo de novo ou não iria aguentar pensar que foi tão covarde ao ponto de não conseguir ir e tentar. 

Bateu na porta de cor estranha, apoiando a mão no umbral e comprimindo os lábios ao olhar para baixo, escutando passos até a porta ser destrancada. Sentiu o perfume do xampu de Chanyeol e, mesmo sem erguer o olhar, também sentiu o quanto ele pareceu aliviado por ser o detetive ali. Baekhyun franziu a testa, sentindo o nariz formigar e a garganta coçar com uma súbita vontade de chorar. Não o fez, preferiu erguer a cabeça e encarar Chanyeol até que ele segurasse na barra de sua camisa e cortasse a distância entre eles para o olhar mais de perto e, segundos depois, beijar Baekhyun com carinho. 


	8. Em meus sonhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vamos só pra uns avisos antes de seguir, beleza? POR FAVOR, LEIAM!
> 
> 1\. o capítulo tem violência.  
> 2\. há uma cena onde é relatado ataque de pânico, se não se sentir confortável, não leia.  
> 3\. a última parte é sobre o chanyeol, como foi no capítulo 5, então se não se sentirem confortáveis, por favor, não leiam!
> 
> bom, avisos dados, vamos ver o que vai acontecer??? BOA LEITURA AMORES <3

_Sede do Departamento Federal de Investigação,  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Dias atuais._

  


Nari imaginava que cedo ou tarde a presença de alguém para frear seus passos ia acontecer. Por isso pediu para que esperassem até o dia seguinte para voltarem a interrogar os dois suspeitos. Tinha acabado de pôr os pés no departamento e a recepcionista do andar avisou que o diretor geral a esperava. Sua primeira reação foi suspirar cansada, buscando saídas para as possíveis enroscadas que ele a colocaria. Não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria, afinal, e muito menos a última, pois enquanto estivesse como a diretora do departamento, seria alvo fácil dos caprichos de seus superiores e facilmente poderia ser escanteada. A dura verdade, apesar de ser cruel, a dava fôlego para erguer o queixo. 

Fez isso ao caminhar até sua sala, desabotoando o blazer do terno cinza claro para se sentir mais confortável, girando a aliança dourada em seu dedo anelar até abrir a porta de vidro e dar de cara com o diretor geral sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa no centro da sala, com as pernas cruzadas e pacientemente esperando-lhe para falar o que queria. 

— Bom dia, diretor Kwon. — Quebrou o silêncio e capturou os olhos redondos espetados em sua direção. Poderia sentar de frente para ele e se mostrar disposta a, em algum momento, ficar por baixo no que ele falava, mas há muito não estava disposta a fazer aquilo consigo mesma, por isso sentou-se em sua poltrona, cruzando as pernas e pousando os olhos claros no homem de cabelos acinzentados. 

— Bom dia, diretora Go — respondeu-a com a voz baixa enquanto se aprumou na cadeira, parecendo um pouco desconfortável. 

— Em que posso ajudá-lo? — Fora solícita a iniciar o assunto, sabendo exatamente sobre o que ele iria falar, mas abrindo as portas para que ele não tivesse que dar tantas voltas e chegar ao ponto de interesse. Percebeu-o lamber os lábios finos antes de falar. 

— Como está o caso dos sequestros? Soube que tiveram uma nova tentativa. 

— Oh, sim, tivemos. — Nari juntou as mãos sobre o colo, não desviando o olhar do rosto do diretor Kwon. — Estamos com dois suspeitos, os motoristas que foram capturados já foram interrogados, mas não sabem muita coisa. A última vítima foi contactada para um trabalho em Sokcho, e a equipe da senhorita Kang está trabalhando para verificar a veracidade da proposta. — Ergueu os dedos para frisar a conclusão: — Além disso, temos fortes suspeitas de que o banqueiro Choi está envolvido no pagamento dos motoristas. — Instantaneamente Nari percebeu a atenção do diretor geral se voltar para a última informação. Respirou fundo, recolhendo a mão. 

— Me sinto muito orgulhoso e agradecido pelo trabalho de sua equipe, chefe Go. — Ele se moveu na cadeira, apoiando os antebraços na mesa e curvando um pouco o corpo. 

Nari se sentia impaciente com aquela falsa gratidão, que sempre acompanhava Kwon Joohyuk. Por isso, não deixou ele continuar, interrompendo a linha de pensamento do diretor. 

— Besteira. — Comprimiu os lábios, o diretor geral ergueu a sobrancelha e ficou mais sério que quando entrou na sala. — Poupe meu tempo, diretor Kwon. Sabemos que você pouco se importa com o que acontece aqui quando não é para dar mérito a você. — Nari deixou-o desconfortável com suas palavras, e isso era de uma extrema satisfação para ela por diversos motivos. Joohyuk virou para olhá-la de frente. — Nós dois sabemos que você veio para falar sobre o Dak. Então vá direto ao assunto, porque daqui a pouco Baekhyun e Jongin irão chegar para começar o interrogatório dos caras dele. 

O diretor Kwon ergueu o queixo, desviando o olhar para a parede de vidro para se certificar que ninguém iria os atrapalhar nos minutos seguintes. 

— Eu aconselho você a não envolver o nome do senhor Choi nesse caso. — Ele curvou os lábios para baixo antes de mostrar o ponto óbvio, em sua concepção. — Você não precisa saber quem financia a ponta do trabalho, e sim quem está no centro de tudo isso. 

— Amanhã você volta aqui e me diz que eu não preciso descobrir quem são os envolvidos, independente da importância, e sim apenas salvar as vítimas. — Forçou um sorriso pequeno, provocando o diretor. 

Não era de hoje sua falta de simpatia com aquele homem. Principalmente depois de saber que ele não esperou seu marido morrer para afastá-lo completamente do posto que tinha por anos, quando dizia ser um grande amigo dele. Ele era completamente desprezível, e Nari não poderia dar brechas para que ele se achasse com algum poder sobre o departamento dela. Apesar de ele ser superior, ali era seu lugar, e o manteria como achasse melhor até uma ordem registrada para mudanças. E como não teria, porque metade do que Joohyuk chegava falando era estritamente proibido em qualquer circunstância, continuaria batendo de frente. 

— Você não tem noção do risco que está correndo, Nari — disse, em tom de alerta. — Estou aqui como amigo e te aconselhando a deixá-lo de lado. Deve saber o que aconteceu da última vez. 

— Isso é uma ameaça? — Ela diminuiu o olhar, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para dar ênfase ao seu questionamento. — O que aconteceu da última vez foi que vocês aceitaram suborno e seguiram ordens dele. — Negou com a cabeça movendo-se devagar. — E eu não estou disposta, se é isso que quer saber desde o começo dessa conversa inútil. — Não esperou que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, levantou-se e seguiu em direção a porta, abrindo-a e indicando com a mão para que ele saísse de sua sala. 

Joohyuk pressionou a mandíbula, insatisfeito com a atitude boçal de Nari contra suas ordens subjacentes. Ergueu-se da cadeira e se aproximou da mulher, que ergueu o olhar para encará-lo sem uma distância respeitosa entre os corpos — o que a incomodou, mas permaneceu no lugar e ouviu o que ele disse antes de sair da sala. 

— Não me arrume problemas, entendeu? — murmurou, abotoando o terno e buscando algum sinal de arrependimento nos olhos claros de Nari. Contudo, ela nem mesmo piscou sob o olhar mordaz. — Antes você do que eu. — Deixou-a para trás, a chefe Go seguindo os passos do homem em direção ao elevador com o olhar sério, até fechar a porta e puxar o ar com força. 

  
  


Não conseguia reconhecer o rosto sentado do outro lado da mesa com a mesma clareza que reconhecia tudo ao seu redor. Era a padaria Kyungdan. O café entre seus braços estava com a mesma embalagem do dia que ganhou pela primeira vez, as rosquinhas de Chanyeol. Sentia-se confuso com o barulho ao redor, eram conversas sobre conversas, e tentava assimilar alguma coisa do que o homem à sua frente dizia. Contudo, tinha dificuldades para puxar o ar. Ergueu o olhar para tentar mais uma vez reconhecer o rosto de quem falava consigo e não conseguiu, então abaixou o olhar e agora, sobre a mesa pequena e redonda, havia uma folha. A atenção de Baekhyun buscou o sentido daquilo, encontrando dados bancários e um valor alto. 

Tocou no papel, engolindo em seco e tentando normalizar a respiração. Não conseguia, e o barulho ao redor deixava sua cabeça agitada, confusa. Ergueu o olhar mais uma vez, percebendo a boca do homem se mover quase que em câmera lenta, contrastando com toda agonia que habitava em si e se espalhava no ambiente. Não escutava o que ele dizia. Pegou o copo de café, tomando goles e mais goles. Estava muito quente, mas não sentiu dor maior do que a que já sentia na altura do peito. Olhou para baixo novamente, os dedos longos e decorados com anéis indicavam uma parte do documento que não havia notado antes. 

— Não adianta. — A voz masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos, ecoando em meio ao barulho da padaria. Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão, passando as mãos pelo rosto e orelhas na tentativa de afastar o barulho de si. — Não adianta, detetive Byun — repetiu. Tentava entender porque ele dizia aquilo e continuava apontando para o amontoado de palavras sem sentido. — Chanyeol já está longe. — O coração acelerou. Conseguia ouvir as batidas mais altas que o normal. Tentou algumas vezes levantar da cadeira, mas as pernas fraquejaram duas vezes até conseguir. Cambaleou, mas conseguiu alcançar o papel e amassar entre os dedos. Queria gritar e não conseguia. — Chanyeol está longe porque você... — silêncio. 

Baekhyun escutou um choro desesperador se sobressair do barulho da padaria segundos depois. Sua reação foi se afastar da mesa e do homem desconhecido. Passou entre as mesas, e ninguém deixou de aproveitar o que estavam fazendo. Sobretudo, o choro não cessava. Baekhyun apenas procurava, mas nada encontrava. Sentiu vontade de chorar também, mas não podia. Passou a ouvir pedido de socorro misturado ao choro, a respiração chiando no peito. 

— Ele foi embora! — A voz retornou como um soco em sua barriga. Doeu tanto ouvir aquilo que se curvou todo e pôs as mãos nos ouvidos, balançando a cabeça para os lados. O choro não parava. O pedido de socorro também não, então não podia continuar ali, _tinha_ que achar quem estava chorando. 

— Chanyeol? — Fora a única vez que ouviu sua própria voz e nem mesmo sabia que estava falando alguma coisa. Soou ofegante. 

Seus passos se tornaram apressados para fora da padaria. A rua estava movimentada como antes. Correu, empurrando para os lados quem estivesse na sua frente. O choro estava mais alto. Estava perto. Estava chegando. 

— Baekhyun! — gritou o homem desconhecido. O detetive olhou para trás, mas não parou de correr. Não conseguiu encontrá-lo no meio das pessoas, mas ouvia a voz grossa. — Você está sozinho! — A voz havia ficado estridente, parando abruptamente os passos de Baekhyun, que piscou devagar e olhou ao redor. 

Não tinha ninguém. O choro havia parado. Até sua própria respiração tinha sido controlada, contudo, sentiu a bochecha molhada, então tocou-a, olhando para os dedos em seguida. Sangue. Sua mão estava trêmula e sentia o corpo chacoalhar como numa montanha-russa. Até que teve a sensação de queda livre. 

— Baek! — chamou. — Acorda, Baekhyun! — Balançou-o de novo e o detetive finalmente abriu os olhos, puxando o ar com força e sentando na cama rapidamente. Segurou a mão de Chanmi apoiada em sua perna, apertando os dedos finos com os seus para ter certeza que ela estava ali. — Ei, está tudo bem — disse, com a voz calma, fazendo carinho nas costas do melhor amigo, que abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a para os lados como se ainda estivesse atordoado. 

Só largou a mão de sua amiga quando sentiu o coração voltar às batidas normais, passando as mãos pelo rosto, batendo no corte na sobrancelha e chiando com o incômodo. O curativo que ela tinha feito caiu e, embora não estivesse sangrando mais, continuava ardendo e dolorido. 

— Você estava se mexendo muito e suando, o curativo soltou — disse Chanmi, depois de umedecer os lábios, segurando o rosto de Baekhyun para virá-lo um pouco e poder ver se ele tinha machucado mais ainda o corte. 

— Tive um pesadelo. — Engoliu em seco, erguendo o olhar para encontrar o da mulher sentada ao seu lado. Ela não disse nada, pois sabia que não comentaria sobre o que sonhou, só pegou o curativo solto sobre o travesseiro e tentou colocá-lo de novo sobre o ferimento. 

— Foi só um pesadelo — murmurou, os dedos passando um tempo acariciando as bochechas quentes de Baekhyun, que tinha o rosto amassado do sono, os lábios inchados e os olhos também. Esses estavam um pouco vermelhos, provavelmente da dor de cabeça que não o largava e o sono conturbado. — Seu despertador tocou algumas vezes, mas deixei você dormir um pouco mais. — Encararam-se por um curto período de tempo antes de Chanmi recolher as mãos, seu semblante não escondia a preocupação, e o investigador se sentia culpado por fazê-la sentir aquilo. — Sua chefe também ligou, ela pediu para avisar que espera você às dez — dizia com certa cautela, mas isso não adiantou muito com a reação que Baekhyun teve. 

— Preciso ir pro departamento. — Puxou o ar com força, afastando os lençóis da cama para sair dela em seguida. 

— Não são nem nove horas ainda, Baek. — Chanmi levantou-se, passando as mãos no rosto. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito também porque Baekhyun havia ficado inquieto durante parte da noite. 

Não estava em seus planos passar a noite ali, mas, se fosse para casa, ficaria mais preocupada ainda com ele. Era impossível controlar os pensamentos e as formas que Baekhyun arrumaria para se afundar em seus problemas, então, preferiu permanecer com ele, arrumando uma desculpa idiota sobre estar com preguiça de chamar um _Uber._ Ele não acreditou, claro que não, pois eram farinha do mesmo saco e tinham a mania irritante de fugir de falar a verdade nua e crua. Contudo, não a impediu de roubar uma camisa de seu guarda-roupa para dormir consigo, passando aqueles minutos antes da aspirina fazer efeito, falando sobre os tempos antigos. 

Baekhyun não deu ouvidos, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta como se a presença de Chanmi, comparado a sua necessidade de ir embora, fosse insignificante. A mulher suspirou, balançando a cabeça para os lados e saindo do quarto para preparar alguma coisa que ele pudesse colocar no estômago. Baekhyun demorou poucos minutos para aparecer na sala vestido com suas roupas formais e bonitas, enfiando o celular no bolso do sobretudo preto e procurando a chave da moto. 

— Byun, você não vai sair sem comer alguma coisa. — Chanmi interviu, aparecendo com uma garrafa de café e duas xícaras, pondo-os sobre a mesa da sala e parando de frente para Baekhyun. 

Ele sempre gostou de se arrumar daquela forma. Na época de escola, era o garoto que mais ficava bonito com o terninho sem graça do uniforme. Apesar de não viver em um lugar tão equivalente ao que recebia, ele preferia gastar com aquelas roupas e relógios caros, assim como manter a cor dos cabelos lisos, que, agora, estavam desbotando, maiores que o costumeiro e não muito arrumados para trás. O rosto dele entregava completamente o cansaço, as olheiras eram bem aparentes, o excesso de cigarro dos últimos meses deixando rastros na pele e nos lábios. Seu coração se apertava com aquilo e não podia fazer muita coisa porque sabia que não conseguiria parar Baekhyun. 

— Eu — procurou uma desculpa melhor para não dizer que não conseguiria comer — compro algo no caminho. — Chanmi negou com a cabeça. 

— Senta aí e vamos tomar pelo menos um café — tentou, mas Baekhyun tocou em sua cintura e balançou a cabeça para os lados. — Por favor — sussurrou, encarando-o e rezando para que recebesse uma resposta positiva dessa vez. 

Ele suspirou antes de comprimir os lábios, piscando lentamente e pouco tempo depois, sentando-se à mesa, segurando a xícara e deixando que ela colocasse o café. Não deveria fazer isso consigo mesmo, sabia muito bem, mas não tinha espaço para pensar em outra coisa a não ser em resolver aquele caso e encontrar Chanyeol. Porém, seu corpo estava dando sinais que não ia aguentar por muito mais tempo antes de uma exaustão tomar conta, junto a uma dor no estômago, então precisava tentar parar um pouco. Fez isso, mesmo se sentindo ansioso para terminar logo e ir embora. Sua barriga revirava, mas tentava comer um pouco mais, e aproveitou para agradecer a Chanmi por tudo que fez.

  
  


Continuou a observar a movimentação, sobre a moto. Tirou o capacete e desligou-a, olhando de longe o que acontecia. Jongin conversava com um desconhecido e parecia não querer que percebessem o que falava. No entanto, quando percebeu a presença de Baekhyun ao longe, pareceu querer desviar da situação e deu tapinhas no braço do homem, recebendo alguns papéis e um aceno antes de se afastarem e Jongin seguir caminho pela calçada, cumprimentando alguns policiais na entrada do departamento antes de passar pelas portas giratórias. Baekhyun saiu de cima da moto, ignorando os “bom dia” que recebeu durante o caminho até passar pelas portas e alcançar Jongin antes das do elevador se abrirem. 

O movimento ao redor estava intenso, então esperou que pudessem entrar no elevador para sanar suas dúvidas sobre o que Jongin estava fazendo. Ele respirou fundo quando percebeu a presença de Baekhyun, e esse percebeu ele dobrar os papéis, possivelmente com a intenção de esconder do líder da equipe. O Byun pressionou os lábios, apertando os dedos ao redor do capacete e enfiando a outra mão no bolso frontal da calça social. 

Esperaria muitas coisas vindo de Jongin, mas não havia motivos para ele se levar ao desespero de se vender. Não queria tomar nenhuma medida precipitada, só que estava incomodado com a ideia de alguém de sua equipe ser subornado, e o sonho que teve o deixou suficientemente agitado e desconfiado de tudo ao seu redor. Não conseguia esquecer o choro e nem em como, por breves instantes, pareceu solícito a receber alguma coisa do estranho. Se tivesse alguém que pudesse cogitar essa atitude, era ele próprio, e mesmo assim não cogitava, porque estaria se misturando com quem estava fazendo aquilo. No entanto, ainda precisava tirar a limpo o que Jongin estava fazendo. 

Passaram do segundo andar quando ficaram sozinhos no elevador; Baekhyun respirou fundo e quebrou o silêncio. 

— O que é isso? — Tirou a mão do bolso para apontar para os papéis que Jongin colocou debaixo do braço. Ele ignorou a pergunta, os braços cruzados e o pé batendo sobre o piso do elevador denunciavam sua inquietação. — Fiz uma pergunta, agente Kim, me responda. — Jongin estalou a língua, não se dando o trabalho de olhar para Baekhyun. 

Estava tentando separar as coisas, não pondo seus sentimentos a frente da racionalidade, mas tinha muitos motivos para estar odiando cada uma das atitudes do Byun desde que aquele moleque apareceu. E, para ter muitos outros motivos, o irritava o modo como Baekhyun estava levando o caso estando na posição de líder. 

— Agora se importa com o que faço? — A voz soou amarga, e Baekhyun percebeu que havia milhares de motivações para Jongin tomar aquela posição de defesa. 

— Isso não se trata de você. 

— Verdade, mas para você não se trata das dezenas de outras vítimas, e sim de uma pessoa só. — Olhou para Baekhyun, percebendo-o engolir em seco e enfiar a mão no bolso novamente, erguendo o queixo para lhe encarar. — Então isso não interessa a você, pelo menos não agora, não por mim. — Baekhyun começava a se sentir agitado por dentro, a impaciência tomando conta de sua racionalidade gradativamente. 

Antes que parassem no andar desejado, o investigador parou o elevador, pondo-se na frente do moreno, o dedo em riste apontando para o rosto de Jongin, que se manteve sério e na mesma posição de antes. 

— Só vou te dar um recado, Jongin — iniciou, umedecendo os lábios e apontando do rosto do oficial para o papel que ele segurava. — Se você foder com esse caso, eu acabo com você assim como quero acabar com aqueles filhos da puta. — Jongin soltou um riso soprado, balançando a cabeça para os lados. 

— Você já fodeu tudo com suas atitudes, Byun. — O oficial mais alto se aproximou mais, fazendo com que Baekhyun abaixasse o dedo e prestasse atenção em sua posição dentro daquele elevador. — E o que estamos fazendo é limpar suas merdas, antes que _você_ nos coloque numa situação pior. 

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou com a voz rouca, as sobrancelhas juntas explicitando sua dúvida. Jongin estalou a língua novamente, nitidamente impaciente com Baekhyun. Passou por ele para apertar no botão e deixar o elevador voltar a subir. 

— Quando estiver interessado, você atende a porra do telefone — grunhiu as palavras, e Baekhyun não deixou que ele se afastasse; segurou no braço de Jongin e o manteve perto, pressionando a mandíbula, encarando-o. — Liguei para você desde cedo, Nari pediu para que chegássemos o mais rápido possível e, quando ela ligou pra você, quem atendeu foi uma mulher. — Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. — Enquanto você estava na cama, _sua_ equipe estava trabalhando. 

— Jongin, ela é uma amiga que apareceu — fora interrompido, o rosto do oficial retorcido em uma faceta desinteressada. 

— Estou pouco me fodendo para o que você estava fazendo, Baekhyun. — Acenou em direção a cabeça do líder da equipe. — A consciência é sua, não minha. — Puxou o braço da mão do investigador Byun. — Mas não joga a responsabilidade que você deveria ter sobre minhas costas. — Baekhyun recolheu os dedos, sem desviar o olhar de Jongin. Deveria imaginar que Chanmi ia mentir para que dormisse e ficasse mais tempo em casa. Não a culparia, nem tinha forças para isso, mas se pudesse escolher, não queria ter o peso da irresponsabilidade sobre os ombros. 

O elevador parou no andar desejado e Jongin saiu chocando-se em seu ombro, com aquela implicância que Baekhyun sabia que ele tinha motivos e não estava em uma posição que pudesse questioná-los. Mordeu o lábio com força, saindo do elevador e seguindo o mesmo caminho que o agente Kim seguia, em direção a sala de Nari. Não iria perder mais tempo, provavelmente perdeu algo importante e isso não podia acontecer novamente. Antes que pudessem entrar na sala, a chefe Go fazia o mesmo caminho e sua expressão não parecia nada confortável. Baekhyun não teve chances de falar alguma coisa quando os três entraram, ela quebrou o silêncio, jogando o papel que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa de reuniões. 

— Fui notificada pelo que aconteceu na estação. — Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, o blazer para trás, os passos de um lado para o outro, mostrando o quanto estava incomodada com aquilo. Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, deixando o capacete sobre a mesa para pegar o documento. — O filho da puta do Joohyuk esteve aqui mais cedo e eu sabia que ele não ia deixar por aquilo. 

A notificação era sobre uso indevido da força contra suspeito incapacitado de oferecer ameaça real contra o investigador, além do perigo iminente que expôs aos civis quando usou arma de fogo. 

— Tenho três dias para deixar o caso — comentou Baekhyun com a voz baixa. 

— Eu não vou fazer o que ele quer — disse, convicta, encarando o investigador. Jongin queixou-se com um suspiro, porém bastou um olhar repreendedor de Nari para mudar a postura. — Então vamos cuidar de resolver as coisas antes disso ou ele vai vir se arrastando até engolir cada um desse departamento. — Baekhyun respirou fundo, puxando uma das cadeiras acolchoadas e sentando-se.

— O que ele veio fazer aqui? — perguntou direcionando-se a Nari, mas quem respondeu fora Jongin. 

— O que você cogitou que eu estivesse fazendo — falou, pegando os papéis que segurava debaixo do braço e estendendo-os para sua chefe. — Meu informante conseguiu descobrir mais sobre o caso arquivado. O banqueiro Choi entrou no meio e em troca teve a compra de ações de uma empresa milionária facilitada, obtendo informações privilegiadas, enquanto o mercado sabia delas meses depois. Isso também é crime, mas o tira da reta do que realmente importa. — Jongin entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa, sua facilidade de falar sobre o que descobriu expunha a destreza para fazer esse tipo de trabalho. Nari pegou os papéis trazidos pelo oficial, que registravam o que ele havia dito. 

— Mas pode colocá-lo conosco. — Baekhyun pendeu a cabeça para o lado. — Não quero vender minha alma para o Diabo, mas ele provavelmente não é o cabeça dos sequestros. — Jongin ergueu o olhar e as sobrancelhas, um tanto atônito quanto Baekhyun com o que Nari dizia. 

— E o que você vai dar a ele? — questionou o Byun, os lábios repuxados em um sorriso desacreditado. — Isso quer dizer que você está se pondo do lado desses canalhas, sabe disso, não é?

— Não, eu estou sendo a mais esperta aqui, é diferente. E isso não se trata de uma briga de poder ou do que é certo ou errado, e sim de que estamos com uma corda no pescoço enquanto o relógio não para. — Nari olhou de Baekhyun para Jongin, já esperava uma reação como a deles dois. — Vocês vão descer e dar um jeito de me arrancar mais informações, tanto sobre Dak quanto sobre onde eles estão — iria prosseguir com a linha de raciocínio, mas Baekhyun interrompeu. 

— Não concordo com o que quer fazer. 

Nari juntou as sobrancelhas e encarou-o com o olhar incisivo. 

— Não pedi sua opinião sobre isso, Byun. Acabei de receber a droga de uma notificação e, mesmo sabendo que ele fez isso apenas para me colocar medo, eu não vou enfiar o rabo entre as pernas por causa de uma ameaça dessas. — Recolheu os papéis de sobre a mesa, inclusive o documento próximo de Baekhyun. — Quero alguma coisa antes do almoço, ou o que estou pensando dará errado — ordenou sem dar brechas para réplicas, deixando a sala. 

Jongin respirou fundo, encostando as costas na poltrona e apoiando o cotovelo no braço dela para descansar o queixo sobre os dedos. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio com força, a visão perdida sobre a escuridão da mesa e os pensamentos longe. Queria ter certeza sobre as atitudes quais sua chefe estava tomando, apesar de não ter muita voz sobre isso quando estava a ponto de ser colocado para fora do caso. 

— Ela vai dar imunidade ao filho da mãe — comentou, erguendo o olhar na direção de Jongin, que fez o mesmo para encarar Baekhyun. 

— Não é porque você esteve com o chapéu branco esse tempo todo que, em algum momento, não tenha que escolher um lado ou outro. — Levantou uma sobrancelha. — Aliás, ele só coloca o dinheiro na mesa, se quer pegar quem está fazendo essa merda toda, perder, por algum tempo, a ponta do problema não vai ser motivo para chorar. 

— Isso é quase como aceitar suborno — disse, acenando para a mesa para enfatizar o que queria dizer. 

— Besteira — retorceu os lábios ao falar, dando a mínima para o modo como Baekhyun pensava numa situação daquelas. — Isso é arrumar uma forma de não ficar sem saída. Me surpreende você não ignorar algo desse tipo pra salvar aquele moleque — disse com tanto desprezo que suas palavras foram ofensivas para Baekhyun, que não se manteve impassível. 

— Ele não é um moleque, e você deveria manter a porra da boca fechada se pensar em falar sobre o Chanyeol outra vez — quase grunhiu as palavras, enquanto se levantava da cadeira, sendo seguido por Jongin, que fechou o terno e balançou a cabeça para os lados, o rosto imerso em um desconforto que pouco via no moreno, mas ele parecia estar tão no limite quanto Baekhyun. 

— Eu falo o quanto quiser, Baekhyun — aproximou-se do mais velho, encarando-o de perto —, principalmente quando fui usado pra você esquecer sua dorzinha de cabeça. — Apontou para Baekhyun da mesma forma que ele fez consigo no elevador. — Você é um filho da puta que usa o sentimento dos outros pra massagear esse seu ego enorme. — Empurrou o dedo contra o peito largo de Baekhyun, que vacilou um passo para trás, os olhos com uma sobra de lágrimas ao ter aquelas merdas jogadas em sua fuça em um momento que sua cabeça já estava ferrada. — E quer saber? Você merece passar por isso, porque ele foi atrás de você enquanto você preferiu encher a cara e dizer que era louco pra me foder. — Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas, a garganta fechou e a lágrima escorreu no mesmo instante. 

Chanyeol havia ido atrás depois do que fez? 

— Que merda é essa que você está falando, Jongin? — perguntou, anulando a distância entre os dois, seu antebraço indo de encontro ao peito do oficial para empurrá-lo, sem a real intenção de fazer isso, para trás. 

— Que você é um egoísta de merda — murmurou, disposto a afastar o braço de Baekhyun e meter o pé para longe daquela sala, consequentemente, dele também. Contudo, o investigador grunhiu e segurou em seu terno, empurrando-o contra a parede perpendicular à de vidro, o prensando e olhando-o com as sobrancelhas juntas e olhos molhados. 

— O que você fez, Jongin? — questionou entredentes, sentindo o peito sufocando e não enxergando o quanto o próprio Jongin estava desapontado com aquilo. 

— O que qualquer um faria no meu lugar depois de perceber que você é um canalha. — Segurou com força na gola do sobretudo escuro de Baekhyun, tendente a afastá-lo de si, mas depois do que aconteceu no ônibus, Jongin precisava arrancar aquela vontade de ficar com Baekhyun pelo simples fato de não querer ser usado de novo, já que ele estava convicto, e mostrava isso para todo mundo, que lutaria com todas suas forças por Chanyeol. 

Jongin não precisava de migalhas, essa era a verdade, mas a forma como se davam bem em certos momentos o deixava eufórico. Não se arrependia do que tinha feito, a não ser pelo fato de que talvez tivesse evitado a situação atual, porém, Baekhyun arrumaria um jeito de ferrar com tudo mais uma vez. 

Ele o pressionou contra a parede de novo, perguntando o que havia feito, o descontrole tomando a razão; era nítido nos olhos profundos e molhados de lágrimas. Ele grunhiu a pergunta de novo, aproximando o rosto de Jongin. No entanto, o barulho da porta com falta de lubrificação fez Jongin não encarar por mais tempo Baekhyun e sentir alguma culpa. 

— O que estão fazendo? — Seulgi quem abriu a porta, os olhos arregalados encarando a cena protagonizada por seus colegas de equipe. — Todos aqui fora estão olhando. Baekhyun, você acabou de receber uma advertência! — insistiu, e a ficha de Jongin caiu; apesar de querer descarregar um pouco daquela desilusão, não poderia ser irresponsável como Baekhyun e ferrar com tudo. Então, empurrou-o para longe, fazendo tropeçar alguns passos para trás ao se afastar. 

— Vai se foder — insultou, não demorando mais nenhum minuto dentro da sala de Nari, passando por Seulgi, que parecia tão tensa quanto qualquer um dentro do cômodo. 

Baekhyun observou Jongin andando com passos largos em direção ao elevador. Tentava assimilar o que fora dito, mas não conseguia entender muito bem. O que Jongin havia feito que envolvesse Chanyeol? Aquela neblina estava fazendo seu estômago revirar, em seguida, sentiu a cabeça girar. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando para Seulgi, mas não conseguia assimilar nada a sua volta. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem quando piscava os olhos pequenos, porém não sabia dizer se chorava ou se aquilo era apenas um sinal da dor que não estava cabendo mais no peito e não fazia nem mais esforço para expressá-la. Gradativamente, sentiu o ar ficar pesado nos pulmões, levando os dedos para a gola da camisa e tentando folgar o aperto, não adiantava. O coração estava acelerando e tinha a sensação de não ouvir com exatidão nada a sua volta. 

— Baekhyun! — Seulgi chamou, aproximando-se do investigador e reparando na palidez tomando conta dos lábios e das bochechas dele. Tocou nos braços, mas não teve nenhuma resposta imediata. 

Demorou alguns segundos para que sentisse os dedos dele em seu braço, afastando-a para o lado para seguir para fora da sala. Engoliu em seco de novo, as mãos trêmulas tateando os botões da camisa para chegar aos primeiros e desabotoar com a intenção de fazer a respiração tornar normalmente. O peito apertou mais uma vez, e achou que não ia conseguir nem mesmo empurrar a porta de uma das cabines do banheiro para cair de joelhos e colocar o café da manhã para fora. O choro veio compulsivamente, com as costas apoiadas na parede e o corpo jogado ao chão. 

Poderia ter evitado aquilo? Se não fosse tão idiota ao achar que deveria tirar Chanyeol da cabeça, poderia ter evitado que ele estivesse sofrendo em algum lugar? Passou o pulso sobre a boca, olhando para os próprios sapatos, deixando o choro vir sem impedimento nenhum. Estava cansado de resistir ao que seu peito queria falar e mostrar. Foi isso que o fez perder Chanyeol. 

Em tantos anos, nunca se sentiu daquela forma. Mas o amou do modo errado porque, Jongin tinha razão, era egoísta e sempre queria se sair por cima, sem machucados, sem nenhuma chateação. Sempre se achava o dono da razão e camuflava os próprios sentimentos com todas aquelas atitudes toscas, ao ponto de não restar um motivo para continuar ao seu lado. Era… _desprezível._ Os soluços tomaram conta do banheiro, e não queria parar, precisava se livrar daquela dor, daquele incômodo no peito que o sufocava. Precisava ter alguma força. E ela viria só pelo que sentia por Chanyeol. 

  
  


Certa vez, passou incontáveis minutos admirando seu garoto de olhos fechados, entregando-se à sonolência, vinda logo depois de mais uma das noites que passaram juntos. Reparou em todos os traços. Os cílios espessos, as manchinhas na pele misturando-se com as sardas clarinhas. A boca parecia sempre resultado de um beijo demorado, cheinha e extremamente gostosa para Baekhyun. Os cabelos acabavam bagunçados e grudados na testa. Ele era lindo, diria até que perfeito se não tivesse a convicção de que perfeição não existe. No entanto, se existisse, a daria o nome de Park Chanyeol. 

Claro, aquela era uma das dezenas de vezes que sua racionalidade foi completamente deixada de lado para dar lugar ao sentimento. Gostava de Chanyeol; de como ele era petulante, insistente, de como era sensual do jeito dele, sem ser uma cópia de todos que Baekhyun já deitou na vida. De como ele o abraçava pelos ombros e deixava um beijo em sua bochecha inesperadamente, às vezes até disse que estava com saudades; de como ele parecia gostar de cada momento que passavam juntos e da forma com que ele não tinha medo de nada. Deveria acreditar que aquele sorriso cheio de dentes, que ressaltava as covinhas nas bochechas, acabaria com todo mal do mundo. 

Poderia ser impossível acabar com tudo de ruim que havia no mundo todo, mas com certeza não demorou muito para destruir o que Baekhyun tinha vergonha de assumir. 

Estava com saudades. 

Arrependia-se todos os dias das vezes que preferiu não dizê-lo isso por puro orgulho e receio de se colocar em uma situação que seria impossível para sair depois. Arrependia-se de ter procurado saída em doses de vodca e uma noite de sexo, ao que pensar no que tinha acontecido e corrido atrás para remediar o erro.

Agora, não sabia o que tinha acontecido e se a vida o deu uma segunda chance, mas antes mesmo de a perceber, perdeu-a. Desprezível, todas suas atitudes tinham apenas essa definição. E agora tentava mitigar uma culpa eterna e mostrar para si mesmo, para Chanyeol e todo o mundo, que se arrependeu. Foram apenas algumas palavras… Todavia, ele já deveria estar cheio de tudo e não aguentou mais, necessitando insultar Baekhyun da forma que o fez sumir, não mandando nem uma mensagem depois. Nem após dias ou meses. 

Era o único responsável pelo que fez com Chanyeol, e toda sua fúria consigo mesmo estava sendo posta para fora. Pouco se importava se era certo ou errado, se doía no outro ou se a dor em seus dedos era mais importante. Apenas precisou desferir mais um soco firme na altura da mandíbula alheia, chutando a cadeira para baixo quando ela bambeou para trás. O suspeito grunhiu audivelmente de dor, mas ninguém o ouviria, nem mesmo os guardas fora da sala, por conta das paredes grossas. 

Sentia o suor encharcando sua roupa e havia respingos de sangue em um canto ou outro dos tecidos, mas Baekhyun estava pouco se fodendo, nem para os nós da mão direita, que ardiam com os ossos doloridos pelo choque. Os cabelos desbotados estavam molhados de suor, grudados na nuca e na testa. A mesa quadrada e pequena tinha sido chutada para o lado e a cadeira que antes sentava, jogada para trás. O homem sentado estava com alguns machucados, um no lábio, outro na sobrancelha, pelo menos eram esses que escorriam sangue e que Baekhyun podia perceber, no entanto, provavelmente sentia o estômago doer, a mandíbula e as mãos, essas postas para trás. 

O investigador se sentia possesso. Fúria por terem sequestrado Chanyeol, por terem terminado sem antes pelo menos _tentar,_ por não saber do que porra Jongin estava falando e por — sendo esse motivo o qual o fez se aproximar do homem e segurar os cabelos escuros para trás, erguendo a cabeça dele para que o encarasse — não saber onde seu garoto estava. Era um bolo de ódio e tristeza que esmagava seus pulmões e qualquer resquício de esperança. Com certeza mais lágrimas caíram enquanto descontava o que sentia no suspeito, porém, não estava dando a mínima. Não tinha motivo nenhum para se importar consigo mesmo agora, tinha?

— Aqui é diferente — murmurou, a saliva grudando os lábios, respondendo ao que o homem havia dito minutos antes sobre não saber de nada: — Ou você fala, ou fala. — Abaixou um pouco o rosto e encarou os olhos escuros com os seus pegando fogo. — E eu tenho a porra do tempo que eu achar necessário para quebrar sua cara e te fazer falar. — Empurrou a cabeça dele para baixo com brusquidão, ignorando o grunhido de dor. 

O homem já se sentia zonzo e o calor ali dentro era insuportável. O gosto ferroso tomava conta do paladar e o estômago doía pelos socos que levou. Baekhyun se afastou para pegar a cadeira caída, pondo-a em frente ao suspeito. Entrelaçou os dedos entre as pernas, apoiando os braços sobre as coxas e erguendo os olhos para encarar o homem de cabeça um pouco deitada para o lado, que respirava pesadamente, encarando Baekhyun da mesma forma que ele fazia, mas com motivos completamente diferentes. 

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez. 

Ergueu a sobrancelha, sentindo uma dor bem de leve por conta do corte. Não era importante, nem sua dor de cabeça, nem como tinha se sentido pouco tempo atrás, antes de descer para o subsolo a fim de interrogar um dos caras pegos no posto 11, enquanto Jongin fazia o mesmo em outra sala. Estava impaciente e se não levasse um pouco mais de oxigênio para o cérebro, provavelmente explodiria mais uma vez e temia o que poderia fazer agora. 

— Para onde vocês os levam? — perguntou. — Eu sei que os motoristas são encantados pela quantidade de dinheiro, vocês têm um dom incrível de investigar a vida dos outros, quase temo por meu emprego. — Passou a língua entre os lábios, o suspeito permanecia sério, seus cabelos curtos brilhando por conta do suor em excesso. — E aí, eles levam as vítimas até vocês. Mas o que eu não consigo entender: por que exatamente essas pessoas? — Ele desviou o olhar, negando-se a responder. Com movimentos rápidos, Baekhyun arrancou a arma do coldre na altura do peitoral e apontou em direção a barriga do culpado. — Minha vida já está bem fodida por causa de vocês, então acho melhor não tentar a sorte de me fazer sair sem respostas dessa sala. — Piscou vagarosamente, não se abalando com a reação um pouco assustada do homem preso à cadeira. 

— Primeiro os motoristas — começou gaguejando —, recebem uma relação com os passageiros e eles descobrem quem querem. 

— Qual pré-requisito dessa merda? — As pálpebras de Baekhyun tremeram. 

— Beleza, ser jovem, alguns podem ser contactados antes com ofertas de emprego — disse, olhando em direção ao investigador, não sabia se temia ao olhar colérico ou arma sem hesitação nenhuma apontada em sua direção. Baekhyun pressionou os lábios, o coração esmurrava a caixa torácica. Escolheram Chanyeol por aquilo que por muitas vezes passou minutos e mais minutos admirando? 

Precisou de um tempo para assimilar o que ele dizia e aceitar a ideia de que Chanyeol fora sequestrado por algo que não poderia mudar, porque não era um defeito ou uma cruz que nasceu para carregar. 

— Dak quem dava as ordens? — perguntou, após o silêncio pesado. 

O suspeito balançou a cabeça para os lados, negando. 

— Não exatamente. — Percebeu que ele relutou para continuar falando, então destravou a arma, os olhos pequenos firmes no rosto machucado a sua frente. Ele engoliu em seco, voltando atrás do que havia dito. — Cuidamos dessa parte a mando dele. A ordem é clara: — ele movia a cabeça para indicar os pontos ordenados — pegamos eles, pagamos os motoristas e levamos para uma mansão em Youngsan-gu. — Puxou o ar com um chiado, ajeitando o corpo na cadeira como podia. — Em The Hill, especificamente. Nada além disso e sem conversas com quem vai receber a mercadoria. 

— Quem vai receber… _o que?_ — questionou imediatamente, após ouvir de modo atento o que ele dizia. 

Aquele gosto amargo voltou para a língua, a cabeça doendo tanto que precisou diminuir o olhar. O suspeito estremeceu sobre o assento, mesmo que Baekhyun não tenha demonstrado muito. 

— As _pessoas._ — Mudou a palavra, mas estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça para os lados em seguida. — Mas isso não muda o fato de que são mercadorias dentro daquela mansão, detetive. E não vai querer saber o que podem fazer com eles. 

Baekhyun se sentiu enjoado. Instantaneamente sua mente fora alvo de coisas terríveis acontecendo com Chanyeol. Tudo que nunca, nem em suas outras vidas, teria coragem de fazer com ninguém. Pensou nele sendo vendido e levado para outro lugar, longe, muito longe, onde não pudesse chegar e salvá-lo da maldade do mundo… Foram somente três segundos até se levantar e dar uma coronhada contra a altura da sobrancelha do homem, ignorando o grunhido imediato ou o sangue escorrendo numa cor densa e com cheiro forte. Ele abaixou a cabeça com o impacto, permanecendo daquele jeito. Baekhyun só tinha certeza que não tinha desmaiado porque ele respirava pesadamente e gemia de dor. Mas, mesmo que isso acontecesse, pouco estava se importando, poderia quebrá-lo no meio se isso trouxesse Chanyeol de volta. 

Só que não traria, e não precisava perder mais tempo quando já tinha uma localização. Iria atrás de uma parte que se deu o trabalho de arrancar de si próprio, de alguém que se encaixava perfeitamente na definição de _sua paixão._ Saiu da sala com pouca ventilação e de paredes grossas, mandando os guardas levarem o suspeito para uma cela comum. 

═

Encolheu-se um pouco mais contra a parede, o colchão fino no chão não sendo o suficiente para não fazê-lo sentir o piso grosso do galpão. Já estava cansado de chorar. A garganta doía, os olhos também, e pesavam. Só tinha acesso a um espelho quando iam se arrumar para as longas noites de festa, mas apostava que estava com eles inchados. Sentia-se fraco e enjoado, com uma perspectiva própria de não aguentar nem um segundo a mais. Contudo, quando o segundo passava, pedia a Deus que não deixasse nenhum mais seguir porque não aguentava. Pressionou os lábios juntos, erguendo o olhar quando ouviu a porta de ferro abrir. Quis muito que fosse alguém que conhecia. 

Mas, não era. Um homem baixo, careca, de pele morena e olhos redondos como os seus, com uma arma à mostra na cintura. Por aqueles dias, ele era o único que entrava no quarto improvisado, não falava nada além de mandar que comessem ou quando chamava-os para se arrumarem. Daquela vez não foi diferente, trazendo a mesma bandeja com quatro potes descartáveis e quatro copos de alguma bebida. Da primeira vez, Chanyeol teve medo de beber ou comer alguma coisa trazida por ele, mas o rapaz de rosto ossudo disse que não tinha perigo, e era melhor se alimentar, pois se passasse mal poderia acabar como a garota assassinada. 

Contudo, não sentia mais vontade de comer. Então ouviu apenas o baque da bandeja sobre uma mesa de pedra no canto da parede, levantando os olhos sonolentos para reparar nos raios de sol que invadiam o galpão pelas frestas das telhas. Passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados, apertando as mãos entre as pernas e não se importando se os outros estavam conversando tentando matar o tempo. 

O tempo estava o matando, de qualquer forma. Nunca imaginou se teria forças ou não para algo do tipo, e descobriu que não tinha. Sentia falta de seus pais, queria saber como eles estavam e dizer para não se preocuparem só pela certeza de que não teriam problemas de saúde assim. Queria saber como estava seu melhor amigo, pois tinha marcado de conversar com ele sobre o projeto para fazerem agora que já estavam com viagem marcada. Queria saber até mesmo como estavam seus professores. 

Negou-se por alguns minutos a pensar _nele_ , mas era impossível. Nunca havia deixado de pensar em Baekhyun e, da mesma forma, não se negou isso. Era como esquecer de algo bom que viveu apesar de um final nada feliz. E, naqueles momentos, as únicas coisas que os cercam são coisas boas e coisas ruins demais. Para não pensar nas exatamente ruins, deixou-se levar pela lembrança do toque de Baekhyun sobre sua pele, da segurança que sentia quando ele estava por perto, com aquele sorriso bonito no rosto e as palavras afiadas para arrancar de Chanyeol pelo menos bochechas coradas. 

Sentia saudades de Baekhyun. Para ser mais específico e não escantear o próprio orgulho — que acabou colocando em primeiro lugar depois do que aconteceu —, dos momentos que se sentiu feliz com ele. Eram muitos e, se pudesse, faria tudo diferente. Talvez nem insistisse em ficar no quarto do hotel da senhorita Byun ou não corresse para o elevador e implorasse por ajuda. Sobretudo, isso também era largar do sentimento bom que surgiu em seu peito durante o tempo que ficou com ele. 

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um movimento perto do seu colchão, era o rapaz de rosto ossudo e cabelos castanhos, trazendo o pote de sua comida e um dos copos com suco. Olhou-o de baixo. Um sorriso cansado fora lançado em sua direção e Chanyeol se sentiu reconfortado por alguns segundos. 

— Você precisa comer — disse, esticando o recipiente em direção ao Park, que balançou a cabeça para os lados em negação. O rapaz não insistiu, suspirando. — Fizeram algo com você noite passada? — Chanyeol não queria entender sobre o que ele se referia, mas entendeu, e sentiu uma dor no peito ao perceber que haviam feito ele. Negou com a cabeça. 

— Eu sinto muito — sussurrou com a voz baixa, um pouco falha pela falta de uso. O rapaz, que Chanyeol acreditava não ter mais que vinte e oito anos, balançou a cabeça para os lados e comprimiu os lábios. 

— Acho melhor comer — tentou de novo —, se ficar magro ou fraco demais acabarão… você sabe. — _Te desovando em algum lugar,_ em pensamento, completou o Park. Ele já havia dito aquilo outras vezes e era um bom motivo para que empurrasse pelo menos duas garfadas para dentro do estômago. — Não sei por quanto tempo mais ficarei aqui, mas se quiser conversar, pode confiar em mim, tudo bem? — Ele olhou firmemente para o rosto quadrado de Chanyeol, apertando o ombro dele e se levantando sem esperar alguma resposta. Não sentia vontade de responder, para ser sincero, só queria se sentir seguro de verdade novamente. 


	9. Um amor para esquecer

_Hotel da Senhorita Byun,  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Abril de 2019._

  


— A senhorita Byun irá me matar — disse, um pouco sem jeito, o garoto que ajudava a tia de Baekhyun, do qual ele poucas vezes se lembrou o nome. — Vou acabar perdendo meu emprego se ela um dia pegar o senhor lá em cima, sabia? — Continuou resmungando, mas o investigador não dava a mínima. Terminava o cigarro entre os lábios e tinha um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto. Para bem da verdade, estava com um desses havia dias. Ou meses? 

Sehun o entregou a segunda chave do quarto 408, rezando para que a senhorita Byun não tornasse de seu horário de jantar e visse o sobrinho subindo as escadas com certa pressa. Apesar de Chanyeol já estar de volta ao hotel — tinha certeza disso porque ele mandou mensagem, e era por esse motivo que tinha consigo uma caixa de pizza em uma das mãos —, Baekhyun gostava de ficar com as duas chaves onde seus olhos pudessem ver, em outras palavras, fazer com que ninguém os incomodasse quando estivesse dentro daquele quarto. Que sua tia o perdoasse, mas era impossível ser contido com o garoto que estava de hóspede por um tempo no hotel. Ainda que tivesse com a chave, deu quatro batidinhas na porta de cor estranha, ouvindo as passadas rápidas até que ele finalmente abrisse. 

— Morto de fome. — Fora a primeira coisa que Chanyeol disse, pegando a caixa de pizza que Baekhyun segurava e arrancando um riso anasalado desse. 

Ainda que sua primeira reação tenha sido pegar a comida, as benditas borboletas tinham acordado em seu estômago, fazendo aquele friozinho gostoso voltar assim que botou os olhos em Baekhyun, admirando, em poucos segundos, os cabelos acobreados arrumados em um topete, o corpo coberto por apenas uma camisa de linho clara e um blazer escuro. _Tão lindo._ E, óbvio, não perderia a chance de beijá-lo antes de qualquer coisa; passou o braço por cima do ombro dele para empurrar a porta e fechá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava os corpos, arrancando um sorriso bonito de Baekhyun. Ele tirou o cigarro dos lábios, soltando a fumaça levemente para em seguida selar a boca de Chanyeol com a sua. 

O garoto também sorriu, retribuindo o selinho com um mais demorado, sentindo os pelos arrepiarem quando a mão de Baekhyun acariciou a lateral de seu tronco, apertando a cintura por fim. 

— Estava com saudades também — segredou, gostando de sentir o calor de Baekhyun tomar conta do seu corpo rapidamente, por estar sem camisa. 

Queria poder ficar ali, olhando-o de perto, para os olhos pequenos e escuros como a noite que estava começando, contudo, a cama era a prova que tinha algumas coisinhas para fazer antes de terminar a noite com chave de ouro. Além disso, sentiu o estômago roncar um pouco porque o cheiro da marguerita não ajudava a manter aquele momento carinhoso. Baekhyun, já conhecendo bem como Chanyeol era e sua mania de passar muito tempo sem comer quando estava estudando, só deixou um beijinho molhado no pescoço dele e se afastou, indo até a pequena janela próximo a cama e apagando o cigarro, jogando a bituca no lixeiro cheio de papéis amassados deixado próximo a cama, para se livrar do blazer. 

— Demorei um pouco pra sair do departamento porque estava procurando o que pudesse te ajudar — disse o investigador, pegando algumas folhas dobradas no bolso interno do terno para jogá-lo sobre a cômoda e estender os papéis para Chanyeol, que se aproximou da cama, sentando nela, afastando a bagunça para colocar a caixa de pizza. — Já sabe, não é? Sem contar para ninguém que faço essas coisas pra você. — Quando o estudante pegou os documentos, apontou para ele falando em um tom mais sério. Chanyeol assentiu rapidamente. 

— Obrigado, Bae, você está me ajudando muito e eu não sei como te agradecer — disse um tanto sem jeito, coçando a nuca e erguendo o olhar para Baekhyun, que se acomodou na outra ponta da cama, após deixar os papéis de lado. Ele o lançou um sorriso, daqueles que faziam um fogo subir por Chanyeol. Mas dessa vez tinha um toque de divertimento que lhe causou uma risada. — _Boquete_. Não tem pagamento melhor que esse pra você, seu safado — brincou enquanto abria a caixa da pizza e arrancava um pedaço, dando a primeira mordida com tanta vontade que Baekhyun até parou para assistir o quanto ele estava saboreando a marguerita. Ele realmente era _bom de boca._

— Eu não falei nada — apontou o dedo para Chanyeol —, você que falou, então não venha me chamar de safado. 

— Mas _você é_ — insistiu, erguendo um ombro e as sobrancelhas, falando com a boca cheia. Baekhyun continuava com o sorriso no rosto. Era uma clara demonstração do quanto vivia confortável quando estava com Chanyeol, apesar de ter milhares de motivos para não estar. 

Desafivelou o cinto para puxar a camisa de dentro da calça, desabotoando-a rapidamente sobre os olhos avaliadores do Park que, diferente da primeira vez que o olhou pelado, dessa vez não tinha nem um pingo de vergonha, apesar de as bochechas sempre esquentarem, mas de excitação. Quando já estava com a camisa aberta, mostrando o corpo bonito e confundindo a mente de Chanyeol sobre querer continuar comendo a pizza ou passar a _comer_ outra coisa, Baekhyun deixou a mão caída próximo a virilha, não intencionalmente, porém, quando percebeu Chanyeol observar esse detalhe, deslizou o polegar sobre o lado que o pau estava. O garoto revirou os olhos e riu, pegando mais uma fatia de pizza. 

— Odeio muito você — mentiu na cara dura para disfarçar o corpo reagindo àquela cena. Baekhyun relaxou mais na cama, rindo com Chanyeol. 

Os dias se passavam de um jeito que Baekhyun não percebia. Sua tarefa no departamento não tinha ficado mais fácil ou menos estressante, estava lidando com problemas realmente sérios nos últimos meses, no entanto, os ombros, na maior parte do tempo, pareciam pesar menos. Tinha momentos de parar e pensar em como tudo era errado para eles dois, e o quanto era injusto manter aquele sentimento crescendo quando tinha completa certeza que não conseguiria lidar com ele depois. Sobre todos esses momentos que acompanhavam Baekhyun querendo ou não, tinham aqueles que queria sentir o perfume de Chanyeol, tocar na pele dele e sentir a boca dele na sua. Queria a tenuidade do olhar dele no seu, a inocência de estar tentando algo diferente e dando ao próprio coração a adrenalina que merecia. 

Continuava ajudando-o; depois de voltar de Ulsan — esquecendo os desconfortos que vez ou outra tinham quando _quase_ discutiam —, precisou um pouco do papel que Baekhyun tinha. Não se sentia tão confortável assim com essa atitude, mas precisava e não tinha tanta vergonha de pedi-lo toda vez. Apesar de sempre dizer que aquilo era perigoso, Baekhyun fazia e, para bem da verdade, gostava de ver o quanto Chanyeol ficava animado para pôr as mãos na massa e escrever suas matérias. 

O acompanhou em mais dois pedaços de pizza, não era lá seu sabor favorito, mas o garoto disse, com todas as letras, que estava com desejo. Pouco tempo depois voltaram para cama, que já estava livre da bagunça de Chanyeol. Baekhyun fora o primeiro a se jogar no colchão macio, livrando-se dos sapatos sociais e deitando praticamente no meio da cama, cobrindo o rosto com o braço e só tirando-o dali quando o Park deitou ao seu lado, colocando meio corpo sobre o seu, uma das pernas sobre as suas e um dos braços sobre o tronco, acariciando o braço de Baekhyun com um carinho morno e estranhamente reconfortante. O investigador enfiou os dedos finos nos cabelos de Chanyeol, fazendo carinho e deixando um beijo sobre eles. 

— Amanhã você tem algum compromisso? — perguntou em uma conversa baixa, sentindo o hálito quente do garoto contra seu pescoço. 

— De manhã e de tarde provavelmente sim, tenho que reunir os tópicos da matéria, começar a escrevê-la, e tudo isso com a supervisão de uma professora bem chata. — Suspirou parecendo cansado, aspirando um pouquinho do cheiro de Baekhyun: um pouco de nicotina e perfume masculino. Diferente, viciante e Chanyeol gostava, principalmente de senti-lo tão perto de si em um momento que não pareciam conturbados. — Por quê? Quer me chamar para jantar? — O Park ergueu o rosto, ficando com ele bem próximo do de Baekhyun, que revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. — Saiba que a resposta é sim e nem precisa insistir muito, apesar de eu ser difícil. 

— Você só pensa em comer?! — Abriu bem os olhos e Chanyeol umedeceu os lábios de uma forma teatralmente sensual. 

— Nos dois sentidos, sim. — Voltou a enfiar o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Baekhyun, a mão grande descendo para fazer carinho nos dedos finos relaxados sobre a cama. — Faz parte da adolescência. — Tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, gostava de implicar com Baekhyun porque ele se tornava um pouquinho menos racional naqueles momentos. 

— Mas você não é adolescente, Chanyeol! — exclamou, puxando de levinho seus cabelos para que erguesse a cabeça. Tocou a pontinha do nariz de Baekhyun com o dedo, respondendo-o em um tom óbvio. 

— Apesar do registro dizer que não, a alma diz que sempre serei. Então, fim de papo, preciso sempre comer. — Deu uma mordidinha na mandíbula de Baekhyun, sentindo o coração acelerar com o sorriso amoroso que ele tinha no rosto. — E comidas gostosas. — Uma piscadela, voltando a acariciar a mão dele, levando-a para sua coxa para continuar com o carinho e também recebê-lo de Baekhyun. 

— Eu estou bem na fita — ergueu uma sobrancelha —, mas ia te chamar para conhecer um lugar bonito. — Chanyeol soltou um barulhinho surpreso antes de deixar um beijo casto no canto da boca do investigador, na altura do sinal bem pequeno que ele tinha sobre o lábio superior. 

— Onde? — perguntou curioso. 

— É surpresa. — Baekhyun passou a acariciar a coxa de Chanyeol com o polegar, buscando os olhos dele para notar a expectativa que tinha. Se não estivesse tão envolvido com o sentimento bom que dominava seu peito, teria se arrependido de dar aquele brilho aos olhos redondos e bonitos. — Topa? — Roubou-o um selinho demorado, subindo as mãos pelo corpo magro e virando um pouco para ficarem praticamente um de frente para o outro. 

Chanyeol só acenou que sim, subindo a mão para enfiar os dedos nos cabelos cor de cobre de Baekhyun, puxando-o para perto a fim de anular a distância entre as bocas e o embalar em um beijo profundo, calmo e quente, que o levou a mais uma noite insana de prazer. 

  
  


Cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. Não era um problema de verdade, mas ninguém ficava satisfeito com um puxão de orelha, apesar de ter dito várias vezes para ela não se preocupar porque o que estava fazendo para ajudar Chanyeol, era besteira. Nari só comprimiu os lábios e acenou para Baekhyun, como se soubesse que ele era um caso perdido. Sabia que dar informações para jornalistas — ou aqueles que nem eram ainda, o que era pior, como o caso — poderia o causar no mínimo uma série de advertências, mas estava em um momento que _o que não faria chorando que Chanyeol não pedisse sorrindo?_

Não gostava tanto de estar de coração mole, afetado quase que completamente pelo que sentia por ele, porém, era impossível controlar. Baekhyun não queria nomear aquilo. Não queria dar nome aos seus sentimentos porque parecia que, a partir daí, começaria a se importar com eles e não deveria fazer isso. Não quando Chanyeol era apenas um estudante de pouco mais de vinte anos. Estava deixando as coisas acontecerem, como uma roda d’água; enquanto tivesse o que fazê-la girar, isso aconteceria. 

Depois de sair do departamento, usando a desculpa que precisava sair mais cedo para resolver problemas no banco sobre a transferência do pagamento de _aposentadoria_ que fazia todos os meses para seus pais, pilotou até a faculdade de Chanyeol, e já estava há alguns minutos brincando com a chave da moto, encostado nela, em frente a estrutura grandiosa. Não vestia nada mais que uma calça jeans, sapatos estilo esporte fino com uma camisa básica de algodão, tão escura quanto os próprios sapatos. Olhava o movimento de um lado para o outro e ousava retribuir com um sorriso simpático e pequeno os que eram lançados vergonhosamente em sua direção por uma ou outra mulher que passava. 

Coçou a nuca, passando os dedos pelos cabelos acobreados, dessa vez caídos sobre a testa, enfiando a mão no bolso frontal da calça logo depois. Chanyeol havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo que estava saindo da faculdade, a pouco menos de uma hora atrás. De fato, não demorou tanto assim para avistá-lo entre a movimentação pouco intensa na frente da universidade, segurando a mochila sobre um dos ombros, os cabelos ondulados balançando suavemente com a brisa do início de noite. 

Chanyeol queria aprender a controlar as batidas do seu coração toda vez que elas se bagunçavam ao pôr os olhos em Baekhyun. Era impossível que fosse tão fraco assim por aquele homem. Mas, para ser sincero, a pergunta correta era: _quem_ não era fraco para alguém como o investigador, que exalava algo atraente, um magnetismo que Chanyeol não conseguia evitar nem se quisesse? O problema, e era o que sempre enchia sua cabeça de um turbilhão de questões chatas e incompreensíveis, era como Baekhyun tinha encontrado razões para continuar ficando consigo. Tinha motivos para concordar e discordar, contudo, se fosse um pouco mais romântico, diria com toda convicção que não se tratava do que aparentava, mas sim do que era, pois o amor estava no abstrato, em algo que nunca seria possível tocar, apenas _sentir._

Não sabia se era o amor dos filmes e livros românticos de grandes vendas, mas sentia algo por Baekhyun, tanto que nem mesmo conseguia colocar em palavras. 

Fora resgatado dos devaneios sobre amor e desamores quando viu o sorriso do investigador em sua direção. 

— Faz muito tempo que está me esperando? — perguntou, assim que se aproximou de Baekhyun e da moto grande. Ele parou de brincar com a chave, umedecendo os lábios e prendendo o inferior entre os dentes. Chanyeol encontrava mil e um sinônimos de _sexy_ quando punha os olhos nele. 

— Pouco tempo — respondeu-o, levando a mão até a cintura do Park, em um ato tão natural que Chanyeol sentiu o estômago afundar. 

— Tive que esperar para assinar a ata de presença. — Apertou a alça da mochila. 

Havia visto Baekhyun fora dos ternos algumas vezes, e sempre era surpreendido pela beleza. Porém, naquela noite de sábado, tinha algo diferente enquanto estavam praticamente debaixo da luz de uma coluna. Os cabelos dele pareciam bem hidratos, chamando os dedos de Chanyeol para um carinho. O rosto imerso em um conforto como o jeito que ele se vestia. Sentia-se tranquilo também. Provavelmente, tudo isso era atenuado pela ansiedade para irem logo ao destino planejado pelo detetive. 

— Vamos? 

Baekhyun só afastou a mão de Chanyeol quando foi entregá-lo um capacete e colocar o outro, montando na moto em seguida para que seguissem caminho até onde planejava levar o garoto para conhecer. 

O Park gostava de subir na moto de Baekhyun e aproveitar da brisa em seu rosto, enquanto ele pilotava habilidosamente pelas ruas e avenidas. Certa vez, ele o disse que preferia motos porque gostava da sensação de liberdade e o toque de perigo; sorriu, achando bobo, mas também gostava, principalmente enquanto segurava na cintura dele e, quando paravam em algum sinal, sentia a mão quente dele sobre sua coxa, fazendo um carinho vagaroso, mas avassalador dentro do peito de Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun já imaginava que o garoto ficaria sem entender muito quando parou a moto em frente ao prédio largo e desbotado. Era o hotel de sua tia, iluminado por poucas hastes com lâmpadas nas pontas em cada coluna, e no máximo cinco quartos com as janelas abertas e luzes ligadas. Chanyeol tirou o capacete cheio de dúvidas, saindo de cima da moto e colocando a mochila direito nas costas. 

— Seu encontro especial era me trazer de volta pro hotel? — perguntou, com um tom de diversão na voz, rindo soprado. Baekhyun tirou o capacete logo depois de desligar a moto, saindo de cima, um sorriso bonito nos lábios. 

— Não disse que era um encontro especial, disse que te levaria pra conhecer um lugar bonito — frisou, arrumando os cabelos com os olhos de Chanyeol pesando sobre si. Ergueu o olhar para encará-lo. 

— O hotel da senhorita Byun tem lá seu toque excêntrico. — Revirou os olhos, olhando para a fachada de portões largos e de ferro. — De fato, uma beleza de outras décadas, podemos sentar aqui e admirar, o que acha? — Apontou para o hotel, falando de um jeito completamente debochado e fazendo Baekhyun rir. 

— Você é tão petulante, garoto — comentou o detetive, aproximando-se da lateral do corpo de Chanyeol, afundando a mão na cintura magra e apertando com força para ele se aproximar. Percebeu-o vacilar, prendendo o lábio entre os dentes e olhando-o de perto. 

— Estamos na rua… — Chanyeol sussurrou sem força na voz, sentindo a presença afetuosa de Baekhyun, que baixou a guarda quando voltou a encarar os olhos pequenos e bonitos do investigador. 

— Tem medo? — perguntou, tão baixo que o estudante só ouviu porque estava muito perto. 

Chanyeol não sentia medo. Com Baekhyun, tinha uma sensação duradoura de estar protegido. Talvez fosse pela profissão dele, claro, mas tinha algo além disso. O olhar dele dizia muito mais que “estou aqui para te proteger”. Chanyeol poderia facilmente assimilar a um salva-vidas corajoso. Não tinha certeza se sofrer por gostar de ficar perto de alguém poderia ser posto de lado por essa sensação, no entanto, negou com a cabeça, segurando o rosto de Baekhyun com uma das mãos para deixar um beijo na bochecha dele. O detetive o lançou um sorriso de lado e afável, acenando com a cabeça em direção ao portão de ferro. 

— Vou pegar uma coisa que deixei com aquele menino — disse.

— O Sehun — corrigiu Chanyeol, andando logo atrás de Baekhyun, quando ele se afastou da moto após guardar ambos os capacetes. 

— _O Sehun._ — Sorriu, repetindo o nome do garoto que ajudava sua tia. O portão estava entreaberto, então entrou e cruzou o lobby, tendo o olhar atento do dito cujo Sehun sobre si quando bateu a mão sobre o balcão. 

Pelo horário, sua tia havia ido jantar, e era melhor assim, porque estava há uns meses tentando evitar levar alguma reclamação sobre o que estava fazendo em sua vida. Sua idade dizia completamente o contrário sobre dar ouvido a pitacos de familiares, mas tinha algo entre não casar e ser responsável pelas próprias decisões que o deixava na mão de sua tia e, algumas vezes, de seus pais também. Não que não tivesse a maestria de fazer entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro, porém, melhor ainda era evitar. Sehun o entregou duas sacolas de supermercado, recebendo um olhar curioso de Chanyeol, mas apenas o lançou um sorriso tímido antes de entregar uma chave sem um chaveiro de madeira — como era os dos quartos — para Baekhyun. 

Pensou que ele iria subir as escadas, ir para algum outro quarto talvez. Aquele friozinho na barriga estava matando Chanyeol, e não tinha mais nenhuma possibilidade agora que estavam ali, além de irem para o quarto e acabar transando parte da noite. Todavia, Baekhyun deu meia volta e andou novamente para fora do hotel, Chanyeol tendo que acelerar os passos para o acompanhar. 

— O que raios você está fazendo, Byun? — perguntou-o sem modo nenhum, a voz soando um pouco irritadiça. Mas o coração derreteu todo quando Baekhyun olhou para trás ao abrir o portão, dando-lhe um sorriso pequeno, sem dentes, mas tão amoroso quando um deles. 

— Calma, você logo vai ver. — Percorreu o caminho pela calçada até o espaço entre a parede de concreto do hotel e de uma loja. 

Não cabia mais que duas pessoas lado a lado e não tinha um cheiro tão agradável assim, parecendo meio úmido também. Antes que chegassem ao fim da ruela sem saída, Baekhyun parou próximo a uma escada estreita de ferro. Chanyeol olhou para cima, a pouca iluminação impossibilitava que visse algo concreto a um metro de distância, mas viu uma porta de metal, cinza, com uma fechadura pequena. 

— Estou começando a achar que você tem gostos estranhos — murmurou para Baekhyun ouvir, e ele só riu, começando a subir as escadas com certa habilidade, o que fez Chanyeol acreditar que já estava acostumado de subi-la. 

Chegando ao topo, Baekhyun abriu a porta, empurrando-a para cima, precisando bater algumas vezes para desemperrar, fazendo-a cair por cima em um barulho mais alto. Por fim, subiu com as sacolas, olhando para baixo e acenando com a cabeça para Chanyeol também subir. O garoto suspirou, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se desacreditasse do que Baekhyun estava fazendo. No entanto, sua curiosidade era mais forte, e ainda tinha a ansiedade de querer saber o que ele queria mostrar e fazer naquela noite. Subiu as escadas, em dois ou três degraus quase caindo, mas chegou ao topo dele mais rápido do que imaginou. 

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi a brisa mais fria e um pouco mais forte bagunçando seus cabelos, beijando suas bochechas com a maciez dos ventos da primavera. Olhou para Baekhyun em cima, ele tinha um sorriso pequeno e os olhos vidrados em si. Mordeu o lábio para ter força e subir completamente, sentindo tudo ao redor girar por dois segundos quando percebeu onde estava. Baekhyun fechou a porta, deixando a chave na parte de dentro da fechadura. 

— O que achou? — perguntou, assim que se levantou, percebendo Chanyeol olhar ao redor. 

Não o respondeu imediatamente, como fazia na maioria das vezes. Estava encantado, e não tinha tanto para o surpreender, mas a sensação de quando estava com Baekhyun se intensificava dali. Conseguia ver parte da cidade e seus pontos iluminados, o vento parecia fluir mais livremente. Não tinha nenhuma proteção ao redor, abaixo dos All-Star era áspero, em um canto, tinha um reservatório grande. Não tinha nada de surpreendente, mas sentiu o coração acelerar por estar com Baekhyun, sozinhos, e, de alguma forma, aquilo ter sido uma ideia dele. O céu parecia mais perto, mas não se arriscou olhar muito para cima para não sentir tudo girando de novo pela altura. Não tinha medo, só um frio irritante na barriga. 

Nem percebeu o detetive deixando as sacolas no chão para se aproximar com um sorriso bobo no rosto. O que aquilo significava? A cabeça de Chanyeol estava o bombardeando com milhares de possibilidades, mas ele não entendia nenhuma delas. Muito menos queria se apegar ao que seu coração estava fazendo porque, provavelmente, acabaria caindo de joelhos e chorando se não fosse verdade. Queria, somente, continuar ali. Independentemente do que significava para Baekhyun. Se fosse algo grandioso e ele, na maior das hipóteses, fosse se tornar um romântico clichê para lhe pedir em casamento, estaria tudo bem. Se fosse apenas para ficarem um tempo qualquer juntos olhando a beleza urbana, estaria tudo bem também. 

— Excêntrico, como todo o hotel — respondeu-o com um jeito divertido quando sentiu as mãos mornas e firmes ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-lhe delicadamente para mais perto. Baekhyun tinha um sorriso no rosto. Chanyeol, por sua vez, o coração acelerado; pôs os braços sobre os ombros largos do detetive, abraçando-o sem cortar o contato visual que tinham. — É lindo daqui de cima — murmurou, 

— Eu gostava de subir aqui quando mais novo — segredou Baekhyun, aproximando o rosto do de Chanyeol para depositar um beijo carinhoso sobre os lábios cheinhos. — Me ajudava a pensar um pouco melhor. 

— Está precisando disso hoje? — falava baixo, aproveitando a aproximação e fazendo carinho na bochecha de Baekhyun com a ponta do nariz. 

— Não exatamente, mas pensei que você pudesse gostar. — Chanyeol sentiu as benditas borboletas. Elas se agitavam com qualquer intenção de Baekhyun, mas o sorrisinho que ele tinha no rosto dizia muito mais para Chanyeol, que o deu um selinho demorado e carinhoso. 

— Eu adorei — sussurrou, encarando a boca de Baekhyun curvada em um pequeno sorriso depois de receber o beijo, e depois os olhos pequenos e escuros. 

Baekhyun não era o inegável apaixonado e nunca seria um Nicholas Sparks e seus romances, Chanyeol sabia disso, e não era um problema porque o detetive não deixava de mostrar, pouco a pouco, que gostava de ficar consigo… Gostava de si. Teve medo de errar nessa conclusão, mas não era possível que aqueles toques, os beijos carinhosos, a intenção de o mostrar um pouquinho de algo íntimo, fosse outra coisa. 

Não era mais _somente sexo_ , soube disso quando ele foi até o quarto 408 e só pediu para dormir consigo porque estava com saudades. Baekhyun só estava se negando a acreditar que já eram bem mais que uma relação sexual. Chanyeol o entendia, porque metade de si também se negava a acreditar nisso, pelos mesmos motivos que ele tinha para desacreditar totalmente, tirando o fato de que conseguiria lidar com o sentimento que crescia no peito, independente de quão grandioso fosse, era _amor_ , e por si só ele vai se ajustando até os dois estarem confortáveis ao sentir e ser sentido. 

Ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos; os cabelos de Baekhyun pareciam mais escuros apenas com os rastros das luzes ao redor e os olhos profundos, Chanyeol comparou como o céu da madrugada, estrelado e cheio de segredos. As mãos mornas eram cuidadosas ao tocar-lhe a pele, e foram quando entraram por baixo da camisa, dedilhando sua barriga e arrancando-lhe um suspiro junto a um sorriso molinho. Beijou-o, sem pressa, pois tinham a noite toda. As línguas se entrelaçando, os lábios se maltratando, tudo na mesma lentidão que Chanyeol enfiava os dedos nos cabelos lisos de Baekhyun e ele o provocava com as mãos por dentro de sua camisa. 

Daquela vez, Chanyeol pensou depois, apesar de um pesar enorme no peito, fora a primeira que fizeram algo além do ato carnal. Sempre tinha algo diferente, sim, mas daquela vez… Chanyeol quis chorar ao ter Baekhyun sobre si, beijando-lhe o pescoço, o peito, apertando seu corpo e fazendo a brisa da noite parecer mais quente do que realmente estava. Revirou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás, e guardou em suas lembranças mais profundas os elogios de Baekhyun, os segredos sobre seus sentimentos que foram sussurrados enquanto cavalgava no colo dele com certo orgulho por arrancá-lo gemidos e fazê-lo chegar ao limite primeiro. Mais beijos, daqueles tropicais, que os faziam perder o fôlego e querer um pouco mais.

Chanyeol se sentia bêbado quando deitava ao lado de Baekhyun depois de aproveitarem um do outro. Também se sentia intenso, como o mar ao anoitecer. Sua cabeça ia e vinha, e precisava respirar fundo. Só que já estava tudo bagunçado dentro de si e não dava para controlar o peito agitado quando deitou ao lado dele, abraçando-o de lado e admirando a cidade do alto e o céu azulado. Baekhyun estava com os olhos fechados, tentava juntar os estilhaços de suas verdades, no entanto, estava mais difícil do que nunca, e sabia o motivo: fora intenso demais vê-lo de baixo, entregando-se como nunca se entregou antes, sentindo-se homem, amado e louco de paixão. Chanyeol queria poder contar quantas estrelas tinha no céu, se não fosse tão bobo assim, para se lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele momento. Mas as luzes artificiais da cidade impediam que visse a beleza da noite com toda sua maravilha. 

Sentiu algo estranho no estômago ao pensar nisso, porém, ignorou, queria ficar, se possível eternamente, escutando o coração de Baekhyun bater, o calor dele o abraçando e sentindo uma estranha sensação de liberdade. 

Estavam no telhado, deitados sobre o concreto com apenas uma toalha quadrada e felpuda impedindo sentirem o piso frio. As roupas amontoadas de um lado, do outro a mochila de Chanyeol e as sacolas que Baekhyun havia trazido — que tinha em sua maioria, guloseimas, camisinhas e a toalha sobre qual estavam deitados. Riu quando viu o que tinha na sacola, não tinha nada de romântico, mas ele tinha pensado e cuidado para que tivessem um momento apenas deles. Talvez Chanyeol estivesse acostumado com garotos de sua idade, que moviam o mundo para impressionar, e desacostumado com a simplicidade dos atos de um cara de quase quarenta anos, que ainda eram mais profundos que qualquer outro momento que teve. 

Não controlou os barulhos satisfeitos ao se aconchegar mais em Baekhyun, os dedos fazendo carinho no pescoço e subindo para os cabelos, o rosto deitado no peito, onde depositou um beijo molhado antes de esticar o pescoço para enfiar o rosto na curvatura do ombro alheio. Baekhyun abriu os olhos, encarando o céu sobre eles por alguns instantes, antes de tatear a calça para pegar um cigarro e o isqueiro. Não tirou Chanyeol de seus braços, muito menos o parou de fazer carinho nas costas quando acendeu o filtro entre seus lábios finos e ainda avermelhados e ligeiramente inchados.

Ali em cima tudo parecia mais simples. Era apenas ele e o céu. A cidade parecia um mero detalhe em uma pintura onde o centro era seus próprios sentimentos. Baekhyun se sentia um pouco apavorado ao pensar dessa forma estando com o garoto em seus braços, com as pernas entrelaçadas, nus como se o mundo fosse apenas deles. Mas poderia ser, não poderia? Poderiam fechar os olhos para os problemas da vida, passar por cima do egoísmo como se ele não fosse nada e serem felizes. 

Poderiam ser tudo ali em cima, mas a realidade não deixava barato e Baekhyun não se sentia pronto para dar voz ao que seu peito berrava. 

— Por que você fuma toda vez depois que transamos? — A voz macia e grossa de Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio. Ele não falava sério e mesmo que não o encarasse, percebeu. Sorriu afastando o cigarro dos lábios e, em seguida, observando a fumaça sumir. 

— Se eu não fizer, vou ficar que nem um louco em cima de você querendo mais — disse, tão divertido quanto o estudante. 

_Mentira._ Buscava na nicotina a sanidade que perdia, mas não era a tensão sexual que tentava impedir, e sim a loucura de seu coração de querer dizê-lo mais do que falava durante o sexo com suas atitudes camuflando a verdade. 

Chanyeol deixou uma mordidinha na bochecha de Baekhyun, descendo a mão para segurá-lo pela mandíbula e virar o rosto bonito em sua direção. Encarou os olhos de Baekhyun, depois os lábios, beijando-os superficialmente com lentidão, usando a língua vagando sobre a carne macia. Sentiu a mão alheia descer de suas costas para a sua bunda, acariciando uma das bandas e apertando para puxá-lo mais para perto. Sorriu, dando um beijo no queixo alheio e depois na ponta do nariz redondo. 

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — sussurrou, o frio na barriga tomando espaço em meio a sensação morna que Baekhyun deixou em si após o que fizeram. 

Não queria destruir o clima. Droga, não queria mesmo, mas estavam ali e Chanyeol sentia o corpo todo doer com a dúvida que vinha comendo seu juízo havia semanas. E com o encontro que Baekhyun programou era impossível não ficar com mais dúvidas ainda. Não queria a mesma cena que aconteceu no mês anterior, não queria ficar sem Baekhyun! Mas queria tanto ouvir que era mais que uma transa passageira; ou acabaria se definhando em uma dúvida profunda e permaneceria sem saber como lidar com o sentimento de ambos. 

— _Aham_ — murmurou, colocando o cigarro nos lábios ao voltar a olhar para o céu. Chanyeol fechou os olhos, apertando com força. 

— Pra você… somos apenas isso? — falou palavra por palavra, com cuidado, e a voz tão mansa que fez Baekhyun pensar que ele tinha medo de uma resposta, qualquer que fosse ela. 

— Isso… o quê? — Sentiu os olhos um pouco úmidos, piscando algumas vezes para a sensação passar. 

— Só ficar — respondeu, abrindo os olhos e encarando a cidade novamente. O cheiro de Baekhyun estava se misturando ao da nicotina de novo e aquilo parecia estar puxando Chanyeol de volta para a realidade. — Não quero te pressionar, só estou em dúvida. Você me deixa em — a voz pesada de Baekhyun o interrompeu. 

— Somos apenas isso. 

Seul havia se tornado um pouco pálida repentinamente. Chanyeol piscou os olhos duas, três vezes, buscando saída para explicar o estômago afundando após ouvir a resposta do detetive. A mão dele subiu para sua cintura, e a vontade de pedir para ele se afastar chegou até a ponta da língua, mas não a vociferou. Baekhyun tragou o cigarro fortemente, da mesma forma que apertou onde segurava. Estava com medo de que ele fosse embora de novo. Não passava de um egoísta que só não queria ficar sozinho. Deveria deixá-lo ir, Chanyeol queria mais que uma transa, mas não suportava a ideia de não poder ter outro momento como aquele. 

Engoliu em seco, umedecendo os lábios para voltar a falar. Precisava ser sincero uma única vez pelo menos. 

— Já percebeu o quanto somos diferentes? — A pergunta era recíproca. Chanyeol sentiu a vista embaçar, sua mão, que antes estava fazendo-o carinho no cabelo, caiu sobre a toalha felpuda. Baekhyun sentia a garganta seca. — Nunca daria certo. — Os dedos finos se enfiaram entre os cabelos de Chanyeol, puxando-o para que ele o olhasse. 

— Não precisa procurar desculpas, Baekhyun — disse, assim que os olhares se encontraram, saindo dos braços do detetive para se esticar e pegar suas roupas que estavam do lado dele. Baekhyun apertou os olhos fechados, puxando o ar com força. — Eu só perguntei porque estava pensando em como ficaríamos. — Levantou-se e vestiu suas roupas com a mesma rapidez que as tirou. 

Baekhyun ainda ficou um tempo deitado, de olhos fechados com a cabeça começando a doer. Por que ele sempre parava naquele assunto? Droga, não podia esquecer que tinham muitos sentimentos um pelo outro? Tudo ficaria mais fácil e com certeza teriam menos daqueles momentos tensos. Apagou o cigarro no piso, vestindo-se apenas com a cueca e a calça. Chanyeol se afastou de Baekhyun quando ele se manteve no silêncio, indo até próximo à beira para olhar o movimento da rua. A agonia no peito com a sensação de perigo era muito inferior à como se sentia por Baekhyun sempre fugir. 

— Chanyeol — chamou-o, passando as mãos no cabelo e procurando palavras para não tornar tudo pior. 

— Está tudo bem. — Baekhyun percebeu os ombros se moverem. Mordeu o lábio com força, ficando passos atrás dele. — Eu _só_ queria saber porque gosto de você — fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para os lados, não deveria fazer aquilo —, além do sexo. 

Baekhyun pressionou a mandíbula. Seu coração gritava para abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia o mesmo. Porém, sua razão fazia o completo contrário, e ainda lhe dava mil e um motivos para não alimentar o que Chanyeol sentia. Ele tinha apenas vinte anos. Um garoto cheio de sonhos e com uma vida para viver. Baekhyun não tinha cabeça nem tempo para pensar em viver aventuras com Chanyeol, da mesma forma que não era capaz de ser bom o bastante para ele. 

— Não deveria — disse Baekhyun, dando passos para trás e se sentando sobre a toalha felpuda. Os pés no chão, as pernas flexionadas e os braços sobre os joelhos. Os cabelos bagunçavam com o vento e tinha a estranha sensação de frio após um calor intenso. — Isso é complicado, Chanyeol. 

— Complicado?! — A voz do rapaz mais novo saiu esganiçada, um tanto decepcionado com o que Baekhyun queria dizê-lo. Virou para olhá-lo. O detetive ergueu o olhar e viu um sorriso derrotado no rosto de Chanyeol. — Não quero que me diga que sou a pessoa dos seus sonhos e que vamos viver uma vida de maravilhas, Baekhyun, eu… — engoliu em seco, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas contra sua vontade, o corpo todo sendo tomado por uma fraqueza que o deixava nitidamente abalado aos olhos do detetive. — Eu só queria que você não mentisse pra mim porque eu não acredito que tudo isso que você me faça sentir é apenas para deixar o momento melhor ainda. 

— E se for? — perguntou-o imediatamente, olhando-o nos olhos. 

Seus demônios tinham voz agora, quem sabe assim mataria um pouco mais o sentimento de Chanyeol. 

— Não acredito no que sai da sua boca — respondeu Baekhyun com a mesma rapidez, soando ríspido mesmo que uma lágrima tenha ousado escorrer por sua bochecha. 

As pálpebras de Baekhyun tremeram, e precisou olhar para baixo e não reparar no resultado de suas decisões. Nunca deveria ter se envolvido com Chanyeol e se deixado levar por aquela sensação de leveza que tinha quando estava com ele. Não deveria ter puxado conversa na boate, deixado que ele viciasse em si como viciou nele. 

— Você está confundindo tudo, Chanyeol. — Tentou de novo, abaixando a cabeça e balançando-a para os lados. 

— Não estou confundindo porra nenhuma, Byun. — Pressionou os lábios um no outro, apontando para Baekhyun antes de falar com a voz baixa e afetada pelo choro que começava devagar. — Você que é covarde e não consegue assumir o que sente. — Soltou o ar pela boca, passando as mãos nas bochechas para limpar os resquícios de lágrimas. Engoliu o choro, olhando para os lados. Baekhyun continuava de cabeça baixa, escondendo uma fraqueza que, por ele, Chanyeol nunca descobriria. 

O estudante já havia entendido que aquela conversa não levaria a lugar nenhum. Sentia-se o único adulto ali e isso era estranho porque, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se um pouco estúpido por gostar de Baekhyun daquela forma. Temia que ele tivesse razão e realmente estivesse confundindo tudo, desde o começo. Abaixou-se próximo a ele apenas para pegar sua mochila e calçar os sapatos. 

— De qualquer forma — continuou abaixado, e virou o rosto para encarar Baekhyun —, sei que não vai fazer diferença agora, mas daqui a um tempo talvez eu ganhe uma bolsa para passar um ano estudando no Japão. 

Baekhyun nunca saberia explicar o que sentiu exatamente sabendo daquilo. Primeiro, algo comparado a orgulho e felicidade, depois suas entranhas sufocando o pulmão e uma dor agoniante na cabeça e no peito. Passou a língua entre os lábios, levantando o rosto e encarando Chanyeol. Sentia-se um pouco… _usado._

— Quando? — perguntou, com a voz baixa e soprada. 

— A lista deve sair no fim do semestre, e a viagem, ano que vem. — Baekhyun balançava a cabeça suavemente, não como se concordasse ou entendesse o que Chanyeol dizia. Antes de falar, o detetive gesticulou com uma das mãos. 

— É assim? — O Park ergueu a sobrancelha, assustando-se um pouco quando Baekhyun fungou, controlando a vontade de chorar. — Você me deixa fodido por você, me faz te ajudar, joga na minha cara que gosta de mim e eu que sou covarde para assumir o que sinto, pra no fim dizer que vai embora? — Chanyeol inclinou a cabeça, sentindo a respiração descompassar com a percepção de Baekhyun ter entendido tudo errado. 

— Não é nada disso, Baekhyun, eu — a voz pesada do detetive o interrompeu. 

— Eu já entendi. — Levantou-se, pegando a camisa e vestindo com pressa. Chanyeol levantou também e tentou se aproximar de Baekhyun, mas ele se afastou com um passo para trás. — Você só quis que eu te ajudasse. Sabe o quanto isso podia me ferrar? — Apontava para Chanyeol, acusando-o de ser o único culpado da situação. 

— Como, Baekhyun? — Colocou a mochila nas costas, mordendo o lábio com força para inibir que as lágrimas caíssem. 

Nunca se sentiu tão decepcionado com alguém como estava se sentindo com o investigador por ele pensar daquela forma sobre tudo que estavam vivendo nos últimos meses. 

— Você me ouviu, porra! — Sua voz saiu mais alta, fazendo Chanyeol abrir mais os olhos e fechar as mãos em punho. — Eu já deveria imaginar. — Riu amargo. — Você gosta de outra coisa, merda. Então não vem com esse papo de não ter coragem porque, com certeza, não sou eu que não tenho, moleque. — Puxou o ar com força, a respiração tremendo no peito. Sentia-se estranho e culpado. Desviou o olhar de Chanyeol, passando a mão sobre a boca e se impedindo de chorar. 

— _Eu deveria imaginar_ que você é a porra de um estúpido filho da puta. — Suspirou, passando as duas mãos no rosto mesmo que as lágrimas nem tivessem caído ainda. Sua vista estava embaçada e se sentia tão quebrado por dentro. 

Deixou Baekhyun para trás, passando por ele com a mesma necessidade que tinha de o encontrá-lo toda vez, mas agora, para ir para bem longe. No entanto, antes que pudesse se afastar o suficiente, ele segurou em seu pulso para fazer com que se aproximasse. Puxou o braço para se desfazer dos dedos finos de Baekhyun, olhando-o por cima do ombro. 

— Vai se foder, Baekhyun. — Levou o tempo de abrir a porta de metal e se ajeitar para descer as escadas estreitas, para sumir da vista do detetive e dá-lo motivo para se culpar. 

Chanyeol desceu as escadas com rapidez, temendo errar o passo e acabar caindo. Já bastava estar todo machucado por dentro e sentindo a cabeça doer como o inferno. Baekhyun passou a língua entre os lábios, pressionando-os e olhando para cima. Engoliu o choro, fungando e voltando a se sentar sobre a toalha um pouco bagunçada. Aquilo iria passar, Chanyeol ou aquela dor. Por isso pegou um cigarro, desviando de um trem mirado em sua direção, ignorando sua culpa. 

═

A vodca desceu ardendo com o gole considerado que deu. Quando levantou a cabeça, fungando e balançando-a para os lados com a intenção de intensificar o efeito do álcool, sentiu-se no inferno. Com certeza estava queimando nele, tendo todas suas dores jogadas em sua cara a cada segundo que estava naquele bar estrangeiro que tocava country. Grunhiu na quinta dose, passando os dedos nos lábios molhados e rindo do que Jongin dizia sobre estar precisando transar. Era disso que precisava também. Precisava de um homem de verdade, alguém adulto que soubesse o que era foder e dar as costas depois. Virou o rosto, erguendo a sobrancelha quando ele também o olhou, a pontinha da língua deslizando pelos lábios carnudos antes de ele encostá-los na long neck. 

— Não acredito que esteja tanto tempo assim sem transar, Jongin — comentou, dando duas batidas sobre o balcão para ser servido com mais uma dose. 

— Não estou — sorriu, parecendo adorar o gosto da cerveja que tomava —, se eu pegar o celular posso arrumar uma foda em três segundos, mas estou precisando foder com _você._

Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando-o descrente e com um sorriso pequeno embriagado. 

— Está com alguém que esteja disposto a te dar assim? Creio que não — disse, com a voz baixa, grossa, fazendo um arrepio subir pelas costas de Baekhyun. Não tinha. Não tinha ninguém, na verdade. 

— Jongin — arrastou a voz, virando no banco alto para ficar de frente para o moreno, que não fez o mesmo, mas permaneceu o olhando. 

— _Baekhyun_ — ele tinha algo sensual na voz que mexeu com a sanidade do mais velho —, você está aqui em uma sexta à noite, quando, há algum tempo, mal terminava o serviço pra correr para algum lugar. — Tomou mais da cerveja, se levantando e ficando mais próximo de Baekhyun, quase entre as pernas torneadas dele. — Presumo que não tenha mais ninguém. Estou errado? — Os lábios grossos formavam um ligeiro bico adorável, os cabelos longos presos em um coque no topo da cabeça. 

O estômago afundou e precisou de algum tempo olhando para o rosto de Jongin. Não exatamente reparava nos traços fortes que ele tinha, apesar de serem encantadores. Não conseguia vê-lo daquela forma, mas se forçou a isso. 

Havia duas semanas que não trocava uma palavra com Chanyeol, não tinha notícias, nenhuma mensagem. Para um bom entendedor, aquilo era o bastante. Não merecia menos, não queria mais que isso. Em algum momento dariam mais errado do que já estavam dando, e fingir que algo não estava o revirando por dentro era querer se esconder nas sombras de uma ilusão chamada _amor._ Sorriu de lado, engolindo em seco e tomando mais um gole da vodca pura. 

— Quer ir pra algum lugar daqui? — perguntou no mesmo tom de conversa, dando a Jongin um pequeno sorriso de lado. 

— Tem um motel na rua ao lado. — Fora direto, como gostava de fazer tudo: sem rodeios ou desculpas. Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, rindo anasalado e virando o resto da vodca. — Minha cerveja é por sua conta, Byun — disse ao colocar a garrafa ao lado do braço de Baekhyun, abrindo um sorriso bonito. — Espero você lá fora. 

Antes de pagar por suas doses e as cervejas de Jongin, pediu mais uma considerada. Tomou-a devagar, cada gole servindo para afogar uma lembrança com aquele garoto. Acabou. Precisava virar a página como sempre faria rapidamente, mas estava difícil. Pensou em correr atrás, contudo, por qual motivo? Só pelo que sentia de verdade? Aquilo era uma besteira que não deveria dar ouvidos. Chanyeol havia o usado e agora ia embora. Precisava seguir em frente e a oportunidade estava o esperando do lado de fora daquele bar. 

A música falava sobre um amor perdido, algo sobre estupidez e uma melodia irritante aos ouvidos de Baekhyun. Colocou as notas sobre o balcão, chamando atenção do barman para o dinheiro antes de se afastar do balcão, abrindo os botões do sobretudo e bagunçando os cabelos quase sempre bem alinhados. 

Jongin era um homem, um capaz de entender que eram apenas uma noite no motel sob efeito do álcool e de uma desilusão — apesar de notar um brilho profundo de desejo nos olhos pequenos e escuros. Pediu aos céus que os toques dele queimassem feito brasas e levasse em larvas tudo que restava sobre aquele garoto. 

Nem por um segundo sentiu que isso iria acontecer, mas aproveitou. O cheiro de Jongin era, agora, puro sexo e resquício de cerveja. Encostado na parede do quarto de um motel não tão luxuoso dos quais estava acostumado a ir, seus dedos o seguravam pelo pescoço e afogava qualquer lembrança de outra boca na dele. O tirou o controle abrindo o colete habilidosamente e depois a camisa social, o livrando de toda e qualquer peça de roupa com uma necessidade que o deixou embriagado ao ser deitado na cama de lençóis vermelhos. Marcou cada pedaço da pele morena, o arrancando risadas sacanas, gemidos e súplicas que não deu tanto ouvidos. Queria experimentá-lo e esquecer do gosto que Chanyeol havia deixado em sua boca, que nem a vodca tinha tirado. 

Poderia se embriagar em Jongin também. Ele tinha um jeito diferente de se entregar e ainda parecer no controle; parecia necessitado de Baekhyun e ficava bonito com os cabelos longos bagunçados e quase nada presos. Quando também foi alvo das mãos dele para jogar suas roupas no chão do quarto, e depois de receber um boquete que o deixou zonzo, descontou sua raiva fazendo-o gemer em alto e bom som. Jongin pediu por isso, ficando de quatro e se empinando todo, olhando para Baekhyun sobre o ombro, a ponta da língua entre os dentes no sorriso safado que o lançou, deixando-o jogado à mercê do puro prazer carnal. 

— É tão gostoso ter você dentro de mim — murmurou com a voz soprada, pesada pela excitação, erguendo o tronco para Baekhyun abraçá-lo pela cintura possessivo, enfiando o rosto no seu pescoço e arrancando-o mais dos gemidos rouquenhos. 

— É? — Subiu a boca até a orelha de Jongin, gemendo rouco antes de mordiscar o lóbulo e chupar devagar, sentindo-o rebolar com todo seu pau dentro. — Não faz assim, Jongin… — sussurrou arrastado, afundando os dedos na cintura fina e fazendo-o se colocar de quatro de novo para voltar à mesma intensidade de antes. 

Só o suor, o cheiro de sexo e os gemidos misturados para dar a sensação de que os últimos meses seriam apagados de sua mente. O orgasmo explodiu-os em insanidade, tornando os gemidos tão necessitados que era bonito para se admirar. Principalmente quando Baekhyun estendeu o prazer, Jongin deixando o corpo cair de bruços na cama e tendo o mais velho sobre si, o arrancando mais suspiros e gemidos desesperados por continuar metendo firme e fundo, explorando qualquer resquício de prazer existente nos dois corpos cansados. Baekhyun só saiu depois de se dar por satisfeito e quando o torpor já tinha ido completamente embora, sorrindo ao olhar para baixo e ver os dedos do moreno afastando um lado da bunda para que pudesse ver o estrago que fez. 

— Você me deixou exausto — resmungou Jongin, remexendo-se na cama depois que Baekhyun se afastou para jogar a camisinha fora. — _Parabéns, Byun_ — disse, com um tom debochado, soltando barulhinhos satisfeitos. Mordeu a pontinha do polegar, seus olhos brilhando em um desejo singular, que Baekhyun admirou por alguns minutos antes de se aproximar da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Jongin para acender um cigarro. 

— Obrigado. — Tinha um sorriso ladino no rosto, quase automático para a situação, tragando a nicotina e esperando ansiosamente que ela fizesse logo o efeito que o sexo estava fazendo minutos antes. Jongin pareceu esperar algo mais, pois depois soltou um riso anasalado, virando a cabeça e deitando para o outro lado. 

O silêncio entre eles era um pouco incômodo. Jongin não era idiota, apesar de se iludir que Baekhyun quis ficar com ele pelo simples ato de ficar, como uma noite que poderiam repetir depois. Sobretudo, quis usá-lo para suprir seus desejos não tão mais secretos assim e mostrá-lo que não precisava sofrer por amores o tendo na cama. Queria tocá-lo de novo e repetir a dose, aguentaria a noite toda e iria até onde seu corpo não aguentasse mais tê-lo tão fundo, contudo, sabia que não tinha chances. Prova disso fora Baekhyun se levantando depois de minutos imersos naquele silêncio, e a porta do banheiro grande sendo fechada logo depois. 

Jongin olhou o corpo bonito do investigador sumir de vista, comprimindo os lábios e suspirando, cansado pelo que fizeram e, lá no fundo, de não receber o que estava disposto a dar para Baekhyun. Levou os dedos até os cabelos grandes, tirando as mechas de sobre sua bochecha e aproveitando para deitar sobre o braço, ainda de bunda para cima. 

As conversas voavam dentro do departamento e Baekhyun não era alguém que conseguia esconder muito bem as coisas. Sabia que ele estava tendo algo com um garoto quase vinte anos mais novo, assim como soube que recebeu uma reclamação da chefe Go por dá-lo informações privilegiadas. E, a menos de três dias, soube que o motivo de Baekhyun parecer irritadiço e cabisbaixo em certos momentos, era por ter terminado com esse garoto. Claro, isso apenas eram fofocas, mas, tomou suas próprias conclusões quando ele foi ao bar que, por vezes, a equipe ia, depois de meses arrumando desculpas esfarrapadas. 

O barulho do chuveiro tomava conta do silêncio do cômodo todo, deixando Jongin um pouco inquieto, contudo, outro barulho chamou atenção do moreno. Seu celular vivia no silencioso, então não poderia ser ele vibrando. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas quando o barulho parou e, segundos depois, tornou. Isso aconteceu pelo menos mais duas vezes até que levantasse e procurasse nas roupas de Baekhyun, jogadas no chão, pelo celular dele. Ao achá-lo dentro do bolso do terno, leu o nome piscando na tela: _“Chanyeol”._ As sobrancelhas juntas explicitavam sua dúvida sobre quem era. Iria deixar continuar tocando, porém, não havia espaço entre uma ligação e outra, praticamente, e foi por isso que atendeu. 

— Alô? — disse baixo, a voz abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro. Escutou uma respiração ruidosa, um soluço e outro barulho que assimilou ser de lençóis roçando na pele. 

— _Baekhyun?_

— Ele está tomando banho, se você quiser eu… — A voz morreu aos poucos com o silêncio profundo da pessoa do outro lado da linha. Jongin olhou para o chão, vagando o olhar para outros pontos do quarto. Era o garoto? Um fungado, causando um ruído na ligação. 

— _Baekhyun… me desculpa_ — disse, e Jongin percebeu o arrastar da voz denunciando que ele estava bêbado. — _Eu —_ soluçou — _só queria que você dissesse que gosta de mim! Eu gosto de você. —_ Jongin engoliu em seco, olhando para a porta do banheiro. — _Baekhyun —_ chamou com a voz arrastada. — _Eu estou com… saudades… saudades, Baekhyun_. 

— Garoto — disse com a voz mais séria do que desejava, limpando a garganta e puxando o lençol para cobrir parte do seu corpo. — Não sou o Baekhyun. 

_— Liguei errado? —_ Outro barulho, como se ele estivesse mexendo o celular. — _O que… —_ Fungou novamente, Jongin juntando as sobrancelhas. 

— Chanyeol, não é? — Demorou algum tempo para que ouvisse uma afirmativa. O barulho do chuveiro parou e Jongin pensou em desligar a ligação, mas, logo depois Baekhyun ligou o chuveiro de novo. — Ele não merece você, se me permite dizer. Enquanto você está aí, o que… bêbado e chorando por ele? — Ouviu um soluço e não pôde evitar de seu coração se apertar. Sentia-se machucado também, porém, maior que esse incômodo, era por ter a certeza que Baekhyun não tinha consideração com ninguém com quem se envolvia. — Estamos num motel, depois de bebermos. — Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a na mão com o braço apoiado na perna. — Você está fodido por ele enquanto o Baekhyun está arrumando formas de te esquecer e, porra, me usou pra isso. — Passou a língua entre lábios, virando o rosto para encarar a porta do banheiro, os olhos molhados. — Me desculpa ser tão direto com você, garoto, quando eu nem te conheço. Mas, vai por mim, essa é a maior burrada que você pode fazer. — Novamente o silêncio fora sepulcral no meio da ligação, e depois de um momento ouvindo os mesmos barulhos de choro e respiração, ela fora encerrada. 

Jongin soltou a respiração pela boca, engolindo em seco, não pensando muito bem ao apagar o registro da ligação e colocar o celular de onde pegou. Soprou a vontade de chorar, levantando-se da cama e se vestindo rapidamente. Depois de poucos minutos, Baekhyun saiu do banheiro, usando uma toalha amarrada na cintura e o rosto ligeiramente inchado e vermelho, o semblante cansado sendo mais nítido que antes de chegar ao motel. Jongin olhou-o de relance, mordendo a bochecha. 

— A banheira parece ser muito boa, quer usar comigo? — Jongin soltou um riso derrotado, enfiando a camisa social dentro da calça e fechando, colocando o colete sobre ela, mas não se importando de fechá-lo. 

— Eu espero que você se foda, Baekhyun. — Fora a última coisa que disse antes de sair, batendo a porta e deixando o investigador dentro do quarto, sem entender o que havia acontecido, mas sentindo o corpo doer com a atitude de Jongin. 

Agora, estava realmente sozinho. 


	10. Efeito Fallout

_Encontro no restaurante em  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Dias atuais._

A aparência daquele homem era agradável, amigável. Apesar disso, em uma olhada mais diligente, Nari notou pelo menos três seguranças em cada canto do espaço reservado do restaurante. Não contando com os que, possivelmente, estariam fora do estabelecimento. Se fosse em outra ocasião e realidade, talvez se sentisse interessada. Mas essa não era a questão, e não estava muito disposta a pensar em outras possibilidades a não ser a que fosse de sair daquele almoço com algo realmente satisfatório em mãos. 

Antes de seu convidado chegar, ela recebeu a ligação de Jongin, informando-lhe sobre o que haviam descoberto com os suspeitos: a importância do banqueiro Choi no caso e, o mais interessante, a possível facilidade que ele teria para colocá-los dentro do fogo. Então, quando percebeu a movimentação vistosa na área reservada para encontros com alguém do nível do homem, soube exatamente como prosseguir com a conversa. 

Tinha se preparado para encantá-lo. Apesar de não se sentir confortável com essa ideia, era fato que, àquela altura, não iria conseguir muito se tentasse bater de frente com alguém como o banqueiro Choi — muito menos se o deixasse sentir-se inferior, o que, em sua cabeça, independente se tivesse trocado as calças e o blazer por uma saía de corte fino e saltos mais altos, ele continuaria sendo. Seu primeiro êxito foi percebê-lo com um sorriso confortável no rosto, dando-a abertura para que iniciasse o real interesse naquele encontro, que, definitivamente, não era almoçar como bons conhecidos. 

— Agradeço que tenha aceitado meu convite tão em cima da hora, senhor Choi — disse, com os lábios curvados em um mavioso sorriso. Ele esticou um pouco o corpo para abrir o botão do terno e cruzar as pernas por baixo da mesa, tomando uma posição confortável na cadeira em frente a Nari. 

— Não me agradeça, admiro quem consegue me contactar tão rapidamente quando é de interesse. — Enfiou os dedos dentro do bolso interno do terno e voltou-os à vista da diretora com um charuto entre os dedos, acendendo-o. — O que me traz aqui, senhora Go? — Curvou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, após tragar pela primeira vez o charuto, o semblante mantendo a tranquilidade. 

Nari respirou fundo, as mãos sobre o colo e os olhos claros encarando o rosto anguloso. Diminuiu o olhar, sorrindo de modo anasalado e apoiando os pulsos sobre a mesa, gesticulando com os dedos finos e longos antes de falar. 

— O senhor sabe o que me traz aqui, então irei direto ao ponto. — Moveu a cabeça para demonstrar o primeiro assunto que abordaria. — Tenho algo que o interessa, tenho provas sobre as informações privilegiadas de que recebeu em troca do pagamento do último caso que meu departamento esteve à frente e o senhor conseguiu subornar. — Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o outro lado, recolhendo as mãos e pondo-as sobre o colo novamente. — Fiz a tarefa de casa também, e tenho o nome das casas noturnas e cassinos que o senhor financia. Mas, claro, de tudo isso o senhor já sabe, porque eu tenho certeza que também faz sua tarefa, estou certa? — Fora vez de o banqueiro escapar com um riso soprado, balançando a cabeça e confirmando sobre o que ela dizia. — A questão é que poderia repetir a mesma coisa e se livrar dos seus caras. Por que não o fez? — perguntou, simplista. 

O homem ergueu a sobrancelha, deixando o charuto sobre o cinzeiro escuro posto estrategicamente no seu lado da mesa, passando os dedos sobre a mandíbula antes de respondê-la. 

— A pergunta correta é o que quero em troca por ter te deixado chegar até aqui, não com tantas informações sobre mim, mas sim sobre o seu caso. — Nari teve uma ligeira impressão que pudesse estar em maus lençóis, no entanto, não podia juntar sua conversa e ir embora, nem sabia se poderia se levantar da cadeira sem obter a atenção explícita dos seguranças. — Você está aí agora — apontou com a mão para onde ela estava sentada —, e eu quero alguma coisa em troca para você ter o que deseja. Não ameaças, senhora Go, isso é não é para uma mulher com um trabalho esplêndido como a senhora. — Pôs a mão sobre o peito. — Sou um homem de negócios, e não lido com ameaças dessa forma, eu as corto pela raiz. Se usar o que tem agora, abrirá uma ferida difícil de fechar com seu departamento, e não quer isso nesse momento, estou correto? — Nari se manteve em silêncio, observando-o falar atentamente. — Então, vamos para a troca de favores. 

— Não farei favor nenhum para você, Dak — confrontou-o rapidamente. 

— Se não quiser que seus diretores saibam que veio conversar comigo sem o conhecimento deles, ou que a imprensa tenha a informação de que estava conversando com um banqueiro _“famoso por seus financiamentos suspeitos”,_ o que será um ponto final em sua carreira, eu acredito que fará sim — falou de modo elementar, deixando a diretora nitidamente desconfortável. 

— O que quer? 

Algo a avisou, antes de chegar ali, que poderia ser colocada em uma situação como aquelas, mas acreditou que poderia se sair, mas havia muito mais em jogo do que pudesse imaginar. Culpou-se por parecer ingênua, contudo, estava disposta a concluir aquele caso e salvar as vítimas antes de perceber seu departamento entrando em colapso com uma notícia daquela altura. 

— Meus homens a deram o endereço, porém, o local é apenas uma mansão belíssima em The Hill, que aliás, provavelmente estará em meus futuros negócios. — Abriu um sorriso, pegando o charuto novamente e ajeitando-se na cadeira, enquanto Nari mantinha-se praticamente imóvel. — Amanhã acontecerá um evento nela, recebi um convite, mas não gosto desses tipos de festa. As pessoas que você quer estarão lá, mas, além disso, quem as compra. — Nari puxou a respiração com força, desviando o olhar e umedecendo os lábios. — Seguranças com armamento pesado a pelo menos um raio de 500 metros. Impossível conseguirem passar sem um estrago daqueles, principalmente com os nomes que tem ali dentro. — Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e apontou para a diretora, entortando os lábios. — Você é uma mulher elegante, _Nari,_ então termine esse caso dessa forma. — A mulher pareceu impaciente com o papo furado do banqueiro, suspirando e olhando para os lados. 

— Vá direto ao ponto, seu filho da puta. — Olhou-o com apatia. 

O senhor Choi sorriu, dessa vez com os olhos demonstrando sua satisfação por tê-la saindo do controle. 

— Eu coloco você lá dentro, como convidada, e você vai implodir aquilo, fazer _o caso_ da sua carreira.

— E o que você ganha em troca? — O sorriso no rosto dele pinicava na pele de Nari, fazendo-a fincar as unhas na palma da mão para se controlar e não destruir cada curvar de lábio que ele direcionava em sua direção. 

— Haverá uma pessoa lá dentro — Nari balançou a cabeça para os lados antes dele dar continuidade ao que dizia, contudo, o banqueiro prosseguiu —, e você irá garantir que ele não vai se livrar disso e o manterá o tempo que eu achar necessário atrás das grades. 

— Agradeço sua quase irrecusável _oferta_ , Dak, mas comigo as coisas não funcionam assim. 

— E com o seu braço direito dentro do departamento? — A atenção de Nari fora retomada para o rosto do banqueiro, que, agora, pareceu mais sério, fazendo surgir um ligeiro incômodo na nuca da mulher. — Ele irá gostar de saber que tem uma maneira mais rápida de encontrar o namoradinho dele, principalmente quando está com a corda no pescoço com a última notícia que vocês receberam. — Ele umedeceu os lábios. — O pior será se agora correr o risco de ser exonerado. 

Nari riu, um pouco amargurada, um pouco decepcionada. Estava tão exausta que poderia simplesmente abrir mão de tudo e ir embora para algum lugar longe, descansar o que não pode nem quando seu marido faleceu. Deveria imaginar que tudo apontaria para um fator comum, e agora estava ali, como alvo e a questão não era fazer ou não, e sim como ter outros meios de se livrar da _proposta_ daquele homem. Pressionou os lábios. Dak tirou do mesmo bolso um pequeno envelope retangular, afastando-o na mesa em direção a Nari. 

— Você é uma mulher esperta, Nari, sabe que a única pessoa que irá saber prosseguir com isso será você mesma. — Ele afastou os dedos do envelope. 

— Certo — disse, pegando o envelope e abrindo-o. Havia a resposta de um convite assinada, com as letras rabiscadas, o nome do banqueiro, indicando o convidado com _“boa disposição financeira para os lances”._ Além disso, um pequeno cartão empresarial de face única, havia apenas três letras, como uma sigla. — Mas você disse que isso se tratava de negócios, então entendo que poderei dar minha contraoferta. 

— Diga. 

— Antes que a polícia chegue, você irá dar um jeito nos seguranças externos como precaução para que meu pessoal não saia tão prejudicado — lançou a oferta, mas a resposta do homem fora um pequeno sorriso. — Porém, depois que a pessoa infiltrada entrar. — Dessa vez, ele concordou, esticando a mão para que firmasse o acordo. 

No entanto, Nari se levantou, pegando o envelope e olhando-o como olhava para qualquer suspeito: incisiva e com suspeitas, negando o aperto de mão. 

— Essa é a última vez que nos encontramos. — Apontou para o peito do homem alto, que se levantou da cadeira e se pôs ao seu lado, quase com metade do corpo contra o seu, a distância sendo insignificante para não sentir o hálito do tabaco. 

— Espero que não, Nari — murmurou. — Acho que percebeu que meus negócios são baseados no que é de meu interesse; se não fizer valer essa troca de favores, o próximo tapete que irei puxar será o seu e o do seu departamento. — Virou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos, enquanto abotoou o terno, erguendo a sobrancelha quando a mulher se chocou contra seu ombro, andando para fora do restaurante. 

  
  


Na primeira oportunidade, amarrou os cabelos longos e arrancou os sapatos mais altos, apoiando a testa sobre a palma das mãos e tentando pensar melhor sobre o almoço. Continuava se sentindo desconfortável. Sentia-se usada como um fantoche, e aquilo estava esmagando suas entranhas por dentro. Sobretudo, não havia outra saída, e o melhor era seguir o que havia sido combinado. Não queria prejudicar ninguém a sua volta, mas, principalmente, não queria ferrar com sua carreira dentro do departamento. Não iria fazer nada exatamente errado, apenas seria mais dura em seu relatório. Isso era o suficiente para cumprir o seu lado do acordo e esperava, com todas suas forças, que não precisasse olhar para aquele homem novamente. 

Ao perceber sua equipe se aproximando da sala, vestiu o blazer escuro como a saia, deixado sobre o encosto da poltrona, abotoando e guardando o cartão de visita dentro da gaveta ao seu lado. Baekhyun fora quem abriu a porta, a aparência cansada não o largava e fez Nari se sentir um pouco desesperada com a possibilidade de ele receber a proposta do banqueiro Choi. Seguiu-o com o olhar até o momento que ele se sentou na ponta da mesa de reunião, pondo as mãos sobre a superfície escura. As juntas estavam avermelhadas, o corte na sobrancelha não tinha mais nenhum curativo e ele parecia mais magro do que o normal. 

Não sabia dizer se era um sentimento saudável, mas Nari confirmaria, se a perguntassem, que Baekhyun amava aquele garoto. Sabia como ninguém que o amor não se resume a sensação boa de estar ao lado de quem ama. Amor era também a fúria e o medo. Suspirou, umedecendo os lábios. 

— O que conseguiu, chefe Go? — Antes mesmo de se acomodar na cadeira, a chefe do departamento de ciência forense perguntou. 

— Amanhã terá um evento em The Hill com as vítimas. — Ergueu a sobrancelha, pegando o envelope sobre sua mesa. — Não tenho confirmação se é lá que elas ficam, então, iremos chegar durante o evento, assim que ele começar para não correr o risco que nenhuma vítima seja levada ou vendida. — Baekhyun bateu os dedos sobre a mesa, chamando atenção da equipe. Nari queria implorar para que ele apenas seguisse seu plano e suas ordens. 

— Isso é suicídio — disse, puxando o ar com força, encostando as costas por completo na poltrona e mordendo o lábio superior para descontar sua aflição. 

— Não será se fizermos tudo bem planejado. — Deixou sem espaços para Baekhyun se contrapor. — Você está a ponto de deixar o caso, quer mesmo perder tempo procurando outros meios? — disse, impaciente, e Seungwan espichou o olhar na direção do amigo. 

— Certo — a voz de Baekhyun tinha um sopro cansado e a dor de cabeça e no corpo fazia com que perdesse as forças para continuar batendo na mesma tecla —, ele aceitou tudo sem reclamar? Não duvido, você é boa nisso. 

Nari olhou-o por alguns segundos. Em sua posição, sentia-se em um julgamento onde, dado um passo em falso, poderia desligar. Seu medo não era pelo convite em mãos ou o cartão de visita, e sim o que viria após ele. Da mesma forma que teve medo da solidão depois que seu marido morreu. Não conseguia mensurar o estrago, e temia que fosse enorme ao ponto de aquela pequena troca de favor ser apenas uma vírgula dentro de um livro de centenas de páginas. 

— Eu tinha coisas pra fazê-lo ajudar, graças às informações que conseguimos nos últimos dias. — Entortou a boca, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície de sua mesa. — E isso também não é muita coisa. Apenas algumas palavras, um simples convite que vai fazer alguém se infiltrar para que possamos acabar com isso o quanto antes. 

Baekhyun tinha os olhos caídos e um pouco vermelhos sobre Nari, tentando assimilar tudo que ela dizia. Apesar de seu cérebro de investigador com anos de carreira estar arrumando pontos para não acreditar no que ela dizia, seu peito se enchia de morfina com a ideia de que estava mais perto do que nunca de encontrar Chanyeol. 

— Vamos preparar tudo. Quero ambulância suficiente para todas as vítimas, carros para todos os suspeitos. — Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e soltando a respiração ruidosa pelo nariz. 

Baekhyun ainda estava processando as palavras anteriores de sua chefe, por isso, interrompeu-a na intenção de continuar falando. 

— Me deixe ser o infiltrado — disse, já esperando que ela negasse com um balançar de cabeça incrédulo e um riso desacreditado de Jongin. 

— Você está ficando louco, Baekhyun? — Nari disse, sem querer se exaltar; ainda estavam na metade da tarde, mas o dia parecia ter mais de vinte e quatro horas. 

— Por favor. — Nunca imaginou que iria pedir tanto dessa forma em tão pouco tempo. Aprendeu a necessidade de engolir o orgulho naquela situação, e agora não se importava se isso parecia que, de alguma forma, estava sendo fraco. — Eu preciso entrar lá e acalmar o Chanyeol. — Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha sem nenhum esforço, e precisou engolir em seco para não soluçar. — É a última coisa que peço pra você, Nari. — Sua voz era quebradiça. Seulgi de um lado tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, sentindo o peito apertado. Seungwan o olhava com a mesma dor que a colega, mas não sabia se dizer que _sim_ era o correto. Jongin preferiu desviar o olhar para a mesa. — Passarei as informações necessárias para que entrem na hora certa. Eu — mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar controlar as lágrimas que escorriam e embaçavam sua visão — só preciso falar com ele antes de tudo isso. 

— Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso, Baekhyun. Olhe o seu estado, é capaz de colocar tudo a perder quando vê-lo. 

Poderia se sentir terrível com a facilidade de Nari de mostrar-lhe que colocaria a emoção a frente do seu trabalho e no comando de sua razão. Poderia até mesmo se sentir furioso. Mas estava exausto de lutar por tanta coisa, bater de frente com tantas pessoas, e no fim continuar se sentindo sozinho. Foi por esconder seus sentimentos e emoções que estava ali, acabado, querendo apenas escutar a voz dele sussurrando em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem, que ele poderia dormir em paz. Precisava ter a certeza que, para ele, estava tudo bem. Saberia lidar com a própria dor e um fim definitivo de um relacionamento que mal começou. Só não iria suportar vê-lo machucado. 

Passou as mãos nas bochechas, sentindo as juntas dos dedos incomodarem pelo que fez antes de tentar comer alguma coisa e acabar conseguindo apenas tomar um suco com muita insistência de Seulgi. Nari falava a verdade. Poderia, sim, colocar tudo a perder. Tinha a sensação de que se o visse, iria chorar como uma criança. Mas, em sua cabeça, vê-lo antes de fazer seu papel para o departamento era muito mais importante. Apoiou as mãos erguidas sobre a mesa, abrindo os olhos e encarando sua chefe. Se não fosse o barulho de fora da sala, apenas escutaria a respiração de cada um se confundindo com cada fungado que dava. 

— Jongin e Seungwan serão muito mais eficazes no corpo a corpo, se for necessário; eles trabalharam na rua e sabem como lidar com isso melhor do eu — explicava calmamente, controlando o choro. — Não vou permitir que _você_ se meta nisso, e acho impossível acreditarem que esteja lá para… — Desviou o olhar, escutando o suspeito que havia investigado falando que as vítimas eram mercadorias. — A realidade é que quem mais se envolve nisso são homens, seu rosto pode acabar sendo conhecido por muitos. Então, nos resta a Seulgi. — Ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando para a loira, que curvou um pouco o lábio em um sorriso. — Mas, é a mesma coisa de você, além de ela não ter muita experiência em campo e ser muito mais útil coordenando a equipe dentro do departamento. 

— Você só está arrumando motivos para a Nari concordar, sabe disso — comentou Jongin, suspirando cansado e relaxando o corpo na poltrona. Baekhyun não virou o rosto para encará-lo porque, com certeza se o fizesse, iria questioná-lo mais uma vez sobre o que ele estava se referindo mais cedo. 

— Não, estou fazendo o meu trabalho como líder da equipe que precisa pensar de forma estratégica. 

— Sua estratégia é ferrar com tudo, Baekhyun? — Jongin rebateu, revirando os olhos e encarando Seulgi, sentada à sua frente, que balançou a cabeça suavemente como se não estivesse acreditando que estavam prestes a começar uma nova briga. 

— Não comecem com essa porcaria de novo. — Nari interviu, com a voz um pouco alterada antes de Baekhyun responder ao desaforo de Jongin. — Tudo bem, Byun. Não vou dá-lo outro sermão, porque espero que você esteja ciente de tudo que pode acontecer amanhã. — Esticou o braço para entregar o envelope para Seungwan, que entregou, consequentemente, para Baekhyun. — E não faça nenhuma merda. — Ele assentiu, abrindo o envelope e passando o olhar pela carta de recomendação. — Agora vamos traçar o que faremos, minimizando todos os danos possíveis, e trazendo essas pessoas de volta para casa, porque eu não aguento mais sentir o desespero dessas famílias. — Movia a cabeça para os lados como se tentasse se livrar da angústia que o caso em si cobria todos da equipe, recebendo os olhares atentos para o início do planejamento.   


═

_Horas antes da invasão,  
hotel da Senhorita Byun,  
Seul, Coreia do Sul.  
Dias atuais._

  


Fazia-se pelo menos trinta minutos que tinha os olhos abatidos fitando o terno sobre a cama pequena. Azul, como a noite. Bonito. Digno de ser usado em algum encontro de um apaixonado que desejasse pedir em casamento a mão de quem se ama. Porém, a história não era essa. Pedia um pouco de coragem, para vestir-se e sair do quarto 408 destinado ao departamento, onde, posteriormente, seria levado para Youngsan-gu. Só que seu corpo não o respondia. Sua cabeça não parava de doer desde a noite anterior, quando buscou ficar longe de bebidas e cigarros. 

Fora difícil, e por algum tempo pensou que não conseguiria se manter tão são por uma segunda noite desde que soube que Chanyeol era uma das vítimas. Mas, seu corpo desligou. Chorou por uma ou duas horas, sentiu a fronha do travesseiro molhado durante toda a noite, contudo, logo depois disso, dormiu. 

De manhã, apenas se vestiu e preferiu caminhar até o ponto de ônibus mais longe que seu corpo aguentou. Precisava sentir o vento em seu rosto, balançando seus cabelos mais longos do que o costumeiro e desbotado pelo tempo que não se importava de pintá-lo. Precisava _pensar_ ou perderia o controle de vez. Observou os carros, as pessoas, tudo à sua volta, como se quisesse experimentar uma outra vez a sensação de não estar preso àquela investigação e a dor de perder Chanyeol. Esperou que tudo acalmasse seu coração, mas nada passou de um paliativo. Quando pegou o ônibus, engoliu a vontade de chorar, lembrando-se inesperadamente das poucas vezes que pegou Chanyeol descendo no ponto de ônibus próximo ao departamento. 

Seus cabelos bonitos, bagunçados por vez ou outra colocar o capuz de seus casacos. A mochila nas costas, um sorriso no rosto quando era avistado de longe. Amava-o tanto que não sabia se era capaz de conduzir seus sentimentos. Gostou do atrevimento dele no primeiro encontro, naquele quarto. Adorou os sorrisos que lhe foram lançados no segundo encontro. Amou todos os olhares sinceros e beijos que trocaram nas vezes seguintes. E doeu, como se estivesse queimando no fogo do inferno, quando sentiu cada um desses momentos como se fossem únicos em sua vida. 

Era paixão? Não sofreu com o que sentiu por Chanyeol. Para bem da verdade, seu peito acalentava-se quando ele estava próximo e tocava em seus cabelos em um carinho delicado, ou enfiava os dedos entre eles para mais um dos beijos. Sofreu quando o perdeu. Quando se negou a sentir tudo aquilo de bom que tinha e sofreu, pouco a pouco, com as consequências. Então, era amor.

Queria estar de volta no piquenique fracassado que tiveram sobre o hotel da senhorita Byun. Talvez, não fizesse muitas coisas diferentes. Apenas, aproveitaria mais o tempo em silêncio, que tiveram olhando para o céu depois de quase o alcançarem. Deixaria que ele ficasse ali, em seus braços, e não falaria nada. E, se ele o quisesse contar sobre sua futura viagem, sorriria e diria que teriam que dar um jeito de matar a saudade. 

Talvez o terno azul tivesse outra utilidade agora. Chanyeol gostava de vê-lo neles, dizia que sentia tesão. Baekhyun riu um pouco amargo, fechando os olhos e se deixando levar por mais um choro compulsivo, que fazia seu corpo tremer. Minutos depois conseguiu levantar-se e se arrumar. 

Olhou no espelho antes de sair, próximo ao banheiro. Quis admirar sua imagem, mas não havia muitos motivos para isso. As olheiras estavam fundas, e o que pôde fazer, fez de fato: arrumou os cabelos da melhor forma, como era acostumado, e fez a barba anteriormente desregulada. O colete à prova de balas não fazia quase nenhum volume por baixo do terno e da camisa de linho azul escuro, enfiou o distintivo dentro do bolso interno do terno e, por último, a arma estrategicamente na parte de trás da cintura. O tecido encorpado da roupa disfarçava qualquer volume. 

Os dedos, apesar de ainda um pouco doloridos, estavam menos avermelhados, conseguia passar despercebido, porém, Seulgi pediu com sua voz calma e suave para que pudesse dar um “pouco de vida” em seu rosto e esconder as olheiras. Não iria questioná-la quando sua única e genuína preocupação era com que nada desse errado durante aquela noite. 

Não conseguia organizar os próprios pensamentos nem os voltar para, unicamente, a ação que deveria ter em pouco tempo até que invadissem a mansão. Dentro do carro preto, um modelo Audi, se não estava enganado, pensava em que reação teria ao botar os olhos em Chanyeol. Olhou para as próprias mãos sobre o colo. Não tinha respostas. Estava tão instável que não sabia nem mesmo se conseguiria pôr os pés para fora do automóvel, quanto mais pensar no que faria ao encará-lo novamente, em um lugar como aquele. Puxou o ar pela boca, e iria abrir a janela para que o ar puro levasse a ligeira sensação de sufocamento que estava sentindo dentro do carro, porém, haviam passado pela entrada privada de The Hill. 

— Daqui a pouco mais de dez minutos chegaremos a mansão, senhor Byun — disse o motorista, que era um policial do departamento que geralmente ficava encarregado de dirigir a viatura. Baekhyun assentiu. 

Soltou o ar pela boca, tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos, observando por algum tempo o movimento através da janela. Poucos carros, casas grandes e jardins verdes. Tocou sobre a gola do terno, enfiando os dedos e se certificando de que o fone de comunicação estava preso ali para ser colocado quando fosse para ordenar a ação do resto da equipe. Ao avistar o jardim com um pouco de iluminação, assim como alguns seguranças pairando pelo espaço, ergueu o olhar para mirar a fachada da mansão; quadrada, com portas grandes e de vidro, como os cercos nas varandas espaçosas que cada andar tinha. Havia duas escadas laterais, iluminadas por pequenas luzes amareladas, assim como toda cobertura. Apesar de parecer exposta demais para o que estaria acontecendo lá dentro, não via quase nenhuma movimentação pelos terraços. 

Mas fez suas notas mentais rapidamente: em cada andar, nas partes externas, dois ou três homens grandes e corpulentos vestidos de preto. Seguranças. Abaixo, cinco, e um deles ergueu a mão em um pedido para que o carro parasse, aproximando-se do lado do motorista. O policial abaixou a janela, a seriedade em seu rosto afilado permanecendo. 

— Convidado recomendado pelo senhor Choi Seunghyun — disse, e, quando Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para notar a expressão do segurança, percebeu que ele o encarava. Aprumou a coluna, cruzando as pernas e soltando o botão do terno azul. 

— Nome? — perguntou voltando a olhar para o motorista. 

— Byun Baekhyun — respondeu de imediato, estendendo a carta dada pelo banqueiro. O detetive sentia o corpo gradativamente dormente em uma inquietação que custava conter. Pensar que Chanyeol estava a poucos metros de si estava fazendo-lhe sentir o coração doer. Não demorou nem mesmo um minuto para ter a carta de volta e receberem um aceno do segurança para seguirem à direita e poderem estacionar o carro. — Obrigado. — Fora a última palavra do policial antes de subir o vidro e seguir o comando. 

— Arrisco dizer que na cobertura tem uns também. — Baekhyun comentou, tirando o cinto de segurança e sentindo os ombros pesarem. 

— Não tem um buraco que esteja sem segurança, senhor Byun — falou, em um tom derrotado. 

— De qualquer modo, se acontecer alguma coisa, chame reforços antes de sair do carro, policial Zhang. — O homem olhou-o pelo retrovisor e assentiu. 

Saiu do carro, fechando a porta e dando os primeiros passos para em direção a entrada do casarão. Sua mente estava em alerta, e os olhos dos seguranças passavam por si com certa suspeita — contudo, esse era o trabalho deles de qualquer forma. Sentia a tensão até na ponta dos seus dedos, apertando-os para relaxar na medida do possível. Quando chegou à porta grande e de vidro, abotoou o terno novamente, tendo acesso ao primeiro salão quando um homem alto, de rosto retangular e olhos fundos se aproximou e acionou a liberação de abertura das portas por um botão ao lado da estrutura, pelo que Baekhyun observou com o movimento do desconhecido. Ele calorosamente abriu os braços para o detetive, esbanjando um sorriso rasgando a boca pouco carnuda. 

— Byun Baekhyun! — O investigador encarou-o por algum tempo, forçando-se a dar um sorriso ao entrar no primeiro cômodo. — É um prazer receber pessoas novas em minha casa. O Choi sempre me recomenda as melhores, que normalmente se tornam meus fiéis nos negócios. — O detetive aumentou o sorriso e aceitou a taça de champanhe que lhe fora dada pelo desconhecido. — Meu nome é Lee Dongwook. Vamos que irei mostrá-lo os que temos essa noite. 

_Lee Dongwook_. O nome fora cravado na memória de Baekhyun como uma bela memória para um apaixonado, porém, nesse caso, havia um sentimento ominoso. Engoliu em seco, olhando-o dando as costas e seguindo em passos suaves até a porta de madeira que separava o cômodo de outro. Não havia movimento considerável no salão onde estava, era pequeno, bem iluminado e de poucos móveis, junto a um quadro de alguma pintura renascentista, se não estivesse enganado. Por um momento, Baekhyun não soube o que esperar do outro lado. Nunca estivera numa situação daquelas ou em lugares como aquele, e seus pensamentos tendiam a arder com essa dúvida. No entanto, quando o que julgava ser o anfitrião abriu a porta, percebeu que qualquer um que não soubesse certamente o que acontecia por ali, sentiria-se confortável com a visão. 

Homens de terno, alguns rostos conhecidos pelas mídias. A música ambiente e conversas animadas atrapalhando-a da mesma forma que atrapalhava a vontade de chorar de uma vítima. Algumas mulheres em vestidos justos, cabelos soltos e esbanjando a imagem límpida do requinte. As primeiras vítimas que identificou, e essas, a maioria pelo menos, estavam próximas de convidados, temendo beber o que estava em suas taças; outras, sentadas, desconfortáveis com o lugar e com suas roupas. As pálpebras de Baekhyun tremeram e antes que pudesse avaliar mais o espaço, secretamente procurando o rosto conhecido, a voz um pouco áspera do anfitrião chamou-lhe atenção. 

— O senhor Choi é um homem muito bom para negócios, ele provavelmente o falou que tenho os melhores aqui, dispostos a fazerem serviços — Baekhyun o interrompeu, não queria ouvir aquelas coisas, não queria pensar tanto no que acontecia, não dessa vez, pois temia perder o controle e colocar tudo a perder, prejudicando sua equipe que esperava seu sinal para começar a trabalhar. 

— Ele me contou muitos detalhes. — Forçou um sorriso que, para quem conhecia cada um deles, sabia que era tão amargo quanto o sentimento que assombrava seu peito nas últimas semanas. — O suficiente para me deixar curioso — concluiu, olhando de relance para o homem ao seu lado, que mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Diferente do de Baekhyun, o dele era irradiante. 

— Não sei se ele teria tantos detalhes para contá-lo já que nunca veio para minhas festas, senhor Byun. — O detetive voltou a olhar para o salão e, antes mesmo que seus olhos encontrassem os de quem procurava, Chanyeol o encontrou. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, erguendo a sobrancelha e puxando um sorriso de lado. 

— Dak conhece muito para quem oferece seus serviços, meu caro. Então, não se preocupe, ele sabe que você tem os melhores. — Baekhyun levou sua mão até as costas largas de Dongwook, dando-o ligeiras batidinhas para passar um maior conforto em suas palavras. E surtiu efeito, pois o homem sorriu, pegando um copo de uísque quando lhe fora servido por uma garçonete. 

— Posso concluir que está disposto a negociar? 

Baekhyun mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, voltando a olhar para o salão espaçoso, com sofás grandes e visualmente confortáveis, quase em frente à onde estava, um corredor extenso e além dele não conseguia ver muita coisa ainda. Ao voltar a olhar para o resto do salão, sentiu um soco em seu estômago que quase o fez vomitar o que se forçou a engolir durante o dia todo. Não conseguia nem mesmo engolir a saliva, sentindo todo seu corpo tensionar por dentro, esmagando-lhe e o fazendo ter dificuldades para respirar. Abriu um pouco a boca, puxando o ar. 

Os olhos redondos e espertos de Chanyeol encontraram os seus, como a lua encontra o sol, devagar, sobrepondo-se e escondendo muito mais do que o homem ao seu lado poderia decifrar. Percebia que ele prendia a respiração, o pescoço tenso e os dedos apertando o estofado em uma força comedida declaravam para Baekhyun que estava com medo. Manteve seus olhos sobre ele, não conseguiria tirar nem se o matassem naquele instante, tentando dizê-lo, com as palavras que deixou faltar em algum momento do que tiveram, que estava ali para protegê-lo. 

No entanto, Chanyeol não tinha certeza sobre aquilo e sentiu-se enjoar ao notar a presença de Baekhyun. Acabou decepcionado com ele, mas não conseguia acreditar que ele poderia prestar-se para uma situação como aquela. Sentiu medo, algo semelhante a pavor, um calafrio passando por suas costas e fazendo seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Sobretudo, o olhar de Baekhyun nunca deixaria de o causar um calor no peito, uma sensação de conforto quase como o olhar de uma mãe para um filho desamparado. Então, sentiu-se aflito, querendo levantar-se e ir até ele, mas antes que pusesse força em seus pés, Baekhyun apontou em sua direção e direcionou a conversa para o dono da casa. 

— Aquele rapaz. — Observou Dongwook comprimir os lábios em uma satisfação discreta. 

— Apenas por essa noite? — perguntou-o e a cabeça de Baekhyun girou. 

Uma única noite? Chanyeol definitivamente não era alguém para uma única noite, nem para ser esquecido como um momento passageiro da vida. Ele tinha muito para Baekhyun, foi capaz de deixá-lo de cabeça para baixo no melhor sentido possível, e com uma vontade ingênua de lhe amar sem impedimentos. Só não conseguiu valorizar e pensar que poderia perdê-lo. Agora, perguntavam-lhe se era apenas por uma noite, como se o puxassem de volta para a noite que reencontrou Chanyeol e o questionassem se estava disposto a fazer tudo igual novamente. 

Não conseguiu respondê-lo verbalmente, parecia errado fazer aquilo com Chanyeol tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Apenas assentiu com um sorriso pungente. O anfitrião apoiou a mão em seu ombro, o guiando para próximo do garoto que observava a aproximação com receio. Baekhyun percebeu que Chanyeol quis levantar, mas fincou os dedos no sofá com força ao ponto dos nós ficarem esbranquiçados. O investigador desviou o olhar, mas voltou a olhar para o rosto do rapaz mais novo, que estava com o queixo erguido para encarar seu rosto e o de Dongwook. 

— Nosso convidado gostaria de conhecê-lo, garoto — disse o homem ao seu lado, e Baekhyun olhou para o chão e depois ergueu o olhar para Chanyeol de novo. 

Ele queria respostas, via nos olhos redondos, sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Queria explicá-lo porque sabia o quanto era aflitivo ficar sem elas. Ele assentiu, forçando-se a dar um pequeno sorriso sem dentes, desviando o olhar para o anfitrião como se quisesse mostrar que estava sendo educado dessa vez. Haviam domado Chanyeol, e isso estava consumindo Baekhyun por dentro como uma erva daninha. 

Em uma observação mais cuidadosa, mais especificamente quando o garoto levantou do sofá, percebeu que ele estava mais magro do que Baekhyun lembrava que ele era. O terno, apesar de ser justo ao delineado de seu corpo, não disfarçava que havia perdido peso. Engoliu em seco, tendo a mesma sensação de sufoco de novo. Quando o olhou no rosto, percebeu as olheiras porcamente disfarçadas com maquiagem e as maçãs das bochechas mais salientes, descendo o olhar para a boca carnuda, percebeu um pequeno corte no lábio inferior, como uma pancada não muito recente. Baekhyun sentiu o suor molhar sua nuca e escorrer friamente por sua coluna. 

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor... — a voz rouca e baixa diminuiu. 

— Byun.

Ainda hesitando, porém, suas ações quase sendo incoerentes com o plano em sua cabeça de não colocar a proteção de Chanyeol em primeiro lugar ao invés de todas as outras vítimas, levou a mão até a altura da cintura do Park. Não se achava no direito de fazer aquilo e apesar de ser um cafajeste, como sua própria mãe já havia jogado em sua cara em algum momento de sua vida, nunca fora de tocar ninguém sem consentimento e naquela situação tudo parecia mais errado ainda. Por isso, iria afastar os dedos depois de perceber que aquilo era uma atitude que não o cabia mais, mesmo que todo seu corpo e sua mente quisessem abraçar e proteger Chanyeol em seus braços; contudo, fora o garoto que moveu um pouco o corpo em sua direção, devagar e sutil, olhando de canto de olho em sua direção como se pedisse para não sair de perto. Apertou seus dedos na cintura dele, mostrando-o que, apesar de tudo, era o Baekhyun que ele um dia se apaixonou e se sentiu protegido. 

— Gostará dele, meu caro — apontou para o rosto de Chanyeol, enquanto segurava seu copo de bebida. O detetive, por sua vez, preferiu não continuar naqueles elogios que pareciam infundados para alguém como o proxeneta a sua frente. — Aposto que irá acabar querendo negociar por ele, estarei aqui até o fim para me procurar, ouviu? — Riu, fazendo Baekhyun piscar algumas vezes. Olhou ao redor, percebendo que uma, duas das vítimas estavam sendo cercadas por convidados. Sentiu as mãos gelarem, um alerta em sua cabeça para que continuasse correndo contra o tempo ou não poderia evitar problemas maiores. 

— Pode arrumar um quarto para nós dois, Lee? — Olhou para o anfitrião da festa, sentindo Chanyeol estremecer em seus braços. Ele estava com medo e o entendia. O decepcionou a primeira vez e, apesar de não ser nada daquela magnitude, uma confiança quebrada dificilmente é recomposta de novo. O garoto encarou seu rosto enquanto conversava com Dongwook. — Gosto de conhecer meus meninos antes. — Comprimiu a mandíbula percebendo a satisfação do homem ao escutar isso. Não queria que a raiva o tomasse agora, mas um pensamento ligeiro sobre o que poderia fazer para destruir cada maldito sorriso daquele homem passou por sua cabeça, e precisou apertar seus dedos em Chanyeol outra vez, buscando controle. 

— Claro — desviou o olhar para um homem alto e de feições estrangeiras próximo ao corredor, erguendo o dedo —, irei arrumar um confortável e com vista para o jardim. 

— Perfeito — murmurou, assentindo para Dongwook e olhando para Chanyeol ao seu lado, que mantinha as mãos juntas, tentando se distrair de tudo ao redor acariciando os próprios dedos. 

Não demorou muito mais que alguns minutos para que o homem desconhecido se aproximasse dos três e guiasse Chanyeol e Baekhyun pelo corredor que estendia a passagem do salão principal para outro menor. Em sua caminhada até uma das portas, o investigador olhou ao redor — um salão vazio, quase como um lobby para as dezenas de portas que se dividiam em primeiro e segundo andar; havia um segurança em cada um deles e algumas portas estavam com o censor, postos ao lado fechadura acionada por cartão, vermelho. 

Enquanto eles seguiam caminho para o andar de cima, subindo as escadas atrás do homem de feições estrangeiras, outro rapaz e um dos convidados cruzavam o salão de baixo. Chanyeol, relutante, tocou Baekhyun na barriga, chamando a atenção dele, que rapidamente buscou nos olhos redondos uma resposta para aquilo. Chanyeol respirou aliviado com a serenidade no olhar do detetive, e indiciou a outra vítima, o rapaz que sempre o pedia para continuar comendo quando estavam no galpão. Baekhyun não seguiu o olhar dele, mas assentiu várias vezes, deslizando a mão pelas costas de Chanyeol e depositando um carinho. 

Chegar ao quarto pareceu mais demorado do que o caminho realmente era. Baekhyun continuava se sentindo nauseado com o ambiente que lhe rondava e com o que pensava estar acontecendo naqueles quartos com o censor vermelho. Chanyeol, por sua vez, sentia-se ansioso, com o peito batendo de uma forma que chegava a ficar dolorido. 

Quando chegaram perto do quarto escolhido, o homem de conjunto preto e cabelos raspados puxou um cartão do bolso da frente de seu blazer, aproximando-o do censor para abrir o cômodo. Ao virar na direção do convidado, passou o olho por Chanyeol, uma débil ameaça para ele se manter comportado, como sombra nos orbes escuros. O garoto ao seu lado abaixou o olhar, mordendo a bochecha. Baekhyun permaneceu fazendo-o carinho nas costas, estendendo a mão para receber o cartão, que o fora entregue com um menear de cabeça. 

O detetive colocou Chanyeol na sua frente, guiando-o para dentro do quarto e evitando que o desconhecido tivesse algum contato com ele naquela curta distância até poder finalmente fechar a porta atrás de si, encostando-se na madeira e nem mesmo observando ao redor, precisando fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para acalmar seus pensamentos e seu coração. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio sem muita força, sentindo uma dor fina pelo machucado que acabou fazendo enquanto sofria com pesadelos na noite anterior. Andou até o meio do quarto antes de ter coragem para virar e olhar para Baekhyun, observando-o puxando o ar com certo esforço. 

Por um instante ignorou tudo ao seu redor para observá-lo. Ele parecia trêmulo, frágil como nunca imaginou vê-lo. Estava cruelmente mais magro ao ponto do terno azul por muito pouco não ficar folgado nas pernas, os cabelos desbotando e maiores do que estava acostumado a tocar, quase um ano atrás. Quando ele abriu os olhos, eles pousaram sobre si e teve a sensação de tudo ao seu redor girar vagarosamente como em um carrossel. Não iria deixar de ser afetado por aquele olhar? Pelo perfume que ele tinha? Pelo simples toque em sua cintura ou suas costas? 

Sobretudo, sentia-se um pouco desafogado. Tudo a sua volta ainda era cruel, e se olhasse pelas janelas grandes cobertas por cortinas grossas e escuras, perceberia que não tinha escapatória, mas havia um sentimento esperançoso em seu peito, fazendo as batidas voltarem ao ritmo normal. Mesmo que seu estômago estivesse doendo, todo seu corpo estivesse também, conseguiu relaxar os ombros, e, nesse momento, mal percebeu o rosto ser tomado por lágrimas e um choro insistente quebrar-lhe ao meio. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, apertando os passos para se aproximar do mais novo. 

— Chanyeol — chamou-o baixinho, levando as mãos até o rosto de traços bem marcados, depois de guardar o cartão no bolso. — _Shh…_ — repetiu tão baixo quanto chamou-o, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam sem controle algum pelas bochechas dele, inundando os olhos bonitos e tomando o quarto em um choro asfixiante. — Eu estou aqui, Chanyeol — disse, mantendo o tom sussurrado, pois não sabia se estavam sendo ouvidos. 

Para seu desespero, o Park segurou em seu terno com força e enfiou o rosto em seu peito, deixando-se desabar e buscando conforto nos braços de Baekhyun. Por segundos o detetive se achou incapaz de fazer aquilo, porém, pensando em tudo que passou para conseguir salvá-lo, era o único capaz de dá-lo aquele bem-estar momentâneo. Então abraçou-o pelos ombros, dando-o um beijo nos cabelos escuros e enfiando seus dedos neles para depositar um carinho reconfortante, fechando os olhos e não conseguindo controlar as próprias lágrimas ou o solavanco que o peito dava com o choro contido. Chanyeol abraçou-o, mantendo o rosto enfiado em seu peito, e chorou; ele não queria sair dali, não queria que Baekhyun fosse embora, e o investigador sentia o mesmo, mas precisava tirá-lo daquele lugar o quanto antes ou não conseguiria seguir em frente. 

Deu-o outro beijo nos cabelos, alisando-os e pedindo para ele se acalmar mesmo que sua própria voz estivesse falha. Chanyeol apertou os olhos fechados, escutando as batidas aceleradas do coração de Baekhyun e, ainda que fosse sinal de turbulência, era da solidão que tinha medo agora. Tentou engolir o choro, colocando pouco a pouco a cabeça no lugar, deixando-se levar pelos pedidos mansos que o mais velho dizia. Ergueu o rosto depois de algum tempo, os braços caindo ao lado do corpo. Não se afastou mais que isso, não queria, mesmo que seu racional dissesse completamente o contrário. Baekhyun enxugou o rosto de Chanyeol, olhando-o de perto. 

— Me perdoa — murmurou, com um receio palpável na voz, mas sinceridade estampada nos olhos pequenos. — Por não proteger você — o polegar direito deslizou sobre o nariz longo do garoto, o olhar de Baekhyun seguindo o caminho melancolicamente, até o lábio machucado — e ter sido idiota. — Chanyeol balançou a cabeça para os lados, apertando os olhos fechados de novo, tentando não tornar a chorar como precisava. Baekhyun deixou as mãos descerem para os ombros largos do garoto, apertando o toque. Chanyeol abriu a boca algumas vezes, saliva grudando os lábios e a mente conturbada demais para pensar em perdoar ou não Baekhyun, se é que tinha algo para ser perdoado e se era alguém bom o bastante para dá-lo perdão. 

— Tira a gente daqui… por favor — foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, comprimindo os lábios, olhando para Baekhyun da mesma forma entristecida que o olhou quando foi embora. 

A diferença era que agora o detetive conseguia sentir aquela dor consumindo-o por dentro também, por isso só assentiu, dando um passo para trás e levando os dedos para dentro da gola do terno, tirando o ponto da roupa para colocar em seu ouvido ao passo que enxugava o rosto com as costas da outra mão. 

— Posição atual da equipe, chefe Go — disse, ouvindo um ruído no ponto e seguindo Chanyeol, que caiu sentado na cama grande de lençóis escuros, encarando as próprias mãos. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior com força, desviando o olhar e caminhando até a janela grande. 

— Viaturas a um quilômetro de The Hill, equipe especial atravessando o pedágio, detetive Byun — respondeu Nari. Baekhyun assentiu mesmo que não tivesse ninguém para vê-lo fazendo isso, afastando um canto da cortina para olhar a movimentação no jardim, a mesma de antes. — O policial Zhang passou a situação externa. Como está dentro da mansão? — perguntou, porém, Baekhyun percebeu que ela queria saber além da situação do local, queria saber como estava perante o que estava acontecendo. 

O detetive umedeceu os lábios, fechando a cortina e olhando de canto de olho para Chanyeol, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Estava doendo tanto vê-lo daquela forma. Era culpa, um tipo profundo de piedade e tristeza. 

— Movimentação considerável de convidados, pelo que contei, cerca de trinta a quarenta. Algumas vítimas no salão, parte delas não vi. Presumo que estão nos quartos que sinalizam como ocupados. — Passou as mãos no rosto, não percebendo que Chanyeol tinha os olhos pousados em si agora, observando sua movimentação. — Está tudo bem, não se preocupem. — Escutou uma breve afirmação. 

Tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, explicitando o quanto estava pensando sobre o que fazer depois de tirar o ponto do ouvido. Olhou para Chanyeol, os olhares se cruzando enquanto desabotoava o terno, tirando-o e deixando sobre a cama quando se aproximou de onde o garoto estava sentado. Com a mesma urgência, puxou a camisa de dentro da calça social, desabotoando-a. Então Chanyeol percebeu qual era a intenção de Baekhyun, levantando-se e balançando a cabeça para os lados. 

— Não — disse, erguendo as mãos. Baekhyun ignorou, tirando a arma e jogando-a próxima ao terno, em seguida tirando a camisa de linho também, ficando apenas com o colete. — Você vai ficar com essa droga, Baekhyun — grunhiu apontando para o colete cobrindo o tronco do detetive, que puxou o ar pela boca, olhando para o chão enquanto desprendia a proteção pelas laterais. — Baekhyun! — Elevou o tom de voz essa vez, para que ele o olhasse. O investigador encarou-o, sentindo aquele formigamento chato de um início de choro, no nariz, e os olhos ardendo. 

— Só me escuta, ok? — Tirou o colete por completo, relutando para tocar em Chanyeol, mas o fez de modo automático apesar de ele se negar nos primeiros momentos a tirar o terno que vestia. — Nós vamos invadir e eu preciso que me espere aqui. — A respiração de Chanyeol estava começando a acelerar pelo desespero, e, quando Baekhyun tirou a parte de cima de sua roupa, o Park não conseguiu não o abraçar outra vez, apertando-o com força. Aquilo pegou Baekhyun de surpresa, principalmente por sentir o calor do corpo dele, que não era igual ao de nenhum outro com quem já esteve. Fechou os olhos, fazendo carinho nas costas de Chanyeol, subindo uma das mãos para os cabelos da nuca, mantendo o carinho. — Só saia daqui quando eu vier, tudo bem? Precisamos desocupar a mansão e depois preciso da sua ajuda para ir atrás das outras vítimas. — Afastou o rosto e deixou um beijo na bochecha de Chanyeol, sem maiores intenções, com a única finalidade de deixá-lo calmo. — Eu vou ficar bem, mas preciso ter a certeza que você vai estar bem pra isso. — Olhou-o nos olhos outra vez enquanto falou, Chanyeol engolindo em seco e concordando. Baekhyun repuxou o lábio em um pequeno sorriso, o mais sincero que dera naquela noite. 

Ajudou-o a colocar o colete e se vestir novamente, em seguida colocando o fone de volta e se vestindo de novo, sem se importar de fechar o terno corretamente. Pelo tempo, a equipe estava próximo, então se abeirou da janela novamente, observando a entrada para o jardim e estacionamento da mansão. Demorou poucos minutos para receber o próximo aviso.

— Adentrando a mansão, Byun. Recue com o máximo de vítimas possíveis, Jongin irá dá-lo reforço assim que conseguir entrar. — Então, um furgão preto chamou a atenção dos seguranças, causando um alvoroço inicial com a equipe reforçada saindo do automóvel e rendendo os primeiros alvos. 

Baekhyun se afastou da janela, buscando pelo cartão para abrir a porta, porém, antes que fizesse isso para sair, Chanyeol o chamou com a voz mansa e tomada pela sombra de um choro. Olhando para trás, o detetive o encarou sentando-se na cama de novo, o quarto, apesar de luxuoso como toda a mansão, não tendo beleza alguma para ambos. 

— Toma cuidado — pediu com a voz baixa, o olhar se perdendo no chão do quarto depois de Baekhyun assentir. 

O detetive queria beijá-lo, queria deixar o mundo cair aos pés deles, sem precisar largá-lo, no entanto não se achava no direito de desejar isso agora e muito menos tinha algum sinal de que Chanyeol queria o mesmo. Apegou-se ao que tinha certeza: ele queria sair dali, e mesmo que fosse a última coisa que pudesse fazer por ele, faria e não desejaria nada em troca. 

Saiu do quarto deixando o cartão na cabeceira com um abajur, taça e champanhe, sinalizando para o garoto que a chave estava ali. A arma estava em mãos, destravada, e o primeiro caminho que fez foi no segundo andar, rendendo o segurança habilidosamente e deixando-o ser levado pelo primeiro policial que surgiu no segundo salão. Empurrou todas as portas destravadas, certificando-se que não tinha ninguém, e nas trancadas bateu com força até que chamasse a atenção de quem estivesse dentro. Nas duas primeiras foi prontamente atendido e os olhos assustados dos convidados foram passe livre para arrancá-los do quarto e facilitar para que os policiais os levassem para fora da mansão. Porém, no último, precisou forçar a porta e chutá-la até que a fechadura quebrasse, sentindo o corpo gelar por completo com o que se deparou. 

Deixou que sua raiva tomasse conta, arrancando o homem de cima da vítima e empurrando-o contra a parede, sua voz soando estridente mandando a garota se vestir e acompanhar a policial que adentrou o quarto após o detetive. Manteve-se contra a parede com o homem de meia idade, provavelmente algum nome importante que não dava a mínima; mirou nas partes baixas, observando-o arregalar os olhos assustados e começar a pedir incansavelmente para Baekhyun o soltar. 

— Eu vou fazer você querer arrancar essa porra com as próprias mãos, entendeu? — grunhiu, pressionando o cano da arma na altura do baixo-ventre alheio, seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão de nojo e por dentro sentindo-se queimando de raiva e medo. — Todos os dias do resto da sua vida vai querer se livrar dessa merda de tanto processo que eu vou enfiar em você. — O homem suava, tremendo, e sua única ação foi pôr as mãos em frente a própria intimidade. Mas Baekhyun desceu mais o cano da pistola, não desviando seu olhar do alheio.

O investigador só se afastou quando outro policial se fez presente no quarto, puxando as mãos do delinquente para trás e prendendo-o as algemas. 

— Ele vai descer assim — apontou com a arma para a falta de calças do homem — e quando a imprensa chegar quero que esse filho da puta passe vergonha sendo fotografado desse jeito, me entendeu, policial? — O dito cujo assentiu, saindo do quarto e levando o criminoso consigo. 

Já havia levado uma advertência de qualquer forma, um motivo a mais ou a menos não faria diferença, mas dava-lhe satisfação saber que de alguma forma iria fazê-lo pagar por pelo menos um pouco do desespero que pôs as vítimas a passarem. Quando saiu do quarto, percebeu que as portas do andar de baixo já estavam abertas e as vítimas eram levadas para fora do primeiro salão. Havia correria e precisou levar um pouco de oxigênio para o cérebro antes de descer as escadas rapidamente, passando o olho pela porta do quarto onde esteve com Chanyeol e certificando-se que o censor estava vermelho. 

Os policiais de reforços conseguiram render os convidados rapidamente, mantendo-os algemados e ajoelhados no segundo salão. No primeiro, os sofás estavam revirados, para fora da mansão as vítimas eram levadas, em contrapartida, e no instante que Baekhyun ia caminhando em direção a porta por onde entrou, o anfitrião cruzou o caminho contrário, com cerca de cinco seguranças que dispararam displicentemente contra os policiais que os seguiam por dentro da mansão, transformando os pedidos gritados para largarem as armas em gritos assustados e balas. Baekhyun instantaneamente se abaixou ao ouvir o primeiro disparo, atirando na direção dos seguranças que escoltavam a fuga de Dongwook e ao mesmo tempo gritando a todo pulmão para que as vítimas continuassem saindo. 

A troca de tiros não cessou, e Baekhyun não deixou o salão, puxando as vítimas que tropeçavam sobre as cadeiras e tapetes pelo chão, para que seguissem caminho para fora do da mansão o quanto antes. Já havia perdido o anfitrião de vista, porém, rapidamente arrumou uma brecha para cortar caminho pela parte do bar que tinha um balcão extenso de mármore de Carrara e a parede de canto a canto com bebidas de todos os tipos, com a intenção de cruzar o corredor e procurar por Dongwook, no entanto, sofreu um solavanco para trás. Uma… duas vezes, fazendo-lhe dar dois passos antes de bater contra o balcão e cair com todo o peso do corpo ao chão. 

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e as pupilas dilatadas. Sentiu uma dor forte na barriga ao ponto de fazê-lo grunhir alto; levou a mão esquerda ao lado direito do tronco, sentindo o braço também doer, porém sendo menos intenso do que sentia na altura do tórax. Engoliu em seco, o rosto molhado de suor e lágrimas, e o desespero estampando seus traços quando ergueu os dedos e percebeu-os molhados de sangue. Olhou para baixo, abrindo a boca várias vezes para proferir alguma coisa, mais o desespero não deixava. 

Seu treinamento pedia para manter a calma, já esteve em situações semelhantes como aquela, de troca de tiros, mas nunca havia sido atingido porque dificilmente estava na linha de frente. No entanto, todo o cansaço mental e físico o desestabilizou, e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi gemer de dor, tentando não chorar e voltando a pressionar o ferimento na barriga. Olhou para o braço esqueço, na altura do bíceps havia passado um de raspão. 

Deixou a arma do seu lado, arrastando-se para se encostar na parte de baixo do balcão, fechando os olhos por um momento e tentando controlar a respiração. Doía como o inferno e se sentia cada vez mais sendo tomado por uma fraqueza intensa. Ao seu redor, havia cacos de garrafas e copos e bebidas molhando o piso, assim como respingos de sangue. Os tiros demoraram para cessar, o barulho no salão ainda sendo de puro desespero. 

— Droga — insultou os ares quando tirou o apoio da mão direita do chão para puxar o ponto caído sobre seu ombro, colocando-o de novo e se certificado que ainda estava conectado com a peça presa em sua cintura, e sentiu uma dor mais aguda. 

Sua respiração estava trêmula e não conseguia ter forças para levantar. Nari o chamava insistentemente pelo ponto e Baekhyun, mesmo depois de ouvir, precisou de alguns segundos para pensar corretamente. Olhou para baixo de novo, o terno azul tinha uma mancha grande mais escura e a blusa de dentro estava praticamente tomada pelo vermelho. 

— Chefe Go — chamou-a com a voz pesada e embargada, apertando os olhos com força. Nari demorou para responder e se conseguisse prestar um pouco mais de atenção, escutaria ao longe a voz da mulher próximo a entrada da mansão, que não ficava tão longe do bar. 

— Byun? Onde você está? — perguntou, uma preocupação na voz que fazia Baekhyun ter o ligeiro pensamento de que ela já imaginava que algo do tipo poderia acontecer consigo. 

— Um dos seguranças me atingiu na barriga, acho que — puxou o ar com força, fazendo chiar no ponto de comunicação — o outro foi por um dos nossos, mas só de raspão no braço. 

— Merda, Baekhyun! — Se pudesse vê-la, até brincaria sobre como ela parecia desesperada com sua situação, andando de um lado para o outro sobre a grama verde do jardim, em meio ao caos de vítimas e criminosos ao seu redor com a aglomeração de repórteres sendo impedidos de se aproximarem da mansão. — Onde você está? — insistiu. 

— Me escuta. — Nari estalou a língua e Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas, os lábios tomando uma coloração pálida pouco a pouco. Estava perdendo sangue rapidamente. — Manda o Jongin subir. Chanyeol está em um dos quartos esperando que eu volte, mas não consigo me mexer direito. — Sentiu um gosto férreo na boca, pressionando os lábios e fechando os olhos. Nari o chamava insistentemente. — Por favor, tira o Chanyeol daqui e não deixa que ele me veja desse jeito. — Puxou o ar com força, a respiração se tornando mais difícil de subir. 

Não percebeu, e estava ficando fraco o suficiente para que seu reflexo se tornasse mais lento e não tivesse noção do tempo que estava passando, porém, fechou os olhos e a última coisa que conseguiu ver, apesar de sua vista estar embaçada por lágrimas, foi Seungwan e dois socorristas. Ela parecia desesperada, o que não era do feitio da policial, mas, prestes a perder um amigo, quem não esqueceria do motivo de merecer o distintivo? Baekhyun puxava o ar devagar e não conseguia ter forças para continuar apertando o ferimento na barriga e tentar estancar o sangue. 

Quando as pálpebras pesaram e se tornou uma profunda e lisa escuridão, seu último desejo fora ter pedido para beijar Chanyeol uma última vez. 


	11. Vaga preenchida

_Mansão em The Hill,  
Youngsan-gu, Coreia do Sul.  
Dias atuais._

  


Sua garganta ardeu, doendo quando gritou o nome de Baekhyun em puro desespero, chamando atenção de todos para o estado em que estava. Queria correr, mas o agente Kim o segurava, impedindo que fosse até o detetive sendo carregado para fora do casarão, com o terno azul e as mãos ensopados de sangue. Ele dizia para ficar calmo, mas não conseguia escutar nada além de sua respiração descompassada e seus gritos por Baekhyun. O rosto estava molhado de lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos do choro forte que o arrebatou no instante que percebeu o que aconteceu com ele. O corpo esguio se curvava com a agonia em que se encontrava. 

Chanyeol nunca havia se sentido tão assustado. Por algum tempo, pensou que fosse capaz de não sentir mais nada por Baekhyun, contudo, ao vê-lo outra vez, todas suas certezas foram jogadas fora. Nunca conseguiria esquecer ou superar o que sentia e viveu com ele. Se deparar com a realidade onde estava perdendo quem amava dilacerava seu peito e o afundava em uma vontade profunda de não continuar. Com a cabeça tão agitada e dolorida como estava, não existia motivo nenhum para sorrir outra vez. 

Não percebeu, mas outro policial se aproximou, segurando-o junto a Jongin. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e não parava de gritar por Baekhyun, que estava sendo colocado sobre a maca, imobilizado urgentemente, com todos os socorros imediatos sendo feitos. Uma ambulância se aproximou do jardim, abrindo as portas antes mesmo de estacionar para que levassem Baekhyun. Quando as fecharam, Chanyeol sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem. Seu choro continuava desesperado, e puxou o ar com força, sentindo o peito chiar. Então se lembrou da irrefutável decisão de Baekhyun em lhe dar o colete. 

Abriu a boca algumas vezes, olhando para o próprio peito, esfregando o punho na altura do coração, sentindo a firmeza do colete por baixo de suas roupas. Era por sua causa. Segurou a camisa com força, sentindo os dedos doerem, mas nenhuma dor era maior da qual tinha no peito. Uma agonia que o deixava aflito, causava-lhe um choro compulsivo, onde só conseguia chamar por Baekhyun e pensar em tudo que passou até ver que estava perdendo o homem que o fez amar sem limitação nenhuma. 

Até metade de sua adolescência, tinha certeza que era completamente o motivo de orgulho de seus pais. Um bom garoto na escola, um bom filho em casa. Isso não mudou, mas, por dentro, Chanyeol conheceu outros mundos. Descobriu gostar de garotos e que não queria seguir o ramo comercial de seus pais. Teve bons amigos, companheiros como Minseok. Entrou na faculdade e se orgulhou por conseguir tanto tão rapidamente. Estava traçando seus sonhos e alcançando muito com tão pouco tempo dando uma de jornalista. Então, Baekhyun entrou em sua vida e o fez ter a completa certeza que sempre faltou algo. Um sentimento quente, que aquece o corpo e principalmente o coração. Ele o trouxe tantos sorrisos e o ensinou tanto que, por algum tempo, teve a certeza que gostaria de ficar ao lado dele para sempre, ou pelo menos até que o _sempre_ durasse. No entanto, tudo evaporou pouco a pouco. Se procurasse explicar exatamente o motivo, diria que desde o começo, foram errados. 

Começaram em um quarto de hotel. Era uma visita passageira e, se aprofundaram tanto um no sentimento do outro, que não perceberam que a vaga que estavam preenchendo, também era temporária. Apenas uma bela aventura que marcou Chanyeol e Baekhyun, e deixou as portas abertas para um futuro incerto. Para, quem sabe, uma outra estadia como aquela, mas, dessa vez, com a intenção de ficar. 

Chanyeol mentiria se dissesse que não se machucou e se decepcionou um pouco mais com a ligação que fizera dias depois de Baekhyun fugir pela tangente, quando só queria que ele dissesse que continuaria o esperando. Porém, seguiu em frente. Conseguira guardar numa caixinha toda a turbulência que eram seus sentimentos pelo detetive. 

Ele tinha razão, não dariam certo. Viviam em mundos diferentes e eles eram tão vazios de esperança que, depois de algum tempo, entendeu os motivos de Baekhyun fugir. Ele tinha medo e Chanyeol não percebeu que também tinha, nem mediu as consequências de amar tanto e colocar de lado seu próprio eu. Seguiu em frente, e o destino resolveu cruzar o caminho dos dois. Dessa vez, fora dolorido, e Chanyeol não conseguiu enxergar nenhum caminho nítido o bastante para sair daquilo. 

Seu medo se tornou outro. As memórias de Baekhyun e de toda sua vida se tornaram um pequeno refúgio durante os dias que não soube onde e com quem estava. Teve medo de palavras curtas, de olhares estranhos, até mesmo de se alimentar. Prendeu-se em tudo que viveram como um sonho em uma noite morna de verão, querendo que aquele sentimento fosse o único em seu peito e expulsasse o desespero como ele expulsou as preocupações de sua pacata vida de estudante, com brincadeiras idiotas. Viu-o sorrir para si, aquele sorriso aberto e jovial, que fazia Chanyeol se perguntar se Baekhyun não estava mentindo sobre sua idade. Sentiu o beijo dele em sua bochecha, macio e acolhedor; os dedos finos acariciando seus cabelos. Baekhyun se tornou um abraço quando se sentiu sozinho. 

Ele correu contra o tempo. Não precisou falar nada, pois Chanyeol percebeu pelo estado em que se encontrava. Baekhyun lutou para chegar ali e o proteger uma última vez, como se precisasse disso para apagar a chama de culpa que queimava suas entranhas.

— Chanyeol — Nari o chamou, aproximando-se dos dois agentes que seguravam o garoto ainda dentro do primeiro salão da mansão. A mulher tinha o cenho franzido, uma expressão nítida de compadecimento e coração partido. — Chanyeol, olhe para mim — pediu com calma, mas ele olhava vagamente para o chão, as lágrimas molhando o rosto, o choro fazendo o peito tremer e os cabelos escuros bagunçados. 

Nari pressionou os lábios, erguendo o olhar para Jongin, que parecia tão exausto e triste como ela. Ele balançou suavemente a cabeça para os lados, como se pedisse para ela não continuar. Nari engoliu em seco, piscando algumas vezes para se livrar da vontade de chorar, voltando a olhar para Chanyeol logo em seguida. Afagou o ombro do garoto, notando o colete de Baekhyun preso ao tronco alheio. Mordeu o lábio inferior, apertando os olhos fechados e pressionando a mandíbula. Baekhyun havia levado um tiro para salvar aquele garoto. Precisou respirar fundo para se livrar da vontade de chorar, tirando a mão do ombro de Chanyeol e passando-a sobre a boca. 

— Levem ele para uma ambulância, está em choque. — Voltou a olhar para Jongin, que tinha os olhos úmidos, profundos e nitidamente cansados de tudo aquilo. — Peça para o darem um calmante, por favor, Jongin. — Ele assentiu, tocando nas costas de Chanyeol para que ele o acompanhasse para fora da mansão. 

Chanyeol estava sem forças para se recusar a andar, não conseguia pensar em nada além da imagem de Baekhyun ensanguentado, sendo levado da mansão. Soprou o nome dele novamente, baixinho, deixando-se ser guiado pelo rapaz moreno. Não conseguiu nem mesmo associar quem era a pessoa, mas Jongin o ajudou em todos os momentos, cobrindo-o com uma manta grossa quando estava sentado dentro de outra ambulância. Ouvia ao longe ele dizer lentamente para que ficasse calmo, pois Baekhyun estava bem. Não soube dizer se aquilo também era uma forma de ele se acalmar, pois, em certo momento, quando uma socorrista se aproximou para verificar como estava, ergueu o olhar para encarar o rosto de Jongin e percebeu ele limpar as bochechas. 

Depois de algum tempo, sentiu seu corpo calmo, como se estivesse boiando em alto mar. Piscava lentamente, sentindo os cílios molhados, mas não sentia lágrimas voltarem a cair. Mexia nos próprios dedos devagar, as mãos com resquícios de suor. Percebendo seu estado de calmaria induzido pelo remédio, Jongin deixou-o com a socorrista dentro da ambulância. Seguiu-o com o olhar, piscando devagar, sem conseguir entender toda a bagunça sobre o jardim largo. Em poucos minutos, as pálpebras pesaram e se sentiu confortável a fechá-las e se deixar levar pela sonolência. 

  
  


O corpo todo estava dolorido consumido por uma fraqueza desconhecida até então. Não conseguia nem mesmo se mover, fazer os mesmos atos que fazia ao acordar: desenrolar-se e pôr os pés para fora da cama. Demorou para conseguir abrir os olhos, as pálpebras parecendo pesar bem mais do que quando estava exausto e com muito sono. No entanto, após algum tempo, conseguiu, seu cérebro não processando a ideia de focar a visão em algum ponto, por isso olhou ao redor para tentar reconhecer o lugar. Ao seu lado, sem ter muito tato para calcular a distância, a sombra de alguém. Tentou mover o corpo de novo, apenas conseguindo ajeitar a cabeça no travesseiro macio. 

Na boca tinha um gosto quase azedo, incomodando o estômago ao engolir a saliva. Moveu a cabeça para o outro lado, devagar, quase com movimentos imperceptíveis. Conseguiu perceber que havia uma janela ampla, com vista para a cidade, provavelmente. Mas tudo estava escuro depois dos vidros. Puxou o ar, sentindo algo no nariz incomodar, a boca ressecada quando pressionou os lábios um no outro. Piscou lentamente, e quando abriu os olhos outra vez, percebeu tudo mais nítido, incomodando-se com a luz no teto alto do quarto de cores pastosas. Voltou a olhar para o lado onde o borrão estava, agora percebendo que era sua tia, concentrada em uma revista, com seus cabelos bem arrumados e suas saias longas. 

Preferiu ficar quieto, voltando a fechar os olhos. Eram minutos de descanso, os que estava precisando havia semanas, quem sabe meses. 

Vagarosamente, as lembranças tomaram conta de sua cabeça como a brisa mais fria do final de outono, anunciando a chegada de um inverno rigoroso. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma leve dor com o movimento do tórax. A primeira coisa que passou diante de seus olhos fechados fora o rosto de Chanyeol. Havia um sorriso, ele sobre si, com o céu sendo fundo para a imagem bonita que ele tinha enquanto se entregava ao sentimento de ambos. O peito apertou em saudades e se perguntou onde ele estava. Então, ele abatido, no quarto daquela mansão. Teve relances até o momento que sentiu a dor na barriga e no braço, depois disso, mais nada. 

O corpo todo pareceu ficar mais gélido do que o ar-condicionado do quarto deixava. Mexeu os dedos, sentindo-os tão frios quando o resto do corpo. Comprimiu os lábios, olhando para a janela e agora tendo a certeza que era a visão da cidade. Próximo a sua cama, uma poltrona confortável como a de sua tia. Juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando para o próprio corpo. Estava apenas com uma bata hospitalar e um lençol para o aquecer. No braço esquerdo, um curativo bem feito, parece ter sido colocado há pouco tempo. No direito, estava tomando soro. 

Não conseguia pensar em muitas coisas, sentia-se lento, ainda entendendo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Porém, não conseguiu deixar de lado a preocupação que apertou seu peito, fazendo-o se sentir um tanto inquieto. _Chanyeol…_ Precisava saber se ele estava bem. Além disso, como sua equipe estava e o andamento do caso. Franziu a testa quando tentou erguer o corpo novamente e sentiu a cirurgia doer novamente. Bufou, desistindo e fechando os olhos de novo. 

— Pare de ser teimoso. — A voz de sua tia tomou conta do quarto num tom repreendedor. Virou o rosto para olhá-la. — Sem esforço, foi o que o médico disse. — Comprimiu os lábios, observando-a fechar a revista e se levantar da cadeira, aproximando-se da cama, afastar os cabelos desbotados da testa de Baekhyun e arrumar o lençol sobre ele. 

— Não lembro o que aconteceu depois — murmurou, a voz saindo seca pela falta de uso. A senhorita Byun suspirou. 

— Você e sua mania de se achar super-herói. — Baekhyun repuxou o lábio, em uma sombra de sorriso sem-graça. — Tiveram que tirar uma bala de dentro da sua barriga e você está há bem uns dois dias dormindo. Eu já deveria imaginar que sair naquele terno caríssimo todo bonito na sexta-feira fosse trazer problemas — dizia rápido, nitidamente afetada com o fato de o sobrinho estar sobre a cama de hospital, após passar por uma cirurgia delicada. Ainda tinha uma pouco de nervosismo, prova disso era o tanto que mexia as mãos enquanto falava. Baekhyun se sentiu mais calmo. 

— Está aqui esse tempo todo? — Tentou soar um pouco divertido apesar de sua cabeça ainda estar lenta e o corpo um tanto dormente. — Isso prova seu amor por mim, senhorita Byun… muito amor envolvido — continuou, abrindo um sorriso um pouco maior, sentindo os lábios ressecados esticarem com o ato. Sua tia sorriu, dando uma tapa bem levinha em sua testa. 

— Deixa disso, rapaz — respondeu-o, olhando-o nos olhos por algum tempo. Baekhyun tardiamente percebeu que ela estava procurando maneiras de falar alguma coisa. — Seus pais ligaram dizendo que estão cancelando alguns compromissos para vir ajudar você. — O detetive umedeceu os lábios, não era isso que ela queria falar e prova desse desconforto, que raramente acomete ela, era os dedos finos como os de Baekhyun estarem mexendo no lençol. Umedeceu os lábios, balanço a cabeça para os lados. 

— Diga para ficarem onde estão, não preciso deles aqui — fora sincero e sua tia sabia que não precisava de tanto, ainda que fosse impossível permanecer sozinho nas semanas seguintes. Os pais de Baekhyun eram almas livres e ele era cabeça dura o suficiente para manter aquela relação o menos estreita possível. — Só vão encher meus ouvidos falando sobre viagens e reclamando do que fiz da minha vida. — Fechou os olhos, passando alguns segundos dessa forma, até que virou a cabeça para olhar a poltrona do outro lado, estava mais próxima da cama, mas não parecia que alguém ficou ali por muito tempo. Engoliu em seco. 

— Aquele garoto do quarto 408 esteve aqui — falou sem medir suas palavras, percebendo que Baekhyun _queria_ saber dele. Não era boba, e percebeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo com seu sobrinho e aquele garoto, só não estava na posição de se intrometer na vida de ninguém, principalmente de um homem de quase quarenta anos. 

Baekhyun sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, sem perceber prendendo um pouco a respiração. Chanyeol esteve ali… Engoliu em seco, abrindo lentamente a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas sua mente foi inundada por pensamentos que deveriam se manter longe por mais algum tempo, e aconteceu tão repentinamente que foi impossível não sentir a cabeça doer. 

— Mas ele saiu faz algum tempo, e não disse para onde ia — completou, tocando Baekhyun no braço. Ele conseguiu apenas assentir, desviando o olhar. A senhorita Byun percebeu o quanto a notícia incomodou seu sobrinho, então arrumou um meio de deixá-lo sozinho. — Irei chamar a enfermeira para dizer que você acordou. — Saiu do quarto em seguida, as mãos segurando no tecido encorpado da saia longa. 

O detetive apertou os olhos fechados. Sentia o coração esmurrar o peito, lembrando-o de toda culpa que tinha, até mesmo por estar naquela cama, tendo a obrigação de concluir o caso de sua equipe. Deveria ter pensado melhor, em todos os momentos. Deveria imaginar algum tipo de consequência para suas atitudes, porque o mundo é apenas uma engrenagem, cheia de causas e efeitos. Sentiu o estômago afundar em medo e ansiedade, perguntando-se onde o garoto estava e, ao mesmo tempo, achando injusto desejar a presença dele. 

Não tinha mais nada com Chanyeol. Do seu lado, só quis de alguma forma reparar a merda que fez e tentar mostrá-lo que poderia ser menos estúpido, sem contar que não aguentaria saber que alguém tentou machucá-lo e se manter de braços cruzados como se o que tivessem fosse apenas passado. Em nome de sua profissão, ele era uma vítima como qualquer outra e seu empenho deveria ser o mesmo. Mas, a realidade era diferente. Errou e se manteve no erro quando apenas seu emocional continuava agindo. Colocou em risco sua equipe, duvidou da capacidade de todos. Errou até consigo mesmo. E, quando pensava em seus sentimentos, Chanyeol era a pessoa que amava. Não conseguia negar ou mentir sobre o que sentia, mas já estava ciente de que tudo havia sido deixado para trás. Em algum momento, o sentimento acalmaria em seu peito e conseguiria seguir em frente. 

Virou o rosto, erguendo o olhar para o monitoramento de suas batidas cardíacas. Apesar de sentir o coração se contorcendo, elas não estavam alteradas. Era apenas uma sensação e, por isso, tinha certeza que em algum momento ela passaria. As pálpebras tremeram, sentindo uma lágrima calmamente cair e escorrer até o travesseiro. 

Se fosse pensar no quanto havia sido cruel com os sentimentos de Chanyeol, o aconselharia novamente a não acreditar em nada do que sentia só para não ter que se deparar com aqueles olhos bonitos cheios de lágrimas de novo. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Eram de mundos diferentes e Chanyeol ainda era tão jovem, não conseguia enxergar brecha nenhuma para darem certo de verdade, caso tentassem de novo. 

Deixou outras lágrimas caírem por seu nariz, pinicando na pele sensível até molhar o travesseiro. Seu racional exigia que só deixasse Chanyeol ir. Agora, ele provavelmente estava bem e iria se cuidar, como sempre o fez. Mas isso estava esmagando seus sentimentos porque tudo o que queria era deitar a cabeça no colo de Chanyeol e dizer que estava ali agora, que não iria deixar que ninguém o levasse embora e, muito menos, o machucaria de novo, porque doeu perdê-lo… doeu de modo que Baekhyun nunca sentiu. 

Só abriu os olhos quando percebeu a porta ser aberta, virando um pouco o rosto para enxugar como podia as lágrimas no travesseiro e olhando para o pequeno corredor que dava acesso a porta. Não demorou muito para que fosse a figura de Chanyeol aparecer, segurando um copo grande de café, vestindo uma calça jeans escura e um moletom grande e grosso. Quando ele ergueu os olhos e encarou-lhe, notando que estava acordado, parou os passos antes de se aproximar da cama. Baekhyun abriu a boca e puxou o ar devagar, as pálpebras tremendo antes de firmar os olhos um pouco inchados pelo tanto que dormiu. Percebeu Chanyeol engolir em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida e demorando segundos, que Baekhyun teve a sensação de ser longos minutos, para quebrar o silêncio do quarto. 

— Como está se sentindo? — A pergunta não parecia revelar tanto o que queria saber porque, de fato, não era. 

Chanyeol tinha muitas dúvidas e, para muitas delas, desejaria permanecer sem respostas até se sentir capaz de conversar sobre. Porém, em algum momento, e desejou isso todas as horas que pôde ficar ao lado dele, precisou de alguma resposta para essa pergunta. Os médicos diziam que ele estava bem, só estava exausto. A cirurgia havia sido delicada, mas o tiro não havia deixado sequelas ou atingido algum órgão vital. Só que… precisava ouvir na voz dele, porque a última vez que o encarou, Baekhyun parecia derrotado. Quis saber o porquê, quis saber de tudo ao mesmo tempo. 

Mas não conseguia. Estava ali, e insistiu aos seus pais que precisava ficar até que Baekhyun pudesse sair, escondendo todos os motivos para tal — mas percebendo, pelo olhar de sua mãe, que ela já imaginava do que se tratava. Porém, não estava bem. Não conseguia dormir por mais que duas horas, ou se sentia inquieto ou seu sono era invadido por pesadelos envolvendo o sequestro. Falar com a equipe de investigação, afundou-o em crises de choro, e foi confortado pela mulher de olhos claros, chefe de Baekhyun. Era por esses motivos que não conseguiria falar sobre tudo que precisava e queria com ele, no entanto, não teria pelo menos um pouco mais de paz, sem ouvir dele que estava tudo bem. 

— Melhor — sussurrou tão baixo que temeu que Chanyeol não ouvisse sua mentira. Não queria que, se fosse o caso, ele carregasse mais um motivo para não tentar ficar bem também. Chanyeol estava ali, fisicamente saudável. Sabia que o psicológico e emocional estavam tão estraçalhados quanto os seus, no entanto, pelo menos vê-lo sem aquela palidez e opacidade no olhar, acalmou seu coração um pouquinho. 

O garoto andou um pouco hesitante até a poltrona ao lado da cama de Baekhyun, mais próxima do que a que a senhorita Byun sentava. Algumas vezes, só querendo sentir o peito quente outra vez, deitou a cabeça próximo de Baekhyun e o segurou a mão, fazendo-o carinho e pensando nas coisas boas, aquelas que pareciam tão minúsculas comparadas ao desconforto em sua cabeça e peito. 

Sentou-se e tomou um gole do café, observando o detetive permanecer olhando para onde parou em pé por algum tempo, pensativo, até que se forçou a virar um pouco na cama, grunhindo de dor. Era mais desconforto no corpo todo e no braço, quase não sentia na região da barriga por conta dos remédios. Chanyeol esticou a mão, tocando no antebraço de Baekhyun e impedindo que ele virasse. Olhou-o nos olhos, balançando a cabeça para os lados. 

— Não se mexe assim, pode machucar — disse, com a voz tão branda que Baekhyun se sentiu calmo, desacelerando os pensamentos devagar. Chanyeol o causava as melhores e piores reações e, por algum tempo, não soube controlar nenhuma delas. 

O estudante de jornalismo ajeitou como pôde o travesseiro para que Baekhyun ficasse mais confortável. Ainda não deixavam que curvassem a cama para ele sentar, e sabia que, como Baekhyun era, ele em algum momento ficaria inquieto. Ocupou-se naquilo para desviar do silêncio que caiu sobre eles como se não já tivessem dormido juntos e trocado juras de amor proibidas. Quando se ajeitou melhor, Baekhyun umedecendo os lábios sem tirar os olhos de Chanyeol; a distância que aqueles meses trouxe pareceu mais evidente. 

— Eu… perdi a cabeça quando soube — disse baixo, tentando começar uma conversa. Não era daquela forma que queria reencontrar Chanyeol mas, antes, não pensou nisso. Deveria ter colocado a cabeça no lugar e corrido atrás, engolido o orgulho e ter falado com todas as letras que o amava de verdade, só tinha receio de sentir isso. 

Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça, aquecendo as mãos no copo de café. 

— Fiquei assustado — murmurou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ao levantar o olhar para Baekhyun, que avaliava cada uma de suas reações cuidadosamente, como se não quisesse falar nada que o machucasse. — Todos estavam assustados… — Abriu a boca para continuar falando, mas sentiu o choro formigar por trás dos olhos. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, mordendo o lábio com força para impedir que o choro viesse. — Não consigo não imaginar como se sentiam. Eu fiquei poucos dias, mas tinha pessoas lá que estavam há semanas… O que não deve ter acontecido com elas? — Fora uma pergunta sem direcionamento, era algo que se perguntava desde que viu onde estava e percebeu tudo a sua volta desmoronar. 

Baekhyun quis tocá-lo a bochecha, dar a Chanyeol um pouco de calma, mesmo que não tivesse quase nenhuma. No entanto, não se sentiu no direito de fazer isso. Não era o momento e não queria que ele pensasse que aproveitaria da situação para tentar se reaproximar. Sim, estava com medo de desapontá-lo de novo e não havia muito o que fazer para evitar que não sentisse esse receio. 

— Agora tudo ficará bem. — Limitou-se a respondê-lo com a voz rouquenha e calma. — Todos foram resgatados, não foram? — perguntou retoricamente, pois tinha quase total certeza que o resgate havia tido êxito quanto a isso. Chanyeol assentiu, voltando a olhar para Baekhyun. — Não precisa sentir medo. — No fundo, sabia que não, mas era inerente aos seus esforços. Contudo, só assentiu, deixando que aquele silêncio tomasse conta deles dois novamente. 

Ao levar o tiro, Baekhyun pensou que deveria ter feito algo para sanar a saudade de Chanyeol. Dá-lo um último beijo, dizer o quanto se arrependia. Queria ter a chance, em outro lugar, outra ocasião, de poder tomar coragem, enterrar o seu orgulho e pedir desculpas. Agora, olhando-o tão perto, pensou que talvez não fosse o momento certo, mas… E se não tivesse outra chance? Desviou o olhar, pressionando a mandíbula, o barulho do monitor sendo o único atrapalhando o completo silêncio até que o chamasse baixinho. Chanyeol ergueu o olhar. 

— Eu não deveria ter dito nada daquilo pra você — começou, temendo que o garoto escolhesse sair do quarto a ouvir suas lamúrias tardias. No entanto, Chanyeol permaneceu olhando-o atentamente, os olhos espertos, prestando atenção no que Baekhyun dizia. — Não deveria ter tratado você daquele jeito — enquanto falava, não conseguiu impedir uma lágrima de escorrer por seu rosto —, não deveria ter pensado que iria perder você quando viajasse; na verdade, deveria ter me mostrado feliz e, droga… — Pressionou os lábios, impedindo que o choro viesse com mais força. Chanyeol tinha o cenho franzido e os olhos úmidos, vacilando ao erguer os dedos e levá-los até a bochecha de Baekhyun, arrastando o polegar para limpar as lágrimas. O detetive apertou os olhos fechados, sentindo a pele queimar com o toque delicado de Chanyeol. Por tantas noites sonhou com aquele calor, dessa vez estava ali, recebendo-o, e ao mesmo tempo não se sentia tão merecedor. — _Eu estava feliz_ — confessou —, mas me deixei levar pelo egoísmo e pela insegurança. — Chanyeol mordeu o lábio com força, não conseguindo segurar as próprias lágrimas, sentindo o peito apertar com a expressão tristonha de Baekhyun olhando-o. Sentia que ele estava arrependido e, ainda que isso não significasse que tudo voltaria a ser como antes, já havia o desculpado de alguma forma. 

Continuou acariciando a bochecha dele, gostando de sentir algumas partes mais ásperas pelo rastro da barba, gostando de sentir Baekhyun de novo. Percebeu ele soltar o ar pela boca, os ombros relaxando suavemente, apesar de as lágrimas ainda estarem embaçando os olhos pequenos. Ele havia sido sincero e Chanyeol só precisava entender que ele também carregou a culpa durante todos aqueles meses. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, uma lágrima pingando em seu colo, seus dedos levando os cabelos de Baekhyun para trás, tirando-os do rosto. O silêncio dessa vez foi necessário, quase crucial para tentarem entender como o outro estava se sentindo com tudo que aconteceu e até mesmo, com o poderia vir a acontecer. 

Ele havia terminado e escolheu procurar outra pessoa ao correr atrás. Mas, de alguma forma, Baekhyun estava ali, vivendo, bem, e tinha uma esperança lá no fundo de que pudesse dizê-lo pelo menos um _“oi”_ quando tudo não passasse de um momento triste do passado. Então, pensar que não haveria nem mesmo a ideia de que ele estava sorrindo ainda que fosse com outra pessoa, também o assustava. Enxugava as lágrimas dele, mas as suas não paravam de cair. Quando falou, sua voz saiu quebradiça em meio a um soluço. 

— Nunca mais faz isso — sussurrou, seus olhos estavam molhados, suas bochechas, a cabeça doía, o café já não estava tão quente quanto era o toque nas bochechas do detetive. Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas, questionando-o em silêncio ao que se referia. — Querer me proteger quando é você quem corre o risco de se machucar. — Quase não conseguiu terminar de falar, o choro veio com mais força sem que conseguisse controlá-lo. Baekhyun tinha o peito dolorido, e percebeu que _sentia_ de verdade aquela dor ao ouvir os batimentos no monitor ficarem um pouco mais acelerados. Engoliu em seco, sem saber como reagir ao observar Chanyeol deitar a cabeça na brecha do colchão ao seu lado. 

Ele repetia para não fazer, mas Baekhyun não poderia prometer algo assim porque tinha certeza que não pensaria duas vezes para protegê-lo. Na verdade, para proteger quem amava. Até mesmo Jongin, que tinha mais desafetos que o contrário. O protegeria, e faria o mesmo com Chanyeol. Tentou controlar o próprio choro mordendo o lábio inferior, a mão do garoto caindo sobre seu ombro, mas os dedos permaneciam buscando uma forma de se acalmar tocando-lhe o pescoço. Baekhyun mexeu os dedos, fechando a mão em punho, pensando se deveria fazer o que queria. Porém, mesmo com dúvidas, forçou-se a mexer o braço com o curativo, engolindo um gemido de dor para alisar os cabelos escuros. Chanyeol sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar com o toque, apertando o ombro de Baekhyun e se encolhendo como podia próximo ao corpo dele.

— Eu não queria sentir a mesma coisa que senti quando vi que você era uma das vítimas — murmurou, enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos de Chanyeol para fazê-lo carinho. Ele demorou algum tempo, aproveitando o toque de Baekhyun e tentando acalmar o choro, para levantar a cabeça. Puxou o ar pela boca, sendo a vez de Baekhyun limpar suas lágrimas. Os dedos finos deslizaram por sua bochecha com tanto cuidado que acreditou que pudesse quebrar. 

— Você é tão… idiota — disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça para os lados, sabendo que Baekhyun nunca deixaria de se colocar na posição de super-herói. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos e apenas sentir o polegar magro passando por sua bochecha e levando, o quanto conseguia, daquela dor. Pelo menos a que se dizia respeito a eles dois, porque, sobre outras, Baekhyun não era capaz de arrancar de si. Talvez, ser o peito que quisesse deitar em algum momento para ter alguns minutos de paz. 

— Eu sei... realmente fui estúpido com você. — Desenhava todos os traços de Chanyeol com seus olhos e, alguns deles, com seus dedos também. Temia que fosse a última vez que pudesse fazer aquilo. Quando ele abriu os olhos, o choro cessado, apenas os cílios molhados, quis parar o mundo ali mesmo. Deixaria a vida seguir, sentia-se confortável ali, sentia-se amando, mesmo sem a certeza de ser amado. Permitia-se, pela primeira vez, sentir de forma pura, ainda que existisse uma faísca de receio. Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça. 

— Muito, e eu fiquei machucado com o que disse. — Lambeu os lábios na intenção de umedecê-los. — Mas não sou tão orgulhoso como você, Baekhyun — fora sincero com suas palavras e, por mais que remexesse algo dentro do detetive, era a verdade, não era? Nada havia passado de orgulho e egoísmo. 

Abaixou o olhar, levando sua mão até a de Baekhyun em seu rosto, tirando-a e entrelaçando os dedos. Observou como se encaixavam. Eram tão diferentes. Apesar de mais velho, o detetive tinha alguma delicadeza nos traços, como os dedos finos e longos. Os de Chanyeol eram grossos e ossudos, porém, quando reparava nos detalhes, percebia que poderiam ser o encaixe perfeito. Baekhyun passou os olhos pelos dedos entrelaçados, seu polegar deixando um carinho sobre o alheio, até olhar para o rosto de Chanyeol e notar uma quase imperceptível sombra de sorriso. O garoto respirou fundo, encarando os olhos cansados de Baekhyun. 

— Merecemos a chance de consertar isso? — perguntou baixinho, tanto para Baekhyun quanto para si próprio. Não havia outra coisa que Baekhyun quisesse, apesar de ter que aprender com todas as descobertas que teve que lidar nos últimos meses. Já Chanyeol não tinha certeza, não queria ter, na verdade, porque estava com medo da sensação de Baekhyun escorrer por entre seus dedos de novo. 

Baekhyun assentiu sem fugir do olhar de Chanyeol, que desentrelaçou os dedos e esticou um pouco o corpo sobre o detetive, pegando-o de surpresa ao depositar um beijo sereno e morno no canto de sua boca. Seu coração acelerou, como o de Chanyeol, a diferença é que não tinha uma máquina denunciando como estava sentindo. Fechou os olhos quando só sentiu o rastro do calor da boca do mais novo. 

— Não quero ser egoísta também, nem errar comigo ou com você. — Ficou olhando-o de perto, com os olhos fechados e a boca um pouquinho entreabertos. Lá no fundo, queria beijar Baekhyun. Todavia, tudo dizia que não deveria e não estaria pronto para lidar com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos de novo. — Depois que toda essa bagunça — gesticulou, e Baekhyun abriu os olhos para observá-lo — passar, podemos conversar. Espero que entenda que eu não consigo fazer isso agora, Baek… — sussurrou a última parte. 

Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso, sem dentes e quase que impossível de notar, e assentiu, a mão livre buscando a de Chanyeol sobre cama e depositando um afago calmo. Assim como precisavam conversar, precisavam daquele tempo. Talvez durasse meses, talvez anos, Baekhyun só tinha certeza que, independente de quanto tempo fosse, diria para Chanyeol o quanto o amava sem esperar algo em troca, não dessa vez. 

O silêncio que os tomou durou algum tempo, nada como a eternidade, não, era perceptível, doía não conseguir falar tanto sobre o que aconteceu, mas depois de um tempo, tiveram motivo para afastarem as mãos, Chanyeol voltando ao seu café frio e Baekhyun querendo apenas dormir mais pouco, seu corpo e mente pediam por isso. Chanyeol já sabia que estava bem, então, não se sentiu culpado ao se entregar ao sono, efeito do remédio dosado pela enfermeira de sorriso simpático. 

=

Os dias se passavam mais devagar estando enfiado dentro de casa, afastado do departamento e tendo que se atentar aos cuidados consigo mesmo. Descobriu que não era o melhor exemplo disso, mesmo sendo tão vaidoso. 

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que teve alta e, em uma ordem espessa do médico, enfiou-se dentro de casa. Não podia fazer esforço algum e isso, por vezes, passava despercebido como uma brisa morna no verão. Talvez devesse escutar as broncas de sua tia, ao dizer que deveria ficar no hotel para que pudesse ajudá-lo. Mas Baekhyun não queria incomodar e, além disso, e talvez o mais importante, queria um tempo sozinho de tudo que o remetesse a Chanyeol. 

Não estava tentando fugir, não havia mudado sua vontade ou necessidade de falar o que estava preso em sua garganta por tanto tempo para ele. Porém, depois da conversa que tiveram no hospital, precisava entender que agora tudo era questão de tempo. Tempo para Chanyeol e para ele mesmo. Não podia correr para o garoto e falar tudo que queria, entendia que o problema que tinham era muito pequeno comparado ao que o garoto tinha agora. 

Ele nem estava por perto. Chanyeol passou apenas mais um dia em sua companhia, e Baekhyun queria, sim, continuar com ele ao seu lado e, por algumas vezes, quando acabavam ficando sozinhos por uma hora ou outra, sentindo sua mão recebendo um carinho singelo e cuidadoso. Claro que queria, gostava da sensação que Chanyeol lhe dava estando por perto. No entanto, isso também fazia com que acabasse sendo mais uma vez um pouco egoísta com ele. Bem sabia que era da vontade de Chanyeol continuar ali, mas a necessidade era outra. Então, o pediu para que fosse embora, descansar, ficar com seus pais e tentar se manter bem. Percebeu certa relutância nos olhos escuros e redondos, por isso sorriu, deixando-o confortável com a ideia de pensar somente nele mesmo por um tempo. 

Chanyeol estava há quilômetros de distância e Baekhyun mentiria se dissesse que deixou de pensar nele. Todas as noites quis pegar o celular e ligar, escutar a voz grossinha e, principalmente, saber se ele estava bem. No entanto, colocou essa ideia de lado. Ele havia deixado claro que precisava estar preparado para uma conversa sobre uma paixão que fora engavetada depois de tanto reboliço. Baekhyun não era diferente, então, de alguma forma passou a ocupar seu tempo dentro de casa. 

Gostava das séries da Netflix, passou até mesmo a maratonar sobre a famosa família Shelby. Quando não, tentava cozinhar alguma coisa mais comestível ou, sem Nari imaginar que fazia isso — e acreditava fielmente nessa hipótese —, procurava saber sobre a finalização do caso. 

Estava afastado, mas era teimoso e, para bem da verdade, fora por esse motivo que passou a ser tão bom no que fazia. 

Em um desses dias que se arrastaram lentamente, e por algumas vezes, fazendo-lhe voltar a fumar dois ou três cigarros seguidos, uma presença agitada o fez sair da rotina de homem se recuperando de uma bala perdida afastado do trabalho, que aliás era praticamente tudo que dava grande importância na vida, por estupidez. Chanmi praticamente derrubou a porta de tanto bater e ela _sabia_ que Baekhyun estava andando devagar para abrir. Mas, era bom irritá-lo quando ele ousou deixar que soubesse o que tinha acontecido primeiro por meio de notícias. E nem eram lá notícias muito reveladoras, algo como “policial ferido”; precisou juntar os pontos e mandou a droga de um _print_ para ele perguntando que merda era aquilo. Seu sexto sentido bem apurado por saber como o melhor amigo era, já imaginava que ele tinha deixado tamanha burrada acontecer. Por isso, não perdeu tempo a desferir tapas e mais tapas nos ombros de Baekhyun assim que ele abriu a porta. 

— Chanmi! — Exclamou, tentando se defender dos tapas, mas sem a mesma facilidade para se desviar por causa do curativo na barriga. 

— Seu filho da mãe! — Por muito pouco não gritou, em puro desespero e raiva por Baekhyun deixar aquilo acontecer. — Eu deveria era meter uma bala nesse negócio que você chama de pau pra ver se você aprende a informar a sua _melhor amiga_ que quase morreu! — Continuou batendo em meio ao seu desabafo e Baekhyun apenas riu, tentando segurar os pulsos de Chanmi e, em algum momento daquele discurso todo, conseguiu, não demorando nada para puxá-la e estalar um beijo na bochecha alheia. — Ah, Byun Baekhyun, como eu odeio você! — Soltou-se do homem que tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto, adentrando o apartamento como se fosse dona da casa. Baekhyun fechou a porta, contorcendo o rosto com o incômodo pelo esforço. — Quando planejava me contar? — perguntou-o erguendo as mãos após deixar a pequena bolsa de costas sobre o sofá. 

— Quando tivesse melhor. — Ela revirou os olhos, observando o investigador caminhar até o sofá, sentando-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Chanmi sentiu o coração apertar um pouquinho. Óbvio que havia sentido medo por Baekhyun não estar bem como nitidamente agora estava. — E eu não queria te preocupar também — disse —, você já fez demais vindo aqui naquele dia. 

Chanmi caiu sentada ao seu lado, o cenho franzido, a boca contorcida para o lado, pensativa. Ergueu a sobrancelha quando virou o rosto para encarar Baekhyun. 

— Você pareceu que tinha dezessete anos de novo — brincou o investigador, abrindo um sorrisinho de lado ao ver Chanmi revirar os olhos. — Por que não avisou que vinha? Tinha pedido alguma coisa pra gente jantar. — Gostava da presença da mulher que tinha os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça e a franja graciosamente caindo pela testa. E, naqueles dias lentos e quase maçantes, tornava-se melhor ainda tê-la por perto. Ela bufou baixinho. 

— Eu realmente fiquei preocupada e com raiva de você. — Chanmi riu enviesado. — Não sabia que estava quase perdendo o padrinho do meu casamento. — Baekhyun estava se esticando no sofá para puxar a colcha fina que o acompanhava nas maratonas enfiado no sofá, quando recebeu a notícia. Arregalou os olhos e olhou para sua amiga, que agora tinha um sorrisinho de lado, iluminando o rosto delicado. 

— Como assim?! — Sua voz saiu mais fina, fazendo Chanmi rir. 

— Eu disse a você, naquele dia, que ia casar. Não dê uma de louco agora. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para os lados, passando a colcha pelas pernas de ambos. 

— Tudo bem, mas essa não é a questão aqui. — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e Chanmi umedeceu os lábios, seu rosto retorcido em dúvida sobre o que Baekhyun queria dizer. Então, acenou com a cabeça para ele prosseguir. — Não vou abençoar você com minha beleza, nas suas fotos de casamento, com um cara que nem conheço. — Ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo Baekhyun abrir um sorriso maior por vê-la feliz daquela forma. 

Estar com Chanmi era _simples._ Sabia dos sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. Não sentia medo, principalmente pelos anos que tinham naquela relação e pelo tanto que já viveram juntos — parte deles dividindo os lençóis. Esse afeto por ela sempre lhe deixava calmo, como se não houvesse problemas maiores para se preocupar. 

Tais problemas passaram uma parte da tarde e início da noite debaixo do travesseiro, guardados, longe de sua cabeça pelo tempo que Chanmi decidiu fazer-lhe companhia. 

Terminaram um episódio de Peaky Blinders com ela comentando que _“sentaria no Thomas Shelby até não aguentar mais”_ — ressalva para a concordância de Baekhyun, que disse que faria o mesmo, o que rendeu mais uma onda de risadas entre eles. Depois de algum tempo, lá estavam dividindo uma pizza de queijo, enquanto o investigador tinha os cabelos melados da tinta que o daria a volta dos fios acobreados, pois, segundo sua melhor amiga, que sentou até mesmo em seu colo para passar a tinta em todo o cabelo perfeitamente, ela não poderia ter um _ex-ficante_ um trapo como ele estava. 

Mas, lá no fundo, Baekhyun percebeu que não se tratava desse motivo vago. Ela sabia que Chanyeol havia sido resgatado e estava bem pelo simples fato de o próprio Baekhyun não estar tão mal quanto estava antes do resgate. Pintar seus cabelos era o jeito implícito de ela dizer que precisava voltar a ser como antes, _forte,_ e não deixar tudo escapar por entre seus dedos logo agora. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor ao se olhar no espelho com os cabelos no tom acobreado de novo, mesmo que estivessem maiores que o costumeiro, e ela apreciando sua arte logo atrás, com os olhos redondos brilhando, fugindo completamente da imagem de uma mulher com mais de trinta e cinco anos prestes a se casar. 

Não disse “obrigado” ou algo do tipo, abraçou-a como podia, apertando-a até onde conseguia e deixou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha cheinha. O sorrisinho de Chanmi e a felicidade que ela tinha nos olhos ao entregar-lhe o convite do casamento mexeu com Baekhyun. 

Naquele dia, quando sua melhor amiga foi embora e o deixou com aquele rastro de sentimento no peito, pensou em Chanyeol. Porém, dessa vez, em como seria engraçado e aconchegante ser algo próximo de “marido” dele. 

═

— Acho que esse é o único jeito de te parar, Byun — disse Nari, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, a ligação no viva-voz enquanto se divida entre conversar com o líder da equipe e ler o documento em mãos. Baekhyun riu. — Mas uns bons socos resolviam, isso foi só você tentando dar uma de super-homem, coisa que você definitivamente não é. 

— _Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho e você ainda me fala isso?_ — Fingiu indignação, arrancando uma risada baixinha de Nari. — _Com certeza estou mais para Bruce Wayne, e todos nesse departamento sabem disso._ — Baekhyun pigarreou um tempo depois, mostrando para sua chefe que iria entrar em um assunto menos confortável que aquele. Depois de quase um mês afastado do trabalho, já era do conhecimento de Nari que estava dando um jeito de saber sobre o andamento da conclusão do caso. Porém, ela se manteve sem dar corda porque não podia envolver Baekhyun naquela etapa, tanto pela suspensão que não estava em seu poderio negar, quanto pelo desenrolar das coisas. — _Dessa vez você terá que dar aquela entrevista?_

— Eu? — Estalou a língua. — Aquele idiota vai segurar orgulhosamente o meu relatório e dar essa entrevista e, sendo sincera com você, Byun, não quero falar sobre o que essas pessoas sofreram para ganhar algum mérito na minha carreira. Não me orgulho disso. — Passou a língua pelos lábios, desviando o olhar do documento enquanto o respondia. Sua atenção fora tomada pela mulher de cabelos loiros acenando na porta de vidro, chamando sua atenção e apontando para a sala de ciência forense. Assentiu. 

— _Que mulher…_ — Nari riu e Baekhyun também não conseguiu não rir de sua brincadeira. Particularmente, a Go se sentiu feliz por ter um pouco do seu amigo de volta e o humor que ele tinha. Já imaginava os motivos e também sabia que isso seria uma volta gradativa porque todos viram o quanto toda situação o destruiu. — _Já recebeu os exames?_

— A Seulgi acabou de me chamar para isso, mas, de qualquer forma, não vou te deixar ciente sobre eles, muito menos dar brechas para alguém te passar essas informações. — Ouviu Baekhyun respirar fundo, e sabia que ele estava com uma cara desgostosa, como se ele estivesse bem ali na sua frente. — Você já sabe que não aconteceu nada com ele, Baekhyun. Não seja teimoso dessa vez e me deixe terminar a droga desse caso porque eu também preciso ficar de bunda pra cima como você, mas sem a parte de ser burra e me machucar em campo, ou com uma advertência nas costas. — Ele suspirou ruidosamente. Poderia vislumbrá-lo coçando a nuca e crispando os lábios, insatisfeito com sua resposta, mas não tinha muito o que fazer além de aceitar. 

— _Você sabe que não vai se livrar de mim por muito mais tempo, não sabe?_ — perguntou-a e, mesmo que ela não visse, balançou a cabeça para os lados com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios finos. 

— Eu não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem meu melhor agente — brincou, dobrando o documento que tinha em mãos e tirando a conversa do viva-voz, pondo o celular próximo da orelha. — Mas sua volta terá que ter uma condição. Na verdade, foi uma decisão minha para todos da equipe após esse caso, e com você não vai ser diferente. — Olhou para seus dedos sobre o documento, fechando-os em punho e engolindo em seco ao reparar a aliança no anelar. Baekhyun murmurou para que falasse sobre o que teria que fazer. — Eu quero que procure uma ajuda. — Ouviu o riso desacreditado do homem; nada com Baekhyun era fácil, e falar sobre precisar de ajuda para alguém tão cabeça dura como ele com certeza não seria simples. — Byun, eu vi o quanto você ficou destruído e, pode acreditar que esteja melhor, mas em algum momento essa dor vai voltar e eu não quero ver você daquele jeito novamente. Ninguém que ama você, que vive com você, quer isso. — Aprumou a coluna na cadeira, fechando os olhos. — Eu sei que se não tiver no seu tempo, isso não vai funcionar, mas se eu não te ajudar a dar o primeiro passo, em nenhum momento você vai dar. 

— _Nari, eu não vou fazer isso agora, essa não é minha prioridade no momento_ — fora interrompido. 

— E quando será? — perguntou-o. — Quando colocar tudo a perder de novo? Você não vai conseguir passar por uma discussão sequer com esse garoto sem se acabar na própria dor, Baekhyun, porque sua cabeça não vai aceitar que é apenas uma discussão e não a perda real da pessoa que ama — aquilo soou como um desabafo e foi impossível Baekhyun não se sentir pelo menos inclinado a entender aquele ponto. — Não sou a pessoa que pode ajudar nisso, realmente não sou, e nem sei se o que estou falando é a verdadeira solução, mas é como vejo e, como sua amiga, acredito que você precise. — Soltou todo ar pela boca. Baekhyun, do outro lado da linha, deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto de seu quarto, suspirou novamente. — Valorize todo seu momento de agora por diante, porque não existe “para sempre”, Byun. Vivemos um pouco dele todo dia até que, quando percebemos, ele acaba. — Nari passou a mão nos cabelos soltos, levando-os para trás a fim de afogar a tristeza que continuava ali, assombrando seu peito. 

— _Ok… procurarei ajuda —_ respondeu sincero, mas sentiu um desconforto no peito, algo como se estivessem prestes a tirar suas roupas perante pessoas dispostas a julgá-lo. 

— Faça isso — disse, os lábios curvando-se em um sorriso bonito, apesar de pequeno. — Estou ansiosa para que volte a ativa. O departamento quer brincar de mexer com o serviço secreto de novo. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, aumentando o sorriso. Como um bom detetive que era, Baekhyun não podia deixar de se sentir animado para isso também.

— Próxima etapa é me colocar na cadeia, isso que você quis dizer? — Riu soprado. 

— O que posso fazer se você não aguenta uma gracinha da chefe Son? — Lembrou ambos da primeira vez que trabalharam com o serviço secreto e Baekhyun, fatidicamente, aguentou todos os _tapas sem mão_ que a mulher de cabelos curtos, e chefe da equipe do serviço secreto, o deu. — Podemos dividir uma cerveja para você chorar no meu ombro. Sem problemas, Byun. 

— _Como eu posso considerar você como amiga? —_ perguntou incrédulo, rindo. — _Capaz de contar minhas merdas só para ela ficar falando aquelas coisas. —_ Nari riu com mais vontade. Pegando o documento e levantando-se da poltrona. 

— Você é previsível, Byun, não preciso contar nada. Mas, obrigada pela ideia, dessa vez eu farei isso. — Baekhyun insultou os ares, arrancando outro riso de Nari e terminando a ligação da mesma forma que acabava passando parte do tempo com sua equipe: leve, sem medo ou sentimentos que o impediam de gargalhar como fez. 

Guardando o celular no bolso do blazer, a chefe Go andou poucos passos até entrar na sala da equipe de Seulgi, encontrando-a por trás das duas telas grandes, concentrada no que fazia — tanto que sofreu um leve solavanco quando percebeu que Nari estava perto. Um sorriso bonito apareceu em seu rosto, os olhos redondos diminuindo. A mais velha confortou-a com um aperto no ombro, sorrindo também. 

— Estava falando com o Baekhyun? — perguntou, esticando-se um pouco para pegar a pasta fina com os documentos que iria entregar para a outra, que assentiu sobre sua pergunta. 

— Sim, ele está bem, mas continua cabeça dura. — Balançou a cabeça para os lados e Seulgi sorriu _quase_ sem acreditar naquilo. Quase, pois conhecia Baekhyun e sabia que aquilo não mudaria nem tão cedo, _se_ fosse mudar em algum momento. — O que tem pra mim, querida? — A investigadora abriu a pasta, afastando dois papéis para deixar o conteúdo na visão de Nari. 

— Conseguimos cruzar tudo o que foi coletado das vítimas e dos acusados. — Pegou uma das folhas e passou para Nari. — Esses são os que não tiveram material nenhum referente aquela noite. Estava apenas começando, isso pode explicar o porquê de poucos terem vestígios de agressões. — Apontou para a outra folha. — Cerca de dez vítimas estavam vendidas, mas ainda estavam presas na mansão. 

— O que significa que elas… 

— Sim — confirmou antes mesmo de Nari concluir sua linha de raciocínio. — Provavelmente esperando o resto do pagamento para serem levados, e nesse meio tempo, se tornavam exclusivos dos… daqueles filhos da puta. — Puxou o ar com força, frustrada e irritada com o que mais descobria sobre o caso, nas conclusões que estavam fazendo após o resgate. Nari continuava com sua atenção, procurando um nome específico. _GDH. Gong Donghyun._ Seulgi ergueu o olhar questionando-a sobre o que estava fazendo ao apontar para este nome. — Se não estou enganada… — Digitou rapidamente o nome e uma ficha com todas as informações do criminoso apareceu na tela. — Gong Donghyun, criador da _Technics GDH._

— Empresa que está implodindo porque o conselho quer retirá-lo como presidente por conta de sua má conduta. — Seulgi ergueu a sobrancelha, perguntando-se como Nari sabia daquilo. 

A resposta era simples, da qual não teria conhecimento. Tratava-se da troca de favor com o banqueiro Dak; precisava concluí-lo, sentia uma bomba relógio a ponto de explodir e espalhar todos seus problemas, se desse um passo em falso. Ademais, queria cortar qualquer laço que tivesse com ele, apesar de algo lhe dizer, como se fosse sua intuição, que isso não seria tão fácil. 

— Mas estão com receio de fazer isso porque a tecnologia é direito dele, a patente tem seu nome e não o da empresa. — Seulgi dizia, vez ou outra assistia e lia os noticiários sobre o setor financeiro, era algo que a fazia pensar mais rápido. Nari travou a mandíbula, coçando a testa. Deixou o papel sobre a pasta que a loira segurava, entregando-a o documento que trouxe consigo também. — Isso não importa no caso, Nari, tem muitos nomes importantes entre esses. Até o prefeito de… — Interrompeu sua fala quando leu sobre o que o documento dado por sua chefe se tratava. — O que… como assim? — Juntou as sobrancelhas, encarando a mulher ao seu lado. Nari engoliu em seco, apoiando uma mão na mesa de Seulgi e a outra na cadeira confortável. Curvou um pouco o corpo para que a conversa se mantivesse entre as duas. 

— Preciso que o coloque na lista com os testes positivos. — Seulgi murmurou uma pergunta sobre o motivo para fazer aquilo. — Não quero comprometer você. Está aí tudo que precisa para cruzar os resultados, basta definir uma nova checagem, geralmente isso acontece quando se trata de exames assim. Você não vai precisar se preocupar com o laboratório, já resolvi isso para você. 

— Chefe Go, isso coloca o trabalho da minha equipe em questão. — Seulgi olhou-a um tanto incrédula e desapontada. Nari temia exatamente receber aquele olhar porque, de alguma forma, era exemplo para muitas ali dentro. — O _meu_ trabalho. Eu não posso provar que ele agrediu assim... — A mais velha assentiu, piscando os olhos lentamente e soltando toda a respiração pelo nariz. 

— Estou com uma corda no pescoço, e sem ela eu não teria conseguido chegar onde estamos. — Encarava Seulgi e ela entendia seu problema, tendo como prova a sinceridade e confiança que tinha em si. — É errado, mas foi a única saída que tive. Não estou colocando nenhum inocente como culpado, Kang, só estou aumentando a culpa de um criminoso. Talvez ele não tenha feito dessa vez, mas não sabemos quantos ele fez vítimas fora desse caso. — Seulgi ponderou, crispando os lábios e olhando ao redor. Sua equipe estava focada em seus devidos trabalhos. Assentiu, virando na cadeira para começar o que fora pedido. 

— Dessa forma, Dak irá comprar as ações, apoiando a votação no conselho e poderá se tornar presidente e, arrisco dizer, com os direitos da tecnologia. — Balançava a cabeça, quase falando consigo mesma. Nari já tinha ligado os pontos, não era tão difícil entender um homem ambicioso como o banqueiro Choi. — Isso é uma merda maior do que imagina, Nari. 

— Eu sei. — Aprumou a postura, abotoando o blazer preto. — Não se preocupe, não vou deixar isso cair em cima de ninguém da sua equipe, muito menos de você. — Consolou-a com um aperto no ombro, saindo da sala logo em seguida. 

Apesar de não gostar e de sua vontade de culpar todos igualmente por aquele crime ser grande, tudo levava tempo e haviam protocolos a serem seguidos. Mas, não deixaria nenhum escapar, era seu foco desde o começo, desde que pisou naquele departamento. Não iria bater o martelo, não tinha tal poder, mas, como investigadora e liderando uma equipe como a sua, faria de tudo para a justiça ter provas o suficiente à condená-los e dar, pelo menos, um conforto às vítimas. Com certeza o que fez irá gerar uma reação futura, porém, enquanto puder adiá-la, fará. 

Jongin veio em sua direção antes que voltasse para sua sala, trazendo-lhe uma relação com todos que foram vendidos e, o mais importante, suas localizações. Seungwan chegou em sua sala pouco tempo depois, levando à sua chefe as transações bancárias feitas entre o dono da mansão e os compradores. 

Por um tempo, esqueceria que em algum momento teve de aceitar pegar um atalho, pois isso não a impediria de fazer seu trabalho. E não impediu, realmente, de todos os criminosos serem anunciados em TV aberta com seus crimes expostos, destruindo um por um, poucos dias depois. Todos da equipe, até mesmo Baekhyun em seu sofá, lembrando-se tardiamente de tomar o remédio, estavam com a sensação de dever cumprido agora. 

Teve receio ao subir no ônibus, porém Minseok o deu um aperto no ombro e disse que estava tudo bem. Não era exatamente um medo, não mais — e talvez isso fosse graças ao tempo que se deu e a ajuda que procurou pouco mais de um mês depois do que aconteceu —, estava mais para uma ligeira aflição em seu peito, que causou suor em suas mãos e o fez demorar mais que o normal para subir os três degraus. No entanto, depois que se acomodou no banco, a viagem não foi mais longa do que lembrava que era. Minseok tomou parte do tempo falando sobre o que eles mais estavam ansiosos: a ida ao Japão; a outra parte ficou observando o caminho pela janela, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu até chegar ali, como sempre fazia ao estar naquelas viagens. 

Três meses se passaram desde o resgate. Se conseguisse resumir cada um deles em uma única palavra, seriam dor, desesperança e receio, respectivamente. Contudo, acabava por ter significância vazias se os limitasse a isso também. 

Não ficou sozinho, seus pais o fizeram crer que não precisava se sentir assim, pois, em suas noites de sono conturbado, sua mãe acabava por se estreitar na cama não tão grande para o dá-lo carinho ou seu pai ficava ali, na cadeira da escrivaninha, puxando conversa até que seu corpo fosse vencido pelo cansaço e voltasse a dormir. Era a forma deles de lidar com a situação, e Chanyeol sabia que também não era fácil para eles. 

Não quis preencher seus dias pensando no que aconteceu; depois de uma ou duas semanas de volta a Ulsan, passou a se dedicar aos seus estudos, a focar no que o deixava com a cabeça ocupada. Contudo, em certo momento, percebeu que não conseguiria fugir por muito mais tempo. Isso não foi uma percepção unicamente sua, seus pais e Minseok delicadamente diziam que estava tudo bem ter alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a passar por aquilo. Não era cético em acreditar que seria impossível, afinal, isso não soava mais que ignorância. Mas, pelo menos nas primeiras consultas, parecia que tudo estava tão preso em suas entranhas que não conseguiu ir muito além do “boa tarde”. 

As semanas se passaram, o sofá confortável da sala mediana de um edifício no centro da cidade pareceu menos ameaçador que suas próprias tensões. Ainda que fosse pouco tempo, suas dormidas tinham se tornado apenas um breu. Dormia e acordava com a única intenção de descansar. Sem sonhos ou pesadelos. Gradativamente, como a noite chega em um dia claro e ensolarado, voltou a se sentir confortável. 

Animou-se a voltar para Seul, mesmo tendo que acabar por refazer a matrícula nas cadeiras do tempo perdido. Estava animado outra vez, era sutil, mas o deixava sorrir e passar horas e horas na faculdade, elaborando seus artigos e notícias para o jornal local junto a turma que ganhou a bolsa. Teria que lidar com algumas mudanças novamente, agradeceria muito a senhora Byun por sempre se parecer solicita a recebê-lo no hotel e a sua psicóloga por, enquanto fora, ajudá-lo remotamente. 

Nesses meses não esqueceu do último encontro que tivera com Baekhyun. Quase todos os dias, por assim dizer, acabava sendo levado a pensar nele… na última conversa que tiveram. Era certo inibir seu sentimento com medo de se machucar outra vez? Talvez sim, talvez não. Não conseguia responder essa pergunta mesmo que encarasse o teto meio manchado do quarto 408, depois de alguns dias de volta para a capital. Os motivos eram os mesmos: sempre que pensava em Baekhyun, mesmo depois do que aconteceu há um ano atrás, no telhado daquele mesmo hotel, a maioria das lembranças eram boas até ouvir de novo ele ser tão injusto com suas palavras. 

_Droga_. Tinha mesmo que gostar de alguém como ele? Não que Baekhyun fosse um homem cheio de defeitos ou alguém ruim, mas… em alguns momentos, parecia que iria sufocar se não colocasse seus sentimentos para fora e se entregasse ao que fazia seu peito acelerar. 

Minseok havia acabado de sair do hotel depois de passarem a tarde e parte da noite focados nos estudos de algumas matérias não tão muito prazerosas, naquele início de novo semestre. Esticou-se para o outro lado da cama, pegando o celular sobre a pequena cômoda. Hesitou duas vezes para procurar o contato de Baekhyun. Era um celular novo e a sorte de ainda ter o número dele era por ter recuperado o próprio. Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, olhando para o monte de letras. Umedeceu os lábios, mordendo o inferior antes de digitar a primeira mensagem. 

> **Chanyeol:**
> 
> _Oi…_

E lá estava a sensação de novo: o coração acelerado prestes a sair pela boca. Bloqueou a tela do celular, apertando-o sobre seu peito e voltando a olhar para o teto. Quase pôde sentir o cheiro de alguma comida estrangeira, o perfume dele nos lençóis, o sentimento quente abraçando seu peito. Demorou um pouco para ter uma resposta, imaginou que isso aconteceria àquela hora. 

> **Baekhyun:**
> 
> _Hey._
> 
> _Está tudo bem?_

Chanyeol sorriu pequeno e a conversa fluiu muito melhor do que podia imaginar. Baekhyun não mudou em deixá-lo confortável consigo e esperava se sentir da mesma forma, para falar tudo que precisavam um para o outro, na noite do sábado daquela mesma semana. 

  
  


Caminhava sem muita pressa de volta ao hotel. A mochila pendia em um ombro, os cabelos escuros balançavam com o vento agradável do comecinho de outono. Em uma das mãos, tinha um copo grande de um chá delicioso que Minseok havia comprado para os dois, a outra estava enfiada no bolso do casaco, deixando os dedos quentes. Tinha passado o dia dividido entre coisas da faculdade e ouvindo as lamúrias de seu amigo sobre uma das garotas que estava na turma da viajem. Minseok? Apaixonado. A garota? Não o dirigia nem mesmo um _oi_. Aquelas horas rindo de como seu amigo estava frustrado por não conseguir descolar nem uma ficada com ela havia sido essencial para tirar sua atenção do que aconteceria àquela noite. 

Era sábado e, antes mesmo de atravessar a rua movimentada para chegar até a calçada do hotel, avistou Baekhyun encostado na moto grande estacionada em frente ao portão de ferro. Foi impossível não prender a respiração. As luzes do sinal de pedestres piscaram em verde e vermelho pelo menos duas vezes, iluminando sua pele que parecia mais pálida assim, apesar de os lábios estarem pintados com a cor do chá, algo semelhante a cor de framboesa. Os carros pareceram mais lentos, sua mão pareceu suar tanto no copo quanto dentro do casaco, e a nuca arrepiar. 

Baekhyun nunca deixou de ser bonito aos seus olhos. Era a forma como o corpo ficava apoiado na moto, como se vestia, como era vaidoso… como tinha os traços mais lindos e o sorriso mais amistoso que conheceu. E, daquele jeito, vestido apenas com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de mangas longas levinha, parecia mais bonito ainda. Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar para observar o sinal de pedestres ficando verde. Apertou o copo ao atravessar, o corpo todo reagiu à medida que se aproximou dele. 

Era estranho, mas bom de sentir. Era como se estivesse sempre em sensação de êxtase, o ruim era pensar que essa sensação um dia fora arrancada de si pela mesma pessoa que a causava. Suspirou, e quase como se percebesse sua presença ainda há metros de distância, Baekhyun ergueu o olhar na direção da faixa, observando Chanyeol atravessá-la e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça para esconder o próprio nervosismo, de encontrar o garoto de novo. Quando a distância se resumiu a pouco mais de um metro entre eles dois, Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios em um pequeno sorriso. 

— Faz muito tempo que está aqui? — perguntou Chanyeol, repuxando a boca num sorriso bonito de lado. Baekhyun virou a cabeça, acenando para o hotel. 

— Não muito, só fui falar com a mocinha ali e vim esperar você — disse, voltando a olhar para Chanyeol, que não tirou os olhos de sobre si e parecia sereno como o céu acima deles, com os olhos calmos e os lábios… bonitos, chamando atenção de Baekhyun por um segundo, que tentou disfarçar desviando o olhar. 

Chanyeol apenas assentiu com a mesma sombra de sorriso no rosto, escondendo o nervosismo. Seguiu caminho para dentro do hotel e Baekhyun o acompanhou logo atrás, os ombros ligeiramente franzidos e os olhos analisando o assoalho escurecido, tornando-o quadro para sua mente pintar os milhões de pensamentos que explodiram em sua cabeça. _Como começar? Como não acabar sendo idiota de novo? Como ficariam depois de conversar? Chanyeol já estava com alguém? Estava preparado para começar de novo?_

Depois da mensagem que recebeu, tímida e esperançosa, do garoto, perguntou-se tudo aquilo e teve todas as respostas, só faltou colocá-las em um papel para memorizar e não ficar exatamente como estava naquele momento. 

Nem percebeu que prendeu a respiração enquanto subia rapidamente as escadas até o quarto 408. Chanyeol parecia mais calmo, porém quando levou a chave até o tranco da porta, Baekhyun notou que os dedos longos tremiam levemente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, entrando no quarto quando Chanyeol deu espaço para que o fizesse. O silêncio parecia, para eles, mais profundo do que realmente era. A luz do quarto um pouco amarelada, os lençóis bem arrumados e um pouco de Chanyeol espalhado por cada canto; fazia algum tempo que não ia ali e pensou que sentiria doer, mas, por mais estranho que parecesse, se sentiu apenas nervoso, apertando os próprios dedos enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelo cômodo não tão grande e Chanyeol deixava a mochila em um canto e o copo com chá sobre a cômoda. 

— Fica à vontade, Baek — fora o Park a quebrar o silêncio, chamando a atenção do investigador, que sorriu um pouco sem jeito e puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha para se sentar. — O hotel ainda é da sua tia. — Tentou brincar e até conseguiu arrancar um riso soprado do mais velho. 

Chanyeol estava apenas tentando se desfazer da própria ansiedade. Depois de meses, e de tudo que aconteceu desde a última noite que se encontraram no hotel, reencontrá-lo naquele lugar — ainda que não fosse de surpresa — o deixava ansioso e, lá no fundo, com a vontade de fugir daquela conversa e voltar aos momentos bons que tiveram juntos. 

Acomodou-se na ponta da cama, desfazendo-se do casaco grosso e ficando apenas com a camisa básica preta de mangas curtas. Baekhyun apoiado nos braços sobre as coxas, olhando-o e naturalmente fazendo Chanyeol sentir as bochechas quentes, embora seu olhar fosse apenas para observá-lo e não o deixar tímido. O estudante passou os dedos sobre os lábios, desviando o olhar e pensando em como começar aquela conversa. Era estranho _marcar_ para conversar sobre um relacionamento que, tecnicamente, acabou havia um ano. Porém, alguma força maior ou o que mais fosse crença para explicar o que aconteceu, foram aproximados de novo e, se não era para pelo menos tirar os espinhos que restaram no peito de cada um, Chanyeol não sabia para quê era. 

Não voltou a olhar para Baekhyun quando entreabriu os lábios para começar a falar, contudo, ele abaixou a cabeça e a voz bonita soou lenta pelo quarto. Chanyeol olhou-o de canto de olho antes de encará-lo diretamente. 

— Quando a gente se conheceu, a primeira coisa que pensei foi que querer alguma coisa com você era errado. — Mexia no anel prateado e grosso em seu dedo indicador, colocando sua atenção naquilo para evitar chorar. Os cabelos acobreados, apesar de agora mais curtos que da última vez que Chanyeol viu, estavam caídos sobre a testa, não muito arrumados, de uma forma bonita aos olhos espertos do jornalista. — Dezessete anos separam a gente e, acredite ou não, é mais difícil para mim pensar nesse detalhe do que para você. — Chanyeol queria dizer que _não_ , não era mais difícil para ele porque por muitas vezes também pensou nesse possível problema. Porém, não o interrompeu. — Talvez meu erro foi acreditar que a gente manda no coração. — Umedeceu os lábios, erguendo o olhar para Chanyeol, que o encarava, calmo e carinhoso. — Na boate você já tinha mexido comigo, mas eu insisti que não, que conseguiria driblar porque era algo bobo. — Sorriu completamente derrotado. — Como eu fui idiota ao pensar que conseguiria fugir assim? Todas as vezes que a gente se encontrava, mais apaixonado eu ficava. Na verdade, cada vez que pensei em você, me apaixonei. — Baekhyun tremia, e Chanyeol percebeu isso quando ele passou os dedos finos sobre os lábios. — Meu problema é que nunca quis amar ninguém. Quando isso aconteceu, quase casei e minha noiva disse que eu não passava de um filho da puta egoísta. O pior de tudo é que ela tinha razão, e pra mim estava tudo bem porque isso me fez não ter responsabilidade sentimental com ninguém. — Os olhos pequenos de Baekhyun estavam brilhando, eram lágrimas, fazendo o peito de Chanyeol apertar e a pele se arrepiar pela sensação de finalmente _ouvi-lo._ — Até você. Meu maior medo se tornou ser ruim, não conseguir te dar o que você merecia e colocar os problemas em cima do que a gente tinha. 

Baekhyun parou de falar quando uma lágrima desceu rapidamente por sua bochecha. A língua passou pelos lábios e ele desviou o olhar como se quisesse se desfazer da vontade sufocante que estava de chorar. Pensar no que sentia por Chanyeol e que o perdeu por simplesmente _não saber_ amar, doía, não importa quanto tempo passasse e quantas vezes mostrassem que era capaz de mudar isso. 

— Quando me disse que ia viajar, eu fiquei com medo, apavorado pra ser sincero. Não que eu pensasse que você fosse apenas meu, não… me senti insuficiente e fiquei com medo de que tudo acabasse por você encontrar alguém melhor. — Chanyeol engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar, sentindo a respiração tremer no peito. — Pensei: _o que um garoto como você vai querer comigo podendo ganhar o mundo?_ Então percebi, mais tarde do que deveria, que errei não acreditando no que a gente tinha, em todos os momentos que a gente se amou como se os problemas fossem apenas detalhes, pequenos detalhes que podiam ficar em segundo plano porque amar você era o mais importante. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para o lado, as lágrimas desciam finas, apenas como um rastro do incômodo indo embora de seu peito. Não só estava sendo sincero com Chanyeol, mas consigo mesmo, em voz alta, espantando todos seus erros e se redimindo com o próprio coração. — _Droga,_ eu errei pensando que você era fútil e imaturo, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo e a vítima era eu, de alguma forma. — Engoliu em seco, apoiando as mãos na cabeça por alguns segundos antes de levar os cabelos para trás. Quando ergueu o olhar, Chanyeol estava olhando-o com as bochechas molhadas. — _Eu sinto muito_ — confessou —, por ter acabado com nós dois e desistido enquanto você só queria um parceiro nessa. 

— Eu te liguei... bêbado, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que estava sentindo saudades de você — disse, com pesar na voz, fazendo um soco atingir o estômago de Baekhyun, que ergueu o olhar com as sobrancelhas juntas. Chanyeol riu amargo, passando as mãos nas bochechas e olhando pra cima. — _Céus,_ Baekhyun… eu estava morrendo de saudades de ficar contigo. O Minseok me arrastou pra beber e tentar esquecer o tanto que eu queria que a gente se encontrasse e aproveitasse o tempo de novo. Só que nada disso tirou você de mim, nem um pouquinho. 

— Você me ligou? — Prendeu-se naquilo como se fosse sua salvação, mas, na verdade, era o motivo para ser crucificado. 

— Liguei. — A voz de Chanyeol parecia dura e decepcionada, assim como ele olhava para si. — E você tinha acabado de transar com o Jongin, e ele me disse que eu deveria esquecer você porque, enquanto eu estava chorando e sentindo sua falta, você correu pra procurar alguém. — Baekhyun estava sem reação, e Chanyeol olhava-o como se quisesse que tivesse alguma resposta. Mas… não havia nenhuma. 

E, por mais que fosse difícil de acreditar, Jongin tinha razão. No entanto, ele arrancou-lhe a possibilidade de tentar, pelo menos, reparar o erro. Mas Chanyeol não merecia que fosse atrás com o pensamento de que o erro era ele e não suas atitudes impensadas. Uma inquietação tomou conta do peito de Baekhyun, por isso se levantou, coçando a nuca e andando para próximo da porta do quarto. Chanyeol o observava. 

— Eu não fiquei chateado por estar com outras pessoas, afinal eu entendia perfeitamente o que tínhamos. — Levantou-se da cama, olhando para o chão e apertando os dedos. — O que me machucou foi você ter coragem para isso e não vir falar comigo, não me procurar como te procurei e acabar me fazendo acreditar que você não ligava para nós dois. — Baekhyun estava próximo a porta, olhando para Chanyeol, sentindo o peito apertado. — Depois disso eu não ia ser uma idiota e ficar como um cachorrinho querendo sua atenção porque, mesmo sendo mais novo que você, pelo menos nisso eu sei como agir. Posso errar em outros aspectos, mas não sou de correr atrás de quem me machuca como você me machucou. 

Os braços de Baekhyun caíram ao lado do corpo, derrotado. Estava cansado, mas dessa vez não era algo físico ou mental, era sentimental. Estava cansado de se negar sentir o que tinha no peito por Chanyeol. 

Piscou algumas vezes, olhando-o balançar a cabeça para os lados como se estivesse desistindo por não ter nenhuma reação sua. Não… não poderia perder Chanyeol outra vez, não sendo um idiota com ele. Por isso, seus passos foram determinados até o estudante que, percebendo sua aproximação calma, encarou-o. Baekhyun poderia ser mandado embora, poderia escutar que não havia chance nenhuma para os dois, mas não deixaria de mostrar que o amava. 

Levou as mãos para o rosto de Chanyeol, hesitando em encostar a palma, mas gostando de sentir o calor da pele dele na sua. O Park quis dar um passo para trás, mas estava perto demais da cama e sua reação mais eficaz foi fechar os olhos e suspirar, sentindo o perfume de Baekhyun invadir suas narinas e o toque dele ser delicado em sua bochecha. Abaixou um pouquinho a cabeça, as testas se encostando ao passo que suas mãos descansavam na cintura do detetive, deslizando para as costas para aproximá-lo de si. 

— Eu sinto muito — sussurrou, enfiando os dedos finos nos cabelos de Chanyeol, as testas ainda coladas, mas o vinco estava entre suas sobrancelhas. A presença do garoto fazia um alvoroço dentro de si, porém, ao mesmo tempo, acalmava-o, deixava seu coração confortável para acelerar. — Me arrependo de tudo que falei e fiz, mas eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu, Chanyeol… — O estudante segurou em sua camisa com força, apertando aquele abraço. Sentiu tanta saudade de Baekhyun que agora a única coisa que queria era poder ter a chance de matar um pouco dela porque, querendo ou não, ele tinha razão. Não podiam mudar o passado. — Não posso te prometer ser um homem melhor, ser a pessoa certa para sua vida. — Ergueu um pouco o queixo, as respirações se cruzando e seus lábios roçando, suavemente, nos de Chanyeol. Um arrepio subiu por sua coluna. — Mas eu te juro tentar e aprender com esses erros. Aprender com você também porque eu acho que… não tenho muito jeito para sentir essa loucura que você me faz sentir aqui — sussurrou, levando uma das mãos até a de Chanyeol para colocá-la sobre seu peito esquerdo. Ambos sorriram. Com certeza, ele não tinha tanto jeito para isso. — _Diz pra mim_ — disse bem baixinho. Chanyeol começou a fazer carinho nas costas de Baekhyun e buscou sua boca para roçar os lábios, maltratando-se com a vontade louca de beijá-lo depois de um ano sem senti-lo tão perto. — Diz que podemos tentar de novo, por favor…

Não tinha como relutar. Não podia levantar sua guarda quanto ao amor que tinha por Baekhyun. Caso seguisse em frente sem estar com ele, também acabaria se machucando por não dar ouvidos ao que seu coração dizia. Então, não respondeu-o verbalmente; seus dedos do peitoral alheio subiu pelo pescoço longo até se enfiar nos cabelos mais curtos da nuca de Baekhyun, segurando com certa força e fazendo-o erguer o queixo, tomando-o em um beijo lento e profundo, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar no mesmo instante que os lábios se encaixaram e as pernas praticamente tremerem com a língua de Baekhyun buscando a sua. 

O detetive estava por completo naquele momento. Seus pensamentos, sentimentos, seu corpo. Tudo estava para Chanyeol e o que sentiam porque estava disposto a fazer isso de agora por diante. Os dedos finos desceram pelo peitoral largo do Park para poder abraçá-lo carinhosamente pelo tronco, deixando-o comandar o beijo calmo e demorado que trocavam, afogando a saudade, virando a página do livro que contava a história deles, começando de novo, dentro do quarto 408. Seus cabelos eram puxados de levinho, sua boca beijada tão bem que agora tinha a resposta para a pergunta que não calava: _por que era tão louco por Chanyeol?_

Demorou alguns minutos para sentirem vontade de parar, afinal, era bom estar nos braços do outro, beijando-o como se o mundo fosse só deles. Quando afastaram as bocas, Baekhyun demorou algum tempo para abrir os lábios, sentindo os lábios um pouquinho dormentes e o coração esmurrando a caixa torácica. Chanyeol abriu os olhos devagar, olhando de pertinho os traços que tanto o atrai em Baekhyun, e ele pareceu sentir que estava analisando-o, pois abriu um sorriso tímido, antes de abrir olhos devagar. 

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas compartilhando da sensação de deixar o passado para trás, pelo menos no que era possível para eles. Continuavam fazendo carinho um no outro, devagar, sem pressa ou sem trocar os pés pelas mãos e depois se perguntar o motivo de deixarem tudo bagunçar de novo. Os narizes faziam carinho um no outro e vez ou outra, não conseguiram resistir a um novo beijo. Até que Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio, erguendo o olhar para encarar o mais novo. 

— Sua viagem… — Chanyeol olhava-o com um brilho diferente no olhar, um pouco de expectativa, talvez. Baekhyun apertou-o no abraço. — Ainda vai acontecer? — perguntou um pouco receoso, dessa vez não pela resposta positiva, e sim pela negativa. Deveria deixar essa conversa para outra hora e não quebrar o momento bom que estavam tendo. Contudo, relaxou os ombros quando Chanyeol o deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu. 

— Conversei com a bancada do projeto e eles entenderam. As cadeiras que acabei tendo que repetir não afetaram, posso fazê-las quando voltar. — Baekhyun tinha um sorriso bonito de lado, prestando atenção no que Chanyeol dizia. — Logo mais… estarei indo. — O investigador assentiu devagar. 

Mentiria ao dizer que não sentiu o peito incomodar um pouquinho, afinal, ficaria um tempo sem poder ver Chanyeol e já imaginava que a saudade iria bater em sua porta rapidinho. Porém, sua felicidade por ele conseguir aquilo era maior e, agora, conseguia dizer isso sem medo algum. 

— Eu ficaria feliz em te deixar no aeroporto, se você quiser — segredou, dando um beijo carinhoso no canto da boca de Chanyeol, abrindo um sorriso maior quando ele sorriu também e afastou um pouco o rosto para encarar sua boca antes de voltar a beijá-lo daquele modo gostoso, profundo e muito carinhoso. 

Nem o tempo nem a distância poderia acabar com o que entrelaçava o sentimento de ambos. Talvez não tivessem completa noção disso agora, quando a relação ainda era algo novo e estava começando com a promessa de tudo ser diferente do que a um ano atrás. Mas, depois de um tempo, teriam certeza que não havia tantas coisas que pudessem abalar o que sentiam um pelo outro, se é que existiam. Poderia afetar a confiança, dá-los medo de um novo passo, receio de dizer até mesmo “eu te amo”, mas dificilmente destruiria por completo o sentimento mais puro que tinham. 

— Eu ficaria muito feliz em te ver lá — respondeu-o um pouco ofegante, sorrindo abertamente quando Baekhyun abraçou-o pelos ombros e deu-lhe beijos pelo rosto inteiro. 

  


═

Batia o passaporte na palma da mão em puro sinal de nervosismo. Vez ou outra olhava para além das entradas do aeroporto, procurando o rosto conhecido. De um lado, Minseok estava concentrado em trocar mensagens com a garota que finalmente o deu bola e que não estava nem tão longe deles assim, há umas três fileiras atrás deles, com outros da turma do projeto. Mas ela era tímida demais para ficar de conversinha com alguém como Minseok, que não perdia tempo em deixar alguém sem jeito, antes que se enfiassem no avião e tivessem alguma mínima privacidade. Contudo, a questão do seu nervosismo não era essa, nem de longe. 

Fazia alguns dias que não trocava mensagem com Baekhyun e algumas semanas que não se viam. O tempo de Chanyeol estava corrido ajeitando as coisas para a viagem e, desde que acabaram por se reconciliar — há pouco mais de um mês atrás —, tiveram poucas chances de se ver e ter um momento juntos. Contudo, apesar desejar muito isso, Chanyeol gostava que tudo estivesse recomeçando devagar, tinha a sensação que jogaram algumas coisas fora indo tão rápido, e agora tinham muito tempo pela frente para aproveitar. Baekhyun, por sua vez, estava na mesma intensidade dentro do departamento, trabalhando em algum caso com o serviço secreto, que ele comentou por cima, enquanto comiam nachos assistindo um filme bobo de ação. 

Havia dito que horas pegaria o voo e ele disse que estaria lá para o fazer companhia. Faltava cerca de uma hora para o _check-in_ e não havia nem mesmo uma mensagem em seu celular. Encolheu os ombros, o casaco jeans escondendo um pouquinho todo seu tamanho. Mordia internamente a bochecha e seu melhor amigo, saindo de uma ligação com os pais, deu um tapa em uma perna para que parasse de mexer o pé. Só queria dar um beijo em Baekhyun antes de ir… passaria meses longe, desdobrando-se para se adaptar a um novo idioma que aprendeu porcamente, sem o humor e o jeitinho do detetive dizendo-lhe para ter calma que tudo daria certo. 

Porém, depois de alguns minutos entre esticar outra vez o pescoço para ver se ele estava vindo e ver se tinha algum recado, recebeu uma mensagem. Nem precisou desbloquear o celular ao ler _“mensagem por Bae: vem aqui fora?”_ no pop-up do aplicativo. O pulo da cadeira não muito confortável foi rápido, chamando atenção de seus pais que ergueram o olhar, questionando-o para onde ia. 

— Vou me despedir do Baekhyun — disse, apontando para o lado de fora do aeroporto, e sua mãe comprimiu os lábios, nitidamente desgostosa de sua atitude. Contudo, da mesma forma que não falou nada no hospital, não o fez agora. Em algum momento aquela conversa chegaria, mas não queria tê-la naquele momento e não deixaria de vê-lo porque seus pais não queriam. — Já volto. — Balançou o celular em mãos e deixou o passaporte sobre a cadeira, quase correndo para fora do aeroporto. 

Poderia perder o ar pela andada acelerada que fez até passar pelas portas automáticas e sair do local, contudo, o perdeu quando viu Baekhyun, não muito longe da entrada, nas primeiras vagas do estacionamento amplo, de óculos escuro, o colete azul combinando com a calça social, dessa vez sem o terno, e encostado na moto. Os passos de Chanyeol pararam abruptamente, quase como se tivesse batido em uma parede de vidro com o impacto de ver Baekhyun daquele jeito. 

Céus… ele fazia um negócio muito louco acontecer na sua barriga e suas mãos suarem só estando tão… fodidamente lindo como estava, com a pele bonita sendo beijada pelo finzinho de tarde na cor alaranjada do Sol de outono. Como sempre, sua presença parecia chamar a atenção de Baekhyun, pois ele virou o rosto e pousou o olhar em si, puxando os lábios em um sorriso tão bonito que Chanyeol quis ajoelhar ali mesmo e chorar. Mas, ao contrário do que “queria” em seu momento de desespero interno, deu uma corridinha até Baekhyun, que se desencostou da moto e não hesitou em nada, ao envolver o corpo magro de Chanyeol pela cintura, abraçando-o com força e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço, arrastando a pontinha do nariz para sentir o perfume dele enquanto era abraçado pelos ombros. 

— Achei que não vinha — comentou o estudante, arrepiando-se com o cheiro que Baekhyun o deu no pescoço antes de se afastarem um pouquinho. Ele ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto e, agora de perto, podia vê-lo através dos óculos escuros, claros pela luz que brincava nas lentes. Seu rosto também tinha um sorriso enfeitando-o e, o mais importante, seu peito estava quentinho por se sentir tão confortável com Baekhyun, mesmo que estivessem em público, com movimentação próximo a eles. 

Eles poderiam esquecer o medo um pouquinho. Só um pouquinho para poderem aproveitar aquela despedida. 

— Eu me atrasei porque tive que passar no hotel antes. 

Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas, enfiando as mãos no bolso do casaco, mas ficando no abraço de Baekhyun e gostando do carinho em sua cintura. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quando saí de lá estava tudo bem — comentou com um bico adorável nos lábios cheinhos. Baekhyun sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e afastando uma mão da cintura de Chanyeol para enfiá-lo no bolso e trazer consigo a chave com o chaveiro de madeira que tinha o número 408 gravado. 

O mais novo juntou as sobrancelhas, estranhando sobre o que ele queria com aquilo. Baekhyun levantou o chaveiro entre eles, um pequeno sorriso no rosto e a outra mão ainda fazendo carinho na cintura de Chanyeol. 

— Primeiro, a senhorita Byun parecia brava com você porque não esperou ela voltar do lanche da tarde para se despedir — disse em um tom brincalhão, arrancando uma risadinha gostosa do mais alto. Mordeu o lábio inferior, observando a covinha na bochecha alheia, apertando a cintura de Chanyeol e contendo a vontade de beijá-lo. — Segundo, — diminuiu o tom de voz já calmo, fazendo o garoto se sentir um pouco ansioso para o que iria falar — meu coração é seu e disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Não sei como será daqui pra lá, o que vai acontecer — a voz sumiu vagarosamente, e Chanyeol sentiu a insegurança de Baekhyun, então tirou as mãos do bolso, deixando o celular guardado, para apoiá-las no peitoral largo dele, depositando um carinho que confortou Baekhyun. — Mas… eu gostaria de te encontrar lá quando voltar… 

— _Pra gente começar tudo de novo._

Murmuraram em uníssono, e Chanyeol sorriu para Baekhyun, pegando a chave e mordendo o lábio com força para impedir que o sorriso se tornasse maior ainda. O detetive sorriu também, apertando a cintura de Chanyeol com as duas mãos e sendo surpreendido com um selinho demorado, sua bochecha recebendo um carinho morno e delicado, típico do garoto. 

Quando Chanyeol o deu as costas para correr para dentro do aeroporto, Baekhyun não sentiu que aquilo era um adeus. Não teve medo de perdê-lo ou de se sentir sozinho porque, mesmo com a distância, ele estaria ali, todos os dias, ligando-o, mandando alguma mensagem boba só para dizer que estava bem e se divertindo. Baekhyun só sentiu saudades e ficou feliz em vê-lo correndo, compartilhando da mesma felicidade, em busca dos próprios objetivos. Colocou o capacete e subiu na moto, saindo do aeroporto e acelerando pela avenida, sentindo o corpo todo leve, tomado pela sensação de liberdade. 

Já estava morando no coração de Chanyeol, e isso só fora possível porque ele ouviu seu coração chamar por algo como o que sentiam, mesmo que agisse como se não houvesse quarto para que permanecesse nele; espaço para ele ou qualquer outra pessoa. Depois de um cancelamento, estavam dispostos a ter uma reserva permanente para aproveitarem-se do que sentiam um pelo outro, nada além do que o mais puro… amor. 

Feche a porta, gire a chave  
em tudo que poderíamos ser.  
Essa solidão vai embora, e  
eu irei preencher a vaga  
em seu coração.


	12. Epílogo

Desabotoou o terno preto assim que sentou no sofá de couro marrom, rindo de alguma coisa dita por sua chefe ao que aceitou a cerveja servida pela garçonete. Sua equipe estava ali, compartilhando do momento que chegava a ser comum entre eles vez ou outra. Ainda tinha o policial Do ao lado de Seungwan, mais divertido do que Baekhyun estava acostumado ao vê-lo nas viaturas, contudo, simpático da mesma forma; tinha Joohyun, que comia uma batata frita e segurava uma garrafa pequena de uma bebida mais doce, enquanto Seulgi sussurrava algo no ouvido da morena que, Baekhyun percebeu mesmo estando do outro lado da mesa, a deixou sem jeito e com as bochechas quentes. 

Riu soprado, tomando um gole da cerveja e achando confortável estar no bar apesar das conversas paralelas e altas, e a música country martelando com o refrão chiclete em sua cabeça. Era início de noite, mesmo tendo muitos motivos para permanecer com sua atenção ali, na conversa que era regada pelas respostas afiadas de Nari e alimentada por Kyungsoo, estava com a cabeça longe. 

Permaneceu da mesma forma até quando Jongin chegou, atrasado e na companhia de uma mulher magra, de cabelos longos e ondulados, vestida de um terno escuro e de olhar tão ferino que, inicialmente, todos da mesa pareceram parar de conversar por um segundo, até que ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e moveu a cabeça em cumprimento, fazendo Baekhyun erguer o olhar e reparar nela e em Jongin. 

O oficial voltou aos cabelos maiores e o Byun tinha uma vontade espessa de dizer que ele ficava bonito quando os prendia e alguns fios naturalmente caíam por seu rosto. Dava-o um charme único, principalmente com uma mulher tão bonita da qual segurava a cintura carinhosamente. Jongin cumprimentou Joohyun e brincou com Seulgi sobre ela mandar bem em alguma coisa que passou despercebido por Baekhyun, pois ele passou o olhar por seus colegas de trabalho e, como a sombra de alguma coisa que não sabia explicar direito, mas parecia desconforto, talvez ciúmes, parou no policial Do. Ergueu a sobrancelha, aprumando-se no sofá de couro e tomando mais de sua cerveja, percebendo o policial tentar desviar a atenção. Ergueu o olhar para Nari, e ela parecia buscar alguém que compartilhasse da mesma noção de tensão que se apossou com a chegada dos dois. 

Soojung, ou agente Jung, do serviço secreto e braço direito da chefe Son. Não era alguém tão amável, talvez esse fosse um dos motivos por estar no cargo há um bom tempo. Ela arrastava quem estivesse na sua frente até deixá-los em carne viva. A chefe Son tinha um cão na coleira, como Baekhyun já ouvira comentar. Soojung não era um caso novo de Jongin, se fosse um bom observador, confirmaria que eles tinham alguma coisa desde a primeira vez que trabalharam juntos aos prepotentes do serviço secreto. 

Sobretudo, o que mais estava intrigante era a reação do Do, e Baekhyun reparou um pouco mais; Jongin evitando olhá-lo como se o policial não estivesse na mesa — sendo que Kyungsoo tinha uma presença forte, olhos avaliativos, os cabelos raspados e os ombros largos e musculosos. Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha e riu consigo mesmo, afastando-se um pouco mais para que Soojung se acomodasse ao seu lado, junto a Jongin. 

Apesar disso, não conseguia focar realmente no que estava acontecendo. Fosse uma tensão entre os três ou Joohyun olhando para Seulgi como se ela fosse a única mulher linda e inteligente do mundo todo. Nem mesmo Seungwan conversando com Nari sobre o último caso de tráfico de drogas envolvendo máfias poderosas. Nada prendia sua atenção, pois estava concentrado em querer muito que o celular vibrasse com a mensagem tão esperada. 

A cerveja nem estava tão deliciosa assim. E nunca sentiu tanta saudade como estava sentindo agora. 

Os meses passaram rápidos, não podia negar isso. Apesar dos pesares, os dias voaram quando não pensava que não podia ficar um tempo com Chanyeol no final deles. Mas, _passaram._ Não precisou marcar no calendário ou pensar que não iriam se ver de novo. Aprendeu a não se preocupar com nada que não fosse tangível. Se Chanyeol dizia, ao final do dia quando trocavam mensagem de “boa noite”, que estava tudo bem, era o suficiente para Baekhyun virar na cama e dormir calmamente. 

Pouco a pouco desacelerou e se deixou aproveitar apenas o lado bom do que sentia pelo garoto. Não que não ficasse preocupado com muitas coisas que o envolviam, só tentava não… _morrer antes do tiro_ , como diz o ditado. 

Baekhyun julgou a distância como algo bom para eles — talvez não logo nos primeiros dias, mas depois de algum tempo, percebeu que fora por meio dela que se tornaram próximos de novo. Até o ponto de terem conversas proibidas, uma troca de foto aqui ou ali que fazia ambos terminarem com a mão dentro da calça, por vezes escutando o outro se entregar ao momento cheio de saudades. Assim, segredavam muitas coisas, inclusive a necessidade enorme de ficar de novo. 

Esse era um dos motivos de Baekhyun se sentir tão ansioso. Chanyeol havia pego o avião no fim da tarde e, como chegaria à noite, não iria para Ulsan; preferiu deixar outra viagem para o dia seguinte. O frio subiu na barriga quando Baekhyun disse que poderia pegá-lo no aeroporto e digitou uma resposta tão rápido que quase fez errado. 

Caramba, Chanyeol queria muito ver Baekhyun. Tinham conseguido virar a página quanto o relacionamento deles, finalmente. Isso o deixava feliz e com uma sensação boa no peito, pois amava o detetive, e sabia ser amado na mesma medida. Davam certo, de qualquer forma. Mesmo em mundos um tanto diferentes, conseguiam achar um encaixe quase perfeito. Sabia que em algum momento teria outros problemas, sobre seus pais e, talvez, na própria relação com Baekhyun, mas, por ora, queria apenas sentir o perfume masculino misturado ao cheiro do cigarro, as mãos firmes em sua cintura e a boca dele na sua, como se fosse a única pessoa, no mundo todo, que pudesse amar. 

O investigador queria poder dormir com Chanyeol outra vez — como o garoto disse, em uma mensagem, que estava com saudade; queria o corpo dele no seu depois de uma noite de sexo, deitados de conchinha com Baekhyun sentindo o cheiro do xampu dele e sua mão passeando pelo corpo magro, prolongando aquele prazer, ainda que, dessa forma, fosse mais o prazer de ser a paixão de alguém. 

Baekhyun tomou duas cervejas e deixou o celular em cima da mesa, entre seus braços, para que pudesse ver a notificação assim que ela chegasse. Sentia-se como um adolescente. Porém, quando era um, não viveu nenhuma paixão como aquela — nem lembrava se teve aquele típico “primeiro amor” dessa época. 

Não demorou muito para a tela do celular acender e Baekhyun ver a mensagem de Chanyeol pelo pop-up do aplicativo: _“Acabei de descer do avião, Bae”_. O sorriso no rosto foi impossível de ser escondido pela garrafa próximo aos lábios, e havia sido pego no flagra por Nari, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e soltou um riso um pouco incrédulo. Era divertido observar como Baekhyun tinha os quatro pneus arriados pelo garoto, tirando a parte pesada dessa história. 

— Lembra da camisinha, Byun — brincou a mulher de olhos claros, fazendo praticamente todos da mesa rirem. O detetive riu um tanto sem jeito, coçando o queixo e se levantando da mesa. 

— Tenho umas pra você, quer? — Fingiu que ia pegar a carteira no bolso do terno, rindo de como sua chefe disfarçou o rubor das bochechas diminuindo o olhar. 

— Não sei o que aquele garoto viu em um traste como você — rebateu e Baekhyun continuou com um sorriso arteiro no rosto, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e erguendo a sobrancelha. Apontou para as duas garrafas de cervejas que tomou. 

— A conta hoje é da chefe. — Balançou os dedos para se despedir dos amigos e da convidada de Jongin, que até tinha um sorriso maior e mais confortável no rosto. 

Gostava muito de beber com eles, mas aquela noite sua prioridade estava em ficar com Chanyeol, se possível comendo as comidas diferentes e conversando sobre sua viagem melhor do que faziam por celular. Prova de sua ansiedade foi pegar um táxi assim que saiu do bar e deixar para trás a música country sobre um amor proibido. Levou trinta minutos para chegar ao aeroporto; observar a paisagem urbana fez com que sentisse um frio na barriga, que piorou quando Chanyeol disse que estava esperando-o. 

Quase não aguardou o taxista estacionar dentro do aeroporto para descer do carro, pedindo que ele esperasse para continuarem a corrida. Andou apressado para dentro do aeroporto, abotoando o terno e passando os dedos nos cabelos acobreados, em uma tentativa de ficar “mais bonito” e bem arrumado. Era involuntário. Passou os dedos pelo queixo, pegando o celular para ligar para Chanyeol. Não demorou duas chamadas para ser atendido. 

— Já estou aqui — disse, olhando para a movimentação no aeroporto e procurando um garoto de quase dois metros, com cabelos escuros e sorriso bonito. 

— _Onde exatamente, Bae?_ — perguntou em um tom ligeiramente divertido. Percebeu um pouco de exaspero na voz de Baekhyun. 

— Hum, — olhou ao redor, havia andado um tanto, mas estava perto da entrada — próximo do setor B do estacionamento. Eu vou até você, só me dizer onde — a voz de Chanyeol se sobrepôs a sua. 

— _Olha pra frente_ — pediu com a voz rouquenha suave, atingindo Baekhyun em cheio. Droga, era fodido por Chanyeol e depois que assumiu isso, parecia que podia andar pelado por aí sem medo de olharem-no estranho. Era uma sensação diferente, porém quente e boa de se sentir. Olhou para os lados antes de encontrar a “frente” da qual o garoto se referia. Ele riu e Baekhyun o acompanhou com um riso soprado. — _Você parece um idiota assim, sabia?_

O detetive finalmente encontrou Chanyeol, ainda um pouco distante, mas tudo ao redor pareceu ter muito menos importância ao ter o garoto vindo em sua direção, empurrando o carrinho com duas malas grandes e uma mochila pendurada no ombro e o celular na orelha. 

— Descobri que sou idiota por você de qualquer jeito — murmurou, colocando a mão livre no bolso da calça social e observando Chanyeol se aproximar com um sorriso sem jeito no rosto. 

— _Gosto desse seu lado idiota por mim_ — fora a última coisa que disse na ligação, pois se aproximou o suficiente de Baekhyun, mordendo o lábio inferior para espantar o nervosismo dançando na boca do estômago. 

Parou o carrinho perto do detetive, que guardou o celular no bolso da calça e encarou Chanyeol com um sorriso pequeno e bonito no rosto, fazendo o coração alheio acelerar. 

— Bem-vindo de volta, garoto. — O Park sorriu, afastando-se do carrinho para ir até Baekhyun, não se importando com nada além da vontade de abraçá-lo. 

E o fez, colocando seus braços sobre os ombros largos e enfiando seu rosto no pescoço, matando um pouquinho da vontade de sentir o cheiro dele de novo. O investigador não tinha nem como relutar; suas mãos deslizaram da cintura dele, por dentro do casaco escuro, até as costas. Fechou os olhos e enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Chanyeol, aspirando o cheirinho dele e sentindo uma vontade profunda e ingênua de dizê-lo que amava sentir aquele perfume único. O abraço ficou apertado e, por um instante, pensou que Chanyeol estivesse chorando, mas não estava. Tinha os olhos com um brilho bonito, que Baekhyun ficou feliz em ver quando se afastaram, ainda que segurasse a mão dele e fizesse carinho. 

— Só agora eu percebi que a saudade que sinto de você é absurda — segredou o mais novo, uma risada gostosa tomando conta das últimas palavras no puro ato de vergonha por estar confessando aquilo. Baekhyun achou adorável, mas deu um daqueles sorrisinhos convencidos, erguendo a sobrancelha e fazendo Chanyeol revirar os olhos. — Já me arrependi de voltar! — exclamou, afastando-se de Baekhyun para tirar uma das malas do carrinho. 

Saíram do aeroporto rindo e trocando farpas, o que era comum no meio dos dois: uma relação de amor e… _implicância_. Provavelmente isso nunca mudaria, e ambos não queriam, lá no fundo, que mudasse. 

Chanyeol já havia se despedido de seus amigos e, quando entrou no táxi, na janela do lado do motorista, apesar de ainda estar naquela animação por tudo que vivenciou e estudou em sua estadia no Japão, sua mente foi tomada somente por Baekhyun. Mais especificamente sobre como seria estar no apartamento dele, sozinhos, com tanta saudade sufocando no peito. Respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior e descendo a janela para poder olhar melhor a rua e respirar ar puro. 

Fazia cerca de dois anos que conhecia o detetive e desde a primeira vez que botou os olhos nele, sentiu-se diferente. A situação toda tinha sido atípica e engraçada, porém, com certeza não tinha sido apenas a beleza dele que havia o chamado atenção. Tinha toda aquela historinha de amor à primeira vista; e quem sabe se não aconteceu? 

Passou a língua entre os lábios, enfiando a mão no bolso para pegar o celular. Não percebeu, mas Baekhyun o observava, da outra janela e também com o vidro aberto, a pele sendo beijada pelas luzes das ruas e os cabelos acobreados bagunçados pelo vento. Chanyeol parecia conversar com alguém e a atenção de Baekhyun para os detalhes do garoto — os ombros largos, a mandíbula bem desenhada e os cabelos bem escuros que deixavam o contraste com a pele clara evidente — fora rompida quando o próprio celular vibrou. Mexeu-se no banco para pegar o celular no bolso da calça, desbloqueando quando viu parte de uma mensagem de Chanyeol pelo pop-up. 

Ao seu lado, o jornalista bloqueou a tela do celular, virando o rosto para olhar a reação de Baekhyun quando ele leu a mensagem que havia mandado. 

> **Chanyeol:**   
>  _Queria estar de moto agora…  
>  Te fazendo carinho e pertinho de você. _

O sorriso que Baekhyun abriu tirou o fôlego do Park, que mordeu o lábio com mais força, sentindo aquele friozinho gostoso na barriga. O detetive não tinha ido de moto por causa das malas, porém, compartilhava do mesmo desejo de Chanyeol. Gostava de levá-lo para qualquer lugar em sua moto, de, quando paravam no sinal, fazê-lo carinho na mão em sua coxa ou na perna; gostava de conversar com ele nesses momentos também. Era uma combinação única de liberdade e amor, em um simples momento. 

> **Baekhyun:**  
>  _Quando voltar, topa passear nela?_

Chanyeol leu a resposta do detetive, rindo baixinho e olhando-o logo depois, concordando. Baekhyun esticou o braço, arrastando os dedos pelo banco até que pudesse alcançar a mão do mais novo, pondo a palma por cima da dele e entrelaçando os dedos, fazendo-o carinho com o polegar. Percebeu-o afundar no banco e dentro do próprio casaco, parecendo que todo aquele tamanho não era nadinha comparado a quando Baekhyun fazia esse tipo de coisa. Chanyeol largou o celular sobre o quadril e, com a outra mão, passou a fazer carinho nos dedos entrelaçados, subindo os seus até o pulso, tocando o relógio e brincando de fazer desenhos indecifráveis sobre pele do seu… _namorado?_

Chanyeol tinha as bochechas quentes e o coração acelerado. _Odiava_ como Baekhyun o atingia quando era carinhoso e cuidadoso dessa forma. Preferiu voltar a olhar para fora da janela, ignorando se pelo retrovisor o motorista os viu trocando carinho ou se alguém mais os julgariam por aquilo. 

  
  
  


Amava comer comidas diferentes e percebeu que amava mais ainda se pudesse compartilhar essa experiência com alguém que gostava de comer tanto quanto ele. Baekhyun gostava e, pior, era o primeiro a mimar Chanyeol com essas comidas. Prova disso foi pegar o celular assim que subiram para o apartamento dele e pedir pad thai, fazendo Chanyeol ficar com uma expressão engraçada, como se estivesse a ponto de derreter por saber que ia comer comida tailandesa. Aproveitaram o tempo de entrega para tomar banho, mas logo estavam à mesa da sala de jantar, com ela cheia de comida. Baekhyun vestia apenas uma calça de moletom, os cabelos acobreados úmidos, mas penteados e o perfume dele sendo apenas do sabonete. 

Chanyeol se pegou algumas vezes o observando intensamente. Os ombros largos e bonitos, os braços desenhados, o peitoral marcado, o rosto com traços únicos, delicados e ao mesmo tempo fortes. Baekhyun era o homem mais lindo com qual iria ficar em toda sua vida, tinha certeza. 

O silêncio era confortável, estavam com fome e Chanyeol um tanto cansado, sendo esse um dos motivos para deixar para ir à Ulsan apenas no dia seguinte. Baekhyun entendia aquilo, com certeza, porém, o próprio Chanyeol queria ficar um pouco com ele. Estavam sozinhos, na casa de Baekhyun… não era no hotel, nem em nenhum motel. Tinham usado todos aqueles meses para se aproximar, mesmo estando tão longe. Voltaram àquela intimidade, e se não estivesse errado, estavam mais íntimos ainda; viraram confidentes até dos desejos mais insanos. 

— Eu já estava cansado da cama do hotel — resmungou Chanyeol, quebrando o silêncio. Baekhyun estava mastigando e sorriu, erguendo o olhar furtivo para o garoto sentado ao lado da ponta da mesa. 

— Por quê? Era ruim? — perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas Baekhyun bem sabia que a intenção de Chanyeol não era essa. Percebeu os olhares e compartilhou deles porque era impossível não admirar como ele ficava bonito usando apenas uma camisa larga de mangas e cueca, as pernas longas de fora com um chinelo confortável arrastando pela casa. Era algo que gostaria de se acostumar a ver todos os dias quando acordasse ou fosse dormir, assim como o cheirinho do seu sabonete na pele alheia. 

Chanyeol resmungou de novo, balançando a cabeça para os lados, admirando o camarão que estava prestes a colocar na boca, fazendo um ligeiro bico e olhando para seu… namorado? Gostava de pensar que Baekhyun era seu namorado, ficaria feliz se um dia pudesse falar que ele era, com toda certeza. 

— Você me fez ficar sentindo falta de alguém lá — respondeu-o. — Sabe como é horrível sentir vontade de… droga, — disse frustrado — querer alguém com você, ela te atiçar até você chorar de tanta necessidade, e ter que acabar no cinco a um? — Baekhyun gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás; o pescoço longo e bonito sendo admirado pelos olhos de Chanyeol, que sentiu uma quase ingênua vontade de arrastar seus lábios por ali. 

Sorriu abertamente, colocando o pé no estofado da cadeira para ficar mais confortável. 

— E você sentiu necessidade _de quê_ , exatamente? — perguntou Baekhyun ainda com o rastro de riso no rosto. A ponta das orelhas ficando avermelhada. Ele só fingia que não ficava tão afetado como Chanyeol. 

O garoto ergueu a sobrancelha, passando os dedos nos cabelos úmidos e colocando-os para trás, os fios lisos voltando ao rosto vagarosamente enquanto colocava comida na boca. Olhou para Baekhyun, mastigando e o amaldiçoando por ser tão bonito e atraente. Quando engoliu, a língua deslizou pelo lábio inferior, mordido em seguida. Ergueu o ombro e Baekhyun achou extremamente sensual e adorável esse pequeno gesto. 

— De tomar o sorvete que está na sua geladeira — brincou, remexendo as sobrancelhas. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo. 

— Vou pegar pra gente — disse o investigador, levantando e levando consigo os recipientes vazios que estavam sobre a mesa. Chanyeol permaneceu com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios carnudos, observando Baekhyun sumir na porta da cozinha. 

Antes que ele voltasse, lembrou-se de algo que guardou com carinho o tempo todo que esteve fora. Rapidamente colocou os pés no chão para pegá-lo em sua mochila deixada sobre as malas na sala. A chave do quarto 408. Apertou-a na mão, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha e voltando para a mesa no instante em que Baekhyun estava voltando da cozinha com o pote de sorvete, duas colheres e uma garrafa de água. 

— Bae — chamou-o com a voz serena, passando pelo mais velho quase como se não quisesse que ele prestasse atenção, mas Baekhyun murmurou “hum?”, olhando-o depois de colocar as coisas na mesa. — Estamos aqui agora e… querendo ou não, faz algum tempo que recomeçamos — disse, se aproximando de Baekhyun e mostrando-o a chave. — Pensei que não seria tão simples assim, mas você tentou… e eu também, no fim deu tudo certo e eu fico feliz por isso porque… — Mordeu o lábio de novo, olhando para os próprios pés quando se aproximou de Baekhyun. Ele suavemente pousou as mãos em sua cintura, tornando a distância quase nula entre os dois e encorajando Chanyeol a continuar. — Eu amo você. — As pálpebras tremeram quando levantou o olhar para Baekhyun, que tinha um sorriso acolhedor e apaixonado nos lábios finos, e os olhos brilhavam intensamente. — Gosto de você, sou apaixonado por você e tudo que eu quero é aproveitar isso agora. — Chanyeol apertou a chave em mãos, encolhendo um pouco os ombros quando Baekhyun levou uma das mãos até sua nuca, depositando um beijo molhado e carinhoso em sua bochecha, depois outro no canto da sua boca, em seu queixo… 

— Prometo que vou fazer valer a pena — sussurrou, olhando Chanyeol nos olhos, a mão grande segurando em sua cintura e apertando seu corpo no dele. O garoto reparou a garganta de Baekhyun se mover, os olhos castanhos escuros não desviavam dos seus. Chanyeol se sentia estranhamente em casa com aquele sentimento batendo no peito. — Prometo que vou ser um homem bom pra você… e só seu até que não me queira mais — segredou, a voz soando grossinha e fazendo o Park se arrepiar com a junção das palavras e o carinho que recebia. 

Buscou os lábios de Baekhyun, roçando as bocas, fazendo aquela necessidade de beijá-lo crescer absurdamente, chegando a agoniar. Ele entrou naquela provocação, arrastando de levinho o nariz pelo seu, os olhos fechados, o hálito quente vagando por sua bochecha, até finalmente beijá-lo de novo, começando devagar, como se fosse o primeiro beijo. No mesmo ritmo, aprofundaram, Chanyeol apertando a chave contra o peito e se derretendo nos braços de Baekhyun facilmente, sem pestanejar. Precisava tanto dele que não queria mais nada além de se entregar de novo e ter a certeza que, até no prazer, ele era único. 

A chave fora deixada sobre a mesa e, da mesma forma que o sorvete abandonado por ali derreteria, Chanyeol queria que Baekhyun o fizesse se desmanchar. Queria que todo seu corpo fosse tocado, que eles fossem apenas um sobre a cama; que todos seus desejos fossem alimentados naquela noite. Estava cansado, porém muito mais louco pelos beijos de Baekhyun por seu corpo, tirando sua camisa, levando nos dedos a sanidade. Queria ficar exausto com ele, esparramado na cama, sentindo as pernas trêmulas e com um sorriso no rosto. _Era tudo o que precisava_. 

Todo seu corpo tremeu e arrepiou com a língua morna e molhada deslizando por sua barriga, desde o cós da cueca até o pomo de Adão, arqueando as costas e jogando a cabeça para trás. Baekhyun desceu com beijos quentes, explorando todo o corpo bonito que Chanyeol tinha aos seus olhos, os dedos finos ligeiramente trêmulos ao redescobrir cada encontro e desencontro alheio. Voltando para cima, sorriu bonito para Chanyeol, que compartilhava da mesma felicidade estampada nos lábios cheios e nos olhos escuros. Era seu paraíso e, ao mesmo tempo, sua zona de guerra. E, por mais que seu peito estivesse a uma batida de pular para fora, queria mergulhar mais naquela sensação. 

Enfiou os dedos por baixo da cabeça de Chanyeol, completamente entregue e sem forças para contrariar qualquer uma de suas ações, nem mesmo se quisesse. O detetive segurou seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás, admirando a linha da mandíbula, a curva do pescoço e as clavículas marcadas. A perdição para Baekhyun. Se fosse pecador por ser louco por Chanyeol, queria continuar naquele pecado. Queria continuar queimando no Inferno se a sensação fosse do calor do corpo dele no seu, do quarto abafado com o cheiro de sexo crescendo.

Entre as pernas longas, encaixou-se, seu quadril ondulando suavemente contra o de Chanyeol, fazendo-o desesperadamente apertar os lençóis, entreabrindo os lábios para buscar ar enquanto Baekhyun distribuía beijos por toda a região que antes admirou, a língua enaltecendo a loucura e amando-o como ele merecia ser amado. 

Fez Chanyeol enlouquecer ainda estando coberto, deixando-o sentir o que causava, provocando-o a começar a gemer rouco, desesperado pelo ápice, insano para alcançar o que Baekhyun alimentava sobre si, metendo ainda com roupa. As mãos grandes buscaram as costas largas do detetive, fincando as unhas curtas, movimentando seu quadril no mesmo ritmo, fazendo Baekhyun trocar alguns beijos por gemidos satisfeitos. 

— _Eu quero…_ — sussurrou com a voz abafada, engolindo em seco na tentativa de molhar a garganta. Revirou os olhos quando ele perseguiu a saliência em seu pescoço com a língua. — Baekhyun — praticamente soprou o nome dele entre seus lábios vermelhos de beijos e maus tratos. Porém, conseguiu chamá-lo a atenção. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Baekhyun, tremeu, erguendo o quadril para se esfregar com força contra a barriga dele. — _Quero te amar_ — disse, olhando nos olhos de Baekhyun, ainda que sentisse os seus pesados a fechar. 

Se perguntassem a ambos se era possível amar mais um pouco, obviamente seria impossível uma resposta verdadeira porque tinham a impressão de que, a cada vez que os olhares se cruzavam, acabavam por se apaixonar um pouco mais, e amar mais ainda. 

Baekhyun sorriu. Chanyeol guardou aquele sorriso, no qual ele abaixou o olhar e nitidamente sentiu o coração no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Então, rolaram na cama, levando com os beijos e as mãos necessitadas qualquer peça de roupa que o impedissem de sentir pele com pele. 

Chanyeol amou-o. Exaltou o corpo alheio com seus toques e seus beijos, tocou a cicatriz na barriga, sentindo o peito apertar, mas os dedos de Baekhyun foram até os seus, puxando-os para depositar um beijo carinhoso, que tornou seu peito a loucura. Amou-o com a boca, o fez delirar e chamar por seu nome. Deixou que ele viesse e o fizesse se sentir o homem mais desejado do mundo todo; que ele subisse em seu corpo, segurasse suas pernas e o fizesse implorar. 

— Quero ouvir você gemendo pra mim — sussurrou com a boca próxima a orelha de Chanyeol, os braços contraídos com a força que se apoiava no colchão e metia com força, fazendo o garoto se desesperar com as mãos por seu corpo. — _Chama por mim, Park_ — mandou, e Chanyeol apenas conseguiu fazer isso, contorcendo-se debaixo de Baekhyun a cada estocada firme, o rosto vermelho pelo calor insuportável, o corpo suado esfregando no do detetive, melados de porra e buscando por mais. 

Insanos. 

A mão grande e trêmula de Chanyeol subiu até o ombro de Baekhyun enquanto a outra continuava apertando uma das bandas da bunda alheia. O polegar acariciou o queixo, buscando olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo que os movimentos fizessem os corpos chacoalharem sobre a cama e os barulhos escapassem descontrolados por entre os lábios. Encararam-se, os cabelos de Baekhyun pinicando na testa de Chanyeol. Olhá-lo de cima fodia consigo, acabava com qualquer barreira que tentasse criar. A boca cheinha entreaberta só gemia, necessitado, sentindo prazer em ser penetrado, em ter Baekhyun fazendo aquilo com maestria e tão bonito empenhado em fazê-lo não querer nem mesmo se tocar porque tava gostoso… muito gostoso. 

O detetive lentamente colocou a língua para fora da boca, deixando o ritmo dos seus quadris vagarosos, mas entrava por completo, sentindo a quentura de Chanyeol mesmo com a camisinha; sentindo o corpo dele pegando fogo sob o seu e tremendo de tanto prazer. Chanyeol gemeu arrastado e manhoso, perdendo o fôlego, mas sendo tomado por um beijo que precedeu a volta do ritmo acelerado.

Foram até cansar. Até o rosto de Chanyeol estar contorcido em puro deleite — as sobrancelhas juntas, os lábios cheios e vermelhos entreabertos, buscando por controle que estava longe daquele quarto. Seus dedos seguraram o rosto de Baekhyun depois de ele o notar contraindo enquanto gozava, mantendo o mesmo ritmo, insano em busca do próprio prazer agora. Chanyeol abraçou-o pelo ombro, gemendo baixinho e rouco, sentindo o corpo reclamar de toda sensibilidade e estímulo incansável. Os olhos de Baekhyun brilhavam de prazer e foi impossível não sorrir ao reparar isso. Fazia carinho nas bochechas vermelhas de calor, a boca roçando na dele, murmurando seu maior desejo aquele momento: 

— _Goza pra mim_. 

Fechou os olhos com Baekhyun quando ele alcançou o orgasmo devagar, perdendo a força nos braços e sendo acolhido pelos seus. As mãos grandes deslizaram pelas costas molhadas de suor, subindo com as unhas, dando-o arrepios, fazendo com que se sentisse único a fazer aquela loucura com Chanyeol. 

Lençóis bagunçados, cheiro de sexo e corpos suados. Cabeças nas nuvens, corações acelerados e a certeza de que se amavam até mesmo na cama. Chanyeol quis começar tudo de novo porque era maravilhoso se sentir em meio ao desespero do prazer, sentir-se amado e desejado exatamente do jeito que era. Mas, quando voltaram para a cama, depois de saírem nus do banho, preferiram deitar nos lençóis agora limpos e ficarem de conchinha, com as pernas entrelaçadas e com carinho capaz de fazer ambos voltarem a como antes. 

Cobertos com a colcha grossa, o quarto esfriando novamente, tudo parecia certo e, se parasse para pensar, havia motivos para não ser? Baekhyun tinha os olhos fechados e o nariz enfiado no pescoço de Chanyeol, sentindo o cheirinho dele e deixando que a preguiça fosse sua única amante. O garoto passou a apreciar o silêncio que por vezes tomava conta deles; não era tão silencioso assim, se pudesse dizer. Não era vazio ou assustador. Ainda que estivessem nus, debaixo das cobertas, sentia-se protegido pelo abraço de Baekhyun, gostava de sentir o peitoral forte em suas costas, o calor da pele dele na sua. Era tão bom que estava quase caindo no sono quando ouviu a voz dele baixinha, a boca próxima ao seu ombro, depositando um beijo delicado. 

— Chanyeol — chamou-o para ver se ele ainda estava acordado. O garoto se remexeu em no abraço, virando um pouquinho para que pudesse olhar para o rosto de Baekhyun. Ele estava nitidamente cansado do que fizeram, e Chanyeol se sentia orgulhoso disso. — Te machuquei? — perguntou, iniciando uma conversa baixa, como se tivesse outras pessoas no quarto e ele não quisesse que ouvissem. Chanyeol observou todos os traços de Baekhyun, suspirando quando ele passou a fazer carinho em seu rosto. 

Não era sobre aquilo que Baekhyun queria falar, e isso estava bem explícito no olhar dele. Além de já ter perguntado a mesma coisa enquanto tomavam banho. Para alguém como o detetive, era normal que ficasse com essa preocupação martelando na cabeça. Não sabia o que era e se ele estava se sentindo desconfortável sobre, então se mexeu debaixo da coberta grossa e no abraço, ficando cara a cara com Baekhyun, entrelaçando suas pernas nas dele, abraçando-o pela cintura e dando-o um selinho preguiçoso. 

— Já disse que não, Bae… está tudo bem — respondeu-o baixinho, fazendo carinho nas costas dele. Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas, mordendo o lábio inferior e apertando a cintura de Chanyeol, procurando forças para dizer o que queria. 

Não era difícil, principalmente depois de tudo que passaram. Porém, sentia que era um passo importante falar aquilo em voz alta em uma promessa implícita que honraria o sentimento até não poder mais. Não queria decepcionar Chanyeol quanto a isso, como decepcionou outras pessoas falando sobre sentimentos. Por sua vez, o garoto sentia o coração acelerado. Um pouco de receio com aquela reação, mas estava tão cheio de sentimentos bons e tudo em sua vida estava indo bem, que não se apegou ao medo. 

Deu-o selinhos, beijinhos carinhosos, mornos e cheios de amor; até mesmo um beijinho de esquimó, arrancando um sorriso de Baekhyun. Debaixo das cobertas, poderiam ser bobos apaixonados, ninguém julgaria, ninguém apontaria o dedo e faria de tudo para afastá-los. Ali, era os dois contra o mundo e Chanyeol tinha certeza que Baekhyun pensava do mesmo jeito. 

— Sabe que pode me falar o que quiser, não sabe? — O jornalista murmurou, observando Baekhyun fechar os olhos e assentir, antes de buscar sua boca para dá-lo um beijo rápido e carinhoso, arrancando um sorriso de Chanyeol quando se afastaram. 

Baekhyun repuxou os lábios em um sorriso pequeno e bonito, subindo a mão para fazer carinho no rosto de Chanyeol, que o olhava atentamente e um pouco esperançoso. Passou um tempinho só acariciando a bochecha cheinha, mexendo nos cabelos escuros, guardando os pequenos detalhes na memória, como sempre fazia quando punha seus olhos sobre o garoto. Tinha um pequeno baú em sua cabeça e o usava para guardar o que mais amava, que nos últimos tempos, era apenas Chanyeol e seu jeito, seus traços, seus sorrisos; a forma como ele se entregava e gemia seu nome, sua gargalhada gostosa e verdadeira. O polegar passou suavemente pelos lábios cheinhos, observando ele fazer um bico para deixar um beijinho em seu dedo. Sorriu, erguendo o olhar de novo. 

— Eu te amo, garoto. — A coragem pareceu vir como flamas queimando por sua garganta, fazendo o peito tremer quando finalmente se deixou se declarar daquela forma. — Te amo pra caralho — repetiu, balançando um pouco a cabeça como se estivesse constatando aquilo para ele mesmo. Os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam ao ouvir aquela confissão e um sorriso idiota se abriu, iluminando seu rosto de modo a fazer o coração de Baekhyun quase sair pela boca de tão acelerado. 

Diria mais vezes que amava Chanyeol. Declararia-se todas as noites e manhãs. Seria o mais romântico de todos os homens românticos e apaixonados. Faria caminho de pétalas e jantar todos os finais de semana. Faria até mesmo serenata. Daria o seu mundo para Chanyeol, se tudo resultasse naquele sorriso bonito que ele abriu e no abraço que recebeu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por chegar até aqui!   
> Espero que tenha gostado <3  
> Qualquer coisa, estou no twitter @kyoongni


End file.
